


The Seven Deadly Sins of King's Landing Academy!

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Attempted Abortion, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Seduction, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bonding, Bullying, Drink Spiking, Drunk Driving, Drunkenness, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Past Incest, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teen Pregnancy, Threesome, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 115,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime Lannister is a School Counsellor/Substitute teacher when the need arises. Along with all the problems he seems to be dealing with at the elite secondary school, King's Landing Academy Boarding School, Jaime is also dealing with ending his unhealthy relationship with his own cousin Cersei and trying to fight against his attraction towards his student secretary, Brienne Tarth. Why oh why did it have to be so hard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almostabeauty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostabeauty/gifts).



> Okay, this is a special Birthday gift fic for almostabeauty whose birthday is on the 8th of January. I'm posting the intro early, but the next chapter will be coming VERY soon. the latest will be the 8th. 
> 
> I was inspired to write this for no particular reason. But I hope it is well liked at any rate. There will be a lot of things happening. Not necessarily to Jaime or Brienne in this fic, but a LOT of subjects will be discussed, what with Jaime being a school counsellor. I would like to prepare everyone with the warnings and tags I've added. So there ya go people. I hope you all enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, the banner was made by Ro Nordman - http://ro-little-shop-of-wonders.tumblr.com/, who I'm sure most of you know. I personally think it's amazing.

The Seven Deadly Sins of King's Landing Academy.

Introduction.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As a school counsellor, Jaime Lannister was privy to things that usually students wouldn’t share with other people. Especially at a Boarding School, where parents were not present. Although since he’d arrived at King’s Landing Academy Boarding School, he had heard stranger tales then he had ever heard in his life. Most students are concerned with their parent’s divorce, or their siblings irritating them. Here the problems were deeper. Not that there were not normal problems amongst the students of King’s Landing Academy. There were normal problems, not to mention the problems Jaime himself was now having. He was trying to stop himself from betraying his sense of moral ethics by trying to seduce the almost androgynous, seventeen year old, student secretary, who took his appointments. Brienne hardly spoke and wasn’t even remotely what others would call sexy, but she was driving Jaime insane. How was anybody’s guess, but she was. That and the fact he’d ended an unhealthy relationship with his cousin, not to mention exactly how he should deal with the problems that had been brought to him. But we are getting too far ahead of ourselves. Let us start at the beginning. The Seven Deadly Sins, in one school, and all on different levels of insanity. Where Jaime Lannister has arrived at King’s Landing Academy and his first appointment of the day, Miss Margaery Tyrell, and oh boy was that girl hard to deal with. So we shall head off to view the first of the Seven Deadly Sins of King's Landing Academy.

Lust.


	2. Chapter 1 - Lust (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay all, first off, Happy New Year! Secondly, there is nothing too explicit in this chapter. But there will be in chapters to come. The chapters will be named after the seven deadly sins, and refer to patients Jaime will see, not necessarily to what Jaime may or may not be doing, or even what Brienne may or may not be doing. You will get Brienne's Point of View, but mostly this story will come from Jaime's Point of View. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks to those who read and commented and sent me Kudos. I really appreciate it. 
> 
> P.S. Desk sex has been requested. I won't say if, where, when or between whom, desk sex may happen, but this is a consideration.
> 
> P.P.S. The Banner was created by Ro Nordman, a link to Ro's Tumblr is in the intro chapter notes. (nods)

The Seven Deadly Sins – Diary of A School Counsellor.

Chapter 1 – Lust (part I)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime was in his fourth month as student counsellor at King’s Landing Academy. Apart from the fact that he had a student as his secretary, things seemed very normal. He didn’t think that he’d had too many problems considering, apart from an absurd fondness for the strange student who seemed to have become a fixture around his office. Brienne wasn’t really pretty, but Jaime found himself fascinated with her eyes. He admitted, at least to himself, that he had never seen such blue eyes in any living creature. Brienne was a stubborn girl though. Jaime teased her on a regular basis. His favourite nicknames for her were ‘Wench’ or ‘Freckles’ and he loved to watch the teen girl’s face flush a bright red. Jaime wasn’t sure what made him want to tease the girl, but she was relatively good natured about it. She didn’t cry or complain, just shot back her own insults and carried on. Also it was a distraction from the constant calls he’d been getting from Cersei.

He had been in a relationship with Cersei for almost as long as he could remember. She was his first cousin and though some people considered that kind of relationship with a cousin disgusting, it was all legal. But Jaime had been the one to end it. He had loved Cersei with every ounce of his being. He had done everything to make her happy. He’d asked her to marry him, but she had refused. She had married Robert Baratheon instead. She’d married the principal of the school in which he now worked, because Robert was _going places_. She said marrying him would make his father disown them both. That was when Jaime realised that Cersei loved money and power, more then she had ever cared for him. That hurt him more than anything else. She had dismissed them having a life together because there wouldn’t be any power or wealth to go with it. Cersei had attempted to get him to change his mind about their relationship. She had wanted to continue even after she married Robert. But he had already said he wouldn’t do that. He’d made it clear that he would not be in a relationship with her if she married Robert. He would not be her toy on the side while she manipulated her husband to get the power she craved. That was nowhere near a healthy relationship, and as someone who got paid to give people advice about what was and wasn’t healthy in their lives, Jaime knew he could _not_ continue the relationship he had with Cersei. He knew it would destroy the person he was if he tried.

At first, Cersei had not called him, had not bothered him. But as time went by, and Cersei realised that her husband would not remain faithful to her, and would fuck anything in a skirt, any girl that he wished, that was willing, she started to call Jaime. She believed that he would come running back to her, to play her knight in shining armour. But Jaime had refused. He’d actually spent the last sixteen years abroad. In that time, Cersei had had three children, and even those children were not as important to Cersei as power. Jaime had to deal with some younger students who came to him speaking of how Joffrey Baratheon was a heartless, cruel bully, and how they felt they couldn’t go to anyone for help because of who his father was. Jaime found this abhorrent. But Jaime knew there was little he could do if the students refused to say anything to anyone. It was his job to keep the confidences of the students who trusted him enough to speak to him.

Now, since Jaime had returned to Westeros, he found he was no longer as heartbroken over Cersei as he used to be, but her constant attempts to call him and reconcile were annoying. Jaime knew Cersei better than most. He and his little brother, Tyrion had discussed this before and Tyrion agreed with Jaime that the only reason she was trying to win him round was because Cersei hated to lose control, and Jaime ending the relationship meant that Cersei was no longer in control of the situation. Jaime had decided to work at King’s Landing Academy to spite Cersei. Robert had offered him the job and Cersei had furiously stated that Jaime wouldn’t want to work in a simple school listening to whining students. Jaime had immediately told Robert he accepted, and so here he was, four months into this job.

Since he’d started, Jaime had heard plenty of the usual problems, but nothing too serious. In fact he thought things were going very well, as far as being a counsellor in a private school was concerned. There was a knock at the door, and Jaime knew it was Brienne. She had never barged into his office and it was after school hours so she wasn’t in class. She was sat at a desk outside the office so that if anyone wanted to book any appointments with him, they could do so without disturbing whatever appointments were going on inside the office. Brienne couldn’t possibly hear what was being said in the office. Every single room in the school had such thick walls that you would have to be screaming bloody murder for anyone to actually hear anything. So no one ever needed to worry that Brienne would hear their secrets.

“Mr Lannister, Margaery Tyrell is here to see you.” Brienne said. Jaime smirked at the seventeen year old student.

“I’m sure I’ve told you to call me Jaime on several occasions Freckles. I’m not your teacher.” Jaime replied. Brienne frowned and shrugged.

“You’re not my teacher, but you’re at least ten years my senior, and in a position of authority. Speaking of which, Principal Baratheon wanted to speak with you at five, before you leave. Apparently it’s important, or he wouldn’t ‘be fucked with wasting his time’ as he so eloquently put it.” Brienne stated. Jaime raised his eyebrows and gave Brienne a grin.

“Oh well, I’ll just have to try extra hard to avoid him then won’t I? Thanks for the warning, send her in then Wench.” Jaime stated. Brienne frowned. Jaime knew she didn’t like him smirking at her, or calling her wench. He could see her turning red as she glared.

“My name is Brienne.” She stated, and then she opened the door wide, to accommodate anyone walking into the office.

Of course that was the point when Jaime was sure he’d jinxed himself royally by thinking so easily of his job, because that was when Margaery Tyrell walked in. She had booked an appointment obviously, but he hadn’t expected her to be quite so... scantily dressed. Brienne closed the door behind her and it was just the two of them together.

“Don’t worry Mr Lannister. I’m not planning to seduce you. I have someone else in mind entirely.” Margaery told him bluntly.

“Who might that be Margaery?” Jaime asked.

“A member of staff.” Margaery replied bluntly.

“That is illegal you know.” Jaime shot back.

“Which is why not only am I not telling you his name, but I’m also pulling the counsellor/patient rule on you. You can’t go and tell anything I tell you in confidence. Especially as I am of age to consent to sex and seduce who I want.” Margaery finished. Jaime waited for her to sit, or to start talking. Margaery looked older than her sixteen years, though that could have been more to do with the make-up she was wearing and the way she was dressed. There was a school uniform, but most of the students chose to accessorize it in some way. Especially with the school being a boarding school where parents rarely turned up to see their children, students did what they wanted and got away with a great deal. Margaery had demolished her uniform. Rather than wear the usual black pleated skirt, she wore a leather mini skirt, and rather than the usual white school shirt, she wore a short-sleeved white blouse that was too tight on her bust, and was tied up above her stomach. She didn’t seem concerned that she had three buttons open on her blouse at all. In fact she seemed to draw attention to the fact by wearing a red bra that could be viewed through her blouse easily.

“Would you like to sit down?” Jaime asked her after a minute or two of complete silence. Margaery nodded and sat down on one of the comfortable armchairs that Jaime kept in his office. Once she sat down, she started playing with a curl of her chestnut hair.

“I’m not sure how these things work really, apart from the fact that I can say what I want without fear of being told on. Besides, it’s your job to listen to what I say, right Mr Lannister?” Margaery asked. Jaime nodded, though he wasn’t sure how comfortable he was with the fact that Margaery Tyrell was setting out to seduce a member of staff.

“Well you obviously have some sort of issue you want to talk about Margaery. Is it the fact you’re planning to seduce a teacher? Does that bother you?” Jaime asked. Margaery smirked.

“Seducing a teacher doesn’t bother me at all. I’ve slept with most of the faculty already. I’ve had sex in pretty much every wild place you can imagine, from the janitor’s closet to the dining hall. That doesn’t bother me. I enjoy sex and that’s my choice. What bothers me is that the man in question has no interest in what I have to offer. I could probably dance past him naked and he wouldn’t bat an eyelid. But my bloody brother could walk in, dressed in a Hijab, and he’d be after Loras like a shot. I think the man I’m setting out to seduce is gayer than a rainbow coloured unicorn, covered in chocolate, wearing pink spandex.” Margaery stated. She looked rather peeved at the prospect. Jaime wasn’t quite sure what to say, as he desperately tried to stop his jaw dropping to the ground. “I see my statement shocks you Mr Lannister.” Margaery said.

“More the fact that you made it then whether it might be true or not.” Jaime replied honestly. Margaery grinned.

“Look, I’m not evil, I just enjoy sex. I don’t think there’s anything wrong with that. I don’t set out to seduce taken men. I don’t cheat on anyone. I just do the whole no strings attached thing and I like my life that way. I just never thought I’d be competing with my brother for a man. It’s weird.” Margaery said. Jaime could see the girl was truly perplexed.

“Well, have you considered that maybe this man isn’t for you? Maybe that you should be looking for someone else?” Jaime asked. Margaery gave Jaime a pointed look.

“Of course I have. But I have one more plan to try before I give up completely. Actually, it’s thanks to you I thought of it this moment. Thanks Mr Lannister. I’ll just have to try getting my brother involved. Maybe they’ll be open to a threesome.” Margaery stated. Jaime choked on air as Margaery stood up from the seat. “I’ve got to go. I’ll book another appointment with Brienne and let you know how it goes. Poor Brienne. I totally need to help her find a boyfriend. She’s so tense. It must be working with you that’s doing it.” Margaery said pointedly. Jaime just stared as Margaery walked out of the office. After she left, Brienne walked back into the room.

“Wench, is working for me making you tense?” Jaime asked her. Brienne blinked, looked at Jaime and shrugged.

“The fact that you call me Wench and Freckles and make jokes about my sex life could be considered stressful.” Brienne replied. Jaime was in shock as Brienne closed the door and went to sit down on the chair that Margaery had just vacated. “Why are you asking me this? It wasn’t Margaery was it? I told her not to get involved.” Brienne added, frowning.

“You know I can’t divulge what Margaery said to me in here.” Jaime replied. Brienne smiled.

“I’ll just ask her later. So what makes you ask me if I’m tense?” Brienne asked. Jaime was trying not to look at Brienne so directly. But he found himself staring directly into her eyes.

“I’m asking because you seem tense. So why are you tense Brienne?” Jaime asked. Brienne stared Jaime in the eye.

“It could be the fact that I’m incredibly sexually frustrated. You always seem to think so.” Brienne replied. Jaime choked on air as he stared at her. Brienne was dressed in a pair of baggy jeans, a baggy jersey with the King’s Landing Academy sigil on it, and a pair of scuffed blue converse high tops. Her shoulder length hair was tied into a bun at the base of her neck, but it was so messy because her hair was just messy naturally, and strands framed her face, making it seem softer. Jaime stood up and went to stand in front of Brienne, who was still sat on the chair. He crouched so that he was looking into her eyes.

“Brienne, I know I tease you a lot. But that doesn’t mean that I don’t care about what happens to you, or that I don’t care about your well being. If you ever need anything from me, if you need to talk, or you need help, or... I don’t know, anything. You can talk to me, you can come to me.” Jaime said. He wanted the girl to know that she could count on him. He was far too fond of her, to allow her to think that he hated her.

“Mr Lannister?” Brienne questioned. Jaime looked at her, waiting for her to say something. She grinned and leaned forward, pressing her lips on his cheek. “Thanks for caring.” Brienne said. Jaime wasn’t sure how to take the fact that Brienne had kissed him on the cheek. Her lips had been soft, and had barely brushed his skin, but it made heat pool in his groin. He wanted, in that moment, to kiss her back, and not just on the cheek. That was when there was a knock at the door.

Jaime cursed mentally as he stood up and so did Brienne. Jaime stepped back a little, just as the door opened and Robert Baratheon waltzed in.

“I told you I wanted to talk to him, young lady.” Robert stated. Brienne looked nervous.

“She told me Principal Baratheon. I was in an appointment with another student. The appointment just ended.” Jaime said, defending Brienne. Brienne looked at Jaime. “It’s alright Brienne. You can go and I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jaime said gently. Brienne nodded and left. Jaime wanted to murder Robert Baratheon, who threw himself into another armchair. Jaime went to close the door, but paused as he watched Brienne grab her bag and start walking down the corridor. Her baggy jeans hid everything from view, and Jaime wondered exactly what her backside would look like in a pair of jeans that actually fit her. Jaime then closed the door and went to sit down across from Robert.

“What’s the problem Robert?” Jaime asked.

“You remember when you signed the contract to work here that it said you’d be able to act as a substitute teacher if the need arose?” Robert questioned.

“Yes I remember. I did get my teachers degree.” Jaime replied.

“Well the need has arisen. Catelyn Stark has had to take time off because her son Bran is in hospital.” Robert said. Jaime blinked.

“Oh? Is the boy alright?” Jaime asked, feeling a relative shock. Jaime had met Bran on a few occasions. The boy was friendly and inquisitive, and it seemed a great shame that he should have been hurt in any way.

“He’s alive. But he’s in a bad way. He can’t feel his legs. He was hit by a car and the bastard didn’t stop. He was left there for Gods knows how long. Poor kid. But that means that you need to take Catelyn’s students.” Robert said. Jaime nodded, having the terrible feeling that he was going to have a headache by the end of tomorrow, but knowing he couldn’t very well refuse.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne was sat in her dorm room when Margaery barged in.

“What the hell did you say to Mr Lannister?” Brienne asked her. Margaery grinned, her hair dishevelled, and lipstick smudged, her clothes awry. “Tell me you finally fucked Renly Baratheon even though he’s gayer than the gay pride parade.” Brienne stated firmly.

“No. How did you know he was gay before I did?” Margaery asked.

“He’s the Physical Education teacher and our school soccer team is called the Rainbows. He named the team _The Rainbows_ , Margaery. If I didn’t know he was gay before I would have known just from that.” Brienne stated firmly. Margaery glared slightly.

“I really wish you had told me before I tried to seduce him in the classroom.” Margaery replied.

“You didn’t answer my first question.” Brienne said. Margaery rolled her eyes and flopped onto Brienne’s bed.

“I told him I was planning to seduce a teacher, and then asked him why you were so tense.” Margaery replied. Brienne glared.

“I knew it was you. He asked me why I was tense. What else did you say?” Brienne asked.

“I said I need to find you a boyfriend because you’re obviously tense working for him.” Margaery said.

“How did I know you said that?” Brienne questioned. Margaery grinned.

“He has the hots for you Brienne. He totally wants to screw you on his desk.” Margaery said. Brienne snorted.

“No. Margaery he’s not interested in me. Jaime Lannister is ten years my senior, and he’s the school counsellor. He isn’t interested in me anymore than he’s interested in you.” Brienne stated.

“Are you trying to tell me he’s gay?” Margaery asked. “Your gaydar is better than mine.” Margaery added. Brienne frowned.

“No. He’s not gay. He’s just not interested in me.” Brienne replied.

“Look, since you lost your v card, you’ve been frustrated and miserable. I can’t blame you, because friggin’ hell, of all the people you could have lost your v card to, you never told me who it was.” Margaery replied.

“Nope and I never will. He was drunk and I wanted rid. It wasn’t ever going to be special. Especially not for me. So I did what I had to do.” Brienne said. Margaery looked at Brienne so sadly.

“Hey don’t think of yourself like that. You’re not some bitch. You’re Brienne Tarth. You’ve helped me and Sansa out so many times. You deserve some sort of love life.” Margaery said. Brienne smiled at her friend.

“It’s okay Margaery. When I find someone I’ll be sure to let you know.” Brienne said.

“Just tell me it wasn’t Ron Connington or Hyle Hunt, or...” Margaery trailed off.

“It wasn’t any of the ‘bet’ jerks. I promise you. I wouldn’t sink that low.” Brienne told Margaery. Margaery smiled.

“Well I found a way to get over Renly being into Loras.” Margaery said.

“Oh?” Brienne questioned.

“Yeap. I’ve decided to start having threesomes. I’ve also decided to help Jaime Lannister get into your pants, because you both totally want to.” Margaery replied. Brienne glared.

“He is not interested in me.” Brienne said.

“But _you_ are interested in _him_?” Margaery shot back. Brienne frowned.

“Look, he’s good looking, and he treats me like a person and not some creature, or dirt on the bottom of his shoe. Men... guys... they don’t treat me that way. They never have. So yeah I’m attracted to him, who wouldn’t be in my situation. But I know he’s not interested in me.” Brienne replied.

“Prove it.” Margaery said. Brienne stared at Margaery with her mouth wide open.

“How the hell are you expecting me to prove it?” Brienne asked.

“The Christmas fancy dress party is next week. I have the perfect idea what you’re going to wear. Besides that, he’ll be teaching your advanced literature class until Mrs Stark comes back from leave.” Margaery said. Brienne stared at Margaery.

“Jaime’s teaching?” Brienne asked.

“Yeah. After all with Mrs Stark on leave someone needed to take over her classes.” Margaery replied.

“I’d heard rumours but nothing concrete. I should have known Aunt Cat would take leave.” Brienne said. Margaery nodded.

“Yeah, I heard that Bran is in a bad way. Sansa is devastated, and the whole family are at home trying to sort everything out. You know all of that though. You also know they’ll still be attending school of course. That’s where my threesome comes in.” Margaery said. Brienne blinked.

“What?” Brienne was very confused.

“Jon and Robb Stark? They’re so hot and they’re unattached at the moment. After that, maybe Theon Greyjoy and Gendry Waters.” Margaery replied. Brienne shook her head.

“Gendry is interested in Arya, and Jon and Robb are cousins. _My cousins_  as a matter of fact. Who were you with today?” Brienne asked.

“Oh. I was with Pia and Peck. They’re both amazing in bed and they’re up for anything.” Margaery replied. Brienne rolled her eyes.

“Dear Gods what have you started Margaery?” Brienne questioned. Margaery merely grinned.

“I’m going to go and shower and change. We can get dinner in an hour. Make sure you’re ready when I come back. Oh, and keep Saturday free. We’re going to find you something to wear for the fancy dress party. Something that our overly moral Mr Lannister won’t be able to resist.” Margaery said. Brienne just shook her head in disbelief as the brunette left the room and then she just went to lie on her bed for a while, wondering if maybe Margaery was right and Jaime did have some interest in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny end note. The nickname Freckles for Brienne is a little dedication to almostabeauty's story "Of Lawyers and Vodka" where Jaime frequently calls Brienne Freckles. (nods) It's a great story, I'm shamelessly plugging. If you're not reading it, you should be. LOL! I'll be updating soon hopefully, but comments are love and I like to hear what people think, so please let me know. (nods)
> 
> Also, Brienne is NOT just a sweet innocent maid in this story. She is on the relatively same level with those around her, as I'm sure was gathered by this chapter. Yes this makes her a little out of character, but it also makes her realistic for this sort of modern au. At least I feel it does. Don't worry, I'm not going to completely massacre Brienne's character, because I love it too much to do that. (nods)


	3. Chapter 2 - Gluttony (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone who read and commented and sent me Kudos. I really appreciate it and I send you all love. (nods)
> 
> Banner created by Ro Nordman. Link to Ro's Tumblr page is in the intro chapter notes.

The Seven Deadly Sins – Diary of A School Counsellor.

Chapter 2 – Gluttony (Part I)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime was surprised when the next morning, as he sat waiting for Catelyn’s first class of the day, Brienne was the first student to arrive. She was wearing the school uniform as it should be worn. No additions or subtractions had been made to the white school shirt, black skirt, or red tie. She wore a simple pair of black flats, which was probably better for everyone in the long run what with Brienne being over six feet tall. Her hair was tied in the usual messy bun, and her long legs were smooth and unadorned (apart from the freckles that were neatly splattered on her skin and seemed to cover her from top to toe) as she sat down in the chair by the window, in the front row, and pulled out her books.

“Good morning Freckles.” Jaime stated quite jovially. Brienne merely gave him a pointed glance and looked down at her book. Jaime raised a brow as she looked up at one point.

“Good morning Mr Lannister. Do you even know what we’re looking at for this lesson?” Brienne asked cheekily. Her eyes lit up with the suppressed laugh as Jaime frowned. He knew her well enough to know that she would show no outward appearance of being rude to him, but he didn’t mind. After all, he called her ‘Wench’ and ‘Freckles’ and she hardly ever complained, so he couldn’t complain about her occasional veiled cheekiness.

“The Karma Sutra? Lady Chatterley’s Lover? Maybe Mrs Stark has you reading some of those porn filled fanfictions on the internet for all I know.” Jaime replied. Brienne snorted as she held up a copy of the book. Jaime blinked as he looked at the cover. “Pride and Prejudice? Couldn’t she have picked something that wasn’t so filled with romance and ideals?” Jaime asked rhetorically. Brienne allowed the tiniest laugh to escape her lips but immediately stifled it. Jaime couldn’t help but subtly take notice of Brienne’s creamy, smooth skin, that was never usually on display around him. She always changed into jeans before arriving to sit at that desk in front of his office. The short sleeved shirt showed off more of her smooth, freckle dotted, skin, that she normally hid with long sleeves. He saw that, though she had rather small breasts, she did in fact have breasts, also normally hidden by the bagginess of her clothing. The skirt she wore reached just a little below her knees, which was of course school policy. With a lecher like Robert Baratheon for a Principal, the girls were never going to get the option to wear trousers at the academy. Before Brienne even considered answering his question, other students started to arrive and Brienne quickly became silent. The seat by her side was left unoccupied for a long while. No one seemed to wish to sit beside Brienne at all. Jaime saw two of the football team boys arrive. Hyle Hunt and Ronnet Connington barged past some others and sat behind Brienne. It was almost unnoticeable, and if Jaime hadn’t spent so much time around Brienne, he never would have seen it, but she unmistakeably flinched when they sat behind her. Jaime narrowed his eyes, wondering what these boys had done to earn either Brienne’s disgust or her fear.

There were only five seats left in the class when another girl arrived. Arianne Martell came and sat beside Brienne, without looking at the other seats. Then Jon Stark arrived and sat next to Arianne, leaning over and saying something to Brienne, which made her smile, just slightly, but then she stopped and faced the front of the classroom, completely silent. As the lesson carried on, Jaime wondered why Brienne didn’t express any opinions at all. It was obvious she had read the book, and he knew her to be intelligent. It seemed strange that Brienne didn’t give any opinions.

“Now, there has been an idea that fanfiction is better than the original story. Can anyone give an answer as to why that isn’t true?” Jaime asked. He’d read Catelyn’s lesson plan and it was a way to get the students involved at least.  

“Who writes fanfiction about Pride and Prejudice? It’s a stupid girl’s book.” Ronnet stated boldly. Brienne glared angrily.

“It’s _not_ just a stupid girl’s book. If you’d read it you’d see it’s about how taking your first opinion of someone and taking it to extremes is wrong, and how everyone should be given the benefit of the doubt. It’s also about how love changes people and how not everyone is as they first appear. And of course fanfiction has been written about Pride and Prejudice. What is ‘Pride, Prejudice and Zombies’ by Seth Grahame Smith, if not basically fanfiction? It’s not the original novel. That makes it an interpretation, which makes it fanfiction. It’s someone else, making their own version of the story. Fanfiction has been around since the Ancient Greeks. But the original book is better because without it, no one would be able to write fanfiction to compare it to.” Brienne stated.

“What would an ugly, butch dyke know about it anyways?” Hyle spat. Jaime found himself rather angry on Brienne’s behalf.

“What did you just say Hunt?” Jon hissed.

“Fuck off fag!” Ronnet hissed back. That was when Jaime slammed his book down on the table.

“Do you think I didn’t just hear you two? Hyle Hunt, Ronnet Connington, get out of my classroom and stand by the door. If I hear you talking I promise you’ll be spending your breaks and lunchtimes in front of Principal Baratheon’s office until the Christmas Holidays start.” Jaime stated. Both teens stood up, looking angry, and started to pack their things away in their backpacks. “Don’t bother with those. You can collect them when I deem it time for you to come back in to the classroom.” Jaime said coolly. Ronnet and Hyle both scowled at Jaime before doing as they had been told. After they had stormed out of the classroom, Jaime looked at the rest of the class. “I will not have that kind of talk in this classroom. The next person who thinks it’s funny to use homophobic language in this classroom will be having after class detention for the next two weeks.” Jaime stated firmly. The other students stared at Jaime for a few moments before looking down at their notebooks. Jaime saw that Brienne was staring at him, mouth agape, as she seemed to be trying to figure him out. But within moments that look changed to completely neutral, and she was back to being what Jaime now dubbed as ‘Student Brienne’, only paying attention to the lesson.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Why did you do that?” Jaime looked at Brienne, who was still in her school uniform. It was lunchtime and Jaime was sat in his office looking over some notes. He was sure he had an appointment this afternoon but he couldn’t remember with whom.

“Why did I do what Brienne?” Jaime asked.

“Why did you send Connington and Hunt out of the classroom?” Brienne asked.

“Because they have no right making homophobic comments at other students. It’s disrespectful of the school and all those who attend and work here. If you were a lesbian, though I don’t think you are, it would be your own damn business and nobody else’s.” Jaime replied. Brienne smiled at Jaime then, a wide grin that reached her eyes.

“You’re right. I’m not a lesbian. But those two won’t take it lying down. They never do. I’d go and check on your car a little before the end of fifth period. They’re bastards.” Brienne stated. Then she turned to leave.

“Brienne?” Jaime called her back. Brienne turned around. “I have an appointment this afternoon. I’m sure of it. I don’t know who with though. I’m rather hoping you remember.” Jaime said. Brienne allowed a snort of a laugh to escape her before she stopped herself short. It was almost as if the uniform changed her personality completely, and Jaime didn’t like that idea at all.

“You’ve got two appointments. One is with Loras Tyrell at half three and the other is with Theon Greyjoy at half four.” Brienne told him. Jaime had a bad feeling about seeing Loras Tyrell this afternoon, but didn’t want to say anything. Brienne was gone before Jaime could even contemplate asking her anything else.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime wanted to murder Connington and Hunt when, just as Brienne had predicted, he caught them slashing the tires on his car. They were working on the fourth tire when Jaime caught them, and Jaime was about ready to murder them.

“Connington! Hunt! Office! Now!” Jaime barked out angrily. Both boys looked shocked. As Jaime frogmarched them towards Robert’s office, he heard Hunt whispering to Connington.

“Ron I thought you said he’d be in class you idiot. My parents will go ballistic if I get suspended again.” Hunt hissed. Connington just glared back at him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime made his way to his office after the last class of the day. He’d been teaching, of all things, _Tess of the D’Urbervilles_ by Thomas Hardy, to the eighteen to nineteen year old students and he found he was morbidly depressed after reading it. Although he had found it hilarious when, completely unprovoked, Asha Greyjoy had gone on an unprecedented rant about how the book just made every problem the responsibility of women, and that slut shaming was wrong. If men could sleep with whoever they wanted, then why couldn’t women? Beric Dondarrion had dared to speak and say it wasn’t fair for all men to be blamed for a misconception. Of course Asha nearly beat him over the head with her copy of _Tess of the D’Urbervilles_ and informed him that he just helped male prejudice by saying that, as everything was set in a man’s favour in the first place. Then Asha went into statistics about how men always inherited the family home, and were heads of the household, and how men could take advantage of women and not get into any trouble for it, because of slut shaming. Jaime had absolutely no clue what slut shaming actually was, but he got a pretty good clue from Asha’s heated rant.

“Okay Asha. Calm down just a little bit. I’d like you to actually explain your logic as to how Tess of The D’Urbervilles managed to provoke you into a rant about slut shaming? I’ve never even heard of slut shaming.” Jaime stated honestly. Asha frowned, as she stopped trying to hit Beric over the head with her book and sat back in her seat.

“Are you seriously asking me for my opinion Mr Lannister?” Asha asked.

“Yes Asha. I’m seriously asking for your opinion.” Jaime replied. Asha grinned.

“Well, slut shaming is basically how we, as a society, judge women for their sexual promiscuity. If a guy sleeps with a random girl on a night out, guys congratulate them and say they ‘scored’ and encourage them to screw someone else and make a record out of it. If a girl sleeps with a random guy, they are called a slut and told that they’re going to ruin their reputations and that no respectable man is going to want them. Why shouldn’t girls sleep with as many men as they want to? Why is it that we don’t hold men to the same standards? Why are men not sluts if they sleep around, but girls are? Isn’t that rather unfair?” Asha stated. Jaime looked around the class.

“Does anyone have anything to say about that?” Jaime asked.

“Not if she’s gonna hit me with her book for talking.” One boy called from the back. There was some giggling before Beric turned to look at Asha.

“You’re right Asha. If men hold women to such high standards, they should hold themselves to the same standards. You can’t expect anyone to live up to standards that you don’t live up to yourself.” Beric said. Asha grinned at Beric.

“See? This is what we should all be thinking!” Asha exclaimed. Jaime hadn’t been exactly sure about whether or not this was a good idea, as Asha then went on to explain how Tess’ husband had left her after finding out that she had been (possibly because no one was ever told for sure and the whole scene is open to interpretation) raped, given birth to a child who died, and then she had to bury her child herself because the church wouldn’t let her bury her baby in the churchyard, because he hadn’t been baptised, because Tess’ drunk asshole of a father (Asha’s words of course) wouldn’t allow the priest to come in and bless the sick baby. Jaime felt like the day had been rather long in context.

So when Jaime arrived at his office at quarter past three, Brienne was already sat at the little desk near his door, and reading through a copy of Koushun Takami’s _Battle Royale_. She was once again wearing jeans and a baggy jersey. That was when Jon Stark arrived.

“Hey Brie. You know Asha is planning a protest against slut shaming in the courtyard right?” Jon stated. Jaime couldn’t help wanting to laugh.

“Oh really? Who’s joining her?” Brienne asked.

“Beric Dondarrion, Qarl, I don’t know his damn second name. Everyone calls him Qarl the Maid. It’s like everyone calls Arya’s friend Hot Pie, but that isn’t his real name. We don’t even know what his real name is.” Jon replied. Brienne gave Jon a weird look.

“I’m surprised Ygritte isn’t joining in.” Brienne said.

“She is. She’s trying to convince Margaery and Sansa to join in. Both are declining saying that their bras came from an expensive boutique and they refuse to burn them in public. Which I rather wish I’d never heard to be honest.” Jon replied. Brienne snorted out a laugh. “Hey, are you okay after this morning? Hunt and Connington are bastards. Don’t pay any fucking attention to them.” Jon stated firmly.

“Jon, I’ve never heard you swear so much.” Brienne replied. Jon shrugged. “Oh, Margaery wants to have a threesome with you and Robb by the way. Just a heads up.” Brienne stated. Jon started choking on air, as he stared at Brienne.

“You had better be joking about that Brienne Tarth.” Jon stated sternly.

“Nope. Not joking. She told me last night. She thinks it’ll ease your tension.” Brienne stated. Jon snorted.

“Not bloody likely. We’re cousins. We don’t want to see each other in that way.” Jon stated. That was when Jaime decided to make his presence known.

“Jon, Brienne? Are you both alright there?” Jaime asked. Jon and Brienne both looked at him.

“Yes Mr Lannister. I was just telling Brienne something before I went home.” Jon said. He looked at Jaime curiously. “Thanks for shutting up Hunt and Connington. They’re right gits.” Jon added. Then he looked at Brienne. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Double Science, don’t be late.” Jon said. Brienne rolled her eyes.

“I’m never late. I show up before you to every single lesson.” Brienne said. Jon just grinned and gave her a thumbs up before he disappeared round a corner to head outside and home.

“So, is Loras Tyrell here yet?” Jaime asked.

“Nope. It’s fifteen minutes before his appointment. I did set it up on purpose so that you wouldn’t end up being late Mr Lannister.” Brienne replied.

“My name is Jaime, Brienne.” Jaime said. Brienne shrugged.

“I’m not going to call my teacher Jaime. It’s rude.” Brienne stated. Then she gave Jaime a strange look. “You know the fancy dress Christmas Party is next Friday right?” Brienne asked.

“Well considering it’s Thursday today, I’d have to assume it’s not tomorrow Freckles.” Jaime replied. Brienne smiled.

“Are you going to be there Mr Lannister? I know certain teachers are always drafted to keep an eye on us. Mrs Stark was supposed to be one of the teachers on duty this year, but she’s obviously on leave.” Brienne asked. Jaime frowned.

“I don’t know Brienne. Honestly I haven’t been told anything, so I’ll have to check.” Jaime replied as he unlocked his office door. Brienne rolled her eyes.

“This is why I collect your messages from your pigeonhole. If I didn’t you’d never know what was happening at all.” Brienne said. She handed Jaime a bunch of papers as he opened the door, and he gave her a smile before going into his office.

As Jaime read the messages left for him by various people, he looked at the bright red and green flyer that made him cringe. There was a message attached to it at the top.

_You’ve got to take Catelyn’s place at the Christmas Party. On the up side there will be many scantily dressed girls there._

Jaime sighed as he wondered how the hell he was going to manage dealing with all these crazy students. He shoved the rest of the messages in his top drawer, to be answered in the morning. Jaime heard a knock at the door after he’d gone to sit in his own chair. Brienne opened the door.

“Loras Tyrell is here to see you Mr Lannister.” Brienne said. Jaime felt his apprehension raise a thousand fold when he saw Loras Tyrell. The boy was a walking advert for a male model agency. He wasn’t wearing the school uniform, but a very tight pair of jeans and a very tight, green t-shirt. He had the same eyes and hair as his sister and as he flopped into the armchair that his own sister had sat in only yesterday, Jaime wondered exactly what was going to come out of Loras Tyrell’s mouth, as Brienne closed the door.

“Good afternoon Mr Lannister.” Loras said politely.

“Good afternoon Loras. How can I help you today?” Jaime asked.

“I have a problem.” Loras said.

“What kind of problem?” Jaime asked.

“I’m greedy.” Loras replied. Jaime felt incredulous as he looked at Loras.

“You’re greedy?” Jaime asked.

“Yes. I’m greedy. I’m a glutton for men. I’ve found the man of my dreams and I’m worried I’ll fuck it up by being greedy.” Loras stated. Jaime blinked.

“Well gluttony can be controlled Loras. If you’ve found the man of your dreams, is he not able to satisfy your... appetites?” Jaime asked. Loras smirked.

“It’s not that he’s unwilling, or unable to physically. His life is busy, and finding time and a place for us to fuck each other’s brains out isn’t always possible. Can you not recommend something Mr Lannister?” Loras asked. Jaime sighed, as he wondered if Margaery was right, and Loras was fucking Renly Baratheon.

“My suggestion Loras, would be to avoid temptation and if all else fails, you have a perfectly useful right hand and I’m sure some great lubes that might make a great alternative.” Jaime stated. Loras grinned.

“Margaery was right about you. She said you’re helpful but honest. Thanks for the advice.” Loras stated. Then, before Jaime could say anything else, Loras was gone, leaving the door wide open. Brienne poked her head in.

“Wow! That was quick. You must be good at giving advice Mr Lannister.” Brienne stated. Jaime sighed as he looked at the clock and realised Loras had only been in his office for a total of fifteen minutes, and he still had forty five minutes to kill before he saw Theon Greyjoy.

“Hey Wench, do you want to go and see the slut shaming protest Asha is putting on outside?” Jaime asked Brienne. Brienne’s eyes went wide.

“You’re a teacher. You’re not meant to encourage Asha to burn her bra in public. Although she probably hasn’t got to that part yet.” Brienne replied. Jaime smirked to himself at the thought of Brienne joining Asha and being bold enough to pull off her own bra and burn it. But Jaime knew Brienne would never do such a thing. Her opinions and thoughts were private and only for the ears of people she knew and trusted. Brienne came into the office, and closed the door. “We can however, watch it all through the window.” Brienne stated, before opening the blinds on one window and staring out of it. Jaime found himself mesmerised by the insanity that seemed to be going on in the courtyard.

“If we open the window, we’ll be able to hear everything too Wench.” Jaime stated as he opened the window, only to hear Asha yelling.

“What do we want?” Asha yelled.

“No more slut shaming!” The crowd of girls yelled.

“When do we want it?” Asha yelled.

“Now!” The girls yelled back. Asha must have been making a speech before hand, as she somehow (though the Gods only knew how she managed it, because Jaime had no clue) managed to get her bra off and pull it out from one sleeve, where she promptly pulled out a silver lighter and proceeded to light her bra on fire. Jaime wasn’t sure whether he should be highly disturbed, or whether he should be laughing at the sheer spectacle of it all. Robert obviously hadn’t stopped them protesting, because Robert didn’t really care what they did so long as the students stayed out of his hair. Beric Dondarrion had somehow found a pair of his boxers and was burning those. A few other girls managed the same magic trick of removing their bras without taking off their clothes and started burning their bras, by lighting them from Asha’s flaming brazier. Brienne snorted out a laugh and Jaime couldn’t help laughing with her. It all seemed just a little crazy, but that was what King’s Landing Academy was in essence. Completely bonkers.

They watched the protest until Brienne realised that it was nearly half four. She closed the window and shut the blinds, knowing that Jaime kept it this way so that students couldn’t listen in on other students. Brienne opened the door, just in time for Theon Greyjoy to appear in the hall. He walked down the corridor, dressed completely in black, and looking miserable. Brienne stepped to the side. She didn’t need to announce the boy this time around. He walked in and took a seat as Brienne closed the door.

“So Theon? How can I help you today?” Jaime asked. Theon looked rather disturbed.

“I’m a terrible person.” Theon stated.

“I’m sure it’s not that bad, whatever it is I’ve heard some strange stories in here.” Jaime said truthfully.

“I’ve fucked my way round most of the girls in this school, that are not too young of course. But now I’m attracted to men too! I think I’m being a bit greedy. I haven’t stopped being attracted to women. I just... I seemed to be having fantasies about men as well as women, and it’s so weird.” Theon said. Jaime sighed.

“Theon, you’re a teenage boy. You’re going to find yourself attracted to a lot. If you’re attracted to men as well as women, there is nothing wrong with that. Everyone has different feelings in that regard.” Jaime told Theon solemnly. It took a while to reassure Theon that he wasn’t being greedy by being attracted to both sexes, and that he had every right to want to test out whatever theories he wanted to, sexually that is.

After Theon left, Jaime was about to call Brienne in. The office door was open, so all Jaime had to do was call her. That was when Jaime heard the voices of Ronnet Connington and Hyle Hunt.

“But Principal Baratheon it was a harmless prank.” Hunt stated.

“Yeah Principal Baratheon, Mr Lannister just took it too seriously.” Connington added.

“You two get to the detention room. If I hear about you causing anymore trouble you’ll be in detention until you graduate!” Robert yelled. Jaime heard the two teens walking down the corridor towards the detention room.

“Hey! You fucking grassed us up didn’t you? You fucking bitch!” Connington stated rudely. Jaime realised that Connington was talking to Brienne.

“Grassed you up for what?” Brienne shot back.

“You told Lannister about what we were going to do to his tires!” Hunt yelled.

“How would I know? I don’t talk to either of you.” Brienne replied.

“You’re a fucking lesbian, bitch, that’s why you hate men so much. You could have actually gotten yourself fucked and didn’t take the opportunity. Think about it. You must be a lesbian.” Hunt stated. That was when Jaime found himself furious. He was about to come to the door of his office and yell at Hunt and Connington when Jaime heard Brienne’s answer.

“Just because I don’t want to fuck either of you or your football team assholes, doesn’t mean I’m a lesbian. It just means I’ve got better taste than the idiots you managed to con into bed so far. That’s if either of you are any more experienced then I am. If you were, you wouldn’t have tried to get me into bed for a bet. Fuck off right now.” Brienne shot out. Jaime wasn’t sure whether to be angry or horrified on Brienne’s behalf. He waited until he heard Connington and Hunt heading down the corridor before he came to the door and looked at Brienne, who was bright red with anger and embarrassment.

“Come on Brienne, come and talk to me for a while.” Jaime said gently. Brienne didn’t argue. She walked into the office, taking her bag with her. She looked at Jaime sadly.

“You weren’t supposed to hear that Mr Lannister.” Brienne said softly.

“Call me Jaime, Brienne. And what was I not supposed to hear? How nasty and evil some of the little shits in this school are? You’re right. You’ve got better taste and you deserve a wealth better than those idiots.” Jaime stated. Brienne looked at Jaime for a few moments, and then leaned forwards, her lips pressing against his.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne couldn’t help herself. She was attracted to Jaime, and he treated her as though she were _worth_ something unlike so many other men she had ever known. She pressed her lips to his, expecting him to push her away. She was surprised when he pulled her closer.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime knew this was wrong. He knew it as he pulled Brienne closer to him, wrapping an arm around her waist and deepening the kiss. He knew that even though Brienne was of age to consent to any relationship she wanted at seventeen, he was her teacher, her school counsellor. He was in a position of power, and he knew that it would be considered taking advantage of a young girl. But he just couldn’t seem to control himself. He allowed his tongue to gently flick out over Brienne’s lips and she parted them without complaint, allowing his tongue in. She didn’t fight him, allowing him to explore every inch of her, before she started to fight for dominance with her own tongue. Brienne turned her head just slightly, angling the kiss a different way, and Jaime wondered exactly how he had gone his whole life without experiencing such a kiss before. It was the kind of kiss that made him see sparks behind his eyes. When they came up for air, Jaime realised that he had pulled Brienne so close to him, that their bodies were pressed firmly together, flush against each other, and Jaime stared right into Brienne’s eyes. He moved back from her.

“I’m sorry Brienne. I’m your teacher and I shouldn’t be taking advantage of you.” Jaime said softly.

“I’m not sorry and you’re not taking advantage of me.” Brienne replied firmly. Jaime couldn’t help himself. This time, it was he who grabbed Brienne and initiated another firework inducing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the chapter ends there. LOL! I know internally I'm hearing many readers saying "DAMN! We wanted the desk sex god damn it! Why are you making us wait?" Well there is a reason for everything, and there shall be plenty of smut coming at some point. (nods) So please let me know what you think, because comments are appreciated so greatly, and inspire me to keep writing. (nods again) I'll see y'll next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3 - Sloth (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay all, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ALMOSTABEAUTY! It's officially her birthday, so this chapter is up especially. Please remember to wish my little sweetling a happy birthday. It's not as long, but I wanted to put it up today. Next chapter will make up for it. I promise. (nods) I hope you all enjoy it though. (nods again)
> 
> P.S. The banner was created by Ro Nordman and links to Ro's Tumblr page are in the intro chapter notes of this story. (nods)

The Seven Deadly Sins – Diary of A School Counsellor.

Chapter 3 – Sloth (Part I)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime found himself fantasising far too much the next day. He didn’t have Brienne in the classes he was teaching and found that without her grounding presence he fantasised more then he really should have done. While he was teaching he could keep his mind on other things. Such as teaching his class of fourteen year olds about the comparisons between Alice in Wonderland and how many modern books had reinvented it. Sometimes Jaime wanted to murder Catelyn Stark. Her lessons plans were meticulously arranged, and what with Arya Stark in this class, he wasn’t sure why he was teaching about Alice in Wonderland.

“So can anyone give me some book retellings of Alice In Wonderland?” Jaime asked.

“What about ‘Wonderland’ by Joyce Carol Oates? She placed a lot of subtext in ‘Wonderland’ that related heavily to ‘Alice in Wonderland’, so people say.” Myrcella said. Jaime liked his niece. She had a good heart. Well, he called Myrcella his niece, but Cersei was not his sister. She had been raised by his father after her own mother died, and adopted into the Lannister family. So Myrcella called Jaime and Tyrion, Uncle. She was nothing like Joffrey, who went around bullying everyone he could get his hands on.

“That’s a good example Myrcella. Does anyone else have one?” Jaime asked.

“What about ‘Un Lun Dun’ by China Miéville. ‘Un Lun Dun’ is basically a whole new version of ‘Alice in Wonderland’ kinda like a steampunk, modern version.” Elia Martell asked.

“That’s also a good example, Elia. Anyone else?” Jaime asked. Arya looked as though she wanted to speak. “Arya?” Jaime asked her. Arya looked anxious but then started to speak.

“What about ‘Go Ask Alice’ by anonymous? Well that’s the name given for the diarist, but the editor was called Beatrice Sparks.” Arya stated.

“Do you want to explain why that book in particular crossed your mind Arya?” Jaime asked her. Arya looked at the rest of her classmates and then looked back at Jaime.

“Well, ‘Go Ask Alice’ is a story about a girl’s descent into drug abuse. It’s compared to Alice’s descent down the rabbit hole where she just sees crazy stuff. Even the title of the book ‘Go Ask Alice’ is a line from a song called White Rabbit, which is inspired by ‘Alice in Wonderland’ too. There were a lot of protests from when the book was originally released in the seventies until even today, about the book being available to students in schools. Parents don’t like the more graphic passages that describe drug abuse, sex, violence and rape. There’s also been some rumours in certain literary circles that Lewis Carroll who wrote ‘Alice in Wonderland’, was an opium addict and that his story about Alice might have just been one huge drug trip.” Arya replied. Jaime nodded.

“It’s a good hypothesis. Except that quite a few people were addicted to opiates in that time period and functioned perfectly well. Not that it might not be true. It might in fact be very true that Lewis Carroll gained inspiration through his own highs to write Alice in Wonderland. But that is an interesting suggestion Arya. Does anyone else have any comparisons?” Jaime asked.

“What about film remakes? Like ‘The Matrix’? That had a lot of very blunt references to ‘Alice in Wonderland’ on the whole.” Lyanna Mormont said. Beth Cassel nodded beside her in agreement.

“That’s stupid. ‘The Matrix’ wasn’t based on ‘Alice in Wonderland’.” One boy stated. Another boy chimed in.

“Actually, that’s not true. ‘The Matrix’ had a heavy basis in Alice in Wonderland’ a lot of people know that.” Podrick Payne stated firmly, for once not stuttering. The other boy glared angrily. Jaime had a feeling that many of his classes were going to end in headaches.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Jaime ran his hands down Brienne’s sides. She was sat on his desk, him standing between her rather long legs, and she was still wearing her jeans, but her jersey had been stripped off and laid on the carpet. Jaime licked his lips at the sight of the freckles that dotted Brienne’s skin, like a map, ready for him to lick his way from one to the other. His lips began to trace their way from Brienne’s own, to the column of her neck, and across her shoulder, all the way to a small breast, which Jaime flicked over with his tongue. Brienne let out a gasp, as he carried on making his way lower. He had just gotten to the waist line of those baggy jeans when..._

“Mr Lannister.” Jaime shot up in his seat at his desk as Brienne stared at him from the door. “Uh... were you sleeping?” Brienne asked incredulously. Jaime frowned.

“I... I guess I was... what’s wrong Brienne?” Jaime asked. Trying to calm his racing heart, and realising that the, relatively soft core, dirty dream he’d been having about the girl had caused him a rather painful erection. He tried to will it down, as Brienne stood in the doorway, wearing those cursed baggy jeans and a blue hoodie. Jaime could only be glad she wasn’t wearing her King’s Landing Jersey or he’d be sure to just drag her into the office then and there. Brienne blinked at him.

“Are you alright?” Brienne asked.

“I’m perfectly alright Wench. I was just up late marking homework for you lot.” Jaime stated. Brienne shrugged and Jaime was glad that she couldn’t see his erection under the desk. If he had fallen asleep in his armchair that would have been a lot more awkward. Brienne gave him a strange look and then walked in and closed the door.

“I know an awkward boner moment when I see one Jaime Lannister.” Brienne stated cheekily. Jaime felt his eyes widen before he could stop himself as Brienne merely grinned at him. “Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone your secrets Jaime.” Brienne said, before she leaned over the desk, grabbed his red tie, and pulled him forwards, bolder then she ever was in class. She placed her lips against his, and he deepened the kiss, but for only a moment before Brienne pulled away and let go, giving Jaime a shy smile. “I just came to give you this. Arya Stark wants to see you after class.” Brienne said. “I booked her in for three thirty.” Brienne added. Jaime blinked.

“Arya Stark? She doesn’t seem like the type to want to talk to student counsellors.” Jaime stated. Brienne gave a smile.

“Maybe she saw something in you she felt was trustworthy. I think she needs to talk since everything that happened to Bran.” Brienne said sadly. Jaime blinked.

“You seem to know the Starks really well.” Jaime said.

“They’re cousins from Mrs Stark’s side. Although I call her Aunt Cat when I go home to their house. At school she’s Mrs Stark. Even her kids call her Mrs Stark when she’s teaching them.” Brienne replied. Jaime blinked again as he looked at his watch.

“Wait, you said three thirty? What’s the time?” Jaime asked. His watch looked blurry after being jostled from sleep. Brienne grinned.

“It’s only coming up one. It’s still lunchtime Jaime.” Brienne said gently. Then she smiled and left the room. Jaime felt his head drop to the desk as he inwardly cursed how long this Friday seemed to be going on for.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Jaime was finally able to escape classrooms, wondering exactly how Catelyn Stark managed it and then going home to a husband and six children on a daily basis. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever have been able to do that, and he’d only been an official teacher for just under a week. Brienne was back in her spot at the desk where Arianne and Jon were chatting to her.

“So you’re going with Margaery and Sansa tomorrow to pick out something to wear for the Christmas fancy dress party?” Jon asked.

“Hey I’m going too!” Arianne stated. Brienne looked like she wanted the floor to open up and swallow her.

“I didn’t decide this. Margaery decided this. I have no idea what she’s planning and I am not a part of it. Oh by the way, I think you’re safe Jon, apparently, Margaery managed to find two guys to fulfil all her sexual, threesome desires.” Brienne stated. Arianne choked on the fruit smoothie she was drinking.

“Wait what? Who?” Arianne asked.

“Can’t tell you what I don’t know.” Brienne replied. Jaime wasn’t sure he wanted to know anymore.

“It seems my office has become a new hangout.” Jaime stated. Jon and Arianne looked at Jaime.

“Nah, Brienne’s desk has become a new hangout Mr Lannister.” Arianne stated cheerfully. Jaime walked into his office, wondering when he’d get the chance to speak to Brienne, but knowing it was probably best not to speak to her until after Arya Stark had left. After all, if she arrived on them in a compromising position, it wouldn’t bode well. Especially with Brienne admitting that she and Arya were cousins of a sort.

Not too long after Jaime had arrived in his office there was a knock at the door. Jaime saw Brienne open it as always, and there Arya Stark stood beside Brienne.

“Arya Stark is here to see you Mr Lannister.” Brienne said softly. Arya was tiny but fierce. That was what people said about her. At the moment she looked like a young girl. She seemed nervous and she looked up at Brienne, almost as though looking for reassurance. Brienne leaned down and whispered a few words in her ear and the girl smiled and walked in, going to sit on one of the armchairs in the room, before Brienne closed the door.

“So... how can I help you Arya?” Jaime asked her. Arya looked down at the floor and then up at Jaime. She was still wearing the school uniform and Jaime could see she hated it.

“I... I never usually go to see the school counsellor. Mr Pycelle was the school counsellor here for like... twenty years or so. He worked here before my Aunt Lyanna used to work here. But he was a total bastard. He told Principal Baratheon about a friend of mine coming to see him about Joffrey bullying him. Mycah got expelled because of that. Principal Baratheon wouldn’t believe that Mycah was telling the truth. Brienne says you’re not like that, that you really listen and you don’t tell anyone what anyone said, not even her.” Arya said.

“That’s true. Whatever you tell me here is private Arya. I won’t be telling anyone. The only time I could tell anyone what you said to me is if I thought you were in danger, or a danger to yourself.” Jaime answered her truthfully. Arya took a deep breath and nodded.

“I think... I’m too lazy to care about anything.” Arya said softly.

“What makes you say that?” Jaime asked.

“You heard what happened to my little brother Bran, right?” Arya asked.

“Yes I did.” Jaime replied. Arya nodded.

“I couldn’t even cry about it. I don’t like crying. It feels ridiculous. It’s bad enough we have to wear these damn uniforms that make us look like Japanese Anime schoolgirls, with our arses hanging out. I hate everyone just saying I’m just a girl. I can do a lot more than most of the boys. Everything I try to care about gets taken away sooner or later. I wanted to join the Hockey team, but all the sports teams are boys only. The only team that has girls is the swim team, which I joined with Brienne and Sansa and Margaery. But I want to play hockey and football and basketball. I’m good at sports. But no one lets me be good at anything. It pisses me off. Now it’s like I don’t care about anything. My mother yelled at me that I don’t care about Bran yesterday just because I said he’ll get better. What the hell else am I supposed to say? I’m not going to go around crying all day like she does and Rickon. Rickon’s too little to get anything so he cries because he’s worried about Bran. I just... why does it feel like I’m too lazy to care about anything?” Arya asked. Jaime could see Arya was very bothered by her non reaction to her brother’s injuries.

“Arya, it’s not that you’re too lazy to care. You obviously just don’t show your caring in the same way. That doesn’t make you too lazy to care, that just means that you’re a different person.” Jaime told Arya gently. He spent the rest of the hour listening to Arya get her feelings out, mostly through a lot of swearing and even a couple of really heartfelt moments.

“I wish that my mother and Sansa would just be okay with me being myself. I hate that they want me to be different all the time.” Arya had said at one point, looking rather devastated. “If I didn’t have Brie around I’d probably go insane. She’s the only girl that actually doesn’t tell me I should be wearing makeup and be obsessed with boys.” Arya added. Jaime could see Arya was suffering depression. She felt unwanted by her most of her family, and unloved. Her cousins were her dearest friends and closer to her than her siblings and Jaime couldn’t help feeling rather sad for the girl.

“Arya, I’m going to talk to Principal Baratheon about the sports teams. We should have girls teams here and girls should be able to play on the boys teams if there aren’t enough girls to make their own teams. I promise you that I will talk to Robert and I’ll do everything I can to make sure there is more equality amongst all of you. As for the uniform, I don’t know what I can do about that, but I’ll try to raise that issue as well.” Jaime said. Arya gave Jaime a bright smile.

“I’m glad Brienne was right about you. It’s okay for me to come back right? If I... well if I need to? I can just make an appointment with Brienne right?” Arya asked. Jaime nodded.

“Of course Arya. You can come back any time.” Jaime said. Arya nodded. It was nearly half past four and Arya seemed lighter. Sometimes all kids needed was a way to get all their problems off of their chests and Jaime couldn’t help thinking that Arya would probably be a lot happier. She opened the door and Jon was waiting outside, chatting with Brienne.

“You alright Arya?” Jon asked. Arya nodded.

“Yeah. I’m fine Jon.” Arya said. She looked at Brienne and grinned. “Thanks Brienne.” Arya said happily.

“I’ll see you tomorrow okay guys?” Brienne said. Jon nodded.

“Yeah. I’ve got to get Arya home. But first we’ll go and get some Ramen yeah? Me and you.” Jon said. Arya nodded.

“Yeah. That’ll be cool.” Arya stated. Then Arya and Jon were gone. Brienne looked in the door at Jaime.

“Have I got any more appointments today Freckles?” Jaime asked. A flash of his dream came back to him, of Brienne’s skin covered in freckles, but he shook it off. Brienne came into the office with the appointment book and closed the door.

“No. No more appointments today Jaime.” Brienne said.

“Oh so I’m not your teacher now?” Jaime asked, a grin spreading across his face as he came closer to Brienne. She smiled widely, her teeth were crooked but somehow Jaime found that endearing.

“No. You’re off the clock now. You’re just Jaime.” Brienne replied, and Jaime found her arms wrapped around his neck, as his hands ran down her back and his lips met hers with a ferocity he never could remember having with anyone else.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After Brienne’s make out session with Jaime in his office, Brienne had walked back to the dorms and straight to Margaery’s room. She wanted to talk to her about Jaime, but when she opened the door she was horrified by what she saw.

Margaery was spread-eagled on her bed. Samwell Tarly bent between her legs, thrusting into her and behind him was Theon Greyjoy, thrusting into him. Every time Theon thrust into Sam, Sam would thrust into Margaery, making the thrusts look twice as hard. Brienne gaped for a mere moment and ran out of the room, closing the door behind her. Her face was bright red, all her blood was in her head now. She would be surprised if there was any blood left for the rest of her.

“And this is why I really should have knocked.” Brienne uttered to herself, as she walked away, her face on fire, and headed to her room. _“I think I’ll talk to Margaery later when she’s less occupied... Yeah, occupied is definitely the word.”_ Brienne thought to herself as she went to her room and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know. I'm evil. You were all SOOOOOOO close to desk sex. You all thought it was happening, don't deny it. I know you did. LOL! I'm sorry people. I'm sorrynotsorry. LOL! It would be a little unrealistic to expect them to have sex right now though. Hopefully I made up for a it a teensy bit with Margaery, Sam and Theon. Now who saw that coming? Anyone? 
> 
> Well do let me know what you thought because comments are love and all and I love to hear if you all enjoyed it or what you all thought. (nods) Next chapter, Envy (Part I), coming soon...


	5. Chapter 4 - Envy (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, thanks to those who read and commented and sent me Kudos. I really appreciate it. So... some crazy stuff this chapter. Not quite as crazy as next chapter will be however. LOL!
> 
> Banner was created by Ro Nordman and a link to Ro's Tumblr page is in the intro chapter notes for this story.

The Seven Deadly Sins – Diary of a School Counsellor.

Chapter 4 – Envy (Part I)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As Saturday dawned, Brienne was sleeping. It had taken her a while to manage sleep. She wanted to strangle Margaery.

 _“We need to talk about her putting some sort of sign on the door so I know when she’s in the middle of her bedroom activities.”_ Brienne thought to herself the night before. But now, Brienne was sleeping peacefully. That was until the thumping on her bedroom door happened.

Brienne jolted out of sleep, and sat up within two seconds. Her hair was stuck up in all sorts of directions, and the thumping on the door had scared the life out of her. _“I’m going to kill whoever banged on the door like that.”_ Brienne thought to herself. She fell backwards to lie under her nice warm covers. Everything was drifting away as she started to drift back into the calm slumber of the truly comfortable. That was of course when the door burst open and Margaery walked in.

“Brienne! Wakey wakey! Rise and shine sweetie!” Margaery exclaimed cheerfully as she walked over and threw open Brienne’s curtains.

“I’m going to kill you Margaery.” Brienne groaned. Her words half muffled by the pillows she had tried to bury her head under as Margaery opened her door.

“Brienne we’re supposed to be going to get our costumes today!” Margaery exclaimed.

“If I hadn’t been traumatised by you fucking Samwell Tarly and Theon Greyjoy when I came to talk to you yesterday, I would have slept and I wouldn’t be in a foul mood now.” Brienne stated angrily. Margaery blinked.

“Oh! That was you? I knew someone had walked in and promptly walked out again. Sorry about that. We got so... involved we forgot to lock the door. I’m sorry sweetie.” Margaery said. Brienne scowled from where she was buried under her duvet and pillows. “Why did you come to see me anyways? It’s not like you to come to my room. You fucked Mr Lannister didn’t you?” Margaery demanded.

“No! Of course I did not fuck Jaime! Margaery it is too fucking early for this.” Brienne stated. Margaery laughed then.

“Something happened. You wouldn’t call him Jaime otherwise.” Margaery shot back.

“What time is it and you’ve woken me up?” Brienne asked irritably.

“Um......” Margaery hummed as she checked her mobile phone. “It’s eight am.” Margaery replied.

“Why in the name of all that is holy would you wake me up at eight am?” Brienne yelled.

“Well Sansa, Arya, Jeyne and Arianne are coming to meet us at ten.” Margaery replied.

“And?” Brienne asked drily.

“Well you need to get up, get dressed and drink coffee.” Margaery replied. Brienne lifted her pillow from her face and threw it at Margaery, who managed to dodge. Margaery dutifully picked it up and threw it back. Brienne just scowled and laid her head back down on it.

“It takes me half an hour to do these things Margaery. You could have woken me up in an hour and a half.” Brienne uttered. Margaery merely shrugged.

“I could, but I know Sansa and Arya will get here early. Plus we can have that cute little discussion I’m sure you were coming to have with me last night before my sexcapades stopped you dead in your tracks.” Margaery replied. “Come on Brie! Rise and shine!” Margaery exclaimed.

“I’ll rise. But I refuse to shine.” Brienne grumbled. Margaery grinned.

“That’s the spirit.” Margaery said. Brienne just groaned into her pillow, almost wishing she could smother herself with it at the moment.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Half an hour later, Brienne was up and dressed, her hair back to some semblance of normality, and a mug of coffee in her hands. Margaery grimaced as Brienne squirted honey into it from a squeezy bottle.

“I don’t know why you do that.” Margaery stated. Brienne shrugged.

“I don’t know. It tastes better? My father used to pour honey in his coffee.” Brienne replied. Margaery nodded and didn’t ask any questions after that.

“So... what did you want to come and talk to me about last night?” Margaery asked.

“Do _not_ remind me about last night. I won’t even be able to look you in the eyes when I fully wake up.” Brienne replied. Margaery laughed.

“Don’t worry so much. Sex is a natural thing. How do you think you got here?” Margaery questioned. Brienne started to choke on the coffee she had been drinking.

“Margaery! _No!_ We do _not_ go into that kind of conversation. I like to hope I was an immaculate conception. But what with how ugly I am I know that was never an option. I can still dream however, so let me have my dream in peace.” Brienne stated. Margaery just started to laugh again. Brienne sighed.

“Are you going to tell me what happened yesterday?” Margaery asked.

“I made out with Jaime in his office yesterday if you must know.” Brienne replied. Margaery’s eyes bugged at her friend.

“I know this is _not_ the first time, or there would have been no making out. So when did this start?” Margaery asked.

“Thursday.” Brienne replied. Margaery smirked.

“So while Sansa and I were avoiding burning our bras, you were losing yo-” Margaery stated Brienne held up a hand in front of her.

“No. It wasn’t like that Margaery. I didn’t just dry hump him. I’m not into that. I... I actually...” Brienne trailed off. Margaery stared at Brienne for a few moments, as Brienne’s face started to go red.

“You really like him. You don’t want a quick fuck out of him. Wow. Brienne you have feelings.” Margaery said, almost in awe.

“I’ve always had feelings Margaery.” Brienne muttered.

“Not any for the guy you lost your v card too. Feel like sharing that with me by the way, while you’re sharing things?” Margaery asked. Brienne shook her head.

“Nope and I never will.” Brienne replied. Margaery shrugged.

“So... did you tell the whole school I was fucking Sam and Theon at the same time and experienced multiple orgasms?” Margaery asked. Again Brienne choked on her coffee.

“Margaery! I only walked in for two moments. Long enough to see Theon fucking Sam, fucking you. Which was disturbing enough. Do you think I stood around waiting to see if you had _any_ orgasms, let alone multiple ones?” Brienne asked. Margaery smirked.

“You make a good point.” Margaery said.

“I didn’t tell anyone. It’s up to you who you do and don’t want to know.” Brienne said. Margaery smiled.

“Thanks Brienne. It’s not that I’m ashamed. I just... I’d rather it be my choice. I already get called a slut by half the school, including Principal Baratheon’s bloody wife. Fucking Cersei Baratheon is a bitch for whom the word ‘cunt’ was invented. I’m telling you.” Margaery stated. Brienne tried not to spill her coffee as she laughed. “No it’s true. You can’t even say it’s not true. If we look in the dictionary next to the word ‘cunt’ her picture will be next to it. I swear.” Margaery stated boldly. “Her brat looked at me once and I’ve never heard the end of it from her glaring at me and making comments. Joffrey’s a little bastard! Why in the Gods names would anyone want to mess with that crazy little shit?” Margaery added. Brienne sighed. That was when the door opened and Arianne walked in. Brienne wanted to kill the Dornish girl for not even knocking. Then she thought better of it.

 _“If I had knocked last night I wouldn’t be traumatised. I can’t really be angry with Arianne for not knocking on my door.”_ Brienne thought to herself.

“Cersei Baratheon is jealously possessive of her kids. Why do you think she’s such a bitch to poor Sansa? I mean Sansa is just the sweetest little thing you’ll ever meet, but just because Joffrey showed interest in her, that’s it, she’s the devil. Cersei hates any woman that could be competition for her son or her husband. Which means she hates every woman but her daughter.” Arianne stated. That was when a silver head of hair poked round the doorframe.

“Do I hear discussions about that bitch, Cersei? Oh please let me join in!” Daenerys stated. Brienne wondered how everyone seemed to know when a volatile discussion was happening in her room and decided she didn’t really want to know.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime sighed that morning as he faced Cersei and Robert over the breakfast table. Myrcella, Tommen and Joffrey were all eating.

“So what made you call me here exactly?” Jaime asked. Cersei glared. Robert grinned boisterously.

“Oh I thought I’d let you know that seeing as you’re helping out for the Christmas Fancy Dress party you’re going to need a costume.” Robert said. Jaime choked on the coffee he was drinking. Myrcella and Tommen both giggled beside him. Tommen was only twelve but he had the sweetest nature for a boy of his age. He wasn’t aggressive at all.

“Hey I’ll come with you, Uncle Jaime. I haven’t got my costume yet and neither has Tommen. Of course mother and father got theirs weeks ago. How about you Joffrey?” Myrcella asked. Joffrey scowled at Myrcella.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’ve already planned my costume.” Joffrey stated. Then he stood up and went to grab his jacket. “I’m going to go to practise. I’m the team captain for a reason.” Joffrey added, before walking out of the door. The door slammed and then Cersei glared at Jaime. She was about to open her mouth when Robert spoke.

“Well I don’t see why Myrcella and Tommen can’t go with you Jaime. Cersei always wants them to dress up as a prince and princess.” Robert stated. Myrcella half smirked into her orange juice, but the smirk faded quickly. Tommen just grinned widely.

“I’ll go and get my coat!” He exclaimed. Jaime had the strangest feeling he’d been roped into more then he could handle, and wondered why he had to wear a costume in the first place. Then he remembered that Brienne was going to this party and wondered what she might wear.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne wondered exactly why she had agreed to go to this party in the first place. Daenerys had decided to come with them and when Sansa and Arya had arrived with Jeyne, Brienne wondered when she’d made so many female friends. Most of her friends had been boys before. Of course that was the point when she remembered that she had been a member of the Stark family forever. Since her father had died two years ago, her Aunt Cat was the only family she really had left. She still felt sad about it. She’d lost the other members of her family. Her mother died after giving birth to her little sister Alysanne. The baby had died shortly afterwards due to complications and Brienne had never really gotten to know her. She didn’t even have memories of her mother, nothing that was tangible. Her brother had died when she was four. She remembered that day all too clearly. He’d been hit by a car, pushing her out of the way when she ran to get a ball, and she had blamed herself ever since. Her father’s death from Cancer was just something she had had to deal with. He had been too sick to have chemotherapy and so Brienne had had to watch him become worse. He’d stayed at a hospice close to the school, and Brienne had gone back and forth to see him, because he demanded that she not give up her education. When he had died, she had cried. It was one of the few times she had ever cried in her life. Now the pain was a dull ache that cut into her sharply when she remembered the things her father used to do. Like putting honey in coffee, or that he used to say breakfast was the most important meal of the day, and that was why Brienne always made sure to eat it.

Today, however, was a day for fun, not sadness, so Brienne found herself being dragged into store after store. They were in the fourth store of the day when Daenerys squealed loudly. The girls looked to see what Daenerys was looking at and were amazed by a rather provocative looking witch costume.   
“Oh my Gods! That is perfect! I have to get it! Daenerys exclaimed. Brienne blinked at Daenerys. She never usually got so hyper for anything, but clothes were a passion that Daenerys never denied. Margaery grinned as Daenerys asked if they had her size and ran off to see if it would fit. After about fifteen minutes, Daenerys came back, costume in her arms.

“Hey? That’s not fair! You should have shown us!” Arianne stated. Daenerys grinned.

“It’s going to be a surprise, ladies. I could totally hook a hot guy. I mean since Drogo I’ve been a little lonely.” Daenerys admitted solemnly. Brienne smiled at her.

“Hey, don’t just grab whatever comes along Daenerys. Wait for the right guy.” Brienne said gently.

“And do _not_ bother with Daario Naharis. He’s a bastard and a womaniser to boot.” Margaery said firmly. Arianne nodded and Daenerys reluctantly agreed with them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime was rather disturbed when Myrcella dragged him and Tommen to a particular shop. He was even more disturbed when he saw they sold Disney princess outfits that might have been used for sexual roleplay games.

“Myrcella? Why are we here?” Jaime asked his niece. Myrcella grinned.

“I saw the perfect costume weeks ago. I know mother would never let me buy it. She insists on me dressing like a pretty princess in a poofy dress every year.” Myrcella said. She grabbed a green Tinkerbell costume and Jaime blinked.

“Your mother will have me killed in my sleep.” Jaime stated.

“It’s not that bad Uncle Jaime. Besides, she doesn’t need to know that you saw what I bought.” Myrcella replied. Tommen blinked.

“If I keep my mouth shut can I dress up as Harry Potter? I always wanted to dress up as a Gryffindor and mother would never let me.” Tommen stated. Before Jaime could reply, Myrcella grinned widely.

“You swear that you never saw what I was planning to wear I’ll make sure you have a wand and a Hedwig to sit on your shoulder. Though it can’t be a real one. Owls are not creatures to carry around parties.” Myrcella stated. Jaime looked between his niece and his nephew incredulously.

“And a time turner?” Tommen asked. He had a big smile on his face.

“You drive a hard bargain, but I’ve got father’s credit card. So yeah, sure.” Myrcella replied, sticking her hand out. Tommen took it and the siblings shook.

“Do you often blackmail each other with your parents’ money?” Jaime asked. Myrcella and Tommen grinned at Jaime angelically.

“Of course we do! We don’t have enough money of our own to afford the blackmail prices. Especially when Joffrey gets involved, because he’s a dick.” Myrcella replied. Then she went off and asked the seller for her size and Jaime wondered exactly how he was going to explain this story to Tyrion without the both of them splitting their sides laughing before he reached the end.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

At the seventh shop they headed into, Brienne saw the ideal outfit. Not that Brienne liked dressing up anyways, but she had promised Arya. So she found her size as Margaery groaned.

“You’re hardly showing any skin Brienne! You have killer long legs! I’d kill for your legs and you never show them off!” Margaery exclaimed. Brienne gave Margaery a look.

“I don’t like showing off my legs. The school uniform is bad enough.” Brienne stated.

“Amen to that!” Arya piped up from beside her.

“So I prefer not to force myself to wear things that will make me feel uncomfortable.” Brienne finished. Daenerys and Arianne both blinked and looked between the two girls, not really knowing who to side with. Sansa, was entranced with a perfectly gothic looking princess dress in a corner. It was on a headless mannequin and it had the shine of silk or satin about it.

“I think I found my dream costume.” Sansa exclaimed as she allowed her fingertips to brush reverently over the red bodice. “Look, the red even matches my hair.” Sansa added. The girls all looked at it. Arya grinned.

“Yeap, and it’ll show off your assets for Loras Tyrell. Not that he’ll be paying much attention because he’s gay.” Arya stated. Sansa glared at Arya, while Margaery laughed.

“I’ve moved on from Loras.” Sansa replied.

“Tell me you caught him fucking Mr Baratheon? Please tell me you caught them.” Arianne asked cheekily. Jeyne blushed a bright red then, and Brienne just slapped a hand to her face in exasperation. Daenerys just looked curious, and Margaery smirked a little bit, wondering how Sansa would answer. Sansa’s face was going redder and redder under the scrutiny of her fellow friends.

“Alright! Alright! I saw them together! I saw them fucking in the Art room supplies cupboard! Are you happy?” Sansa exclaimed. Brienne rolled her eyes and held out her hand.

“Damn it! Why did you have to be right Brienne?” Margaery exclaimed as she put her hand in her purse and came up with six silver stags.

“Damn! I shouldn’t have bet against you.” Arianne said. She too held out six silver stags.

“Okay, okay, you win Brienne. You have the best gaydar I’ve ever seen.” Daenerys said, handing over a gold dragon.

“You made a bet about this?” Sansa exclaimed.

“Actually, they made the bet. I told you from the start that both Loras and Mr Baratheon were gay.” Brienne stated firmly.

“They’re as gay as chocolate covered dildos. But that’s not the point here. The point is, who turned your head from Loras after you found out he was gay for yourself?” Arya asked. The rest of the group stared at Sansa for a few minutes as she stayed completely silent. Her red cheeks became redder, as the stares intensified.

“I’m not telling you.” Sansa finally said after a few moments.

“What? Why not?” Arianne and Daenerys asked.

“Because... I just... I’m not sure myself yet.” Sansa stuttered out. Brienne was the one to take pity on poor Sansa.

“Okay guys I’m sure that when Sansa is ready to talk about it she’ll tell us. We’ll just have to take that for now.” Brienne said. Margaery and Arya nodded their heads in agreement, though Brienne could tell they were dying of curiosity. Jeyne nodded her head afterwards, though the look in her eyes said she would be asking Sansa later. Arianne rolled her eyes.

“You think anything can shock me? My uncle is Oberyn Martell, our Chemistry teacher. You do know what he’s famous for right?” Arianne said. At that, Sansa’s face went redder and Brienne started to blush as well. Everyone knew about Mr Martell’s fixation on sex in all of it’s facets. That’s why he has eight children. Five of which, attended King’s Landing Academy. Miss Ellaria Sand, their Language’s teacher, had been Oberyn’s lover/partner/common-law wife (Oberyn apparently didn’t believe in marriage) for years. Of course there had been the one incident. The one Arianne was talking about, where Oberyn and Ellaria had been caught in a rather... awkward position behind the stage in the great hall, with a former student, Daemon Sand. Well he was Ellaria’s cousin apparently. Brienne was only twelve at the time. But of course Robert Baratheon had found it all rather hilarious. Daemon certainly wasn’t pressing charges, he was of age, and he was no longer a student at the time. But it had spread like wildfire all over the school. Oberyn Martell liked it both, any and all ways. Apparently Ellaria had a strap on dildo on at the time. Brienne hadn’t asked any questions after an older girl, Walda Frey, had told her that. She didn’t really want to know. But of course, you can’t keep a secret in King’s Landing Academy. Once it’s out, it’s out, and that’s that. Of course that was a reason for Brienne to be careful around Jaime. She had a bad feeling that if anyone found out about them, that Jaime would be in far greater trouble then she would. The group left the store after Sansa purchased her pretty gown. It was to be delivered to the house on Tuesday apparently. It was too heavy to carry around, and if they could have packed it away for her properly, it would only have gotten terribly creased. Sansa was insistent on nothing happening to it until _she_ wore it. Of course this just started ‘skirt-ripping’ jokes from Margaery and Arianne for a good while.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As Tommen tried on his Gryffindor robes, Jaime looked at Myrcella.

“So... is there something I should be concerned about with you two?” Jaime asked his niece. Myrcella just gave him a smile.

“We’re okay Uncle Jaime. Really. Mother just... she doesn’t think about a lot of things. She babies me and Tommen and lets Joffrey get away with murder. It worries me. I can’t help but envy him sometimes though.” Myrcella said sadly.

“Oh? Why would you envy Joffrey, Myrcella?” Jaime asked.

“He can do what he wants, with who he wants. I can’t even decide whether I’m more attracted to girls or boys. Although I have a huge crush on Podrick Payne at the moment. I also have a huge crush on Miss Sand and Mr Martell. But I don’t really want to involve myself in their antics until I’m a little older. That’s what Daemon did. He was clever about it.” Myrcella stated and then giggled. Jaime’s eyes went wide.

 _“What kind of school have I signed up to here?”_ Jaime thought to himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was at the tenth shop that Arya started hopping up and down excitedly. She grinned widely and pointed at a warrior costume. It had a black hooded cloak, bow and arrows (obviously plastic arrows) a grey tunic (which Arya decided was Stark grey, like her eyes) and black breeches, along with a pair of high heeled boots that everyone was shocked Arya would consider wearing.

“What? They make me taller!” Arya exclaimed. Brienne had a feeling this had more to do with Gendry Waters being much taller than her, then it had to do with being tall in general, but Brienne could not complain. Gendry was around the same age as Arya, and he wouldn’t take advantage of her or hurt her. Gendry was a good kid, and Brienne would rather Arya were looking at him then other guys. Joffrey was the perfect reason why Arya was much better off looking at Gendry. Joffrey was a shit. Of course, Arianne was the next one to see what she wanted.

“Oh my God! That is totally me!” Arianne stated as she walked straight over to the bare whisps of white cloth, that resembled something that ancient Greek goddesses would’ve worn.

“I actually agree with you Arianne. It’ll bring out your awesome tan.” Margaery stated. Brienne looked around the shop herself. Her curiosity peaked, and then she saw a rather odd outfit. A silver and white Valkyrie costume, with a rather short skirt. With it were silver boots, which were open at the front, and laced across the skin, and a silver headdress with wings. Brienne had to admit that it was impressive. “That’s interesting.” Brienne looked at Margaery who grinned next to her.

“If you like it, why don’t you wear it?” Brienne questioned.

“I’m not the one who was drawn to it.” Margaery said.

“I have a costume for this thing. Remember?” Brienne stated. Margaery just grinned.

“You can change your mind sweetie.” Margaery said. Brienne shook her head, though her eyes were drawn to the costume.

“Nope. I’m sticking with what I have.” Brienne said. Margaery shrugged.

“Your choice sweetie. Let’s go and help Jeyne. She wants to go as Cleopatra.” Margaery said. Brienne just chuckled as they walked over to see Jeyne trying on a black wig.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime was frustrated as Myrcella dragged him out of another costume shop and down the street.

“Is this why the school throws so many costume parties? I’ve never seen so many costume shops in one city.” Jaime stated. Myrcella blinked as she looked at him.

“Well if you’d pick a costume then we could leave Uncle Jaime. Besides, this is Silk Street. All the weird stuff happens here. A few doors up, is a whorehouse.” Myrcella replied.

“Father goes there a lot but we don’t discuss that.” Tommen stated neutrally. Myrcella rolled her eyes and Jaime decided not to comment on anything.

“Wow! Uncle Jaime you have to see this!” Myrcella exclaimed, as she opened the door to another costume shop. Jaime looked at the costume Myrcella was pointing out. It was a steampunk type armour. Jaime was sure if he wore it he’d probably look great in it. However, he didn’t really want to dress up in a costume.

“Oh come on Uncle Jaime! That would be so cool! You’d look better than father and Joffrey for sure!” Tommen stated wildly.

“Oh? How’s that?” Jaime asked.

“Well Joffrey is dressing up as a Roman Emperor. Father is dressing up as a Medieval king. Neither of them are suited to their costumes. I don’t think so anyway.” Myrcella replied. Jaime sighed and looked again at the costume.

 _“If I have to wear one it might as well be this one.”_ He thought to himself, and reluctantly allowed his niece and nephew to drag him along and get him the try it on before purchasing it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne sighed as they walked out of the sixteenth shop. Daenerys, Arya, Sansa, Jeyne and Arianne all had their costumes. It was just Margaery left. Brienne knew Margaery well enough to know this could take a while. That was when they bumped into Arianne’s cousins. The five girls were known as the Sand Snakes, on account of being five of the eight daughters of Ellaria Sand and Oberyn Martell, who everyone knew as ‘the Red Viper’ because of his amazing chemistry skills. It was said he could mix poison in the school labs, but no one had ever asked him.

“Arianne! Have you found your costume yet?” Tyene asked.

“Yes. Have you five found yours?” Arianne asked. The girls all held up their bags, except for Obara. Obara looked sullenly at her younger sisters.

“I haven’t found anything I like. I hate this. Every year one of you convinces me to buy something I hate.” Obara cursed. Arianne grinned and leaned forward to whisper something in Obara’s ear. “Really? Shit! What shop?” Obara asked.

“Gothique Luxuries. It’s just six doors down from here. It’s the last one we went into.” Arianne replied. Obara grinned and started walking, waving over her shoulder.

“Catch you all later. I need to get this before someone else does.” Obara called out. Nymeria, Tyene, Sarella and Elia all ran off after her calling out goodbyes as they went. The girls looked at Margaery.

“Have you even got a single clue as to what it is you’re looking for Margaery?” Arianne asked.

“I’ll know it when I see it.” Margaery stated, going into the shop the Sand Snakes had just exited.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Margaery finally let out a fangirl squeal of her own, they had reached their twenty fifth shop. It was the very last shop on Silk Street and they were all really glad that Margaery seemed obsessively happy about her choice. It was as they left that they realised that none of them had seen what Margaery had bought. They all went and found a café to have some lunch. Brienne, Margaery, Jeyne, Arianne and Daenerys had already missed lunch in the school’s dining hall. So the six girls were all sat eating, as Gotye’s _Hearts ‘n’ Mess_ played on some stereo. Arya grinned as she wolfed down chilli con carne with rice.

“I love this place! Great food and passable music.” Arya stated cheerfully. Brienne had to agree over her own chilli. Sansa pouted as the song ended and Imagine Dragon’s _Demons_ started playing.

“Oh Gods! What with Arya and Brienne I don’t think I go a day without listening to this song!” Sansa exclaimed. Brienne and Arya just laughed. Margaery snickered into her fruit smoothie as she looked at the grilled chicken she’d ordered. Jeyne and Sansa were both eating pasta salad, and Daenerys had ordered fish and rice. Arianne was eating a chicken curry with rice and grinned as she waved at the owners.

“Do you know them?” Daenerys asked.

“Oh yeah. Sort of. My Dad used to bring me and my brothers here all the time when we came to King’s Landing in the summer. It’s owned by Dornish people. That’s why I can eat the curry and call it curry. Proper Dornish spices make all the difference.” Arianne replied. That was when they heard the door open.

“Arya?” The girls all looked up to see Myrcella Baratheon with her brother, and of course, Jaime. Brienne went wide eyed for just a moment before acting normal. Margaery nudged her foot under the table with her own before looking at the trio.

“Hey Myrcella. Hey Tommen. Mr Lannister.” Arya greeted. Jaime smiled at Arya and then his eyes turned to Brienne and Brienne noted that the way that he looked at her was very different to the way that he looked at the other girls.

“Hi Mr Lannister.” The other girls chirped up.

“Hey Mr Lannister.” Brienne said. She looked at Myrcella and Tommen. “Hey Myrcella, Tommen. Costume shopping?” Brienne asked.

“Yeah. For once my mother isn’t there to examine what we’re wearing. It’s great.” Myrcella stated.

“Oh so no poofy dress this year sweetie?” Margaery asked.

“Nope.” Myrcella replied.

“Awe! I was so looking forward to another pink dress that made you look like Princess Peach!” Arya teased lightly. Myrcella snorted.

“You can go as Princess Peach if you like Arya Stark. I’ve picked my own costume this year and I’ll wear it proudly.” Myrcella shot back. Arya smirked.

“Awesome!” Arya stated cheerfully, raising a fist. Myrcella raised her own and bumped fists with Arya. Jaime looked confused about the gesture. Brienne just shook her head at the two younger girls.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime was surprised by the fact that Brienne was with the other girls there. Myrcella had picked the place to eat. When they walked in, Jaime had not expected to see girls from the school.

“So are you guys eating here? You might as well sit with us.” Daenerys said cheerfully. Myrcella looked so happy that Jaime found he couldn’t say no. So they squashed in. Tommen went to sit between Margaery and Sansa, Myrcella sat between Arya and Daenerys, and Jaime found himself sat between Brienne and Margaery. It was strange being this close to Brienne in a public space, and being unable to touch her. It felt like torture. That was when the song in the café changed to _Hot in Here_ by Nelly, and Jaime almost wanted to will the ground to open up and swallow him. Almost as though she knew what he was thinking, Margaery let out a laugh as she looked at him. Jaime rather hoped that Margaery Tyrell could not read minds. Though he didn’t think it would matter, as Margaery was interested in a teacher herself and admitted to sleeping her way through half the faculty as it was. Of course, as Jaime, Myrcella and Tommen’s food arrived, the door opened again and Robb and Jon Stark walked in.

“Hey Sansa, Arya, and Brienne? I didn’t know you were so sociable cuz!” Robb exclaimed. Brienne gave an amused snort and shook her head as Arya glared.

“Hey she came with us because I asked her to.” Arya stated. “Unlike you two who went off by yourselves.” Arya added.

“You were better off not going with us. We lost a bet to Theon, so you have no idea what we have to wear Arya.” Jon said. He came round and hugged Arya, and then Brienne, which made a prickle of envy travel up and down Jaime’s spine. He couldn’t act like that with Brienne in public. Jon and Robb could. Just as though Robb knew what Jaime was thinking, he came around after hugging Sansa, and hugged Brienne as well.

“Hey cuz! What you eating?” Robb asked, as he draped an arm over one of Brienne’s shoulders, and leaned his chin on the other, looking into her bowl. “Chilli? I so knew we were always related Brienne.” Robb stated cheerfully, before stealing a spoonful of Brienne’s chilli. Brienne batted at Robb’s head, as he stole the chilli and handed the spoon back to her. Jaime felt that little prickle turn into a huge jealous flood at that moment. Robb ducked out of the way, and Jon took his place, but draping his arm and leaning his chin on the opposite shoulders. He squeezed Brienne in a sort of half hug and grinned.

“We’ve got to go. Hockey practice this afternoon. We only came in to get rolls to take away and some coffee. We’ve been running around all day.” Jon stated. Then the boys went and ordered their rolls and were gone within a few minutes. By the time they left, the song in the café had changed to _Hey Jealousy_ by Gin Blossoms. Jaime felt the song just about appropriate for how he was feeling at this precise moment.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After they had all eaten at the Café, the girls were all deciding what they needed to do.

“Well we’ve got to go home and help Mum with Bran.” Sansa said. Arya nodded.

“I should come with you. I haven’t even seen him since he went into hospital. Aunt Cat seems to be taking it kinda badly. I should come and see Aunt Cat. Even if it’s just for a few minutes.” Brienne said sadly. 

“Yeah, they’ll only let her and Dad go and see Bran in the hospital at the moment. But yeah, come with us and say hi for a little while.” Arya said.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime watched as Brienne, Sansa and Arya waved a goodbye to Margaery, Daenerys, Jeyne and Arianne, who got on the bus going back past King’s Landing Academy. Jaime looked at Myrcella who seemed to want to ask them something.

“Can we give them a lift back Uncle Jaime? I don’t get to talk to Arya as much as I’d like to. Mother doesn’t approve of the Starks. She’s being rather... mean about it.” Myrcella said. Tommen nodded his agreement. Jaime couldn’t help wanting to smirk. He knew he shouldn’t encourage his niece and nephew to disobey their mother, but he also knew that Cersei was making a rod for her own back by spoiling Joffrey and being too hard on Myrcella and Tommen.

“Sansa, Arya, Brienne? Would you like a lift? We have to go past Winterfell House to get to Baratheon Manor so I can drop these two off at home anyway.” Jaime said. He looked at Brienne. “And on the way back I can take Brienne back to the school, I live rather close to it.” Jaime added. Brienne gave a soft smile and Jaime noticed it was a smile reserved for him. She had specific smiles reserved for different people. She had a smile for her family and her friends, which let them in to who she was, a half smile reserved for shy public meetings that she hated, and that soft smile, that made her eyes shine, that she seemed to reserve just for him.

“Okay Mr Lannister. That would be cool.” Arya said. Jaime noticed Brienne didn’t have a bag with her.

“What happened to your shopping Brienne?” Jaime asked. Brienne blushed bright red.

“Margaery took it for me back to the school. I’ll get it back from her later. I’ve done the same for her before now.” Brienne replied. Her face was still red. Jaime laughed and led the four girls and Tommen to his car. Brienne was sat in the front, so that Myrcella, Tommen, Arya and Sansa could squash into the backseat. Brienne wasn’t fat, but she was tall and broad for a girl her age, and so she got the front passenger seat. Which Jaime rather liked. He started up the car, and they were off towards Winterfell House.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne kept catching Jaime’s eyes in the mirror as they drove. Myrcella and Arya were talking a blue streak, Sansa and Tommen adding some snaps of conversation every so often. Brienne stayed quiet. She found herself mesmerised as she caught those wild emerald eyes glancing at her in the mirror every so often. When they arrived at Winterfell House, Jaime let them out.

“I’ll be back within the hour okay Brienne?” Jaime asked. He made it sound like a question, but Brienne knew Jaime well. What he was really saying was that he would be waiting for her. Brienne wasn’t sure if that made her nervous, or terribly excited.

“Okay Mr Lannister. I’ll see you then.” Brienne said. Then he was off, taking Myrcella and Tommen with him, and Brienne walked into the house with Arya and Sansa. Catelyn Stark was fussing with things when they arrived. She looked harried.

“Oh thank Gods you’re here! Oh Brienne! Sweetheart why didn’t you let me know you were coming?” Catelyn asked. Brienne smiled.

“I didn’t really know I was. I wanted to see how you were doing, Aunt Cat, even if it was only for a few minutes. I know I can’t go and see Bran at the hospital, but I wanted to come and say hello and ask after him.” Brienne replied. Catelyn gave Brienne a bright smile. Sometimes Brienne wondered if her own mother smiled like her Aunt Cat. They were first cousins after all. Catelyn came forward and hugged Brienne tightly.

“I’m so glad to see you. I’ve been worried about you for days. I should have called you but what with everything happening around here...” Catelyn trailed off. Brienne grinned.

“I know Aunt Cat. I’ve been asking Sansa, Arya, Robb and Jon for updates.” Brienne said. Catelyn nodded.

“Well I have to go. Visiting starts in the next half an hour and I’m running late. Which one of you took forever to choose a costume?” Catelyn aimed her last question at Arya and Sansa.

“Margaery.” All three girls said. Catelyn let out a little laugh. Brienne could see it didn’t reach her eyes. She was putting on a brave face for her other children. She looked at Sansa and Arya.

“I’m sorry but you’re going to have to keep an eye on Rickon. Dinner is in the oven. You only need to heat it up.” Catelyn told Sansa and Arya. Both girls nodded.

“It’s alright Mum. We’ll see you and Dad later.” Arya replied. Sansa nodded. Catelyn looked at Brienne.

“I’m sorry that I can’t stay longer Brienne. I won’t be back until late.” Catelyn told Brienne gently. Brienne nodded her understanding.

“It’s alright Aunt Cat. Go and see Bran and tell him I’m thinking of him. I’ll see you and Uncle Ned more over the holidays.” Brienne said. Catelyn nodded and soon she was gone. Arya and Sansa both sighed.

“It’s been pretty much like this since the accident. If I could find the bastard that did this to Bran I’d beat him or her bloody. How could anyone run him over and leave him there to die?” Arya said sadly. Brienne shook her head.

“I don’t know Arya. I don’t know how anyone could do that to Bran.” Brienne replied. Rickon came running down the stairs then.

“Brienne! Lemme show you the new book I’ve got!” Rickon exclaimed cheerfully, as he hugged Brienne around the waist. Rickon was the youngest Stark at seven years old. Brienne nodded and went with Rickon so he could show her his new book. He often asked Brienne to read to him. He wasn’t unable to read, he just enjoyed listening to the stories rather than reading himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime got Myrcella and Tommen back to the house, and Cersei scowled angrily as she opened the door.

“It took all day to buy costumes? What were you doing?” Cersei asked Myrcella.

“Having fun Mother? We saw Sansa and Arya on Silk Street.” Myrcella replied.

“Why did you go to Silk Street? That place is crawling with... unsavoury people... proved by those Stark girls going there. Was that beastly cousin of theirs with them? The ugly girl that’s taller than me? What’s her name?” Cersei stated irritably.

“Brienne, Cersei. Her name is Brienne.” Jaime stated coldly. Myrcella also looked angry.

“Brienne is great! She stopped one of the football boys harassing me last year.” Myrcella replied. Tommen nodded.

“Yeah! I like Brienne.” Tommen added. Cersei scowled.

“Just go and put your things upstairs. Dinner is ready. At least Joffrey managed to be in on time. You could both stand to be a bit more like your brother.” Cersei stated. Both Myrcella and Tommen shook their heads and ran into the house. Cersei glared at Jaime. “Is this your idea of a joke? Taking my children to Silk Street?” Cersei hissed.

“That’s where they asked to go. Besides I didn’t see anything so terrible about it. Just people shopping for oddities.” Jaime replied, which was true enough. The fact that Myrcella had told him there were brothels there was the only reason he knew about them.

“You’re just jealous because I have children that aren’t yours.” Cersei hissed. Jaime snorted out a laugh.

“No Cersei. I’m definitely _not_ jealous. When I decide to have children of my own, I’m sure I’ll pick someone to have them with, who won’t blatantly pick favourites. Someone who’s worth my time, who wants me, not money and power and position.” Jaime replied coldly. Cersei trembled with rage, as her face went red.

“You don’t know a damn thing about children.” Cersei spat.

“I know enough. I’m a teacher and a student counsellor. I spend a great deal of time with children.” Jaime replied.

“Oh and teenage girls, like my husband, I’m sure. Ugly little sluts like that Brienne girl.” Cersei hissed.

“Leave Brienne alone Cersei. She’s done nothing to you, and she’s hardly Robert’s type.” Jaime hissed. He didn’t like Cersei insulting Brienne. It was wrong on levels that Jaime could barely acknowledge at that moment.

“You don’t know Robert. Once he’s had a few drinks, any girl looks pretty. Why would you defend that brat anyway?” Cersei asked.

“She’s a good kid. She volunteers her time to help out and books appointments for kids to come and see me. It’s a programme run by the school if you recall.” Jaime hissed. Cersei scowled back.

“Yeah and I’m sure she helps out of the goodness of her heart.” Cersei spat. Then she closed the door in Jaime’s face and Jaime just glared as he walked back down the path and got into his car. He knew Cersei well enough to know that Brienne had obviously done something unknowingly to bring on Cersei’s paranoia. Cersei always avenged a slight, real or imagined.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne had finished reading Rickon’s book to him when she saw Jaime’s car waiting for her outside. She looked at Rickon.

“I have to go Kiddo. My ride is here.” Brienne said softly. Rickon nodded, looking at Brienne sadly.

“You’re gonna be back next week though right? Friday is the last day. It’s the Christmas party and then it’s the holidays and you’re coming home with Jon and Robb and Sansa and Arya, right?” Rickon asked.

“Yeah. Of course I am Rickon.” Brienne replied. Rickon nodded.

“Good. Mum’s always at the hospital with Bran now and so is Dad. I miss Mum and Dad and Bran. Hopefully they’ll all be home for Christmas.” Rickon said sadly. Brienne hugged Rickon tightly.

“I hope so too Rickon. I really do.” Brienne replied. Then she got up and went downstairs, Rickon following her. Arya and Sansa were chatting in the kitchen when Brienne came in to say goodbye. “My ride is here.” Brienne said. Arya and Sansa took the hint. They all had the feeling that Catelyn and Ned would probably be nervous about a teacher giving Brienne a ride home, even though they all trusted Jaime for different reasons.

“See you at school on Monday Brienne.” Sansa said, hugging Brienne. Arya gave her a hug too.

“And don’t forget to make those peanut butter cookies.” Arya said. Brienne snorted.

“You know I can’t make those until I come here. There’s no oven in the dorms.” Brienne replied. Arya just grinned.

“I know. See you Monday.” Arya said. Brienne ruffled Arya’s hair and gave Rickon another quick hug before she left the house. She walked down the path and got into the passenger seat beside Jaime, who seemed far quieter than usual.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Are you alright Jaime?” Brienne asked him, and Jaime wasn’t sure how to answer. Cersei had wound him up, and he still felt the tingles of jealousy that had ignited in him at seeing the closeness Brienne held with Jon and Robb Stark. Robb was her cousin by blood of course, but that had never stopped Jaime and Cersei had it? And Jon wasn’t even Brienne’s blood relation. Jaime wanted to stop himself from feeling so jealous. He knew, deep down, that Brienne didn’t see them that way. He could tell from the way they interacted. But he also had that stab of dread within him. He had loved Cersei so dearly, and she had still picked someone else. Would Brienne do that same? That was a question that had only popped into his head today. But seeing the earnest look in Brienne’s eyes, Jaime couldn’t believe Brienne capable of that. She just wasn’t that type of girl. She was nothing like Cersei, which was what drew Jaime to her in the first place.

“Yeah. I’m alright. Cersei wasn’t happy I brought the kids back late. She also wasn’t happy I took them to Silk Street, or that they chatted with you all for a little while.” Jaime said. Brienne shrugged.

“She’s been like that for a while. She doesn’t like other girls. It’s like she thinks we’re all competition. That’s what Arianne says and I can’t help agreeing with her. It’s the only explanation for why she hates every single one of us. She even hates Sansa. How can anyone hate Sansa? Sansa is just a charming teenage girl. Everyone loves Sansa. Everyone but Mrs Baratheon.” Brienne said softly.

“Even you?” Jaime asked.

“Even me what?” Brienne replied.

“She even seems to hate you.” Jaime said softly. Brienne shrugged.

“I don’t care if she hates me. It doesn’t stop me liking Myrcella and Tommen, and it doesn’t stop me from being with you. Unless you think that’s a problem?” Brienne questioned. Jaime turned off then, near to the Wolfswood. He grabbed Brienne’s shoulders and pulled her towards him, and soon his lips were pressed against hers. Brienne let out a gasp, and his tongue met hers within moments. Brienne’s own tongue seemed to move against his own, like a battle strategy, while her hands pressed against his chest, grasping at the shirt he was wearing, pulling him closer to her. Before he even realised what was happening, he had pulled her into the backseat and Brienne was straddling him. Their tongues were still wrestling to find a victor. They barely stopped for breath. Brienne’s hands carded through Jaime’s golden hair, while one of Jaime’s hands had made it under her shirt. The other found her jean clad backside, and kneaded at it. Brienne let out a little gasp, even as Jaime’s hand, made its way up Brienne’s back, skin to skin as it were. He felt Brienne tremble when he traced his fingers from her hips all the way up to the sides of her small breasts and down again. Jaime was achingly hard, but he knew they had to stop. Whatever their relationship was, he didn’t want to turn it into a quick fuck, and if they carried on much further, then that was exactly what it would become. Brienne seemed to sense the same thing, for she pulled back at the same moment. Her hair mussed, and her lips red and kiss swollen. She climbed off of Jaime’s lap. A smile graced her face as they looked at each other.

“That is how much I give a fuck for Cersei’s opinion Brienne.” Jaime stated firmly. Brienne let out a giggle and Jaime couldn’t help laughing back. Soon, the pair had straightened themselves out and Jaime was back in the driver’s seat, while Brienne was back in the passenger seat. They pulled up near the back of the dorms and Brienne looked around quickly before pressing her lips to Jaime’s for a moment.

“Thanks for the ride Jaime.” Brienne said softly.

“Which one?” Jaime asked.

“Whichever one you like.” Brienne replied, a coy smirk crossed her lips before she got out of the car. “See you Monday Jaime.” She said, before she closed the door. Jaime watched her walk across, her slight hips swaying as she walked and he knew he would need to go home and have a cold shower. He really needed to go home and have a cold shower, _now_. As soon as he finished watching Brienne walk around into the dorms that is.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne walked into her room and nearly died from fright as she saw Margaery sitting on her bed.

“Now where have you been young lady? Out at all hours? Riding in cars with boys?” Margaery asked, once Brienne had closed the door. Brienne shook her head, half amused and half on the verge of killing one of her closest friends.

“It’s only eight o clock Margaery.” Brienne replied.

“And yet your hair is tousled, your lips are red and _slightly_ swollen and two buttons at the bottom of that shirt are undone, and two at the top. Not to mention that the t-shirt you’re wearing underneath is halfway up your side.” Margaery stated. Brienne gaped as she looked down at herself to see that everything Margaery said was true. She glared at Margaery, who had a triumphant look on her face. “So? Are you going to dish the dirt?” Margaery asked.

“If you’re asking if we fucked, the answer is no.” Brienne replied.

“No? Really?” Margaery asked.

“Really.” Brienne replied. Margaery gave a smile then.

“I’m... kinda glad. It means that you’re more than a quick fuck to him too.” Margaery said. A bright smile lit up her face.

“I really hope so Margery. I think so anyways” Brienne replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next chapter will be the Christmas Party. I had planned to put it in this chapter. But even without the Christmas party it's already 8,500 words. So... next chapter Christmas Party. LOL! Please let me know what you think. Comments are love people. (nods)


	6. Chapter 5 - Vanity (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is a freaking monster. It really is. I'm so sorry. But think of it this way... more craziness is bound to happen in such a monster chapter (which it totally does) This chapter is 19,031 words. (nods) It's a behemoth, even for me. Even the notes are Behemoths. Some of the links I promised are at the end of this note. Jaime and Brienne's outfits are linked here, and everyone else's are on the end notes.
> 
> Also I give thanks to everyone who read and commented and sent me Kudos. Also, shamlessly plugging almostabeauty's story "Of Lawyers and Vodka" and Miss M's "The Dark Dread Toyshop" because they update so regularly and make my day when they do. If you haven't read them, please go and read them. (nods)
> 
> The Banner was created by Ro Nordman and a link to Ro's Tumblr page can be found in the intro chapter notes for this story.
> 
> Also, there is an extra long note at the end of this chapter. Mainly with links to let you know what everyone's costumes looked like. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter, as I've worked rather diligently on it for the last three days, so I can only hope you'll all appreciate the hard work and love the chapter. If you don't love it though, I won't hold it against you. LOL!
> 
> Jaime and Brienne's outfits!
> 
> Jaime – http://cdn.mrqe.co/custommade/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/Mens-Steampunk-Leather-Costume-by-Ragged-Edge-Leatherworks-at-CustomMade.com_-685x1024.jpg
> 
> Brienne 1 – http://img.costumecraze.com/images/vendors/hrc/888163-large.jpg
> 
> Brienne 2 – Dress: http://s136.photobucket.com/user/Sinistral-uk/media/rough%2520bucket/valkyrie-design1.jpg.html
> 
> Boots: http://www.bluedrake.ca/images/boots.jpg
> 
> Headdress: http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/ea/ca/43/eaca43083d2ebcee899e5b54a06123a9.jpg
> 
> PPS, extra notes that would not fit at the end.
> 
> Here are the links to the information that Arianne spouts near the beginning of this chapter about statistics of child abuse and rape. These were the statistics I read, but the reports were made in 1995. However, the information (if not the statistics) are very accurate even for today.
> 
> http://www.rainn.org/get-information/statistics/sexual-assault-offenders
> 
> http://www.rainn.org/get-information/statistics/sexual-assault-victims
> 
> http://www.rainn.org/get-information/statistics/frequency-of-sexual-assault
> 
> http://www.rainn.org/get-information/statistics/reporting-rates
> 
> http://nctsn.org/nctsn_assets/pdfs/caring/ChildSexualAbuseFactSheet.pdf
> 
> Also I KNOW that I keep calling their party a Christmas party and then speak about the Gods. I KNOW I’m doing this. The reason being I’ve just added Christmas as a Holiday because I couldn’t think of any holidays in Westeros. So Easter is also going to be a holiday if I get that far. LOL! I rather hope I will.
> 
> Baelor’s Park Winter Wonderland: Baelor’s Park is a basis on Hyde Park in London, where they hold an event called “Winter Wonderland” every year from the start of November until the end of December. I’m not sure of exact dates but I know it ends in January, and you have to book tickets and you get to go ice skating and other things. (nods)Just a cute little explanation there.

The Seven Deadly Sins of King’s Landing Academy.

Chapter 5 – Vanity (Part I)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was Friday, the day of the Christmas Party, and there was a buzz of excitement in the air. Jaime had never seen a buzz like this for a Christmas Party. Then again, he’d never been to a school where they dressed in fancy dress costumes for Christmas. Nor had he been to a school where the students seemed to spend most of their time thinking about sex in general. He had a feeling that the party was not going to be very Christmassy if he was honest with himself, but Jaime wasn’t too fussed by that. After all, if the school had a normal Christmas party it would be boring and Jaime would be stuck at it whether he liked it or not. He was looking forward to seeing what Brienne would turn up in. Many thoughts raced through his head, including an image of Brienne just turning up in her school uniform, which made a delicious shiver crawl down Jaime’s spine. He was about to leave for the classroom when his office door burst open and Oberyn, Renly, Ellaria, Stannis and Robert arrived.

“Jaime, what do you think of the school having girl’s teams for football, hockey and basketball?” Robert asked directly. Jaime blinked as he looked at the others in the room. Then he looked at Robert.

“I know that a lot of the female students feel it is unfair that they can’t represent the school or play certain sports in the same ways that the boys can. I also think it would be a good idea to give them the option. King’s Landing Academy has a reputation of giving equal rights to all students. That should include the sporting teams.” Jaime answered honestly. Renly, Oberyn and Ellaria grinned, while Stannis scowled.

“You realise that all this will do is have the girls acting more violently towards each other. Petty squabbles will be taken up in training and there will probably be more injuries in the long run.” Stannis stated. Renly scowled then.

“That’s ridiculous Stannis! The girls are less likely to do that then the boys. Should we just stop all team sports?” Renly asked.

“It’s healthy for girls to have more aggressive competition in the first place. This isn’t the Medieval times where we make our girls sit and drink tea and make embroidery. They need to have some strength in them if they’re going to survive in this world.” Oberyn stated. Ellaria nodded her agreement.

“I know my girls want to compete in something apart from swimming.” Ellaria stated. Robert waved his hands in a gesture to silence them.

“Look, nothing is wrong with trying it. We’ve been avoiding it for years Stannis, but sooner or later, girls were going to want to play sports. Doesn’t your Shireen want to play hockey?” Robert asked. Stannis scowled angrily.

“She is not playing hockey.” Stannis stated firmly. Jaime had a feeling that this conversation alone was going to give him a headache.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“So, Bran’s awake?” Margaery asked. Brienne nodded.

“Yeah. Aunt Cat called me to let me know last night. I’m glad. We were all worried about him. He doesn’t remember much. Just that the car was red. He can’t feel his legs. The doctors said he might be able to when the swelling on his spine goes down, or he might never walk again. But he’s alive. That’s what matters.” Brienne replied. Margaery nodded.

“I’m glad the kid’s okay. Bran’s a good little squirt. He doesn’t deserve what happened to him.” Margaery said. Brienne nodded.

“He’ll be home for Christmas if there are no complications.” Brienne added. Margaery smiled.

“That’s great. I bet everyone’s happy about that.” Margaery said. Brienne nodded.

“Yeah, Robb and Jon feel it evident that they can joke again.” Brienne replied. Margaery nodded with a snort of laughter being stifled as she smiled.

“What’s your first lesson Brienne?” Margaery asked as they walked to class.

“I’ve got English. We had to read _The Lovely Bones_. But I’m sure you knew that.” Brienne replied. Margaery grinned.

“Of course I did. I’ve got a free period. Lucky for me. But I want to get studying done for Psychology. Gramgram will never forgive me if I fail Psychology.” Margaery stated. Brienne smiled as they arrived at the classroom. For once, Robb and Jon were there before her, sitting in their usual seats, awaiting her arrival.

“Have fun with your studying Margaery.” Brienne said. Margaery nodded as she headed off in the direction of the library. Brienne went into class and sat down.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As he walked into the classroom, Jaime saw that most of the students were already there waiting. Robb Stark was sat one side of Brienne, and Jon Stark was sat on the other side, both were talking animatedly to her about something as she just shook her head. Her face was turning redder by the moment, and Jaime wondered what they were discussing that would make her blush so much. As he took a seat, Jaime saw Brienne give him a glance and a surreptitious smile, before she went back to listening to Jon and Robb. Jaime had to wait for other students to turn up before he started his lesson on _The Lovely Bones_ by Alice Sebold. He took note as the bell rang that he was missing two students.

 _“I’ll find them later.”_  He thought to himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Before the class started, Brienne was sat in her seat. Robb and Jon sitting either side of her.

“Brienne, have you heard that Sandor Clegane apparently has a girlfriend?” Robb asked. Brienne gave Robb a simple look.

“Why would I know?” Brienne asked.

“Well the only one who even matches him in height is you. He’d tower over every other girl in this whole school. Not even counting that, you have a hickey.” Robb stated. Brienne yelped and pressed a hand against her neck, where she thought she’d thoroughly hidden the red mark on the pulse point of her throat that Jaime had somehow made on that Saturday, though when that had happened was a little fuzzy in both their heads. Robb smirked and Brienne blushed a bright red.

“So when did you get that? My sweet, innocent little cousin is growing up so fast.” Robb stated. Brienne glared as Jon laughed and her face went redder.

“It’s a bruise. Not a hickey.” Brienne attested. She was lying. She was bad at lying and it made her face even redder. Robb and Jon both knew this as well. That was when Jaime walked in. She couldn’t help looking in his direction and smiling. They seemed to spend a great deal of time in his office making out. Brienne wanted more, but she also wanted for this to be an equal relationship, not a fling. So there were certain lines that they had not crossed, and had no intention of crossing just yet. But obviously Brienne had the work of hiding a hickey. It was almost gone, barely a mark really. Jon and Robb had been teasing her about it all week since they saw it on Monday.

“Well Sansa said you didn’t have it on Saturday, but Arianne said you had it on Sunday. So how exactly did you manage to get it, and who’s the guy whose legs I need to threaten to break?” Robb asked. Jon snorted.

“You’re not breaking anyone’s legs Robb. If it was Sandor Clegane, he’d tear you apart at any rate. But he’s not Brienne’s type.” Jon said. Brienne just gaped at Jon as Robb started to laugh.

“Well it’s not Sandor Clegane. I promise you that much.” Brienne stated. Robb and Jon gave her a look, and then nodded.

“Okay she didn’t go any redder, she’s not lying.” Robb said.

“It could just be she’s got no more blood left in her body to go to her face to make it redder?” Jon questioned.

“Good point, but we’ve said that before, and proven Brienne always has blood to go into her face.” Robb replied. Brienne wanted to slap them both. That was when the bell rang and Jaime started the lesson.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sam had just finished in the school’s gym. He hated the gym. But he had also hated being so unfit. He looked fat, but really the bulk was mostly muscle. Sam was actually very good at Rugby, but had refused to join the hockey team on account of how violent it was. It was more violent than Rugby at any rate. But as Sam stood there, feeling half dead from the loss of blood sugar after his overly long workout, he heard the gym door open.

“I love how you can always find a sweaty man in the gym.” Sam spun around to see Margaery standing there, a lascivious smirk on her face. Her eyes sparkled with mischief. “Wouldn’t you agree Theon?” Margaery asked. That was when Theon opened the other door. Sam nearly passed out in shock. Theon and Margaery were both licking their lips at Sam and Sam wondered exactly how he managed to get himself into this situation in the first place.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Hey have you seen Theon?” Robb asked. Brienne blinked.

“No. Why?” Brienne asked.

“Well he’s not here. He usually would be.” Robb replied.

“Yeah. Sam’s missing too. It’s kinda weird for them to both not be here. The fact that the asshole brigade are sitting behind us just makes it worse.” Jon uttered. Brienne didn’t need to look to know Jon meant Hunt and Connington. Brienne also knew Theon was Robb’s closest friend outside the family, just as Sam was Jon’s closest friend outside their family as well. Suddenly Brienne had a rather bad feeling that Theon and Sam were together and that Margaery was probably with them. She didn’t say this though. For it was none of her business.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Okay, Alice Sebold deals with a lot of issues in her books.” Jaime said. He could see Brienne, Robb and Jon looking around. Most likely they were looking for Theon Greyjoy and Samwell Tarly. Jaime had noticed that Theon hung around with Robb and Samwell hung around with Jon. He also noted that Hunt and Connington were in the row behind them.

“It’s a girl’s book. Who cares about issues?” Connington stated. Jaime felt a migraine coming on.

“Ronnet Connington. Have you come to my class without reading the book you were specifically asked to read? Again?” Jaime asked. Connington glared. Hunt looked a little sheepishly at his friend and Jaime knew that neither one had actually read the book. When it was time for their coursework, if Catelyn wasn’t back by then, he knew he’d be handing them big red F’s and the thought almost made him smile. Almost. Teachers are not supposed to dislike students, but Connington and Hunt were very frustrating because they didn’t actually care about learning anything. Jaime looked at Robb and Jon. “Robb? Did you read the book?” Jaime asked. Robb nodded, a slight tint of red colouring his cheeks as he pulled out his copy.

“Yes Mr Lannister. I read it.” Robb replied.

“And can you name me an issue that might have been covered by this book?” Jaime asked. Robb looked anxious as he cleared his throat and began to speak.

“There’s the issue of what happens when you die. Because no one really knows what happens, it’s interesting to see the point of view of a murdered girl. She gives us a whole image of Heaven, at least what it’s like for her, but yet she’s always looking at the world she left behind.” Robb replied. Jaime nodded.

“What about you Arianne?” Jaime asked. Arianne, from her seat next to Jon, held up her own copy of the book. It looked well kept and almost completely new.

“Yes Mr Lannister I read it.” Arianne replied.

“Can you name an issue brought up by this book?” Jaime asked.

“There’s the issue of child abduction, rape and paedophilia. Mr Harvey is considered to be a lonely old man. He’s a neighbour. He’s someone that Susie has met. He’s someone that her parents spoke to. She didn’t really have a reason not to trust him. But he was the one who abducted and raped her, then he murdered her and got rid of her body. No one knew what happened to her. It’s an issue that’s come up quite frequently, not just in media but in society. Children are often abused or harmed by people known to them, known by their families, and they don’t speak up because they’re worried they won’t be believed and that the abuse will become worse. The percentages of rapes committed against juveniles, where the perpetrator is someone the child or teenager knows is ninety three percent. Two out of three cases of sexual assault are committed by someone the victim knows. Thirty eight percent of rapists are friends or acquaintances and seventy three percent of rapes are perpetrated by non strangers. Out of every hundred rapes, ninety seven rapists walk free. Sixty rapes go unreported. Out of the forty rapes that are reported only ten lead to an arrest, only eight get prosecuted, only four get convicted and only three actually end up going to prison. Juvenile statistics are at a higher rate than adult statistics. It’s sad but it’s true. In fact Alice Sebold was a victim of rape herself which is a reason why it’s a theme in two of her three books that I’ve read.” Arianne replied. Jaime had wondered that himself after reading _The Lovely Bones_. He nodded.

“You read up a lot of statistics Arianne. Was it this book that inspired you to, or was it a report for your psychology class, may I ask?” Jaime questioned.

“We did discuss this in psychology. But I looked up statistics after classes. Mrs Tyrell said that the statistics are pretty bad for these things.” Arianne said sadly. Jaime nodded his understanding. Then he looked at a rather gruff looking boy at the back of the classroom. He had burn scars on his face, and Jaime knew he was called Sandor Clegane.

“Sandor?” Jaime called. The angry looking boy, looked at him with a fierce, almost predatory gaze. “Did you read the book?” Jaime asked.

“Did I have a fucking choice?” Sandor asked. Jaime wanted to yell at the boy for swearing in his classroom, but he didn’t.

“Language please Sandor. How you speak outside this class isn’t down to me. But in this class, try and keep away from using foul language.” Jaime stated. Sandor glared but straightened in his seat.

“Yes,  _sir_ , I read the book.” Sandor said. His emphasis on the ‘sir’ made Jaime wonder what Sandor had against the word.

“Were there any issues brought up in the book that the others haven’t mentioned?” Jaime asked. Sandor frowned, looking at Jaime as though he were an enemy. Then he seemed to calm down.

“Grief. There’s a big issue about grief in this book. Susie Salmon can’t let go of her family and they can’t let go of her. Apart from wanting revenge on the bas-man that took her life, that keeps her tied to Earth and stops her moving on.” Sandor replied honestly. Jaime nodded.

“You obviously read the book Sandor. It’s a good answer. The idea of grief is something we all have to deal with at some point or another.” Jaime said. He carried on with his lesson deciding that he would go and find Theon and Samwell afterwards, to see why they hadn’t shown up.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Asha was walking past the gym when she heard an unmistakeable groan. She frowned as she pushed open the gym door.

 _“Nothing looks out of the ordinary.”_  Asha thought to herself as she looked around. Miss Val Wilds, their Art teacher, had let them leave early. Asha was about to leave when she heard another groan. Asha sighed and walked over to the changing rooms and peeked in through the window. What she saw nearly gave her a heart attack. Somehow, Margaery Tyrell was wedged between Theon, her brother, and Samwell Tarly, and they were all completely nude. Of course, Asha couldn’t believe they were having a threesome in the locker room.  _“I never would’ve thought Sam had it in him.”_  Asha thought to herself as she only watched for a few moments, to be sure of what she was seeing, and then decided it was time to leave. As she left the gym, she ran into Mr Lannister.

“Asha, what’s wrong?” He asked her. Asha shook her head.

“Nothing’s wrong. But you really don’t want to go into the gym at the moment.” Asha replied, cringing at the very idea of actually catching her brother in the act with two other people. It was rather disturbing for her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After the lesson had finished, Jaime found himself wandering the corridors. The next lesson he had to teach was just before lunch, so he had the next two periods free to himself. He was still concerned about what had happened to Theon and Samwell, but finding them had proved almost impossible. As he was about to pass the gym, he bumped into Asha Greyjoy. She had the strangest look on her face. Jaime wondered what had happened to her. When she informed him that she was fine, but that he shouldn’t go into the gym, Jaime found his curiosity peaked. He made to open the gym door as Asha was walking off.

“Curiosity killed the cat Mr Lannister. You can’t say I didn’t warn you later.” Asha stated as she rounded a corner. Jaime blinked in confusion before he shrugged.

 _“I’m not a cat.”_  He thought to himself. He walked in and heard a feminine gasp. Jaime blinked.  _“No! Tell me someone isn’t having sex in the bloody gym.”_  Jaime thought to himself. He opened the door of the changing rooms and found himself wide eyed and jaw agape as he took in the sight of Margaery sandwiched between Theon Greyjoy and Samwell Tarly. Jaime felt a rather sadistic urge run through him.

“So this is where you two were, instead of my lesson.” Jaime stated rather loudly. Theon, Sam and Margaery’s faces all shot to look at him, all in absolute shock. “My office. One hour.” Jaime told them all plainly before leaving. He did not know what he was going to say to them when they got to his office but he decided it had better be good. There was nothing wrong with enjoying sex, however all consenting participants wanted to enjoy it. However, Jaime couldn’t encourage them to skip classes in order to fuck in the gym’s locker rooms, where anyone could see them. _“No wonder Asha looked disturbed. It reminds me of when I caught Tyrion with that girl in the art supplies cupboard when I was a student here. Gods that was horrible.”_ Jaime thought to himself as he left the gym and headed towards his office.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne found herself with Arya outside Jaime’s office. It was the last day of term. Most students were travelling home tomorrow after the party. Margaery and Loras were to go with Mrs Tyrell, the school History teacher, what with her being their grandmother. Arya, Jon, Robb, Sansa and Brienne were heading to the Stark home after the party. After all, Brienne had promise Rickon. She rather dreaded seeing Aunt Lysa this Christmas. The woman was insane, as far as Arya and Brienne were concerned. Uncle Edmure wasn’t such bad company, and his wife Roslin always brought chocolate cake and brownies when they visited. Uncle Benjen, well, he wasn’t technically Brienne’s Uncle, but he was at the same time, Uncle Benjen was in the army, and was unlikely to be home for Christmas, but Brienne didn’t mind him either. Great Uncle Brynden was also an army man, but whereas Uncle Benjen was stationed at the Wall, Uncle Brynden was stationed at the Moon Mountains, near the old Eyrie. He was unlikely to come home for Christmas either.

“Gendry is going to be the DJ tonight.” Arya stated.

“I’m sure that has made you endlessly joyful.” Brienne replied drily. Arya snorted.

“That bull headed idiot had best play Demons or I’ll kill him.” Arya replied. Brienne shook her head.

“Well you do realise that this Christmas Dinner we’re all supposed to be having beforehand is going to be full of Christmas music and Christmas cheer?” Brienne questioned Arya.

“Oh Gods. Don’t remind me.” Arya stated. That was when Jaime came along. Brienne and Arya both looked at him.

“Are you alright Mr Lannister?” Arya asked. Brienne wanted to ask the same question.

“I’m alright Arya. Brienne, when Margaery, Theon and Samwell get here, send them in please. They should be here within the hour.” Jaime said. Brienne wondered exactly what on Earth was going on with Jaime, and why he had such a look on his face.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime sighed as he sat in his usual arm chair, and rubbed soothing circles on his temples.

 _“Why did I take this job again?”_  Jaime thought to himself. Then he remembered Brienne, sitting outside with Arya Stark and couldn’t help smiling. Some of his tension eased, just thinking of her.  _“If I hadn’t I wouldn’t have met Brienne.”_  He thought to himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

About fifty minutes later, Brienne saw Margaery, Theon and Sam approaching. All of them looking rather sheepish. Arya looked at them and blinked in astonishment.

“You three got caught screwing like rabbits?” Arya asked. Theon scowled, Margaery gave a sheepish grin, and Sam just blushed a bright red.

“He said to send you in as soon as you got here.” Brienne said softly. Margaery nodded.

“He’s going to have us all suspended. My father is going to kill me.” Sam said. Brienne wanted to laugh. She knew that Jaime was unlikely to do that to the trio.

“Well just see what he has to say before freaking out Sam. Although Jon and Robb were asking where you two were.” Brienne stated. Theon and Sam both groaned.

“How are we supposed to tell our best friends we were busy having a threesome instead of being in English?” Theon stated. Brienne shrugged.

“It’s not my business to tell. I just thought I’d give you all a heads up.” Brienne replied. Arya shrugged.

“If I don’t see it, it’s not there.” Arya commented before hopping up from her spot on Brienne’s desk. “I’ve got maths in five minutes. I hate maths. But I’d better go.” Arya said. Brienne gave her a smile and sent her on her way. Margaery, Sam and Theon were still looking at the door nervously.

“Go on in. I doubt he’s going to murder you. Mr Lannister isn’t like that.” Brienne assured the trio. Theon had the good sense to knock.

“Come in!” They heard Jaime call from inside.

“Good luck.” Brienne said. They all gave her a nervous look and went into the office, closing the door behind them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime looked at the trio as they walked into his office. They all looked anxious and there was no doubt in his mind that they thought he was going to suspend them or expel them, and they probably couldn’t imagine what could be worse beyond that.

“Sit down all of you.” Jaime said calmly. Margaery sat in her usual armchair, looking very slightly uneasy. Theon and Sam sat in armchairs either side of her. All of them waited for him to speak. “So...” Jaime trailed. “You realise that you all skipped class this morning? Two classes? In fact we may have to call this three classes, because what with this being third period and lunch coming up in twenty minutes or so, I doubt that any of you are going to go back to class. I don’t know all of your timetables of course, but I know that morning lessons were still going on today.” Jaime said. The trio nodded.

“Yes Mr Lannister.” Margaery said softly. Theon and Sam followed suit.

“We were just... experimenting.” Theon added. Jaime sighed.

“Look. I don’t care who any of you are sleeping with, so long as you practise safe sex that’s none of my business. But I do care if you skip classes. You may not think they’re important, or that just because today is the last day of term, that things are going to be easy, but that has very little bearing on what you’re missing by not turning up to lessons.” Jaime said.

“If it helps we didn’t exactly plan to skip any lessons at all.” Margaery said.

“You didn’t intentionally hide in the gym to fuck and avoid lessons?” Jaime asked.

“No Sir. We really didn’t!” Sam exclaimed. Theon nodded.

“We even read the book. Margaery read it with us.” Theon added.

“Then we watched the movie.” Sam added.

“They were working on comparisons.” Margaery added for good measure. Jaime sighed again.

“Okay. I believe you. But this shouldn’t happen again. I don’t want any of you skipping classes. Also, let’s be honest, anyone could have walked in on all of you. Asha Greyjoy actually saw you all together. She tried to warn me not to go into the gym.” Jaime stated, allowing a small smile to cross his face. Margaery, Theon and Sam all blushed scarlet.

“By the fucking Drowned God! My sister? She’s never going to let me lives this down! Or up, depending on her mood!” Theon cursed.

“Asha? Really?” Margaery asked.

“Yes really Margaery. I get that you all want to experiment, try new things in new places. But at the same time you need to learn the meaning of discretion. Asha walked in on you, I walked in on you. If it had been Mr or Mrs Baratheon you wouldn’t just be getting a lecture.” Jaime said. The trio looked at him wide eyed then.

“You’re not going to expel us, or suspend us?” Sam asked.

“No! Of course not! But I understand that you’re all teenagers with wild hormones who want to try out things. That’s all well and good, and perfectly natural, but maybe the very public school gym is not the place for future rendezvous? Yes?” Jaime asked. The trio all nodded. “Now, Sam and Theon, I want to hear your thoughts on the Lovely Bones, and Margaery, I want you to tell me what classes you missed this morning and what you were supposed to be doing in them.” Jaime said. They all nodded and Theon and Sam started to talk.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne heard the lunch bell go. That was when the door opened and Margaery, Theon and Sam all came out of the office, followed by Jaime.

“Thanks Mr Lannister.” Theon said.

“Really, thank you Sir.” Sam added.

“It won’t happen again.” Margaery finished. The trio looked at Brienne and then they were off down the corridors. Brienne saw Jaime looked rather vexed as he sat in his armchair and walked into the office, closing the door.

“So? How did it go telling them that they can’t have sex in the gym?” Brienne asked. Jaime choked on air as he looked at Brienne then.

“You  _knew_  about that?” Jaime asked. Brienne shrugged.

“I knew they were... experimenting. When they came along they admitted that you caught them in the gym. Don’t think they’re going to stop having sex.” Brienne stated firmly.

“I didn’t tell them to stop having sex. I told them to be more discreet about _where_ they have sex.” Jaime replied. Brienne smirked and shook her head in amusement.

“Well... thanks to you I’ve had my cousins mocking me for a week.” Brienne said. Jaime frowned.

“What is that supposed to mean Miss Tarth?” Jaime asked. Brienne pointed to the mark on her neck and Jaime found himself blushing as he remembered how Brienne had gotten it. He picked up a glass of water from the table

“Robb and Jon seem to think I have a secret boyfriend.” Brienne stated. Jaime snorted and then raised his eyebrows.

“Well... they aren’t far wrong are they?” Jaime replied, as he bought the glass of water to his lips. Brienne gave Jaime an assessing look as she watched him drinking.

“Well Robb thought it was Sandor Clegane. Apparently he is rumoured to have a girlfriend and I’m the only one tall enough to compare.” Brienne replied. She let out a laugh herself when Jaime choked on the water, half spitting it out onto the carpet.

“Sandor Clegane? Really?” Jaime asked. Brienne shook her head in disbelief.

“Robb was joking. He knows I don’t have any interest in Sandor Clegane and so does Jon. They were fishing to see if I’d let it slip. I’m sure if Aunt Cat and Uncle Ned weren’t so busy with Bran... well Uncle Ned is the Vice Principal and Aunt Cat would usually be the English teacher. They would have noticed by now and I know Aunt Cat would  _never_  give up until she found out where I got the hickey from. So can we agree that hickeys are not for somewhere so visible in the future?” Brienne asked. Jaime allowed a half laugh to escape him.

“Oh and where would you prefer them then?” Jaime asked, a wicked glint in his eyes as he stood up from the chair. Brienne raised a brow as Jaime pulled her into his arms and looked her directly into her eyes. She could feel her skin heating up under his intense gaze.

“Wherever you like that isn’t visible to everyone I meet.” Brienne replied, a blush still staining her cheeks. Jaime smirked a little.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Jaime replied, pressing his hungry mouth to hers.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that day, Jaime was about to start marking some of the homework for the fourteen year olds, when there was a knock. It surprised him, for Brienne had left to go and help to prepare the dining hall and the great school hall for the events that were happening today, so she wasn’t there to tell him of any appointments. In fact he was sure he didn’t have any today. Still, Jaime called to the person to enter. He was surprised when it was Sandor Clegane who walked into his office. The seventeen year old linebacker was taller than Jaime, but Brienne was the exact same height as him, so Jaime didn’t allow height differences to bother him. Sandor was also more muscular than most grown men, let alone teenage boys. He looked like a giant brute of a boy, and the hideous burn scars on his face did not help him any. If Jaime looked at the non burned part of Sandor’s face, he could imagine that, although Sandor would never have been devastatingly handsome, he would have looked well enough. Sandor looked at Jaime, a questioning glance.

“Why did you call on my in class today?” Sandor asked. Jaime blinked, wondering what made Sandor ask this question. He’d been nicknamed ‘The Hound’ and apparently he didn’t let go of anything, like a dog with a bone.

“If you’d like to close the door and take a seat Sandor?” Jaime asked, trying to indicate that the room was private and it’s occupants had a right to expect that privacy. Sandor shrugged, closing the door quite heavily, though Jaime could tell he hadn’t deliberately tried to slam it. He went and sat in an armchair and looked at Jaime curiously.

“So why did you call on me in class? Nobody calls on me in class. They’re all shit scared of me.” Sandor asked.

“I called on you because I wanted to hear your opinion Sandor. If I just asked all the girls, or only boys near the front, then I wouldn’t getting everyone’s opinion. I’d rather hoped that you had read the book. I wanted to prove a point to Ronnet Connington and Hyle Hunt that just because they think the text is girly, that they should still be reading it.” Jaime replied. What he didn’t say was that he knew the two boys would probably never learn that lesson.

“Well Connington and Hunt are both dicks. They’re also thick as shit so you might want to save your energy trying to teach those fuckers fuck all.” Sandor shot back.

“Something is really bugging you about me calling on you. You said all the teachers don’t call on you.” Jaime stated.

“No one ever gave a fuck before. If I never bothered with the lessons then it wouldn’t matter because the other fucking teachers have always passed me over. Either they’re scared shitless of me or they think I’m too fucking stupid to answer their questions.” Sandor replied. Then he gave Jaime another look. “Why were you pissed off that I swore in class but you’re not fucked if I swear here?” Sandor asked.

“Well I’m the school counsellor. In my office you can express yourself in whatever words you want. The classroom is a place of learning and full of other students. There you should have respect not only for them but for yourself.” Jaime replied honestly. Sandor shrugged.

“To me it’s all the same. I didn’t know there were specific rules for classes. I’ve never been asked to talk in class before.” Sandor replied. The gruff teen seemed genuinely disturbed at the idea that Jaime had called on him when no one else had.

“Sandor, I believe every opinion is worth hearing. I had Asha Greyjoy lecturing the class about Slut Shaming last week. As long as your opinion is delivered in a calm manner, and so long as you respect others the way you expect to be respected, then I have no problems with you expressing your opinions. If you have something to say, feel free to speak.” Jaime said. Sandor frowned, looking at Jaime.

“What about here in this office? Can I say what I want here? Without you telling the whole fucking lot of them what I’ve said?” Sandor asked.

“Whatever you say doesn’t leave this room unless I am in absolutely no doubt that to keep silent would put you or someone else in serious danger.” Jaime replied. Sandor looked at the ground, his one good eye stared at the floor and then back up at Jaime.

“I hate this fucking school. My father sent me here after my fucking brother did this to me.” Sandor said, gesturing to his face. “He was my older brother. He should have been looking after me. But he never has. Not that I give a shit about that. But my own father sent me away after my  _fucking brother_  burned  _me_. You’d think he’d want to send Gregor away. He didn’t. Mores the damn pity.” Sandor said. Then he clenched his fists. “I never used to care about what I looked like. I never used to give a fuck what anyone thought about me. It never bothered me. Now all I do is think about it. I never spoke to anyone about this. Nobody ever fucking bothered to ask my opinion and nobody fucking cared to know why I look like a thug. Only one person ever asked me why.” Sandor carried on. “She’s... she means more to me then I really know how to express. She asked me what happened to my face, one day, just straight up. It was after Joffrey Baratheon tried to stick his hand up her skirt. I heard her tell him to stop. He didn’t, so I simply walked over there and he got just as shit scared of me as everyone else and ran off. She didn’t run off though. She looked at me. I handed over her school bag, she’d dropped the stupid thing on the floor. That’s when she asked me. She asked me what happened to my face. She thanked me for scaring away that little shit Joffrey, and after that... well after that I started thinking about how I looked. Is it vain to wish that I wasn’t so fucking ugly as sin? I don’t think it’s fucking wrong to want for people to not run away as soon as they see me on the street. I want... not so much to be accepted... or to fit in... those things don’t matter. I just want a fucking chance. I don’t even get the basic choices that other people get.” Sandor told Jaime. Jaime could see that this was deeply affecting Sandor. He used a lot of curse words, but he kept up an image that made him seem a lot tougher. It was an image he obviously used to hide the pain at being sent away from home after being physically scarred by his older brother. Jaime couldn’t even imagine hurting Tyrion in such a way, and it was a sad thing to think that Sandor had an older brother that had obviously wanted to hurt him. Burns like Sandor’s did not appear by accident. They were not the result of a tumble, or being tripped over and falling on a burning surface. These were the kind of burns that could be attributed to someone holding Sandor’s face into a fire, for a good while.

“Sandor, you’re far from being vain. I know some vain people.” Jaime stated. He thought about Cersei. She was vain beyond any doubt. “You’re not vain Sandor. You want choices, you want equality and there is nothing wrong with that. You embrace who you are now and that is a good thing. But you also have to show that person to others Sandor. Speak in class, allow people to see you, you might just find that your choices become clearer if you do.” Jaime explained. Sandor nodded.

“Maybe. It’s not as easy as you fucking think.” Sandor grumbled.

“None of the things that are worth doing are easy Sandor. All I can say is that it’ll be worth the effort.” Jaime told the teen. Sandor nodded and got up from where he sat. He looked at Jaime.

“Uh... thanks... for listening...” Sandor struggled to get out the words, his voice full of awkwardness. Jaime just nodded, keeping a straight face. He knew if he smiled or grinned Sandor would probably take it as mocking. He was a serious kid. Jaime watched him leave the room and then decided to carry on with the marking until the wonderful Christmas Dinner that he had to attend as a member of staff. Wonderful was not a term of endearment in this instance, but of sarcasm.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Girl! Get that banner up higher! You’re tall enough to reach the hooks!” Brienne scowled down at Cersei Baratheon, who was overseeing the decoration of the great hall for the party.

“Mother! Brienne’s not a machine!” Myrcella exclaimed.

“Be quiet Myrcella. Go and start on the lights.” Cersei snapped. Myrcella sighed and sent Brienne a long suffering look as she walked off to do as she was asked. Brienne felt the ladder shaking under her. It was old and Brienne was worried it was going to break any minute and she was going to end up with her head splattered all over the hard wood flooring of the great hall.

 _“It would be one way to get out of this party.”_  Brienne thought to herself. She just managed to hook the banner when a screw whirled loose and the ladder tipped, sending Brienne falling. Brienne let out a scream that was far more girly then anything she’d ever allowed to escape her mouth before. Just before she thought she would hit the ground she felt someone catch her. There was an ‘oomph’ and Brienne looked to see she had landed on Coach Renly.

“Are you alright Brienne?” He asked, slightly winded.

“Yeah. Thanks to you I’m fine Coach Renly. Are you alright?” Brienne replied. Loras came running over to help Brienne and Renly to their feet. Margaery, Daenerys and Sansa had run over and Arya was yelling from where she balanced on her own ladder on the school stage, where the DJ booth would be set up.

“Brienne! Are you alright!” Arya yelled at the top of her lungs, looking as though she would leap through the air, ladder and all, if Brienne gave her any other answer but that she was unharmed.

“I’m alright Arya! I’m really alright thanks to Coach!” Brienne called back. Arya looked relieved. Renly was not happy in the slightest as he looked at Cersei.

“What was she doing up there in the first place Cersei? She’s a student. Only staff are meant to do this kind of job.” Renly asked.

“She’s fine.” Cersei said blankly.

“Cersei she’s a seventeen year old girl. She could have been hurt.” Renly replied.

“Stop whining. She’s perfectly fine. All of your weasel like muscles saved the great lump from certain bruising.” Cersei said coldly. Margaery, Sansa, Daenerys, Loras and Arya all made noises of protest. Arya yelled angrily.

“You sent her up there!” Arya yelled.

“Stop whining! All of you! And get back to it! There’s only a couple of hours to go until dinner and then another hour after dinner until the party. This place is nowhere near done! If you all want to eat and shower and look pretty in your little costumes, then get moving!” Cersei yelled. Renly frowned and looked at Brienne.

“Brienne go and help Myrcella with the lights for now. I’ll go on the ladder and hang the other side. But first I’ll fix the damn thing.” Renly stated. Brienne nodded, feeling anxious as Cersei gave her an evil look. Renly hadn’t said he was alright, and Brienne felt terrible having been the one to land on him. But she didn’t ask any questions and went to do as she was asked, seeing that Renly was in a foul mood, glaring at Cersei.

“Are you alright Brienne?” Myrcella whispered once Brienne was beside her.

“I’m fine. I’m more worried about coach.” Brienne whispered back.

“Uncle Renly is fine. He’s just pissed off with my mother. If he wasn’t he’d have said something by now.” Myrcella replied, her voice low. Brienne nodded and both girls went to work on the lights, the air in the great hall was tense rather than excited now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime found himself staring at the dining hall, which was decorated with a huge Christmas tree and various decorations. It reminded him of Winter Wonderland at Baelor's Park. That was when someone bumped into him.

“Sorry Mr Lannister.” Arya said. She was tiny for her age, while Brienne was tall for her age. It was a strange combination. Jaime could see Arya was very worried.

“Hey, Arya what’s wrong?” Jaime asked gently.

“What’s wrong is that crazy bitch could have killed Brienne today.” Margaery stated from behind them.

“Who?” Robb arrived then in the dining hall, with Jon at his side.

“Mrs Baratheon, Principal Baratheon’s wife. She had Brienne up on that huge ladder in the hall and one of the screws came out and Brienne fell off.” Arya said. Her face seemed to go pale as she remembered it.

“It was awful. She just screamed and fell and all I could think was she was gonna die. She was gonna smash her head on the wooden floor.” Asha stated. Daenerys nodded her agreement.

“What? When did this happen?” Jaime asked. Robb looked like he wanted to ask the same thing, and so did Jon.

“An hour ago. Coach Renly came and he caught her and stopped her falling face first into the floor. But Mrs Baratheon just didn’t care at all. She just told coach that he ‘saved the great lump from certain bruising’ and told us all to get back to it.” Sansa said. She looked like she had been crying a little, and as she spoke, a couple of tears fell from her eyes and she made to wipe them away. Robb pulled Sansa into a hug.

“Gods! That woman is a cow! Every time she comes here she’s at the girls! What the fuck for?” Jon hissed angrily. Jaime looked at them all.

“Where is Brienne? And where are Coach Renly and Mrs Baratheon?” Jaime asked.

“Coach is still in the great hall with Mrs Baratheon. Brienne went back to her room. We’ve only got half an hour until dinner. We’re all going back to change.” Margaery replied. Then she was gone, tugging Daenerys and Asha along with her. Robb and Jon walked off with Arya and Sansa, both promising that they would be talking to their parents about ‘Cersei the Sow’ Baratheon. Jaime was too worried about Brienne to be concerned with how the students had already given Cersei a nickname and went to find her at her room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne found herself stripping off her old King’s Landing jersey and her jeans, followed by her bra and panties. She threw them all in a bag where she simply kept dirty washing. She had decided she would wash her things at Winterfell House when she woke up tomorrow morning. She turned on her shower in her personal bathroom. That was the good thing about a private boarding school. She had her own bathroom in her room. She sighed as she checked the temperature and got in. The hot water was doing it’s work. Already Brienne felt more relaxed. She grabbed her banana scented shampoo and started scrubbing at her hair and scalp with her half worn fingernails. She let out a sigh of satisfaction after she’d massaged the shampoo into her hair and another sigh as she washed it out. She could practically feel the dirt and sweat being washed from her skin. She grabbed her shower gel, Madagascan Vanilla Flower, and her shower scrunchie and started scrubbing at her skin. The scent of her shower gel seemed to permeate the room and Brienne had always found the scent of vanilla relaxing. She allowed her mind to just drift off into others thoughts. Thoughts of Jaime. As she thought about him, she imagined him with her, kissing his way from her throat to her chest, taking her hard nipples into his mouth. She let out a soft moan, not knowing if it was in her head or aloud, but she didn’t care, as her hand danced down her stomach to the soft, but wiry golden hair between her legs. She slipped her fingers in between her folds to roll at her nub. She let out a sharp gasp, as she did and tentatively speeded up the process. She was sure she had gasped out Jaime’s name aloud, at least twice, and when she reached her peak she found herself wondering what it would actually be like to have Jaime there for real. She allowed her breathing to slow down and carried on with her shower, never knowing she had been watched the whole time.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Jaime had knocked on Brienne’s door and received no answer, he was worried that she had been hurt despite what the others had said. So Jaime opened the door and walked in. He didn’t expect Brienne to be in the shower, and he didn’t expect the bathroom door to be open. But of course it was Brienne’s private bathroom. No one was supposed to be here without her permission.

Jaime wasn’t sure whether he was more shocked or aroused by the scene of Brienne bringing herself to climax in her shower, thinking about him. She had called out his name, not once, but three times, and Jaime had been very tempted to go and join her. But he didn’t. When they decided to take their relationship to the next level, Jaime didn’t want it to be in a shower in the school. He almost cursed as he realised that he was now suffering a painful erection. He willed himself to think about anything, anything at all that would calm him down. He couldn’t walk around like this, and he had thrown himself into the corridor after Brienne’s... performance, for he didn’t want her to know he’d seen her. But he was also worried about any of Brienne’s friends or cousins coming this way to find her. So he thought about anything, from cigarette butts to Hyle Hunt and Ronnet Connington, to make his erection disappear, before he knocked on Brienne’s door again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne had just finished dressing and was patting her hair dry, hoping it would stay in whatever style she chose to have it, when she heard a knock on her door.

“Come in!” Brienne called out. She allowed her hair towel to rest around her neck, preventing her blue blouse from getting soaked by her hair, as she brushed invisible lint from another pair of jeans, that fit her well, rather than being baggy, like her normal old jeans. The door opened to reveal Jaime. She couldn’t help the heat the rushed to her face, filling her cheeks with blood, at the thoughts of what she’d been doing only minutes before his arrival.

“I heard you fell off of a ladder in the great hall.” Jaime said gently, closing the door and moving towards her. “Are you... are you alright?” He asked. Brienne smiled widely, her crooked teeth made the smile all the more endearing as she looked at Jaime.

“I’m alright. It was lucky for me that Coach Renly came along when he did. He kind of caught me and broke my fall. So I’m perfectly alright. I was a little shaken earlier, but I’m really fine now Jaime.” Brienne said. Jaime pulled her close, hugged her tightly, half squeezing the breath out of her.

“Watch yourself Brienne. I don’t know what in the seven hells I’d do if something happened to you.” Jaime said gently. Brienne smiled, as she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her own arms around his waist.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As everyone got to the dinner hall, Jaime found himself seated at a table with staff. On one side of him was Renly, and on the other side of him was Olenna Tyrell the Psychology teacher. Robert sat in the middle, with an empty seat to his right for Cersei. Stannis Baratheon, the History teacher was sat beside his wife, Selyse Baratheon, who taught Maths, but sat to Robert’s left. On the other side of Selyse was Val Wild, who taught Art, and on Val’s left were Ellaria Sand and Oberyn Martell. On Renly’s right were Amerei Frey, the Food Technology teacher, and Melisandre, the Religious Studies teacher. Of course no one knew Melisandre’s last name. She was called Miss Melisandre by students and staff alike. Jaime could see that the students were sat together wherever they wished. He saw Brienne sat with Arya and Sansa one side of her, Margaery and Arianne were on the other side. Theon and Sam sat either side of Robb and Jon, who were sat in front of Brienne on the opposite side of the table. Loras had grabbed a seat by his sister. Myrcella and Tommen had also found seats on Brienne’s table and so had Shireen, Stannis and Selyse’s daughter. Shireen and Myrcella were chatting eagerly about something, Jaime assumed their costumes. Podrick Payne was sat beside Myrcella, and Gendry Waters was sat beside Theon Greyjoy, chatting to Arya. The Martell siblings all sat at the same table too. It ran all the way down the hall. Everyone seemed to sit in proximity to who they wanted to. Sandor was there too. There were several other tables of course, and Jaime noted that Connington and Hunt were sat with Joffrey and his other goon like friends. Jaime couldn’t help wanting Brienne beside him. He was still worried about her. He looked at Renly as they were all eating.

“I heard there was an incident in the hall today.” Jaime said. Renly blinked but nodded after a moment.

“Yeah, one of the students fell off of a ladder. Sorry Jaime, but your cousin shouldn’t be sending them up there. I know Brienne Tarth is a tall girl and she’s tough too, but that wouldn’t have helped her if she’d landed on that floor today. She’d have had a cracked open skull all the same.” Renly said, looking unhappy. Jaime found himself feeling a tingle of jealousy. But he stomped it down immediately. Renly was gay. Everyone with a half decent sense of what the word meant, knew it. Although Jaime knew some girls could ignore that factor for the hope of further ogling him.

“You seem rather fond of her?” Jaime asked. Renly looked a little confused.

“Who Brienne? Yeah. She’s a good kid. She’s the captain of the girl’s swim team. I’ve been trying to convince Robert to allow a girl’s hockey, football and basketball team. Thanks for your input today by the way. He’s been against it, but there are a lot of girls who want to join up. Brienne is always getting asked about these things. Everyone just assumes she’ll know what sports teams are here because she’s captain of the swim team. But yeah, you can’t not like Brienne really, once you get to know her. I know she can be a bit silent and stubborn Jaime, but let her get to know you and she’ll be fine. She’s just shy.” Renly said. Jaime nodded, not allowing the smirk that wanted to appear, make it’s way on his face.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne looked at Arya, who had just demanded Gendry play Demons again. Christmas music was driving them all crazy. Gendry laughed.

“I said I would. You can name the time Arya.” Gendry stated. “How can someone so small be such a pain in my ass?” Gendry added. Robb and Jon both snorted at that comment and Arya made to reach across the table to punch Gendry in the arm. That was when Principal Baratheon stood up from where he sat at the head table. The students fell silent after a few moments. Brienne had an arm around Arya’s shoulders, a silent signal to keep Arya calm until after whatever announcements their principal would make. Dinner was nearly over, and this happened every year. So Brienne could only hope that the announcements would be quick and painless.

“First off, as you all know, Mr and Mrs Stark are on leave at the moment, taking care of their son Bran, who I’m sure many of you know.” Their principal said. Arya frowned. “There is little information about what happened to Bran. Only that he was hit by a red car which quickly drove off. I know it is unlikely, but if any of you have any information about what happened to Bran, if any of you know something that might help, I would ask you to come forward. Speak to the police. It may have been an accident, a spur of the moment thing that happened. But Bran Stark deserves answers.” Principal Baratheon said solemnly. The students were completely silent and Arya, Brienne, Sansa, Robb and Jon were all tense by the end of this speech.

“No one will come forward.” Arya whispered angrily. Brienne gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze as Robert carried on.

“Also, you all know Mr Lannister, who is taking Mrs Stark’s classes with you all until she comes back from leave. He’s also your school counsellor, and none of you should be afraid to go and speak to him if you have any problems. If you wish to book appointments with him, you can do so through him, or through Brienne Tarth, who is acting as a student secretary, as part of our work experience programme that we run for all of you.” Principal Baratheon said. Many students looked Jaime’s way and then at Brienne, and Brienne had a feeling that she was going to get asked a lot of stupid questions when they got back to school after the Christmas holidays. “On a lighter note, we will be having tryouts for girl’s football, basketball and hockey teams after the holidays.” Principal Baratheon said. Arya jumped out of her seat, yelling and punching the air, along with several other girls, Asha Greyjoy was included. “Calm down all of you. This is a trial basis. Any trouble and we will immediately disband the girl’s teams.” Principal Baratheon stated. All the students were buzzing with the new information as Principal Baratheon sat back down and the students started to file out, talking about the new girls teams.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime waited for the students to leave the hall before he made his way to speak to Cersei.

“Cersei.” He called her. She stopped, Robert was talking to Renly and Stannis and all the other staff had wandered off. Though where to, Jaime didn’t know.

“What is it Jaime? I have to go home and change.” Cersei stated angrily. Her green eyes, the same as his own, gleamed with her irritation.

“You sent a teenage girl up a dangerous ladder to hang banners today and she was nearly hurt.” Jaime stated coldly. Cersei huffed angrily, like a spoilt child. “You also insulted her in front of half the student body.” Jaime added. Cersei glared then.

“Jaime, I don’t know why you feel the need to protect that girl. Brienne Tarth is a big, ugly teenage misfit and she certainly wouldn’t have been killed by a little fall.” Cersei stated angrily.

“Cersei, she most definitely could have been killed by a fall from that high onto the great hall floor. What is your problem with Brienne, Cersei? What the hell has she done to you that warrants you hating her so much?” Jaime asked angrily. Cersei spun on her heels, her golden hair flicking round over her shoulder, as she turned her back on Jaime.

“What hasn’t she done is the question.” Cersei spat, and then stomped off, her heels clicking on the dining hall floor sounded like gun shots as she walked out of the door.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne was rather grateful she’d managed to shower earlier. Arya and Myrcella were changing in Brienne’s room and both had decided they needed to shower. Brienne pulled on her costume, the pants were a little tight, and the top a little tighter, but it fit Brienne perfectly. Brienne tried to work her bobbed hair into some semblance of normality. It felt like it was sticking up everywhere. Arya was shaking out her own costume as she had pulled it out of Brienne’s closet. She had just finished in the shower, and wrapped in a towel, she looked at Brienne.

“Do you think it’s okay? I mean Mum and Dad won’t freak out will they?” Arya asked. Brienne shook her head.

“No they won’t freak out.” Brienne promised, as Arya started throwing on her own costume. Myrcella looked around a little shyly.

“I’ll give my stuff to my mother to put in the car once I’ve changed.” Myrcella said. She looked at Brienne. “Are you sure it’s alright for me to use your shower and change here? My mother will freak out when she sees my costume, but if I’m already in it and at school she can’t say much.” Myrcella asked. Brienne smiled.

“It’s fine Myrcella. Sansa is changing in Margaery’s room, Robb and Jon are changing in Theon’s room and I’m already dressed. Where’s Tommen changing?” Brienne asked. Myrcella grinned.

“Podrick said Tommen can change in his room. I spoke to him about it on Monday.” Myrcella replied. Arya snorted.

“Does Pod know you’ve got a hard on for him then?” Arya asked. Myrcella blushed a bright red and Brienne couldn’t help letting out a laugh. Then Myrcella smirked at Arya.

“Does Gendry know you’ve got a hard on for him?” Myrcella stated. Arya blinked, her own face going red, and stayed quiet.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sansa ran her hands reverently down the skirts of her dress. It had taken a miracle to get it to the school without anyone seeing it, or it getting ruined. Margaery was still in the shower, and Sansa looked at her hair, which she had set a silver tiara on top of. The silver tiara had red stones in it, and they gleamed against her hair like drops of blood. She had a matching necklace, and smiled at her image in Margaery’s full length mirror. Margaery stepped out of the bathroom, her costume already on. Sansa gasped.

“Margaery, that’s... it looks great!” Sansa exclaimed. Margaery grinned. She was dressed in a rather provocative white dress, and was about to slip on some heels.

“I’ve still got to put on the angel wings and sort my hair out so I can wear the silver halo. Apart from that I’m good to go.” Margaery said. She looked at Sansa. “But look at you! Wow, you look like some dark gothic princess of the night. Is the hood on that dress for decoration?” Margaery asked. Sansa shook her head, and pulled it up to rest it gently on her head, just allowing a view of the silver tiara. Margaery grinned. “I don’t know who you dressed up for sweetie, but he had better be worth it, or I’ll kill him.” Margaery said. Sansa let out a giggle.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Myrcella yelped as she opened the bag with her costume in it. Arya and Brienne both looked at Myrcella.

“What’s wrong?” Brienne asked. Myrcella looked at her bag and sighed.

“I’ve got Tommen’s bag. He must have mine.” Myrcella said. Arya and Brienne looked at each other. Arya was still trying to fix her unruly hair into a neat braid, and Brienne took the bag.

“I’ll go and get your costume from Tommen. Could you help Arya with her braid? I think she might just take a knife to her hair if someone doesn’t help her in a minute.” Brienne said. Myrcella smiled brightly, her green eyes flashing with joy.

“I’ll help Arya with her hair and fix mine before you’re back. Thank you so much Brienne.” Myrcella said. Brienne smiled and left her room. She didn’t really care who saw her in her costume. She decided to try and be as quick as possible, and so found herself in the boy’s dorms rather quickly.

 _“Having long legs are good for something.”_  Brienne thought to herself, as she walked up the stairs. She knocked on Pod’s door when she reached it. Most of them knew where to look for each other. Pod opened the door, dressed in Samurai armour, two swords hung crisscrossed from Pod’s back. He looked at Brienne.

“H-h-hi Brienne.” Pod stuttered a little. Brienne knew how shy Pod was. He’d come a long way from when she’d first met him. He hardly ever stuttered anymore and he actually joined in with the costume parties.

“Hey Pod. Is Tommen here?” Brienne asked. Pod nodded, as a blond blur flew into view. Tommen poked his head around the door.

“Brienne! You’ve got my costume right? I just called Myrcella and she said you were bringing it and you’d take Myrcella’s one to her.” Tommen said seriously. Brienne nodded.

“Yeah that’s right Tommen. It’s right here.” Brienne replied, handing over the bag. Tommen grinned and ran off. Pod gave Brienne a shy smile.

“You look like a proper warrior Brienne.” Pod said, a genuine look on his face. Brienne smiled at Pod.

“So do you Pod. Are you helping Gendry out in the DJ booth?” Brienne asked. Pod nodded, a blush colouring is cheeks.

“Yes. But I’m kinda nervous about it.” Pod said honestly.

“You will do great Pod. I’m sure you and Gendry will get so many gigs after this.” Brienne said. That was when Tommen appeared, looking slightly ruffled. Hogwarts uniform in place. Tommen smiled brightly, as he tried to pat his curly hair down. Tommen had wild hair like Rickon, and Brienne couldn’t help laughing as Tommen was trying to tug a brush through it. “Here let me help you okay? You’ll end up tugging your hair out.” Brienne said. She took the brush and gently managed to untangle it, until Tommen’s golden curls fell into a semblance of order, framing his face and giving him an almost cherubic look. He grinned at Brienne.

“You’re so cool Brienne. I don’t get why mother hates you so much.” Tommen stated firmly, before handing her Myrcella’s bag. “What do you think Brienne? Will mother be very pissed off when she sees I’m a Gryffindor?” Tommen asked. Brienne laughed and shook her head in disbelief.

“Well I hope not, because she’ll stay pissed off all night, and Gods help anyone who gets in her way.” Brienne replied. Tommen let out a laugh then and Brienne bid the boys goodbye. As she stepped out of the door however, she was just able to throw the bag back inside as Hunt and Connington, dressed like Mario and Luigi, threw balloons at her. Brienne covered her face and head, but it was too late for her costume as the two older boys ran off laughing. Pod and Tommen opened the door and gaped in shock.

“Those two are such fuckers!” Pod exclaimed angrily. Tommen shook his head as he saw red paint dripping all down Brienne’s clothes.

“They’ve ruined your costume!” Tommen exclaimed angrily on Brienne’s behalf. Brienne sighed.

“I’m more worried that I could’ve been blinded then I am about the costume. Bastards.” Brienne hissed out. She grabbed Myrcella’s bag, making sure that it was closed and that she couldn’t get any paint inside it. “I’ll get this back to Myrcella okay Tommen?” Brienne said. Pod looked at Brienne sadly.

“You should come anyway. Costume or not. Those bastards are doing it because they’re just...” Pod trailed off.

“It’s okay Pod. I’ll figure something out.” Brienne said. She knew she would in that moment, even if she went to the damn party in her school uniform and borrowed an old wig of Margaery’s to add something to it. She decided she was not going to let Hunt and Connington stop her from going to the party and being with her friends and cousins. She may not like dressing up, but being with the people she cared about had always been more important. So Brienne headed back to her own dorm room, dripping red paint and vowing revenge.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime found that driving home and changing was much easier then he’d imagined. He also didn’t feel as stupid as he thought he was going to feel, what with the fact that he was going to a party where everyone would be dressed in ridiculous costumes at any rate. He pulled up at the school again and saw Sandor Clegane smoking a cigarette outside the great hall.

“Before you say a fucking thing, I know they’re bad for my health. I’m trying to give up. I only smoke one a day.” Sandor stated firmly. He was dressed as a ring wraith, and the image was quite terrifying with his burn scars to top it off. But Jaime had told him to embrace himself, and he seemed to be doing it. That was when Gendry arrived with Pod and Tommen. Tommen looked unhappy.

“What’s wrong with you three?” Jaime asked.

“Fucking Hyle Hunt and Ronnet Connington!” Tommen exclaimed. Jaime gave the twelve year old boy a pointed look and Tommen gave an embarrassed, sheepish grin.

“What did they do now?” Jaime asked.

“They threw paint balloons at Brienne when she came to give me my costume and take Myrcella’s. We got out bags mixed up. They shouldn’t be allowed to do things like that.” Tommen stated angrily. Jaime nodded, as he looked over the three boys. Jaime saw Gendry was showing off more of his chest, with a Roman gladiator costume, and Pod was covered head to foot once he put on the helmet that was under his arm.

“I’ll have Mr Baratheon find Hunt and Connington, you lot go and do what you have to do.” Jaime said. He really and truly hoped Brienne was alright. But he had already snuck off to her room once today, if he went again he would be pushing his luck. Jaime smirked as he went to find Stannis, knowing the man would be harsh on the two teenagers who seemed to revel in causing Brienne misery.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Brienne made it back to her room, Myrcella gasped and Arya yelled angrily.

“Who the fuck did that?” Arya asked. She looked as furious as Brienne felt.

“Oh my Gods Brienne!” Brienne turned to see Daenerys in her witch costume. Behind her was Meera Reed, dressed in a white, medieval princess costume.

“Hunt and Connington.” Brienne replied simply. All the girls yelled angrily. Even Meera, who was usually quiet in these situations.

“You’re never going to find another costume now.” Meera said sadly.

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” The girls turned to see Jojen, Meera’s twelve year old brother, dressed as Peter Pan, standing there. “I think she’ll find something.” Jojen said, before walking off.

“Meera, I’ve known your brother for years and the way he does that is still creepy.” Arya stated. Meera shrugged.

“He’s always been like that.” Meera replied.

“Oh! My! Gods! Brienne!” Brienne sighed as she turned to see Margaery and Sansa had appeared.

“Hunt and Connington?” Brienne stated, as a question, hoping Margaery would get the hint.

“I’ll kill them. I swear I’ll kill them.” Margaery stated. Then almost as though someone had flipped a switch, Margaery grinned. “You’re lucky Brienne. I was going to try to convince you to wear this.” Margaery pulled out a bag from behind her back and held it up. Brienne blinked.

“What is it?” Brienne asked.

“The other costume you were looking at.” Margaery said. Brienne blinked again.

“You didn’t.” Brienne said.

“I did.” Margaery shot back.

“I can’t wear it.” Brienne stated.

“You can and what with this one being ruined, you will.” Margaery replied. Brienne sighed.

“Okay, okay Margaery, you win. Just... let me get out of these clothes first. I’ll have to shower again. Fucking Hunt and Fucking Connington.” Brienne groused. She delicately, more delicately then she could ever claim to be on a usual basis, manoeuvred around her door, and to her bathroom without getting paint everywhere. When she went into the bathroom, she peeled off the paint covered clothes and sighed as she put the dripping clothes into the sink, hoping to get no more red paint anywhere else. Then she prayed she could wash the red paint from her skin as she got into the shower.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime found Stannis and spoke to him.

“Are you sure they did this?” Stannis asked.

“I was just told by our nephew Tommen, and Podrick Payne. I’m sure you can verify it by speaking to Brienne Tarth.” Jaime said. Stannis nodded sagely.

“It would not be the first time those two did something like this. I don’t know why I bother punishing them sometimes.” Stannis stated. He was dressed up as a priest, and Jaime couldn’t help mentally laughing at how true the comparison was. Selyse was standing over near the stage, fussing with Shireen’s costume. It was a lovely, blue, medieval princess dress, that matched Shireen’s eyes and the twelve year old girl practically glowed as she spoke to Tommen, who had just arrived. Jaime hadn’t really known Shireen her whole life, what with being abroad when she was born. The horrible scars she’d received as a child, after being mauled by a dog, had never faded. One side of her face marked with scarring, usually put off others of her age, and so her few friends were her cousins, Tommen and Myrcella, and possibly some others who had known her a long time as well. Gendry came over and spoke to Shireen, and made the girl laugh. Selyse, seemed to be partnering her husband by wearing a nun’s habit, and yet again, Jaime couldn’t help being amused by the comparison.

“Jaime!” Renly called out. Jaime was shocked to see Renly dressed up as Santa, even if for the girls, and the half dressed, Christmas Elf, Loras Tyrell, Renly made a sexy Santa. “I love the armour. If I weren’t stuck as Santa this year I’d have loved to dress up like that.” Renly stated.

“And Loras decided to be your elf?” Jaime asked. Loras shot Jaime a look.

“Oh, one teacher has to be a Santa every year. It was Melisandre last year. You can guess how that went.” Renly stated, before pointing to where Melisandre stood dressed up as a sexy Little Red Riding Hood. Jaime snorted with laughter. “So it was decided that a student needs to volunteer as an elf to accompany them. Loras volunteered this year. Last year Asha Greyjoy volunteered to be Melisandre’s elf. When it was Stannis’ turn Shireen volunteered to be his elf. That was sweet. Tommen and Myrcella have both volunteered to be elves before. For Robert or me or Stannis. Someone always does it. Loras decided to save them the trouble.” Renly added. Jaime smiled, wondering if he could maybe get Brienne to be his elf one year. That was if she didn’t leave before Jaime got roped into being Santa.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne had managed to scrub the paint from her skin and hair, and was finally able to get dressed. Brienne couldn’t believe it when she looked at herself.

“Wow! Brienne you look... different...” Myrcella said. Brienne couldn’t help wanting to giggle at the image Myrcella made, dressed in a pretty green Tinkerbell dress, with see through green wings, and a sparkly wand. She had her golden hair pinned high at the back, while the golden curls hung down to her shoulders and gave her an almost angelic appearance. Brienne was looking at the silver and white Valkyrie costume that she had seen before. She’d never bared so much of her skin in her life and felt a little vulnerable, but her freckles were like a smattering of fairy dust all over her creamy, smooth skin. The silver headdress sat on her head perfectly.

“How did you know what size to get?” Brienne asked Margaery.

“I’m always paying attention to what size you buy for everything Brienne. I could also tell you Sansa’s corset size but she’d kill me.” Margaery replied. Sansa squeaked from the corner. That was when there was a knock at the door. The girls all looked at each other before Brienne moved to open the door. Myrcella stopped her.

“Who is it?” Myrcella called.

“Myrcella? What are you doing in Miss Tarth’s room?” The voice was unmistakeably Stannis Baratheon’s. Myrcella rushed over to open the door.

“Uncle Stannis?” Myrcella asked. Stannis looked at all the girls.

“I’m judging by all the red paint that seems to have been trailed through the corridors from the boy’s dorm to here that Miss Tarth was the victim of a prank.” Stannis said. Brienne looked at Stannis and took a deep breath. She wasn’t sure what to say.

“Uncle Stannis it was horrible.” Myrcella stated. “Brienne went to Podrick’s room because Tommen and I got our bags mixed up. So Brienne went to grab my bag for me and take Tommen’s. She came back covered in paint!” Myrcella exclaimed.

“I don’t see any paint. What happened to it?” Stannis asked firmly. Myrcella took Stannis’ hand and practically dragged him to Brienne’s bathroom and showed him Brienne’s original costume sitting in the sink, still covered in paint.

“Brienne was able to wash it from herself. If not for Margaery then Brienne wouldn’t have a costume to wear, because that one is ruined.” Myrcella stated. Stannis looked at Brienne.

“I already know who did this Miss Tarth. I just need you to confirm it for me. What they did was dangerous. You could have been blinded.” Stannis stated. Brienne nodded and looked at Stannis, her gaze determined.

“It was Hyle Hunt and Ronnet Connington. But they were dressed in Mario and Luigi costumes.” Brienne said.

“Who?” Stannis asked.

“Those plumbers that go around rescuing Princess Peach? You know that game Uncle Stannis. Tommen used to play it all the time with Shireen.” Myrcella replied.

“Ah.” Stannis acknowledged. He looked at Brienne. “They will be punished for what they did Miss Tarth, I can assure you of that.” Stannis told Brienne, before leaving. Myrcella grinned and all the other girls cheered loudly.

“What the fuck happened! Did someone get murdered in the halls? There’s red everywhere!” Asha stated as she poked her head in. Mya Stone stood beside her, dressed in an old style flapper outfit. The kind that was worn in the early nineteen hundreds. Asha, was dressed as a pirate. This didn’t surprise anyone. They all guessed that Theon would be dressed as a pirate as well, when they arrived. So they all decided it was time to head to the party, now that they were all ready. Myrcella had taken Brienne’s hair in had as soon as she’d exited the shower, and it looked neat for once, so Brienne couldn’t complain.

“Let’s go. I want to see exactly how Uncle Stannis deals with those fucktards!” Myrcella exclaimed. Arya let out a snort.

“Oh my Gods you’ve been spending too much time with us Myrcella if you’re already cursing.” Arya stated.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime was sure that  _Danko Jones_ _’_   _Dance_  was not a Christmas tune. Then again, the party had started about half an hour ago. Cersei was cursing that Myrcella was not there yet, and Joffrey was walking around dressed as a Roman Emperor, just as Myrcella and Tommen had informed him last Saturday. He even had a golden laurel wreath sat atop his head. Jaime had heard various songs played. Some were ridiculously insane, like  _Candyland_  by  _Blood on the Dancefloor_  and  _I kissed a Girl_  by  _Katy Perry_ , but it wasn’t a version Jaime had heard before. Apparently it was some rock remix. He’d also heard some ridiculously pop like music, like  _A Little Party Never Killed Nobody_  by  _Fergie_  and  _212_  by  _Azelia Banks_ _._ Jaime also head some songs by  _Prodigy_  played, including  _Voodoo People_ ,  _Slap My Bitch Up_  and One Love and Jaime had wondered exactly why he had been forced to look at a list for the songs five minutes ago. Robert had come up to him, shoved the list in his hand and asked him to look over it to make sure the music was age appropriate. Jaime had wanted to murder Robert, because at least two thirds of the songs on the list were unknown to him. Jaime had no idea how he was supposed to check them, and so decided that it might be better to let things go with the flow.

Jaime also would have preferred some of the teachers to wear age appropriate clothing. Amerei Frey was wearing some kind of Belly Dancer’s outfit, which Jaime had rather wished  _would_  leave something to the imagination, because what Jaime was seeing was disturbing. Oberyn Martell and Ellaria Sand were wearing some sort of Gangster clothes. Cersei and Robert were dressed as a King and Queen, and Val Wild was dressed as a Chinese Empress and Olenna Tyrell was dressed as the Queen of Hearts, which didn’t actually surprise Jaime in the slightest. The Martell girls were over by their parents. Obara was dressed as a snake warrior, Nymeria was dressed as a female Grim Reaper, Tyene was dressed as Supergirl, Sarella was dressed up as Medusa and Elia was dressed as a vampire. It was weird to think that the group were a family, and that there were three young ones at home in bed. Of course, Jaime had been greeted by Sam already, wearing a wizard costume. Ygritte Wild, who was Val’s little sister, had flounced past wearing some sort of bordello Cinderella costume. Dacey Mormont had arrived dressed as a Ninja, and seemed cheerful enough. Beric Dondarrion was dressed as Robin Hood and chatting to Josmyn Peckledon and Pia Harren, who were dressed as a couple from The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Jaime didn’t want to know any further details from then.

Theon Greyjoy arrived with Robb and Jon Stark, and Jaime nearly choked on the glass of water he was drinking, as he saw what the Stark boys were wearing. Jon and Robb were wearing red devil horns on their heads, and little, red half cloaks, and boxer shorts that were patterned with flames at the front, but when they turned around Jaime could see they were red at the back like their cloaks. There were big love hearts covering their crotches, and the pair carried their own pitchforks. Jaime couldn’t stop himself laughing. Theon was normal in comparison, wearing his own pirate costume.

That was of course when Jaime spotted Asha and Mya. Then he saw Arianne dressed as a Greek Goddess and Jaime had to admit the outfit suited the girl more than some of the outfits that some had picked. He saw Myrcella dressed as Tinkerbell and looking radiantly happy, as she held on to Arya’s arm. Arya was dressed as some sort of female hunter. Sansa was garbed in a rather sumptuous looking dress that put Cersei’s Queen outfit to shame really. That amused Jaime to no end. Jeyne Poole was by her side, dressed as Cleopatra, while Daenerys was dressed as a scantily clad witch. Margaery wasn’t much better as a scantily clad angel. That was when Jaime caught sight of Brienne and nearly dropped the glass he was holding altogether, and had to remind himself to breathe. He’d never seen her wearing anything that bared so much of her skin, and from the blush that seemed to be travelling from her cheeks, he wasn’t certain the outfit was her idea. He could guarantee that the outfit was most likely Margaery’s doing and would have to remind himself to thank her one day.

The song changed to  _Bang Bang_  by  _Will.I.Am_ _,_ and several students were dancing when Jaime saw Jon and Robb pull Brienne onto the dance floor. Jaime couldn’t help the whirl of jealousy that swept through him as he saw Brienne half sandwiched between the two boys. He wanted to get her alone for a few moments.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne walked in and she noticed Jaime straight away.

“He looks awesome doesn’t he?” Myrcella said. Brienne blinked.

“What?” Brienne asked.

“My Uncle Jaime! It took forever to get him to find something, but I think that looks so much cooler then what Joffrey and my parents are wearing.” Myrcella stated. Brienne couldn’t help snorting in laughter. That was until Jon and Robb came over to them.

“Oh my Gods! What are you two wearing?” Sansa shrieked.

“We lost a bet to Theon, okay? We had no choice in what we’re wearing.” Jon asserted. Arya just laughed wildly.

“You’ll catch your deaths of cold when we go home.” Sansa stated. Brienne shook her head, trying not to laugh at them. That was when Robb and Jon noticed her.

“Wow! Brienne? You actually have skin under all those clothes you usually wear?” Robb stated teasingly. Brienne shook her head.

“Blame Hunt and Connington. They threw paint on me.” Brienne replied. Jon frowned.

“Well I have no idea where those bastards are, but come on. We’re your cousins and we look like twats so you can give us the first dance Lady Valkyrie.” Jon stated, before he grabbed one of Brienne’s hands. Robb grabbed the other, cheeky grin in place. Brienne wanted to slap both boys but soon found herself on the dance floor with her cousins, who were more like brothers. At first Brienne was stiff until Robb tickled her side, making her shriek with giggles. When the song was over, she saw that Jaime seemed to be watching and not watching at the same time.

“I’m gonna go and say hi to Mr Lannister.” Brienne stated.

“Okay Brienne. Just remember we’re going to have to come and stalk you later for more dances.” Robb stated. Brienne just shook her head, trying not to laugh.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime saw Robb Stark tickle Brienne’s side, eliciting girlish giggles from her. Jaime wanted to go and rip the boy’s hand off of her. He had barely noticed that the song had ended, and now  _Demons_  by  _Imagine Dragons_  was playing. Arya started jumping around with joy. Then a hand touched him on his shoulder. He spun around to see Brienne standing beside him, leaning against the wall, and just for a moment, the whole world seemed to fade away and it felt like it was just the two of them.

“Hey Jaime.” Brienne uttered gently. “What’s wrong?” She asked. Jaime gave her a soft smile.

“Nothing. I heard those morons dumped paint on you.” Jaime stated furiously. Brienne frowned.

“They did. Margaery had a new costume hidden away for me, surprisingly. She was hoping to coax me into this from the start.” Brienne replied.

“I’ll have to thank her one day.” Jaime stated, making Brienne laugh. Brienne’s laugh died after a moment, and Jaime followed Brienne’s eye line to see Sansa dancing with Sandor Clegane. Jaime blinked.  _“So that’s the girl he was talking about.”_  Jaime thought to himself.

“So that’s who she was trying to impress.” Brienne said softly.

“Sansa was trying to impress Sandor? That’s a whole new view I’d never thought existed. Then again, Sandor isn’t a bad person.” Jaime replied. Brienne nodded. “So if I get chosen as Santa next year, will you be my Elf?” Jaime asked Brienne. Brienne choked on air and started to go red.

“I... I suppose I would. For you. But don’t ever tell anyone else that.” Brienne replied, blushing furiously and Jaime found it so endearing. Jaime couldn’t help wanting Brienne to himself for a few moments.

“Brienne, would you like to help me find the appointments book in the office? It shouldn’t take long.” Jaime said. Brienne allowed a half smile to cross her face.

“I’ll just tell Margaery where I’m going.” Brienne said. He saw Brienne run off and speak to Margaery for a few moments, before coming back and following Jaime out of the great hall.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne couldn’t help herself as she followed Jaime along the empty corridors. She grabbed hold of Jaime’s hand, and as she made to let go, Jaime wouldn’t let her. They arrived at the office and Jaime unlocked it, and went inside. Jaime closed the door once they were both in there and she found that Jaime had pulled her into a tight embrace. She looked into his eyes.

“What’s wrong Jaime? You’ve been acting strange since you saw me dancing with Robb and Jon.” Brienne asked honestly. Jaime averted his eyes and Brienne realised what it was. “Wait just one second. Were you jealous? You? Jaime Lannister? You were jealous of my cousins?” Brienne asked.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime looked Brienne dead in the eyes as he answered her.

“Yes. I was extremely jealous, of your half naked cousin and his half naked cousin sandwiching you between them.” Jaime replied. Brienne blinked innocently.

“Well there’s absolutely nothing for you to be jealous of at all. Jon and Robb are like brothers to me. They even tease me like brothers. I can promise you that I have no romantic interest in them and they have no romantic interest in me.” Brienne stated firmly.

“You’re taking my jealousy very well.” Jaime said gently, as his hands touched the bare small of Brienne’s back, his fingers gently dancing up and down her spine. Brienne grinned at Jaime.

“Well... even though we are what we are... we’re not really... public. That is for obvious reasons. Doesn’t mean you can’t be jealous, and it doesn’t mean that I won’t ever get jealous.” Brienne replied. Jaime pulled Brienne closer to him.

“I’m going to tell you a rather large secret Brienne. The reason I was jealous about your cousins, is that I know from experience where those kinds of relationships can lead.” Jaime said. Brienne cocked her head to the side. “I was in a relationship with my cousin.” Jaime said softly. Brienne blinked, as though a realisation had suddenly dawned on her.

“Wait, you were in a relationship with Mrs Baratheon? As in Principal Baratheon’s wife? The one that hates all women?” Brienne asked. Jaime gently tugged Brienne over with him until he was sat on his arm chair, with Brienne in his lap. She leaned her legs over the arm of the chair, and Jaime found his hand stroking up and down the skin of her leg.

“Yes the same one. When we started a relationship it had to be a secret, according to Cersei. We got a little older, I asked her to marry me. She refused, saying that my father would disinherit us both. Then she married Robert Baratheon. She wanted to carry on our... relationship after her marriage. I refused. I did not want to be the ‘other man’ in her relationship with her husband. I said if she had wanted me, she had had her chance. I went abroad to the Free Cities. I spent sixteen years out there. When I came back I found out that Cersei had three children, who I became an Uncle to. Robert offered me the job here. Cersei insisted I wouldn’t want the job. I assume she didn’t want me working with her husband. So I took the job to spite her. You know the rest of the story.” Jaime said sadly. Brienne offered Jaime a smile.

“I’m sorry Jaime.” Brienne said sadly.

“I’m not.” Jaime replied. He wasn’t sure when he’d become so comfortable with just sitting with Brienne, but he liked the warm feeling it brought to him. He brought her lips down to his and soon found his tongue entwining with hers. He pulled away after what felt like forever, both of them gasping for breath. “If I hadn’t refused to carry on a relationship with Cersei, I wouldn’t have met you, and we wouldn’t be here now.” Jaime said softly. He slipped his arm under her knees, and shifted himself until he’d literally lifted Brienne up to carry her bridal style. Brienne protested, saying she was too heavy, but Jaime would not give up. He set her down on his desk, and looked at her flushed cheeks and kiss swollen lips. “You know, I came to see you earlier, to see if you were alright.” Jaime uttered. Brienne blinked in confusion.

“You did see me.” Brienne replied.

“Yes I did. I didn’t hear an answer when I knocked on your door the first time, so I opened the door and walked in.” Jaime replied, waiting for Brienne to understand what he was saying. Brienne’s eyes went wide and her blush started to spread.

“Jaime!” She exclaimed, trying to stop her blushing.

“It wasn’t my intention to catch you in that position. But I couldn’t help wanting you even then. I was  _this_  close.” Jaime pinched his thumb and forefinger together. “To walking into that bathroom and joining you in that shower.” Jaime said honestly. Brienne’s eyes sparkled with a mischief she only seemed to display in his presence.

“Then why didn’t you?” Brienne stated.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne wasn’t sure what had given her the nerve to say that.  _“Why didn’t you?”_  It echoed through her mind and made her blush.

“Why indeed.” Jaime whispered, before claiming her lips again. She felt his left hand on the nape of her neck, and his right... his right hand was gently stroking her thigh, fingers dancing towards her inner thigh and further up. Brienne felt her breathing growing shallow as Jaime’s hand, made it’s way to her panties. His fingers tugged at the waistline and Brienne shifted so that Jaime could tug them off. Her meagre skirt was hiked up to her waist, and Jaime’s fingers stroked down the seam between her legs. Brienne gasped, and tried to hold back a full blown moan when one deft finger finally slipped between the folds she had been toying with herself only hours before.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime was surprised to find Brienne so wet and wanting. As he slipped his thumb over her nub and allowed his own fingers to gently stretch inside her, Brienne arched into his touch and let out a breathy gasp that was so feminine that Jaime wondered how people could ever call Brienne ugly. She was more woman than most that he’d ever known. As he gently started to thrust his fingers inside of her, Brienne let out a throaty moan.

“Jaime.” She gasped out. “Jaime.” She said his name again. Jaime couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his lips as he heard Brienne call his name. He thrust faster and stroked her sensitive nub harder, and Brienne groaned out his name. He placed his mouth over hers to catch her loud moans, and as he thrust with his fingers into her tight, wet heat, he thrust his tongue into her mouth, making her groan against him. Her back arched and her hips raised, as Jaime felt her clenching around his fingers. Then in what seemed like an endless moment, Jaime watched as Brienne completely unravelled and climaxed in his arms. It was something Jaime was sure he would never grow tired of, now that he had seen it once, he knew he was addicted to her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Margaery found Robb and Jon both skulking in a corner.

“You know... you two look very sexy, and very brooding.” Margaery stated, her silver, angel halo was tilted to the side. Possibly from where Theon had knocked it earlier when he came to drag her onto the dance floor when  _No Church in the Wild_  by  _Kanye West_  and  _Jay Z_  came on. Now  _Into The Lair_  by  _Zedd_  was blasting out.

“No! Nuh uh! Brienne already warned us you’re trying to seduce us!” Jon exclaimed. Margaery raised a brow.

“Really? Did she now?” Margaery asked, as she crept in between the two boys. She smiled at them. “And what did she say exactly?” Margaery asked, an evil grin on her face.

“She s-said that you want us to have a threesome with you.” Robb slurred. At some point someone had spiked the punch, and both Robb and Jon were drunk. Margaery was also drunk, but of course Margaery was able to handle her drink far better than the Stark boys. She grinned at them.

“Oh I do want to have a threesome with you two. You’re both so hot. Watching you two dancing with Brienne sandwiched between you earlier just got me all hot and bothered.” Margaery said huskily, as she ran her right index finger down Robb’s chest. Robb gulped as though he were a deer and Margaery were a tiger, stalking him down like prey.  _“He’s not wrong.”_  Margaery thought to herself. Suddenly,  _Crazy In Love_  by  _Emeli Sande_  started playing. Margaery looked at Jon and moved her right index finger to circle one of Jon’s nipples. “You two are... unique... Besides, I don’t expect you to fuck each other, just me. I won’t complain how you do it.” Margaery said. Jon and Robb both gulped then. Robb licked his lips as though he hadn’t had a drink in years, and Jon just gaped at Margaery. She took them both by the hands. “We can always... adjourn to my room to discuss this further.” Margaery said. It was when both Jon and Robb nodded that Margaery knew she had them.  _“Thank Gods for Gramgram’s tips on men! If I had listened to my mother I’d have joined a convent at age twelve. Now I'm converting Starks to the dark side.”_  Margaery thought as she led the two Starks out of the great hall, with victory on her mind.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime and Brienne were on their way back to the great hall, they seemed to have spent a lot of time in the office. As they headed for the doors of the great hall, Brienne caught sight of Arya wrapped around Gendry, mouths joined and hands roaming everywhere. Brienne just shook her head at the display. They walked back into the hall, and Brienne saw that Sansa was dancing with Sandor. The song was one that Brienne recognised. It was _Cosmic Love_ by Florence + The Machines and Brienne saw Podrick was having the time of his life. Myrcella was stood next to him. That was until Brienne saw Cersei heading straight for them. Brienne nudged Jaime.

“I have a bad feeling Myrcella is about to be in big trouble.” Brienne told him firmly, gesturing to where Cersei was now trying to drag Myrcella from the DJ booth. Jaime looked to see Robert was slumped in a chair, and from what else Jaime could see, some of the students were drunk. Jaime sighed.

“I guess I shall have to go and save her.” Jaime stated. Brienne followed after him in the crowd and Sansa caught sight of her. She seemed to say something to Sandor and then filed her way through to Brienne’s side.

“What’s going on?” Sansa asked, as she saw Cersei yelling at Myrcella. Myrcella looked on the verge of tears. As they got closer, they could hear Cersei screaming at her fourteen year old daughter.

“What are you dressed in? Do you not have any idea how you look? You look like a street walker! A common prostitute!” Cersei screamed at her. Sansa gasped, and grabbed hold of Brienne’s arm and Brienne could not see how Cersei could say that to her own child. Brienne knew if she ever had a child of her own she would never treat that child so cruelly.

“Cersei what are you yelling for?” Sansa and Brienne both looked to see Jaime had gotten up onto the stage and was moving between Cersei and Myrcella. That was when Brienne noticed how red faced Cersei was.

“Is she drunk?” Brienne asked. Sansa looked at Cersei.

“You know... I think she is...” Sansa replied, looking as though she were shocked by this. Brienne looked at what was going on. Cersei slapped Jaime in the face. Brienne and Sansa gasped out loud, and Sansa gripped Brienne’s arm even more tightly.

“You! You took her to Silk Street so she could outfit herself like a whore! How could you?” Cersei yelled.

“He didn’t make me buy this costume mother and there is nothing wrong with it!” Myrcella exclaimed. She stood fierce and proud, her chin jutted out in defiance, and Brienne couldn’t help thinking that Myrcella was one brave, strong teenager. “I’m fourteen mother. I’m not a little girl anymore. I wanted to dress as Tinkerbell this year. If I wanted to dress like a whore, there are plenty of more scant outfits designed to be for Tinkerbell. I liked this one so I picked it. Uncle Jaime had nothing to do with my decision. He had nothing to do with where I picked to shop. Stop blaming him! Maybe if you spent some time on me and Tommen, instead of focussing it all on Joffrey you’d know me, instead of assuming that I’m never going to grow up!” Myrcella exclaimed. Cersei turned around and slapped Myrcella in the face then.

“Oh my Gods!” Brienne and Sansa both turned to see Arya and Gendry. It was Arya who’d spoken. “Did she just slap Myrcella? How could she slap her?” Arya asked, looking horrified. Gendry gave Arya’s shoulder a gentle squeeze before hauling himself up onto the stage. He didn’t bother using the stairs.

“It’s you associating with those Stark girls, and that damn Margaery Tyrell, and Brienne bloody Tarth! All of them are whores and if you think I’m letting you turn out like them, you’ve got another thought coming!” Cersei yelled at her daughter. Arya clenched her fists and Brienne grabbed hold of her. But she did not think to grab hold of Sansa, who hitched up her skirts to above her ankles and stomped up the stairs of the stage.

“Oh Gods! Sansa’s gonna get killed!” Arya exclaimed and Brienne could only head after Sansa, with Arya behind her, wondering exactly where Jon and Robb were when she needed them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Asha had just gone back to her room to grab some headache tablets. She hadn’t drunk any of the school punch, knowing that Principal Baratheon spiked it every year, but her head ached after being at the party for so long listening to loud music. It was as she was going towards the stairs to go back, that she heard strange sounds. Sounds that Asha managed to make out over the thumping of  _Closer_  by  _Nine Inch Nails_  and Asha recoiled at the idea of going to check on the noise.

 _“Oh no! Not again! No fucking way! I am not looking! I fucking told Lannister! Curiosity killed the cat!”_  Asha thought to herself. Then she heard a familiar male voice. “Is that Robb fucking Stark?” Asha uttered to herself. She couldn’t even stop herself. Her feet moved towards the door at the end of the hall. It was the door she knew belonged to Margaery Tyrell, and the room she heard the noises coming from, and she cursed herself for her curiosity as she carefully opened the door. Margaery had a bad habit of leaving it unlocked.  _“Please don’t let my brother be in there with her this time. I’m still traumatised from this morning.”_  Asha thought. She peeked through the crack of the slightly open door and almost fell over in shock. She had to jam both her hands over her mouth and bite down on the inside of her cheek until she tasted blood to stop herself from gasping.

Margaery had Jon underneath her, fucking her from behind, while Robb thrust into her from the front. Asha was disturbed to see both boys were still wearing their devil horns, while Margaery was still wearing her tilted halo on her head. Asha silently pulled the door closed, and walked away.  _“Why the fuck did I look? Why oh why in the name of the Drowned God and all that is holy, did I look?”_  Asha thought to herself. She moved to go down the stairs and ran straight into Beric Dondarrion. He grinned at her.

“I was just coming to see if you were okay Asha. You’ve been a while.” Beric stated.

 _“Fuck it! I’m going to hell anyways.”_  Asha thought and grabbed hold of Beric, sealing her mouth over his. It took only a moment for him to kiss back, as they stumbled towards her bedroom and inside.  _“Besides, that party was getting fucking dull anyways.”_  Asha thought to herself as she practically tore off Beric’s waistcoat and shirt to run her hands over the taut muscular chest underneath.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“How dare you call us whores!” Sansa yelled at Cersei. Brienne wanted to stare at the small red head for having the guts to yell in Cersei’s face, but she didn’t. “Me and my sister and my cousin and Margaery are not whores! You have no right to call us that!” Sansa yelled. Brienne and Arya had run right up behind her. Brienne placed a hand on Sansa’s shoulder.

“It’s alright Sansa. Mrs Baratheon has obviously had a little too much to drink. It’s not worth arguing about. She’s probably not going to even remember this in the morning.” Brienne said softly. Cersei turned her attention to the taller girl then.

“You can fuck off right now! I know exactly what you are! You pretend to be sweet and innocent, like butter wouldn’t melt in that big mouth of yours! But I know what you are!” Cersei yelled. Brienne did not even dignify what Cersei said with an answer. She simply turned Sansa and Arya around.

“Go and see if you can find Robb and Jon in this mess okay. The party is nearly over anyways. Parents are coming to pick up their kids. Mr and Mrs Baratheon already took Shireen home.” Brienne told them gently.

“But Brienne!” Arya made to argue, but Brienne shook her head.

“I’m the eldest okay? Just do what I’m telling you for once. Go.” Brienne told them both. Arya and Sansa got down from the stage, but didn’t move from it. They were waiting for her and she knew it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime was furious when he heard Cersei speak to Brienne like that.

“Cersei, that’s quite enough.” Jaime hissed. She looked at him, hate shining in her green eyes.

“No it’s not. The girls at this school are all little whores, but my daughter is expected to mix with them and then she starts acting like them!” Cersei exclaimed. Jaime felt so angry at Cersei’s attitude.

“Cersei, stop this now. No one has done anything wrong. Brienne, Sansa, Arya and Margaery all came to this party as a school event and none of them have behaved inappropriately in this hall.” Jaime said. Which was true as far as he knew. “And Myrcella isn’t dressed like a whore. She wanted to wear this costume and she’s not a baby to dress up in fluffy princess dresses anymore. Do you even realise that you slapped your daughter in the face in front of the entire student body?” Jaime asked coldly. Cersei shook with rage.

“I don’t care what you think Jaime. Your opinions on my children make no difference to me. They’re _my_ children.” Cersei hissed. Jaime noticed Gendry whispering something to Pod, who then went and offered Myrcella an arm. Myrcella shook her head. She was refusing to leave as well.

“Actually, as the only relative of Myrcella’s here that isn’t drunk, my opinion matters a great deal.” Jaime stated angrily. “Stop disrespecting these girls. They’ve done nothing to hurt you, nothing to cause any trouble. The only one doing that at the moment is you.” Jaime told Cersei firmly. Cersei glared at Jaime and stomped off down the stairs of the stage, nearly tripping over the long dress that she was wearing. She stormed past Arya and Sansa, and both girls took the steps to get back onto the stage and stand either side of Brienne.

“Are all of you alright?” Jaime asked. He looked at Gendry and Pod too. Both boys looked a little shaken.

“I’m fine Mr Lannister.” Gendry said. He looked at Myrcella. “Are you alright Myrc?” Gendry asked. Myrcella nodded and ran to throw her arms around Jaime’s waist.

“Thanks for sticking up for me Uncle Jaime.” Myrcella whispered. Jaime could see hot tears splashing down Myrcella’s cheeks and Brienne grabbed some tissues from the DJ booth and handed them to Myrcella once she’d finished crying. “Thanks Brienne.” Myrcella said to the older girl. Jaime looked at Arya and Sansa.

“Are you two alright?” Jaime asked the girls. They both nodded. Pod pointed to his watch and Gendry nodded. Once the latest song finished,  _Infinity Guitars_  by  _Sleigh Bells_ , Podrick turned off the music. Jaime saw the great clock on the wall, which stated that the time was three o clock in the morning. The party was officially over. “Podrick? Are you alright?” Jaime asked. Podrick nodded, but he still seemed shaken. Jaime was still hugging Myrcella, who seemed to need the comfort. He looked at Brienne. “Are you alright Brienne?” Jaime asked her gently. Brienne nodded.

“I’m fine Mr Lannister. Mrs Baratheon shouldn’t have said what she did, or acted the way she acted, she was wrong. But she was drunk. There is no use dwelling on the things people do when they’re drunk.” Brienne replied softly. Jaime noticed the strangest look in her eyes when she said that, as though she had far more knowledge of the subject then she rightly should have. Jaime nodded. He saw Renly come back into the hall with Loras and didn’t doubt as to what they had been up to. He waved Renly over. Renly practically skipped up the stairs of the stage, but he noticed the atmosphere straight away.

“What’s happened?” Renly asked.

“Cersei and Robert are both drunk. Do you think you can get them home?” Jaime asked. Renly nodded, not liking the looks of the scene around him.

“What happened?” Renly asked again.

“Mother called me a whore and then called Arya, Margaery, Sansa and Brienne, whores. She slapped Uncle Jaime when he tried to stop her from being so awful, she slapped me and I don’t know what else to say Uncle Renly.” Myrcella said sadly. Renly looked like he was angry himself. He looked at Gendry.

“I’m picking you and Mya up tomorrow yes?” Renly asked. Gendry nodded.

“Yes sir.” Gendry replied. He looked at Myrcella. “What about Myrcella and Tommen?” Gendry asked.

“I think it best if they stay with me for tonight.” Jaime said. Renly nodded his agreement.

“Yeah. I think that’s best. Joffrey’s already disappeared with his little gang and Gods knows where or when he’ll decide to turn up.” Renly agreed. Renly looked at Arya, Sansa and Brienne. “Is anyone coming to pick you girls up? I know Robb and Jon are around here somewhere, but after the punch got spiked they’re probably drunk as well.” Renly asked.

“Uncle Ned is picking us up.” Brienne told Renly. Renly nodded. He looked at Podrick. “When are you off home Pod?” Renly asked him.

“Tomorrow morning Coach Renly. Mr Martell and Miss Sand are giving me a lift to Westerlands, because they pass through on their way back to Dorne.” Podrick replied. Renly nodded and then turned and left the stage, ushering students out of the great hall, but not without first making sure of how they were getting back home, or what they were doing. Jaime looked down at Myrcella.

“Go and find Tommen and I’ll take you two to my place tonight.” Jaime said to her gently. Myrcella nodded and used a tissue to wipe away the last traces of her tears. A red mark was still burning across the flesh of Myrcella’s face and Jaime found himself angrier than he’d ever been at Cersei. He watched Myrcella go down the stairs and wander off looking for Tommen. Gendry and Pod were packing up the records and locking the booth.

“I’ll come and sort it all out properly in the morning.” Gendry assured Jaime.

“Why would Renly be picking you up in the morning?” Jaime asked, as though he had just thought of it. Gendry blinked.

“Didn’t you know Mr Lannister?” Gendry asked.

“Know what?” Jaime asked.

“Mya Stone and I are Principal Baratheon’s children, biologically. Coach Renly basically raised us. But we only call him Uncle Renly at home. School is school and home is home.” Gendry stated. He looked at Arya. “I’ll see you soon right?” Gendry asked Arya. Arya nodded.

“Of course you will stupid!” Arya exclaimed, punching Gendry in the arm. Gendry laughed and then he and Podrick went down the stairs of the stage too. Brienne looked at Arya and Sansa.

“You two go and phone Uncle Ned and see if he’s on his way. I’ll go and find Robb and Jon. Hopefully they’ll just be collecting their stuff from Theon’s room.” Brienne told the girls.

“I’ll help you find them.” Jaime said. Sansa and Arya both smiled at Jaime.

“Thank you for helping Mr Lannister.” Sansa said.

“And thanks for sticking up for us with Mrs Baratheon.” Arya added. Both girls wandered off, and Brienne noted that Sansa went to speak to Sandor. Jaime offered Brienne an arm.

“Shall we go looking for your cousins?” Jaime asked. Brienne nodded and took Jaime’s arm. They walked out of the great hall and into the night, towards the dorms. Brienne sighed as she saw that Margaery’s light was on.

“I have a bad feeling I know exactly where my cousins are.” Brienne said sadly. Jaime laughed as they walked towards the girl’s dorms and straight up to Margaery’s floor. Before they reached the door, Jaime pulled Brienne close and gently placed his lips on hers. It was a simple, chaste kiss, and then Jaime pulled away.

“We’ll have to find a way to see each other during these holidays.” Jaime said softly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“I suppose we will.” Brienne replied to Jaime. All her feelings fluttered around in her stomach like butterflies waiting to be released. Then Brienne squared her shoulders, gathered her resolve and walked to Margaery’s door. She opened it and then yelped at the sight that met her eyes. “Can you guys not put some clothes on? The party is over by the way! Oh and Uncle Ned’s on his way to pick us up!” Brienne yelled. Margaery, who was still butt naked, but for her halo, blinked.

“Shit! Gramgram is gonna kill me!” Margaery exclaimed. Robb and Jon made similar exclamations about Ned Stark, before all three were hurrying to throw on clothes. Brienne sighed.

“You left your clothes in Theon’s room. Hopefully he’s not too drunk to answer the door.” Brienne said. Robb and Jon both nodded stupidly and, in their barely concealing costumes they ran off towards the boy’s dorms. Brienne looked at Margaery. “So you finally conquered?” Brienne asked.

“I did. And it was glorious.” Margaery replied. Brienne couldn’t help laughing.

“Mrs Tyrell will be looking for you soon. Loras was in the great hall, so they’ll be coming for you any minute.” Brienne told her. Margaery nodded and got up to grab a robe.

“Have a good holiday sweetie. I’ll be seeing you before Christmas anyways.” Margaery said.

“Of course you will Margaery. I’ll see you soon okay?” Brienne said. Margaery nodded, handing her a bag with Sansa’s clothes in it. Then Brienne left the room and Jaime followed her to her own room, where she grabbed her own clothes, and Arya’s and handed Myrcella’s to Jaime.

“Tommen’s are in Podrick’s room.” Brienne said. Jaime nodded.

“I’ll go with him to get them before we leave.” Jaime said. As they walked quietly back towards the great hall, Brienne couldn’t help just being grateful for Jaime being there. He had defended her to his cousin, the cousin that he’d used to be in a relationship with. That meant a great deal to Brienne. She didn’t really know how to say it, but she vowed she would find a way someday. As she got there, she saw her Uncle’s car pull up. Arya and Sansa were there already, and Ned was ushering them into the car. He saw Brienne and waved her over.

“Jaime?” Ned acknowledged. Jaime nodded.

“We were just looking for your son and your nephew, Ned.” Jaime said. Ned nodded.

“Did you find them?” He directed his question and Brienne and Brienne nodded.

“They just went to get their things from Theon’s room.” Brienne replied. Ned nodded. Brienne placed her own bags, and Sansa and Arya’s bags in the boot and they waited for Robb and Jon to arrive.

Not ten minutes later, the two boys turned up. Robb and Jon both looked mussed, wearing their school uniforms, and Ned ushered them into the car. As they drove away, Brienne looked back at Jaime, hoping that he knew she’d be waving goodbye to him if it wouldn’t look so silly and suspicious, and when Brienne finally crawled into her bed, in her room, in Winterfell House, Brienne could only think of Jaime and how he’d made her feel when he’d placed his hand between her thighs, and she wondered when she would get the chance to see him again before the holidays were over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stannis and Selyse – http://cdn.deguisetoi.fr/images/rep_articles/gra/re/deguisement-couple-de-religieux.jpg
> 
> Shireen – http://www.thevikingstore.co.uk/ekmps/shops/thevikingstore1/images/costume-blue-renaissance-dress-with-silver-decor-[2]-5369-p.jpg
> 
> Melisandre – http://images.halloweencostumes.com/products/15391/1-1/miss-red-costume.jpg  
> Olenna - http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/81mN--OG5YL._SL1500_.jpg  
> Amerei Frey – http://www.kismet-bellydance.com/KC0S005%20-%20blue%20costume%20front%20view.JPG
> 
> Val – http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/739557469/Chinese-ancient-clothing-Costume-tang-dynasty-train-tang-costume-female-princess-queen-high-stand-collar.jpg
> 
> Renly – http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=12812048
> 
> Loras – http://www.funkyfancydress.co.uk/bmz_cache/e/eaec1607107d16d43620e69951b0cea0.image.150x200.jpg
> 
> Oberyn and Ellaria – http://www.allfancydress.com/images/productgroupings/zoom/CLNUGSWAYZ.jpg
> 
> Ygritte – http://cdn.mrcostumes.com/images/pz/21386/womens-princess-costume.jpg
> 
> Sandor – http://img.costumecraze.com/images/vendors/rubies/15232-large.jpg
> 
> Mya – http://images.halloweencostumes.com/products/1582/1-1/puttin-on-the-ritz-flapper-costume.jpg
> 
> Meera – http://img.rakuten.com/PIC/19758752/0/1/1000/19758752.jpg
> 
> Jojen – http://images.halloweencostumes.com/products/5254/1-1/teen-deluxe-peter-pan-costume.jpg
> 
> Pod – http://www.maskworld.com/pix/new/large/cp-0004-samurai.jpg
> 
> Obara Sand – http://us.123rf.com/400wm/400/400/sergemi/sergemi1105/sergemi110500018/9483984-woman-in-a-snake-costume-dance-in-a-tribal-style.jpg
> 
> Nymeria Sand – http://www.3wishes.com/images/ravishingreaper-jec.jpg
> 
> Tyene Sand – http://www.dressr.com/images/l/s/72/image_108164.jpg
> 
> Sarella Sand – http://www.costumecollection.com.au/img/m/e/serpentine-goddess-medusa-costume-4eadf496.jpg
> 
> Elia Sand – http://thumbs1.ebaystatic.com/d/l225/pict/310577597696_3.jpg
> 
> Daenerys – http://www.fancyladies.com/image/data/20120606/110801108-1.jpg
> 
> Jeyne Poole – http://www.dees-fancydress.co.uk/catalog/images/3277E.jpg
> 
> Peck and Pia – http://www.couplescostumes.com/ideas/wp-content/uploads/2012/08/rocky-horror-picture-show-riff-raff-and-rocky-horror-picture-show-couples-costume.jpg
> 
> Ronnet and Hyle – http://media.couplescostumes.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/1500x1500/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/s/u/super-mario-and-luigi-couples-costume.jpg
> 
> Joffrey – http://thumbs1.ebaystatic.com/d/l225/pict/290728054592_7.jpg
> 
> Asha – http://img.costumecraze.com/images/vendors/underwraps/29366-Hooked-Sexy-Pirate-Costume-large.jpg
> 
> Beric – http://www.fancydressball.co.uk/big_images1/robin-hood-costume-green-29076.jpg
> 
> Jon and Robb – http://www.3wishes.com/images/rebeldevil-cm.jpg
> 
> Theon – http://www.costumecollection.com.au/img/p/i/pirate-costume-blackbeard-8f7dce7.jpg
> 
> Sam – http://images10.newegg.com/NeweggImage/ProductImageCompressAll300/A019_1_20101020_ec1fd540-7341-4bd8-b885-97ff29cdfe2139314.jpg
> 
> Gendry – http://www.google.co.uk/imgres?start=358&rlz=1C1PRFC_enGB554GB554&espv=210&es_sm=122&biw=1280&bih=632&tbm=isch&tbnid=V7KQiB5sj2JXNM%3A&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.scareyou.com%2Fgladiator-adult-costume-2%2F&docid=1F-srTSbZrcr3M&imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.scareyou.com%2Fhalloweenshopping%2Fimage.php%253Fname%253DaHR0cDovL2Nkbi5jb3N0dW1lc3VwZXJjZW50ZXIuY29tL2NzY19pbmMvaW1hZ2VzL2l0ZW1zLzQ4MHg2MDAvQ005Ni5qcGc%253D&w=480&h=600&ei=CW_QUtrtG-OU7Qabi4DACA&zoom=1&ved=0CPgBEIQcMFE4rAI&iact=rc&dur=1041&page=12&ndsp=36
> 
> Arianne – https://ssl4.lon.gb.securedata.net/toygrotto.net/merchantmanager/images/uploads/LA-53067.JPG
> 
> Sansa – http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/882982207/Free-Shipping-New-Arrival-The-Best-For-Anime-Vonvention-Custom-made-Gothic-Court-Dress-The-Witch.jpg
> 
> Dacey – http://ec1.ocnk.biz/data/ninja-star/product/item-095.jpg
> 
> Arya – http://www.medievalcollectibles.com/images/Product/large/IN-11053.png
> 
> Myrcella – http://www.costumecollection.com.au/img/t/i/tinkerbell-costume-f21c4f11.jpg
> 
> Margaery – http://www.godlingerie.com/images/201205/source_img/1714_G_1338326787180.jpg
> 
> Robert – http://cdn.mrcostumes.com/images/pz/23644/king-henry-viii-costume-1-70874.jpg
> 
> Cersei – http://s7d4.scene7.com/is/image/CostumeSupercenter/R880896?$mediumlarge$
> 
> Tommen – http://www.thevikingstore.co.uk/ekmps/shops/thevikingstore1/images/costume-harry-potter-gryffindor-robe-%5B3%5D-6014-p.jpg


	7. Chapter 6 - Pride (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay all. I want to thank you all so much for reading, commenting and sending me Kudos. I really appreciate it. 
> 
> This chapter is going to get very dark. Just a warning to everyone. It really is. Also, if anyone wants to know about the songs that I've mentioned in this chapter, please ask me and I'll be happy to send you a link to them on Youtube, or even post them on my dash on Tumblr. Just please let me know. I do not bite, so any questions are fine too. I won't answer every question (for example if it affects the plot and would spoiler everyone) but I will answer all questions within my power. (nods) I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

The Seven Deadly Sins of King’s Landing Academy.

Chapter 6 – Pride (Part I)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Jaime finally pulled into his driveway, he saw Tommen was already half asleep on the backseat. Myrcella still looked upset.

“Come on you two. Home sweet home. I’ve got more than one spare room here for you to sleep in.” Jaime said cheerfully enough. Myrcella gave Jaime a weak smile and got out of the car. Tommen followed her, climbing across the seat of Jaime’s black jeep. Jaime got out of the car and followed his niece and nephew up the path. He’d brought the house when he’d decided to accept the job at the school, and he didn’t regret it. It wasn’t a mansion. It was a big house. There was no doubt about it. It had nine bedrooms, four bathrooms, a kitchen, a study, a dining room and a living room, not to mention a back and front garden. So it was most definitely a big house. But Jaime had never wanted a mansion in the first place. He’d grown up with a great deal of money and it had never made him truly happy. He looked at Myrcella and Tommen as he opened the door and they walked in. Both of them seemed desperately unhappy in their situation, and Jaime wondered if there was anything he could do for them. He gave them a smile. “Come on. Let’s find you something to wear and you can decide what rooms you want to sleep in.” Jaime told them. Tommen seemed to perk up a bit, and Myrcella just looked at Jaime with such a grateful smile, that it broke his heart. The slap Cersei had given her, had turned into a full blown bruise that was marring Myrcella’s cheek, and Jaime could only imagine how much it hurt her. His own cheek had calmed from the stinging slap Cersei had levelled on him, but Jaime was a grown man and he could take a slap in the face. Myrcella was a fourteen year old girl, and Cersei must have slapped her with all her strength to leave bruising. Jaime grabbed a couple of old t-shirts and pyjama pants for Mycella and Tommen to sleep in and decided to put their clothing in the washing machine. _“At least they’ll have clean clothes to wear tomorrow”_ Jaime had thought as he threw the clothes into the washing machine. Myrcella looked at Jaime, a little worried and her gaze searching.

“Do you think Mother is still going to be angry tomorrow Uncle Jaime?” Myrcella asked.

“I don’t know Myrcella. I hope not. I put yours and Tommen’s clothes in the washing machine. I’ve got some old t-shirts and pyjama pants for you guys to wear, but they might be too big, and I’m afraid I don’t have much else.” Jaime said gently. Myrcella nodded.

“It’s okay Uncle Jaime. Do you mind if I have a shower? Loads of glitter got all over me at the party.” Myrcella said softly. Jaime smiled as he noticed the glitter stuck to Myrcella’s costume and hair and nodded. He showed Myrcella where the towels were and she slipped into the bathroom, holding on to her little bag. Jaime assumed it held her toiletries that she had taken to use in Brienne’s shower earlier that day. Jaime heard the shower start running before he went to give Tommen an old t-shirt and pyjama pants to wear. Tommen was looking out of one of the bedroom windows.

“Are you alright Tommen?” Jaime asked the boy. He turned his head and looked at Jaime, and nodded.

“Yeah I’m alright Uncle Jaime.” Tommen replied. Jaime handed over the old t-shirt and pyjama pants with a smile and Tommen grinned and thanked Jaime, before Jaime left the room and let him change. Jaime went to change himself and found that he had enjoyed the party for the most part, the part that didn’t involve Cersei that was. Once he’d thrown on some pyjama pants and an old t-shirt to sleep in himself, he went to check on Tommen, who had crawled into bed. He was on the verge of falling asleep, and Jaime couldn’t help thinking that one day he might be checking on his own kids in bed.

“Hey Tommen, I’m gonna put your clothes in the washing machine okay? You’ll have something clean to wear tomorrow.” Jaime said. Tommen nodded sleepily and after a few minutes, his breathing evened out, and he was sound asleep. Jaime made sure that the duvet covered him and then left the room, only to see Myrcella coming out of the bathroom. In another situation, Jaime might have laughed at the sight of Myrcella wearing his pyjama’s that practically drowned her, but he couldn’t find it in himself to laugh when he saw her with her tangled, damp hair, and sad looking face. “Where’s your costume Myrcella? I’ll wash it with everything else.” Jaime asked gently. Myrcella gestured to the bathroom, she went and grabbed her things and followed Jaime downstairs, as he carried Tommen’s things. They threw the clothes in the washing machine and turned it on. “I didn’t know you two wore so much clothing.” Jaime stated. Myrcella let out a half laugh.

“It was just today. We came into school in our uniforms, we changed when classes finished, into jeans and t-shirts to go and help decorate the halls. Then we went and changed into the costumes. I’ll have to thank Brienne next time I see her. She remembered to give you my things even after Mother was so rude to her and Sansa and Arya. Margaery wasn’t even there and she was rude about her too.” Myrcella said sadly. Jaime hugged his young niece then.

“Brienne, Arya, Sansa and Margaery will not hold it against you that your Mother was rude to them or about them. They like you. I’m sure Brienne doesn’t let everyone use her shower and her room to change.” Jaime said. Myrcella nodded her agreement.

“Brienne is great. If I’d had an older sister it would be her. I mean if you or Uncle Tyrion, or Uncle Renly ever got married I’d tell you to marry someone like Brienne. She’s so... she’s only three years older than me, but she’s so smart and mature, and she’s never nasty to anyone. She just gets on with things. Even after some of the shit that’s gone down at school” Myrcella said. Jaime felt a warm jolt go through him at Myrcella’s words. It was a great comfort to Jaime, that should he get to that stage with Brienne, that Myrcella would not be upset. He was also curious as to what Myrcella meant by things that had gone on at the school, but he knew now wasn’t the time to ask. “Of course I know Uncle Renly is more likely to marry Loras Tyrell, but who doesn’t know that Uncle Renly is as gay as a chocolate covered unicorn wearing pink spandex?” Myrcella questioned. Jaime found himself laughing at that. He gave Myrcella a last squeeze and then sent her off to bed.

“Go and get some sleep Myrcella. It’s four o clock in the morning.” Jaime said. Myrcella nodded.

“Goodnight Uncle Jaime.” Myrcella said, giving him a last hug before running off, almost tripping on the long legs of the pyjama pants.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, when Brienne woke up, she found Rickon half curled into her side. She turned over to see that Rickon had crawled into her bed in the night and the boy looked at Brienne with wide eyes.

“I wanted to check you were here.” Rickon said, as though answering an unasked question. Brienne smiled at him and pulled him closer, hugging him.

“It’s okay Rickon. Where’s your Mum and Dad?” Brienne asked him.

“They had to go early to be with Bran. The police want to speak to him again, and if things go well he can come home next week.” Rickon said softly. Brienne smiled.

“I bet you’ll be happy when Bran comes back.” Brienne said. Rickon nodded and curled a little closer into Brienne’s side.

“I’m glad you’re home Brienne.” Rickon told Brienne seriously. Brienne just smiled at her smallest cousin. She stared at the clock on her wall. Through her sleep blurred vision, she noted the time was ten thirty.

“Hey Rickon, do you want something to eat?” Brienne asked the seven year old. Rickon seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding.

“Yeah. Can we have jam on toast?” Rickon asked. Brienne let out a laugh.

“I think we can manage that.” Brienne said. She ushered Rickon out of her bed, before getting up herself and making her way down the stairs to make breakfast.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Jaime woke up the next morning, he stayed lying in his bed and remembered the events of the night before. He could vaguely hear Myrcella and Tommen chattering away, and he looked at the digital clock he had beside his bed. The time read eleven am and Jaime groaned into his pillow, not really wanting to get up, but deciding he didn’t really have much choice. He wasn’t going to leave Myrcella and Tommen to fend for themselves. He’d stayed up to put the clothing in the dryer and then had gone to sleep himself. He felt half exhausted and wondered who it was, when he heard the doorbell. He heard Myrcella go to the door.

“Uncle Tyrion!” Myrcella exclaimed loudly. Jaime groaned. He had no idea what had brought Tyrion around today of all days, and so early. But Tyrion was Tyrion.

“Where is your Uncle Jaime, Sweetling?” Tyrion asked.

“He’s still in bed. I don’t want to wake him up. I think he was up until six o clock in the morning, waiting for our clothes to finish in the washing machine so he could put them in the dryer.” Myrcella replied.

“Well, I’ll just go and talk to him upstairs. You two carry on eating breakfast.” Tyrion told them. Jaime heard the sounds of Tyrion’s footsteps and had the urge to bury himself under his duvet and pretend he wasn’t there. Of course his door opened and Jaime could no more pretend his little brother wasn’t there then he could pretend that the Earth was flat. “Jaime. We need to talk.” Tyrion stated firmly. Jaime sighed and sat up in bed and looked at Tyrion.

“It’s very early for us to be conversing.” Jaime replied. Tyrion held up a Starbucks cup which Jaime knew would hold his favourite Caramel Macchiata Coffee. Jaime took the cup grudgingly and started to sip at the coffee. “So... I’m assuming there is a rather large problem for you to be at my house so early in the morning.” Jaime said. He patted his bed, offering Tyrion the option of a seat, which he took. Tyrion pulled himself up and made himself comfortable.

“I’m worried about Tommen and Myrcella. I spoke to Oberyn Martell last night. He called me after the party finished. You know he and I always got on. He told me that he and Ellaria, _and_ their daughters, _and_ his niece, had all seen Cersei slap you in a drunken rage, and then slap Myrcella.” Tyrion said. Jaime sighed.

“It’s all true.” Jaime said. Then he explained the whole conversation. He explained what Cersei had said, what she did, how she reacted to the costume Myrcella was wearing, everything. Tyrion sighed.

“I honestly think Cersei is unstable Jaime. I saw the bruise on Myrcella’s face. I can see how unhappy she and Tommen are. I even saw how unhappy Joffrey is, and that boy is a shit. But is it any wonder with both his parents drinking their way into stupors instead of being parents?” Tyrion asked sadly. Jaime sighed.

“I don’t even know what to say Tyrion. I was never so shocked, as I was last night by Cersei. There was a time when I loved her, when I would have done anything to protect her. Now I don’t know what the hell I saw in her, and some things I can’t forgive. Myrcella didn’t deserve the treatment she got last night. I brought the kids here because there was no way I could send them home with their parents. Robert was practically passed out, and Cersei was still in a rage. Renly was supposed to make sure they got home, though I’m not sure how much I care about that.” Jaime said. Tyrion nodded.

“You did the right thing. But apparently Cersei isn’t home. I called earlier, and Robert answered and said that she wasn’t there. Then he told me to fuck off and let him go back to sleep. He’s obviously hungover.” Tyrion replied.

“I don’t even know what the hell to do.” Jaime said. Tyrion shrugged.

“The only thing you can do, Jaime. The only thing we can do is make sure they always have somewhere to go that is safe. I was going to suggest all of us going out and letting them get some clothing that they can leave at my house and yours, so that they always have somewhere to go. I was going to suggest the same thing to Renly and Stannis.” Tyrion said. Jaime nodded his agreement.

“Let me go and get a shower and get dressed and we’ll go. I just want the kids to be safe and what I saw last night just makes me think they’re not only unsafe, but also unhappy.” Jaime replied. Tyrion nodded his agreement.

“We’ll be waiting for you downstairs.” Tyrion said. Jaime nodded and Tyrion left the room, leaving Jaime to his own thoughts as he made his way to his en suite bathroom to shower and change.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Brienne can we go out today?” Rickon asked, after Brienne had made him jam on toast. Arya had practically crawled into the kitchen at the smell of toast and Brienne was making Arya her toast with jam and peanut butter.

“I don’t know yet Rickon. We have to wait until everyone is up and see what they’re doing.” Brienne told the seven year old gently. Brienne remembered holding Rickon and playing with him when he was just a tiny baby. She had even fed him with a bottle a couple of times. Brienne looked at Arya.

“I’m up for it if you are. I don’t know if Robb or Jon are ever going to get out of bed. They were so drunk and when Dad actually speaks to them, they’re in so much trouble. They really should have known better than to drink the punch. Principal Baratheon spikes it every year, himself, with vodka and whiskey.” Arya stated. Brienne nodded her understanding and couldn’t help laughing.

“Uncle Robert gives Arya funny looks.” Rickon said. “He used to give Brienne funny looks too and he gives Sansa funny looks.” Rickon added. That was when Sansa appeared in the kitchen. Brienne stuck some more toast in the toaster as she started to put butter, peanut butter, and jam on Arya’s toast.

“Who’s giving me funny looks Rickon?” Sansa asked.

“Uncle Robert. He gives lots of girls funny looks.” Rickon replied. Sansa shrugged.

“Don’t you worry about Uncle Robert, Rickon. What are we doing today?” Sansa asked.

“Rickon wants to go out today. I said we’d all have to discuss it.” Brienne said. Sansa looked like she wanted to swipe Arya’s toast, but seemed to decide against it. Brienne finished Sansa’s toast before getting to work on making Jon and Robb some toast as well.

“I’m up for it, so long as I can get a shower, and we can go to the book shop. I want to get the new book by Rachel Caine, Prince of Shadows. It’s a whole new take on Romeo and Juliet apparently.” Sansa said as she took a bite of her own toast.

“Oh like I haven’t heard that before.” Arya stated.

“No it really is. It’s told from the point of Benvolio, Romeo’s cousin, and how he falls in love with Rosaline, the one that Romeo thinks he’s in love with at the beginning of the play. Apparently, Mercutio has this extremely dark secret too that Benvolio won’t reveal.” Sansa said. Arya blinked.

“Mercutio is going to admit to being Gay. That’s all you need to know.” Arya stated.

“You can’t know that! The book has only just been released!” Sansa exclaimed.

“With the times we live in, and the implications made around Mercutio, it’s guaranteed that he’s probably Gay.” Arya said, shoving more toast in her mouth before Sansa could ask another question.

“Who’s gay now?” Jon grumbled as he slinked into the kitchen, Robb was behind him. Both of them looked terrible. Brienne snorted a laugh as she simply handed them toast with butter.

“Mercutio.” Arya replied.

“Who?” Robb asked.

“Romeo’s best friend?” Arya added.

“It’s too early to talk Shakespeare.” Robb shot back.

“Mum says it’s never too early to talk Shakespeare.” Rickon said. Robb and Jon both groaned and Brienne merely handed them both glasses of water.

“You should drink this. After last night, you two are dehydrated and I doubt you’ll be able to handle anything more suitable then a fry up. But there is no way I’m making that. We’ll have to get that from the café. If you guys want to go out that is?” Brienne questioned. Robb and Jon both blinked shrugged and ate their toast before answering.

“Why not? Might as well do something this holiday before we’re grounded for the rest of it.” Jon stated. Arya and Sansa both laughed.

“This is so not funny. We didn’t know the punch had been spiked.” Robb added. This made Arya, Sansa and Brienne laugh.

“Tell Dad that. I dare you.” Arya stated. Robb glared and then stalked off upstairs.

“I’m going to have a shower!” Robb yelled.

“Yes I’m sure you accumulated more than your fair share of-” Brienne started to speak, but Jon held up a hand.

“Not in front of the kids Brie!” Jon exclaimed, before a red blush started travelling from his cheeks all the way down his neck. He ran off to use the other bathroom then and both Arya and Sansa yelled.

“Hey I wanted to shower!” Both girls yelled at the same time. Brienne was calm. She knew that once Sansa had showered, it would take her at least an hour to choose what she wanted to wear, so she knew she had plenty of time to get a shower herself, and even convince Rickon to have a shower before Sansa was ready. Robb and Jon having their showers first made it easier, because once Brienne went for her own shower, Rickon would be with them.

“They won’t take long. They’re boys. They never take that long in the shower.” Brienne stated.

“Jon takes an hour just to mess with his hair.” Arya stated fondly. Brienne laughed.

“Good point.” Brienne acknowledged as she started washing the dishes.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Jaime made his way downstairs, he sat down in front of Tommen and Myrcella, with Tyrion sat on a chair that Jaime had specifically made for when he came to visit. It was a chair that had stairs that folded inwards once Tyrion sat down comfortably. The two men looked at the two children.

“I want to ask you both something and I want an honest answer.” Jaime said. Myrcella and Tommen both stared at Jaime waiting for the question. “How are things at home? Truthfully? What I saw last night, what your Uncle was told about by Mr Martell and Miss Sand, are these things that happen often?” Jaime asked. Myrcella took a deep breath. She looked uncomfortable but determined.

“Yes. These things happen all the time. Not usually so... publicly. Usually... usually when mother is angry with us she waits to take it out on us when we’re at home. Father spends most of his time drunk, or with other women, or even students...” Myrcella trailed off. “Or all three.” She added.

“Joffrey isn’t any better and we can’t really talk to him or depend on him. He doesn’t... he doesn’t care. He’s always out. He comes home for dinner, because he’s the golden boy. He’s mother’s favourite. Then he goes out, saying he’s going for practise for one of the teams. Nine times out of ten, he’s lying. Or he’s going to practises, but going somewhere afterwards.” Tommen said. Myrcella nodded.

“He’s a bully. One boy was thrown out of the school because of Joffrey’s lies. Mother excuses his behaviour. She acts like it’s okay. She says that he’s just being a boy. When Tommen says he doesn’t act like that, she just says it’s because Tommen is soft.” Myrcella said sadly. Tyrion and Jaime both nodded.

“Okay. Here is what we’re going to do.” Jaime said.

“We’re going to go to the Red Keep Shopping Centre today. We’re going to get you some things, things that you can leave at my house, or Uncle Jaime’s. That way if you ever need to get away, to go somewhere else, you have the option.” Tyrion added.

“If you think you can’t leave the house for whatever reason, just call one of us and we’ll pick you up.” Jaime said. Myrcella and Tommen both nodded. Jaime had a feeling there was so much that Myrcella and Tommen were not telling them, but he didn’t push it. He knew from experience, that if someone wasn’t ready to talk about something, they wouldn’t until they felt it was time. So Jaime sent Tommen and Myrcella to get dressed and looked at Tyrion. “He has affairs with students?” Jaime asked Tyrion. Tyrion sighed.

“Sometimes not with their consent. I’ve heard some bad things Jaime, and read even worse. He spikes the punch at the school parties. Girls get drunk, they can’t really argue or protest. Sometimes they don’t even remember what happened the next day. Gendry Waters and Mya Stone are both prime examples of what happens when girls don’t remember what happened.” Tyrion said sadly.

“Don’t any of these girls press charges?” Jaime asked, horrified. Tyrion shrugged.

“If they ever have, I’m sure our father makes it go away. He’s determined that the family image is upheld. Most of them are very confused about it. Pycelle kept a whole dossier of... well... the girls who spoke to him about it. It was an impressive list. He usually convinced them that they had obviously consented and couldn’t remember because they were drunk. Many girls accept this and do what they can to move on. Some... Gendry Water’s mother committed suicide shortly after he was born. She had no family, no one to help her, and a child was a frightening prospect for a seventeen year old girl, who was all alone. She didn’t know what to do. She drank herself into a stupor and then swallowed a bottle of bleach. She was dead when a neighbour burst in. Gendry had obviously been wailing all night. He was only a few weeks old. Renly took him in, raised him. You know Renly. Mya Stone’s mother... well she never got over what happened either. She ended up as a prostitute. When Mya was eight, she caught the AID’s virus. She was dead by the time Mya was nine. She also went to live with Renly. He tried to keep an eye on the kids his brother fathered. Seems Robert has a great fondness for young girls.” Tyrion said sadly.

“I’m not going to hide it if a girl comes to me and tells me Robert raped her.” Jaime hissed.

“I don’t expect you to. Pycelle was in father’s pocket.” Tyrion replied.

“I want to see this dossier Tyrion. I want to know exactly what I’m dealing with here.” Jaime said softly. Tyrion nodded.

“I’ll bring it round after Christmas. We don’t need you to go killing Robert for the good of all the young girls in you care on Christmas day.” Tyrion replied. Jaime nodded and both men remained silent after that, waiting for the children to come downstairs, so they could leave the house. Both men wondered how a simple school system could become so corrupt.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne, Robb, Jon, Sansa, Arya and Rickon headed to the bus stop. They saw the bus pulling up for Silk Street, and Arya ran to catch it.

“Come on! We might as well go to the Water Garden’s Café! Best food in town!” Arya exclaimed. The others ran to catch up and jump on the waiting bus. Brienne had Rickon sat beside her, and Arya and Sansa sat in front of her. Jon and Robb sat behind her. All of them chattering about school, and Rickon, merely holding on to Brienne’s hand, looking for the reassuring comfort of her being there, as they went past other houses and into the city.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime and Tyrion were sat in Myrcella’s favourite café with Myrcella and Tommen. The Water Garden’s Café at the end of Silk Street was the one they had eaten in last time and Myrcella had pleaded for them to go there first, claiming that the food in the Red Keep Shopping Centre was ‘overpriced and tasted like crap’ in her opinion. So they found themselves at the end of Silk Street, in the little café about to order food, listening to _Feral Love_ by Chelsea Wolfe, when the Stark children walked in with Brienne. Myrcella smiled brightly.

“Arya! Brienne! Sansa! Oh Robb and Jon are with you too? And is that Rickon?” Myrcella was excited to see them. Brienne smiled kindly at Myrcella.

“My Gods! What happened to your face Myrcella?” Robb asked. Jon rolled his eyes and Arya elbowed her older brother in the ribs to shut him up.

“You didn’t tell them what happened?” Myrcella asked, looking at Arya, Sansa and Brienne.

“It wasn’t up to us to tell them.” Brienne answered. Jaime couldn’t help but love how Brienne wasn’t a gossiping teenager like most girls. Tyrion looked at the girls and then at Rickon, Jon and Robb.

“Why don’t you come and sit with us. We were just about to order, and from the looks of Robb and Jon, they could do with a fry up or hair of the dog, but they don’t serve that here.” Tyrion stated.

“They didn’t realise the punch was spiked.” Arya stated. This made Tyrion laugh.

“Doesn’t Robert spike the punch himself, every year?” Tyrion asked.

“You’ve been to these school parties?” Jaime asked.

“Well Uncle Tyrion used to be a member of the board of directors for the school, but he decided to leave and write his novels.” Myrcella answered. Jaime smiled.

“Living the dream, little brother?” Jaime asked. Tyrion laughed again.

“Quite. It’s a lot less involved being an author than being a part of King’s Landing Academy. A fact you should well know Jaime after working there for four months. The students and faculty all intermingle and have extreme love affairs, there’s violence, drugs, I even heard the Targaryens used to have brothers and sisters marrying on the grounds in the olden days. I couldn’t make those things up.” Tyrion replied. Jaime snorted.

“Oh come and sit with us!” Myrcella insisted. So the Starks sat, Robb and Jon moving another table so there would be enough room for everyone. Brienne was next to Jaime again, and Rickon was next to her. Arya sat next to Myrcella, opposite Brienne, and Sansa sat beside her. Robb and Jon sat at the end of the table. Tyrion was sat in between Tommen and Jaime, and Jaime was sat on Myrcella’s other side. They were a strange group. Jaime watched as Brienne dealt almost effortlessly with Rickon, as she helped him find something to eat. He couldn’t help wondering how Brienne might deal with children of her own, but of course it was way too early to really be thinking about that. They’d only really been together for two weeks. Though if anyone asked Jaime, his honest answer would have to be that he’d loved her for longer. The first day he met her she’d challenged him, and in the four months he’d been at the school and gotten to know her, he knew his first assessment of her was not wrong. That was all he really needed to know as far as he was concerned.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne avoided looking at Jaime, because the only thoughts that would pop into her head would be from the night before and her face would go bright red.

“Brienne? Can I have a chocolate milkshake?” Rickon asked. Brienne smiled at the younger boy. His red hair was a tousled mess, no matter how much she tried to comb it for him before they left. Rickon was a wild child and they all loved him that way.

“Sure, but you’re going to eat something, not just drink milkshakes.” Brienne agreed. Rickon grinned and looked at the menu. She knew what Rickon would pick with absolute certainty. Rickon always wanted a hamburger and curly fries and Brienne wasn’t going to refuse. He’d already eaten toast this morning, so she couldn’t say she was feeding him junk for breakfast. Robb and Jon were quick to order breakfast, eggs, bacon, sausages, beans and toast, and strong coffee. Sansa wanted scrambled eggs and bacon, and orange juice. Arya decided to eat bacon, eggs, sausages, mushrooms and hash browns, and a side of chocolate chip pancakes. Everyone wondered how Arya stayed so skinny with the amount she ate. Brienne could see Rickon wanted to order pancakes, but Brienne held firm, saying he could only have pancakes if he ate his burger and fries, and Rickon nodded, with a glint in his eyes. The song that was playing at that moment was _Heart by Heart_ by Demi Lovato and Brienne couldn’t help but feel it was something that suited the relationship she had with Jaime so well. Brienne ordered Rickon’s food and then ordered herself the same breakfast that Robb and Jon were having, minus the coffee. She had mango juice with her breakfast instead. She felt a hand on her knee under the table, and nearly jerked at the shock, but she knew it was only Jaime. The song changed to _Chemicals React_ by Aly and AJ and Brienne couldn’t help thinking that the sparks that were going off in her brain, just by Jaime’s hand being on her knee, related to this song as well, and wondered if her whole life was going along to some ironic playlist. She allowed her own hand to go under the table and cover Jaime’s hand until the waitress brought the drinks over. Then she let go and went to grab her own drink and Rickon’s, setting it down in front of him. Jaime’s hand left her knee only a few moments later, but the tingling feeling she had, survived long after Jaime’s hand was gone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The group travelled to the shopping centre together. It wasn’t far from Silk Street, and Jaime’s jeep was perfectly safe where he’d parked it. So walking along was interesting. They arrived at Red Keep Shopping Centre not ten minutes later, and heard music playing through the speakers around them. It was _Candy_ by Robbie Williams and Arya grinned cheerfully.

“I so need to go to the Spiral Direct shop today.” Arya stated.

“Don’t you have an online account with them?” Brienne asked Arya, gesturing to the white t-shirt with a grey and white wolf with blue eyes printed across the front of it. Arya grinned, tugging at the hem on the shirt just a little and shrugged.

“I want to check if they have any special merchandise in the shop.” Arya replied. Jon and Robb both looked at Brienne then.

“We wanna go and grab some Christmas presents. I get the feeling that if we don’t do it now, when Dad gets home we’ll be grounded and we’ll never go out this holiday.” Robb stated. Jaime gave them a look.

“They drank the spiked punch. They were drunk, Uncle Ned isn’t pleased.” Brienne summed up. Rickon giggled, and Robb and Jon frowned at Brienne, but shrugged knowing she was just being honest.

“So are you cool with us disappearing for a little bit, Brienne?” Jon asked.

“It’s fine. Just meet us outside Maegor’s Holdfast. You’ve got your phones right?” Brienne asked. Jon and Robb both nodded. “Then it’s not an issue. You’ll be able to find us again.” Brienne said. They were gone within moments and Brienne saw Sansa and Myrcella dragging Arya and Tommen towards a clothes shop. Tyrion followed them. Then Rickon saw something he liked and ran in after Sansa and Arya, leaving Jaime and Brienne alone. The pair looked at each other and Brienne gave Jaime a shy smile, whilst blushing a furious red. Jaime offered Brienne an arm.

“Shall we go for a walk?” He asked her. Brienne tried to hold in a laugh as she took his arm and they headed off, hoping to find somewhere quiet for a few minutes.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Myrcella and Sansa were looking at clothing. Rickon had grabbed the wolf onesie pyjamas that he wanted so desperately. Arya was trailing along wondering how she’d been dragged into a Donyse’ Boutique clothes shop. Tyrion just carried on watching Rickon and making sure the two girls were alright. Myrcella grabbed some green Tinkerbell pyjamas and Arya grinned.

“I get the impression that you have a bit of a Tinkerbell fetish Myrcella.” Arya stated. Then Arya saw a pair of Thumper pyjamas and swallowed her words as she ran over and grabbed them. Sansa and Myrcella both looked at Arya with a raised brow, so did Tyrion. “Not a word. Any of you.” Arya stated. Rickon made to open his mouth. “That includes you too Rickon.” Arya added. Sansa and Myrcella both stifled giggles as the group carried on looking at clothing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Robb and Jon were in The Blue Bard’s Music and Media Centre. Both were looking at the various items scattered around. DVD’s, CD’s and Video Games. Games consoles and other various paraphernalia, was placed all around the store, and both boys were browsing, thinking about what to get for people. Jon and Robb knew what they were getting for Arya, and for Sansa. Rickon was easy enough to shop for, but Bran was going to be the hardest one to think about. Poor Bran who had loved to climb and run and play outside. Now Bran could not feel his legs. His spine had taken a heavy impact, and until the swelling went down they could no more determine if he would walk again, then they could determine what the weather would be every day. So Robb and Jon carried on looking around, both thinking that anything they bought him would be too patronising now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime and Brienne had found a bench to sit on outside. It wasn’t warm, in fact it was a little chilly, but the sun was still shining, even through the coldness.

“Are you alright Brienne? After last night? I should... I should apologise for Cersei. I know she never will.” Jaime said softly. Brienne took his left hand, from where he had them both clenched together in front of him. She grasped it in her own hands. She looked at Jaime, as he looked back at her carefully.

“You don’t need to apologise to me for how your cousin behaves. It’s not your job. Besides, last night was the most fun I’ve ever had at any party, excluding Mrs Baratheon’s moment of insanity.” Brienne replied. “I’m more worried about Myrcella. Is she alright? That bruise on her face is... it looks painful... I can’t imagine my parents ever wanting to do that to me, to hit me so hard it left bruises. Myrcella is a tough girl. I’ve seen that for myself a lot. But she’s still a kid really. She shouldn’t have to deal with all of that.” Brienne said sadly. Jaime grabbed her hands with his right hand, pulled his left arm away, and wrapped it around her shoulders.

“Brienne, you have got to be one of the kindest people I’ve ever known. You’re not worried about what was said to you. You’re more worried about the harm that might have been caused to Myrcella. I’ve never met anyone quite like you before.” Jaime said gently.

“I should hope not. I’d be boring if you met people like me every day.” Brienne replied softly. Jaime leaned towards her then and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

“You could never be boring, Brienne Tarth.” Jaime whispered huskily, letting shivers trail down Brienne’s spine.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Hey Myrcella, let me show you Spiral Direct while Sansa takes Rickon to Mott’s Toy store.” Arya said emphatically. Tyrion sighed as Tommen spotted Blue Bard’s and said he wanted to go and take a look. So Arya and Myrcella headed off to the Spiral Direct Store, which was right next door to Maegor’s Holdfast.

“Before we go into Spiral Direct, I need to look at something for our language class in Maegor’s.” Myrcella said. Arya nodded.

“Okay, let’s head into Maegor’s first. We can go into Spiral Direct when Sansa comes in wailing about Rachel Caine’s Prince of Shadows again. I don’t know why she’s so fussed about extra romantic and weird novels.” Arya said. Myrcella laughed. Then she frowned, as though she’d just realised something.

“Do you wonder where Brienne and my Uncle disappeared to?” Myrcella asked Arya as they walked into Maegor’s. Arya shrugged.

“Not really. Your Uncle wouldn’t hurt Brienne, and Brienne would kick his ass if he did, so what’s there to wonder about?” Arya stated assuredly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After talking for a while outside, Jaime and Brienne had found a quiet, secluded little corner in the massive book store that was Maegor’s Holdfast. Brienne knew from experience that no one came to this corner of the book store. It was a little alcove where they kept reference texts in High Valyrian, and nobody ever wanted to read the oldest texts. Jaime had backed her up against the bookshelf before she could even speak. His lips were on hers, like a man in the desert who’d found water. She felt his tongue slide across her lips with the barest of touches, and her mouth opened up, without much prompting, allowing his tongue inside. Her tongue battled his for dominance, as she hooked her right leg around Jaime’s right thigh, pulling him closer to her. One of her arms was around, his neck, while the other grasped hold of the simple red t-shirt he was wearing. Her head leaned backwards against the shelf, giving Jaime more access to kiss her as thoroughly as he wanted. That was when the pair heard gasps behind them and sprung apart to see Arya and Myrcella, both staring wide eyed.

“So... he’s the secret hickey giver?” Arya asked cheekily. Brienne started going bright red. She could feel the blush creeping from her cheeks up to her forehead and down her neck. She was surprised she had blood left to even move her mouth to gape at the two teens.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Myrcella and Arya had wandered into Maegor’s and headed straight for the reference section. Well, Myrcella did, Arya just followed her lead.

“Why are we heading to the reference section Myrcella?” Arya asked.

“Oh the book I need is for my advanced language paper in High Valyrian. Miss Sand told me the book title and I checked online, but you can’t buy it anymore, it’s out of print, and this is the closest store that has it for reference.” Myrcella replied. As the pair got to the language section of the reference books, they saw a pair locking lips. For just a moment, Arya was very tempted to tell them to go and find a room, until she realised that it was Brienne! It was Brienne kissing Jaime Lannister! Myrcella must have realised at the same moment as her, for both girls gasped in shock. Jaime and Brienne sprung apart, both staring at Arya and Myrcella.

“So... he’s the secret hickey giver?” Arya asked. She wasn’t quite sure how she felt about this. But it certainly didn’t look like Jaime was forcing Brienne into anything. In fact, Brienne seemed to be enjoying the antics as much as Jaime had. Arya grinned. “Well if you want to carry on, don’t let us searching for a language book in High Valyrian stop you.” Arya added cheekily.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne stared at her younger cousin, her face was going redder, if that was even possible.

“Arya? Myrcella?” Brienne didn’t know what to say to either girl. Myrcella just grinned.

“Well, Uncle Jaime... you’d better have honourable intentions towards Brienne, because she’s one of the coolest people I know, and I’ll have to hurt you if you break her heart.” Myrcella stated firmly. “Enjoy!” She called over her shoulder as she walked off towards other shelves, maybe the exit. Brienne and Jaime both gaped at Myrcella. Arya wasn’t finished however.

“Hey, ditto to what Myrcella said. Let’s pretend that I gave you the ‘you break her heart, I’ll break your legs’ conversation and that you took it seriously, even though I’m only five feet tall, because I learned Braavosi martial arts techniques and I can kick your ass.” Arya stated to Jaime firmly. Then Arya was gone, and Jaime and Brienne both had no idea what the hell to say to her even if she had stayed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jon and Robb had just finished their shopping when they bumped into Margaery. Both of them started to blush as they recalled the events of last night.

“Hey Margaery.” Robb said softly. Margaery grinned at the boys.

“Come on now you two. Don’t get all shy on me. You do know I’ll be visiting Brienne, Sansa and Arya this holiday, so I’d rather we weren’t all awkward with each other. Last night was great, and if you ever feel like a repeat performance I’m perfectly happy to accommodate you both. But if not, let’s just be normal at least.” Margaery said. Jon was the first one to regain his composure and hugged Margaery.

“I don’t know if we’re going to be up for repeat performances Margaery, but thanks for not being awkward with us, because we’ve been awkward with ourselves all day.” Jon said honestly. Margaery just flashed them her signature Tyrell grin and looped an arm through Jon’s arm, and another through Robb’s. Robb just laughed as Margaery dragged them along.

“Where are Sansa, Arya and Brienne anyway?” Margaery asked as they headed towards Mott’s Toy Store, all thinking Rickon may have dragged everyone in there.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The group came back together in Maegor’s. Margaery had surprised the girls by arriving with Robb and Jon, and Myrcella and Arya seemed to have bags of new clothing, amongst other things. Rickon had grabbed hold of Brienne’s hand and everyone seemed to have found what they wanted. Once they had finished at the shopping centre, Myrcella looked at Jaime.

“Do you think I can invite them to come back with us Uncle Jaime? Really Arya is my best friend, and Brienne and Sansa and Margaery are my friends. I don’t get to talk to them much outside of school. Mother makes sure of it.” Myrcella said sadly. Jaime gave Myrcella a smile, knowing he couldn’t resist the girl, and had a rather dreaded premonition of being unable to say no to his own children.

“Alright Myrcella. You can ask, but you know your mother will come to collect you and Tommen sooner or later.” Jaime said softly. Myrcella nodded.

“I’d like to have some fun this holiday. I know once I end up at home it’s not going to be any fun at all.” Myrcella said sadly. Jaime couldn’t help feeling very sad for Myrcella. He gave her a quick, one armed hug and she looked at the group.

“Hey do you guys wanna come back with us? Rickon mentioned Mr and Mrs Stark are at the hospital with Bran, so...” Myrcella trailed off. Jon and Robb looked at each other and then at Rickon.

“You girls go. We’ll take Rickon home. Besides, Mum and Dad are going to want to talk to me and Jon anyways, and it might be less humiliating if everyone isn’t there.” Robb said. Jon nodded. Jaime was slightly relieved, it meant he only had to fit four extra people in his car, and his jeep was large enough to handle that. Tyrion insisted on Brienne sitting in the front, because with her height, sitting in the back was a bad idea, especially if they wanted to fit everyone else in the car. Margaery crushed in with Sansa, Tommen, Myrcella, Arya and Tyrion into the back. The drive back was a little uncomfortable, but they managed it, and when they got there, Tyrion decided to go home, taking some of the clothing Tommen and Myrcella had bought, with him. Brienne found herself staring at the house in a sense of awe. The group made their way inside and Jaime left Myrcella, Arya, Margaery, Sansa and Brienne to chat. Tommen followed him into the kitchen.

“I kind of wish we lived with you or Uncle Tyrion, Uncle Jaime. Mother never lets us have friends round. She says ‘anyone who isn’t us is an enemy’ so she gets angry when she sees any of our friends. Sometimes I think Joffrey has the right idea, but I don’t wanna be like him. He’s an asshole.” Tommen stated honestly. Jaime smiled and ruffled Tommen’s golden curls, thinking about how sad it was that two decent kids were being treated so badly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arya and Myrcella both gave Brienne a look.

“So do Margaery and Sansa know about your secret boyfriend? The giver of the hickeys?” Arya asked. Brienne went bright red for the fourth time that day. Sansa gaped at Brienne, open mouthed, and Margaery just tried to suppress a giggle, which turned into a snort.

“You knew Margaery?” Myrcella rounded on her. Margaery raised a brow, and then her hands in a gesture of surrender.

“Calm down girls. Of course I know everything. That goes without saying really. But what exactly do the two of you know?” Margaery asked. Myrcella and Arya both glared, and Sansa joined them.

“You all know and I don’t?” Sansa asked. Brienne slapped her hand against her forehead in exasperation.

“That’s enough!” Brienne stated. They all looked at her.

“I’m sorry Sansa that I didn’t tell you I had a boyfriend. Margaery, stop teasing Arya and Myrcella. Arya? Myrcella? Just calm down. I’ll explain everything. Well maybe not everything, but enough for you to get the picture of the situation. Then can we go on with our sinful lives?” Brienne asked. The four girls sat down and waited for Brienne to start. So she did. Only leaving out certain details. When she was finished, Sansa grinned and Myrcella and Arya shrugged.

“We had the talk with him anyways. So you don’t need to worry.” Arya stated.

“I did most of the talking, you just threatened him with your martial arts.” Myrcella added. Arya smirked.

“Martial arts make all the difference.” Arya stated. Margaery snickered and Sansa giggled. That was when all the girls looked at Sansa.

“What about you and Sandor Clegane, Sansa?” Margaery asked. Sansa choked on air as she looked at the girls.

“What about us?” Sansa asked.

“So there _is_ an _us_ then?” Arya asked. Sansa blushed a furious red and Myrcella and Brienne just shook their heads and smiled.

“What about you and Gendry, little cousin?” Brienne asked. Myrcella gaped at Arya.

“You didn’t tell me you were with Gendry!” Myrcella exclaimed.

“You didn’t ask?” Arya shot back, the tops of her cheeks going red, as she tried to stop herself from blushing.

“If anyone cares I managed to get Robb and Jon into bed at the same time.” Margaery stated. Myrcella, Arya and Sansa all gaped, while Margaery laughed, and the three girls started choking on air, trying to get the images out of their minds. “It’s too late, the image will be stuck in your minds for life.” Margaery told them, almost as though she knew what they were thinking.

“Be thankful you didn’t walk in on it like I did.” Brienne added. This made the other girls start choking on giggles, as Margaery and Brienne merely shook their heads at the trio.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime and Tommen were making hot chocolate when Jaime heard the knock at the door. He went to answer it to see Cersei outside.

“Where are my children?” Cersei hissed. Jaime wanted to sigh and slam the door in her face, but he didn’t.

“Won’t you come in dear cousin. Myrcella is in the living room chatting with her friends, and Tommen is with me, making hot chocolate. Would you like some?” Jaime asked. Cersei scowled and barged into the study. She had no idea where the living room was. Jaime walked in behind her.

“You took my children without my permission.” Cersei growled.

“I brought them home with me, because both you and Robert were too drunk to care for them. It’s not their job to look after you. It’s your job to look after them.” Jaime replied. “You left a bruise on your daughter’s face yesterday. Did you consider that?” Jaime asked Cersei coldly. Cersei was fuming.

“My children are coming home with me right now.” Cersei stated. Jaime shook his head, wishing that Cersei would think before she did things. Jaime went to the living room and looked in to see Myrcella, Arya, Sansa, Margaery and Brienne were all laughing about something.

“Myrcella? I’m sorry but your mother has just arrived. She wants to take you and Tommen home.” Jaime said gently. Myrcella nodded sadly. He watched the girls say goodbye and felt sad that Myrcella could only gain stolen moments with friends. Jaime went to get Tommen after that, and Tommen just hugged Jaime and looked unbearably sad. After they went home, Jaime looked at the group.

“We should be going.” Margaery said softly. Arya and Sansa nodded.

“Let me drop you all off. The buses here are a little erratic lately.” Jaime said. Brienne, Sansa and Arya looked at Margaery.

“I could come to yours and get Garlan to pick me up on his way back from The Reach.” Margaery said. They all grinned at that, and Jaime dropped them off. He wanted to lean over and kiss Brienne goodbye, but he knew it wasn’t the best time, not right in front of her Aunt and Uncle’s house, with her cousins in the back seat. So he grinned at all the girls and wished them a goodnight, and watched them all go into Winterfell House, before driving off. He hoped he would get to see Brienne again over the holidays.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As the holidays continued, Brienne found herself going off to meet Jaime at his home. It had been a little strange the first time she’d been there alone. Now she had no problems knowing exactly where to find his house and no awkwardness walking around inside it.

It was two and a half weeks later, Christmas Eve, when Brienne made a decision. She called Margaery and then spoke to Arya and Sansa. Arya wanted to see Gendry, and Sansa wanted to see Sandor. Margaery just wanted to be Margaery and sew some wild oats. Staying at Highgarden Hall, Margaery wasn’t as free to do as she pleased, as she was when she stayed at school. So the plan was settled between them. Christmas Eve would be a night of whatever they wanted to do without being chaperoned.

Margaery came to Winterfell House, her green dress, reached her shins and her long chestnut curls fell down her back. Her black, long coat was belted and tied perfectly around her tiny waist.

“We’re going to see that action film. Red 2? Or something or other?” Margaery told Catelyn when she asked, all the girls knowing Catelyn did not like action films at all. Catelyn merely smiled at the four girls.

“Have fun. I would have joined you if you weren’t going to watch people hack each other to bits.” She said cheerfully. They felt a little guilty lying to her, but if Sansa admitted she was seeing Sandor and Arya admitted to seeing Gendry, then all hell would break loose. As for Brienne, she couldn’t admit to seeing Jaime. Sansa knew Brienne had a secret boyfriend and so did Arya. Arya only knew because she’d caught them out with Myrcella at Maegor’s, which was her own fault really, and Jaime’s. Margaery was Margaery, and as Brienne knew all of her secrets, Brienne couldn’t complain to Margaery knowing her one secret. But the fewer people who knew, the better, at least until Brienne left the school. As soon as they left the house and made their way to the bus stop, Arya, Sansa, Margaery and Brienne were all trying not to laugh.

“Poor Mum. We’ll have to tell her eventually that we’re dating people.” Sansa said, a little remorsefully.

“Or we could let her find out many years from now when it doesn’t matter.” Arya pointed out. Margaery snorted.

“My family have no idea about my relationships and I think we are all better off for it. I don’t think my family would be able to look me in the face if they knew what I got up to with... others...” Margaery trailed off, a half smile on her face. Brienne merely shook her head.

“Well your secret is safe with us Margaery.” Brienne replied. Margaery grinned.

“I know.” Margaery said gently. The trio got on the bus, Sansa got off at Silk Street.

“Sandor _is_ waiting for you right?” Brienne asked her. Sansa nodded.

“Of course. He’s waiting in the Water Garden’s Café for me. It’s safer. I wouldn’t run around Silk Street all alone at night.” Sansa replied. The bus stopped and Sansa was gone. Arya got off at the Red Keep Shopping Centre, claiming she was meeting Gendry in the cinema. What they were really going to watch wasn’t something that Brienne wanted to ask, and Margaery just winked at Arya.

“Don’t get too busy in the back row Sweetling.” Margaery called after her. Arya just laughed, her laughter trailed behind her as she jumped off the bus. The next stop was White Walker nightclub. It was a seedy place and Margaery could get in without ID. Brienne was rather worried about her friend then.

“Margaery, are you sure you want to do this by yourself?” Brienne asked. Margaery just shrugged and grinned.

“I’m perfectly fine Brie. I’ve been here before and never had any trouble. You just go and have fun.” Margaery said. Brienne nodded and watched as Margaery got off of the bus and headed towards the seedy looking, dark building known as White Walkers. Brienne travelled on to the bus stop that was closest to Jaime’s home. She was glad that the Bear Route bus had turned up at the bus stop. It was the only bus that went to all four of their locations. Brienne felt her phone vibrate and looked at the messages to see they were from Sansa and Arya, saying they were with Sandor and Gendry and they were fine. She got a text from Margaery saying she was in the club, and Brienne still felt worry come over her. She calmed herself thinking that at least Margaery was an old hand at this sort of thing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sansa walked into the café, and heard the song _Gorecki_ by Lamb playing in the background. She met up with Sandor, who looked just a little nervous to be there. Sansa smiled at him as soon as she came in, and he seemed to relax. He was wearing a charcoal grey jacket that Sansa thought suited him. She didn’t look at his burns, at least she didn’t look at them the way she might have done a few years ago. She was sixteen, not ten or eleven. Sandor’s burns didn’t scare her like they might have when she was younger. When she actually spoke to him the first time, when she’d noticed him, for before it was like he hadn’t existed within the school, like he’d never walked the halls. He had almost been a ghost until that day she’d met him. When she had met him that day, Sansa had been trying to get away from Joffrey. Joffrey seemed to like pushing everyone around. He was a nasty piece of work, and Sansa felt sorry for Myrcella having him as a brother. Joffrey had tried to put his hand up her shirt when Sandor came along and scared the hell out of him. Sansa hadn’t even seen his face at first, she was just so grateful that someone had helped her, because she didn’t know if she could have helped herself. Joffrey had friends. Meryn Trant and Boros Blount, and a few other nasty little cohorts, that she didn’t like to think of. Maybe she could have fought Joffrey off this time, but she’d heard stories from other girls. She’d heard he had his friends hold girls down while he did what he wanted to them. The fact that someone had scared him off was a blessing, because it meant that he might not come back for a good long while. When she had looked at Sandor, she had been surprised by his burns, but not disgusted. After all, he was a person, the same as any other, and he had a right to not be ogled at for something he obviously had no control over. That day she had befriended him, and she had not known it would lead to so much more. She’d had no idea she would get fluttering feelings in her stomach, just looking at him, or that the first time he kissed her, her world would soar. She had never imagined that. But slowly, as she had befriended him, he had come out of whatever shell he had placed around himself. He had become more confident about speaking in front of others, and slowly Sansa had started to notice that he wasn’t just a silent shadow. The day before the Christmas Party he had asked if he might have the first dance, and when she had said yes, he had kissed her. It was a surprisingly gentle kiss, and Sansa had found that Sandor was more gentle then he made out to others. Sansa felt glad that she was the only one who got to see this side of him. The side of him that was good. It was more important then she could put into words.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arya and Gendry were sat watching the new Hunger Games movie, Catching Fire. Arya had been a fan of the books and Gendry had been dubious, hearing they were girl’s books and girls films. But for Arya, Gendry would brave pretty much anything. He had been surprised by how gender neutral the Hunger Games actually was. Katniss Everdeen was the heroine, and yet she was a warrior. She was the one who hunted, and fought, and she even seemed emotionally unable to project her feelings. Peeta Mellark on the other hand, was the hero, a guy who expressed his emotions, wasn’t very violent, and even baked. It was as though the traditional markers for men and women were switched in the Hunger Games, and Gendry found it rather refreshing.

“If we were in the Hunger Games, I’d be Katniss and you’d be Peeta.” Arya said softly. Gendry blinked.

“Why wouldn’t I be Gale?” Gendry asked.

“You’d never be Gale. Gale’s an asshole. Besides, Peeta is the one Katniss chooses in the end. Kinda like how I chose you.” Arya replied, and Gendry felt a coil of warmth spread through him at Arya’s words.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Margaery was having a drink. Her favourite Cinzano and Lemonade, that slipped down her throat so easily. _Ultra_ by KMFDM was pounding through the nightclub and Margaery was happy to let her hair down. Figuratively speaking of course, as Margaery’s brown hair was already down. Margaery swayed to the music.

“May I have this dance?” Margaery almost dropped her glass and jumped in fright, but ended up grinning as she saw that it was Theon stood behind her. She finished her drink and wrapped her slender arms around his neck and the two swayed to the music together.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime heard a knock at the door and wondered who could be calling at this time of night. He opened the door to see Brienne standing there. She walked in and Jaime closed the door behind her. Brienne made her way to Jaime’s study and pulled off the thick coat she had been wearing to protect her from the chill. Underneath she wore a simple pair of jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. A pair of brown ankle boots had clad her feet, but she had removed them and her socks in the entryway, and her feet were now tantalisingly bare.

“What brings you here Wench?” Jaime asked her. Brienne grinned.

“I thought I’d come by and see how you were doing.” Brienne said. She sat down on Jaime’s desk, her legs crossed at the knees, her hands on the desk behind her, holding her balance, and Jaime wasn’t sure when it hit him.

“Are you trying to seduce me Freckles?” Jaime asked her.

“I didn’t think I needed to seduce you. I’m more... letting you know I’m ready for things to go further in this relationship.” Brienne replied. Jaime found himself moving towards her before he could even stop himself. They came together like magnets, their lips and tongues crashing together like combatants in the arena. One of Brienne’s hands remained on the desk to balance her, while the other carded through his thick hair. His neatly trimmed beard only lightly bristled against her skin, as Jaime removed his lips from hers and started to lave attention on her neck. The sensation wasn’t a bad one, in fact Brienne found she rather enjoyed the feel of Jaime’s close cropped beard scratching gently at her skin. It was a sensation she never seemed to tire of. Jaime allowed his fingers to dance under the fabric of the simple t-shirt Brienne was wearing, and Brienne, seeming to know what Jaime was thinking, moved back from Jaime and, crossing her arms over her stomach, her hands grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head. Jaime fit himself between her legs as his hands ran over the smooth skin with ease. His fingers traced Brienne’s freckles, like his own personal dot to dot, and Brienne shivered deliciously in his arms. His hands moved to the clasp of her bra and unhooked it, and Brienne shrugged off the item with ease. Jaime almost jumped when Brienne sat up straight and her hands started working on the buttons of Jaime’s shirt. She pushed the material away from his shoulders, and Jaime shrugged it off, so it pooled on the floor at his feet. He pulled Brienne to her own feet and noticed she was the same height as him without shoes on. He slid his hands over her hips, and as he leaned in to kiss her again, he gently pulled her jeans down, along with her underwear. She kicked them away, and Jaime found himself a little hesitant. He looked at Brienne, naked as her nameday, and dotted with those freckles that he loved so much, and he wondered if he should really be doing this. That was until Brienne moved her own hands to Jaime’s belt buckle, and loosened it, removing his belt and then undoing the button on his pants. Jaime felt Brienne yank them down along with his boxers, and Brienne seemed just a little hesitant herself. Jaime was hard as a rock and he looked at Brienne who looked back at him.

“We don’t have to do this Brienne.” Jaime stated. Brienne smiled, hesitance seemingly gone.

“But I want to do this.” Brienne said. She wrapped her hand around Jaime’s cock, and Jaime closed his eyes, feeling so many sensations, as Brienne worked her hand gently up and down his shaft. Jaime, in turn, found his hand between Brienne’s legs before he’d even considered it. He found her wet and warm and he heard a gasp come from her lips. They worked each other like marionettes, but it was nothing compared to what they truly wanted.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne felt the beginnings of sparks, dancing under her skin, but Brienne wanted so much more. She tugged Jaime closer to her, and Jaime seemed to understand, for he gently nudged her onto the desk, spreading her legs wide. She licked her lips in nervousness and grabbed the condom that she’d taken from Margaery. She’d pulled it out of her jeans pocket and rested it on the desk as a silent promise really. She opened the packet and slid it on over Jaime’s rock hard length, then she guided him to her entrance, and waited patiently. She felt him position himself, and gently he slid inside her. She let out a breathy moan that she could barely believe was hers as she hooked her legs above Jaime’s knees, leaning back on her right hand, so that she was an angle. Jaime had groaned too. His eyes were open, and all Brienne could see was a thin line of green around his blown pupils. She knew she probably looked the same way, because she wanted him. She’d wanted him for what felt like forever, and now she had him. He pulled back out, almost completely, and then pushed back in again and Brienne sighed at the sensations. She moved her own hips to match the rhythm he set, and Brienne urged him to go faster, meeting his thrusts, and setting a faster pace, until Jaime had tight hold at the small of Brienne’s back, pushing her closer, thrusting deeper. She could feel those sparks dancing behind her eyes, and she knew she was close to the edge. He moved his other hand between them to Brienne’s nub and roughly rubbed it, pushing Brienne over the edge as she cried out her orgasm. Jaime didn’t stop then. He carried on thrusting into Brienne, and rubbing that special spot, until she had climaxed a second time, and then he seemed to follow her, gasping out her name. The pair looked into each other’s eyes and Brienne grinned at him.

“I think I want to try this is a bed.” Brienne said, and she could almost feel Jaime swelling within her at her words.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Margaery and Theon had been dancing all night. It was strange, but Theon hadn’t made a move to take her into any hidden alcoves, and for once, Margaery wasn’t thinking solely about sex. She was enjoying spending time with Theon. _Shut ‘em Down_ by Celldweller was blasting out through the club and Margaery and Theon were just listening to the pounding beats. Margaery realised then that it was getting quite late.

“I’ve got to go.” Margaery said softly. Theon smiled.

“Well let me walk with you. You’ve been drinking, and you know there are a lot of assholes in this place.” Theon said.

“You’re not an asshole Theon.” Margaery replied.

“I can be a huge asshole when I want to be. But I like you so I’m not an asshole to you.” Theon shot back. Margaery laughed and let Theon lead her out of White Walkers.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime and Brienne had finally made it to the bed and were laying there, Brienne’s head nestled in the crook of Jaime’s neck, between his throat and his shoulder.

“That was unexpected.” Jaime stated. Brienne grinned.

“You said you didn’t want me to buy you a Christmas present. I figured that I’m far more valuable anyway.” Brienne said. Jaime ran his fingers along the slight curve of her hip, and along her waist, and back. It seemed like a while that they had been lying in bed.

“You’re definitely more valuable.” Jaime replied gently. Brienne grinned up at him, and Jaime felt his heart almost skip a beat at her blue eyes gazing at him in such a way.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Brienne woke up on Christmas morning, she could only think of what had happened the night before. She, Arya and Sansa had met up at the bus stop, and had gone home together, but Brienne could only think of how it had felt to finally have sex with someone who cared about her. It had been more then she thought it would be, and that was amazing in itself.

“Uncle Edmure’s here!” Brienne heard Rickon yell. Brienne wanted to go back to sleep, but knew that was unlikely to happen now that Rickon was awake and waking the whole house. So Brienne got up and went to take a shower. It was as hot as she could stand it, as it had been for years, and Brienne came out of the shower clean and smelling of vanilla flowers, dressed in her nice skinny jeans, and a blue tunic shirt, with three quarter sleeves. She went downstairs after brushing her hair to see that not only was Uncle Edmure there with his wife Roslin, who seemed to be rather heavily pregnant which was a surprise to everyone, but Great Uncle Brynden was there too. Brienne had always loved her great uncle Brynden. He reminded her a great deal of her father, and she missed her father more then she could say.

“Come here girl! You’ve grown at least three inches since I last saw you!” Brynden boomed. Brienne couldn’t help beaming and hugging her great uncle tightly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime got up to let Tyrion into his house that morning. Tyrion merely grinned at him.

“You seem happy brother.” Tyrion said.

“I am happy.” Jaime replied.

“Would that have anything to do with a woman?” Tyrion asked. Jaime froze as he picked up a cup to make coffee with, out of his cupboard. Jaime turned around to look at Tyrion. “Don’t look at me like that Jaime. I could see how you looked at that girl, Brienne Tarth.” Tyrion added. Jaime blinked and then placed the cup down on the side.

“Brienne is seventeen and this isn’t something I meant to happen, but I’m no Robert. I’m not taking advantage of her and I never would.” Jaime said. Tyrion nodded.

“I know that Jaime. I just wanted to say be careful. I noticed, but then I suppose that is because I know you well.” Tyrion said.

“Well if it matters, I’d rather be spending the day with the Starks then with Cersei and Robert. The only consolation is seeing Myrcella and Tommen.” Jaime stated. Tyrion allowed a smirk to cross his face.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Tyrion said.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne had greeted her widowed Aunt Lysa, and her small cousin Robin. Robin had always liked Brienne, as Rickon did, so Lysa was quite happy to allow her to take care of Robin along with Rickon. When there was another knock at the door, Brienne went to answer it, and her jaw dropped when she saw her Uncle Benjen standing outside in his military uniform.

“Hey Brienne! Aren’t you going to say hi? Give me a hug? I just got back from The Wall!” Benjen exclaimed. Brienne threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

“It’s so good to see you Uncle Benjen.” Brienne said. Benjen smiled.

“It’s good to see you too kid. Now I’d best go and see the rest of them before I get lynched.” Benjen said, making Brienne laugh.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime was dreading having to go to Cersei’s for dinner. He knew that the whole affair would just be full of Robert and Cersei arguing and Joffrey being a sullen little brat, but he was consoled by the fact that he would see Myrcella and Tommen, and even Tyrion was going to be with him. His father’s presence was a dubious emotion to Jaime at the best of times, so he didn’t think about it.

Shortly after they arrived, Cersei was yelling furiously. Tywin Lannister stood up and went into the kitchen.

“What is the matter Cersei?” Tywin asked his niece.

“The damn stove isn’t working! There’s something wrong with it!” Cersei yelled. Jaime blinked and looked at Tyrion who twirled a small metal screw in his hand and started whistling as he walked over to Tommen, who was starting to learn Cyvasse, and started teaching him moves. Jaime wondered how in the seven hells Tyrion had managed to stop Cersei’s whole cooker from working by taking out one single screw?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne was helping her Aunt Cat, Aunt Lysa and Aunt Roslin in the kitchen, with Arya and Sansa. Arya was peeling potatoes, and Sansa was peeling onions. For some reason, Sansa had no reaction to peeling onions, and everyone was grateful, because they all became red eyed and teary around the damn things. Sansa, however, had no problems with onions. That was when the phone rang. Uncle Ned answered it. She only heard half the conversation as she chopped the vegetables up. Then Uncle Ned called Aunt Cat out of the kitchen for a few minutes. When Aunt Cat came back, she smiled at Brienne, Sansa and Arya.

“Well it looks like we’re going to be having a lot of extra people for dinner.” Aunt Cat stated.

“How comes?” Arya asked.

“Well, Uncle Robert and Aunt Cersei were hosting Christmas dinner at their house, but something went wrong with the stove. So now they have a huge amount of food, no way to cook it and fourteen people to feed.” Aunt Cat stated.

“Fourteen people?” Aunt Lysa burst out.

“Yes Lysa, fourteen people. There’s Robert, Cersei, the three kids, then there’s Renly with Gendry and Mya, Stannis with Selyse and Shireen, and of course Tywin, Tyrion and Jaime Lannister.” Aunt Cat said.

“Lannisters are evil.” Aunt Lysa stated before she went back to what she was doing.

“So they’re all coming here Mum?” Sansa asked.

“Yes Sweetling. They’re all coming here.” Aunt Cat replied. Brienne felt her heart stop.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When the group arrived at Winterfell House, Jaime was amazed by the group of people he encountered. Brienne offered him a shy smile, but as soon as she saw Robert, she seemed to shrink away. Jaime had noticed that Brienne was anxious whenever Robert came near her. She stayed close to Arya and Sansa, and even looked after Myrcella, Shireen, Tommen, Bran, Rickon and Robin.

“So how comes you’ve got Brienne Tarth here for Christmas Ned?” Robert asked boisterously. Jaime was curious himself but he never would have asked so rudely. He assumed Brienne would want to spend the holidays with her parents. Ned just gave a sad smile.

“Her mother was a distant cousin of Cat’s. She died after Brienne’s little sister was born. The baby followed soon after. Her brother died when she was four and her father died two years ago if you remember. Brienne chose to stay at the school, her father paid all her school fees before his death and she’s such a good kid, she never wants to put anyone to any trouble. But she comes home to us for the holidays. We won’t let her stay at the school all the time.” Ned replied. Jaime couldn’t help feeling a deep sadness at the fact he hadn’t known any of this. Brienne didn’t speak of her family. But on the same token, Jaime had never asked. He saw Brienne reading a story to Rickon and Robin, who were curled up on Brienne’s lap as she read. It was a simple Christmas story and Jaime found it odd to see Brienne in such a different environment. If anything it made him want her more. The idea of little golden haired children sitting in her lap listening to Christmas stories was an image that vastly appealed to Jaime. Cersei came over and looked at Brienne.

“I wouldn’t let _that_ look after my children. I don’t know what Catelyn is thinking. Then again she is... family...” Cersei stated. Jaime glared at his cousin.

“Cersei what is your problem with Brienne? She’s a good kid who volunteers to help out as my secretary in her spare time. She does her homework and she’s reading her little cousins a Christmas story. I don’t know what about any of that makes you think she’s an evil creature who shouldn’t be near children. Besides, Tommen and Myrcella seem to like Brienne just fine.” Jaime stated. Cersei practically growled when she saw Tommen and Myrcella sat either side of Brienne, quite interested in Brienne’s reading themselves despite being older. This didn’t surprise Jaime. Cersei wasn’t the type of mother who read to her children, and they had probably never heard someone reading aloud to them before. Cersei glared at the scene.

“Whatever you say Jaime. If little school girls are your type, I’m sure she’d be willing to jump into bed with you. Just ask Robert. He’s slept with half the student body.” Cersei hissed, before turning on her heel and stomping away in her red Jimmy Choo’s. Jaime didn’t like what Cersei was insinuating. He was rather glad no one else had heard the exchange between them. They were guests in the Stark household, and Ned and Catelyn Stark would not appreciate anyone being rude about their niece. Neither would the rest of the Tullys. It was strange thinking of Brienne being related to Lysa Tully Arryn in any way. The woman was considered completely bonkers at the best of times. Edmure and his wife Roslin were very normal in contrast. Jaime found himself tingling with jealousy when Benjen Stark ruffled Brienne’s hair and said something that made her laugh.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne was on edge from the moment Robert Baratheon arrived in the house. Rickon’s words danced around in her mind over and over.

 _“Uncle Robert gives Arya funny looks.”_ All Brienne could think was that _she knew_ what Robert Baratheon was like. It scared the hell out of her. So she kept all the girls together. Dinner was a relatively normal affair. Rickon and Robin were chattering away to great Uncle Brynden. Uncle Edmure, Aunt Roslin and Coach Renly were speaking to Aunt Cat. Bran talked to Tommen, and both discussed the things that had happened at school while Bran had been away. Sansa, Myrcella, Shireen, Mya and Arya chatted away happily. Robb, Jon and Gendry were exchanging jokes with Uncle Benjen. Stannis and Selyse spoke to Aunt Lysa and Cersei Baratheon and Joffrey sat completely silent. Not that Brienne cared too much about what they did anyway. Jaime spoke to everyone, and Brienne felt an ease on the tension knotted in her gut when she saw that Jaime seemed to get on with her whole family. It made her feel that she wasn’t the only person alive that could. Tywin Lannister spoke to Ned and Robert. Robert was drunk and Brienne felt her nerves getting more frayed, with every glass he drank. Tyrion spoke to Jaime mostly, but he seemed to ask her questions every so often.

“So what are your plans when you leave King’s Landing Academy Brienne?” Tyrion asked her. Brienne blinked and found herself a little stunned at the question.

“I... was going to go to Saint Baelor’s College and then go to the Royal University of Oldtown to get my degree. I’d like to become a writer, or maybe a teacher like my Aunt and Uncle.” Brienne replied honestly.

“What did your father do? Before his untimely death that is?” Tyrion asked. Catelyn shot him a scowl that would have lit him on fire if looks had that power. Brienne took a deep breath.

“My father founded and owned a company called Evenstar. It-” Before Brienne could even carry on, Tywin Lannister cut it.

“It is one of the biggest Fisheries in the world. Evenstar raises and catches fish, breeding them for food and also has a rather large moral guideline to follow. They have their own brand of dolphin friendly tuna, and other such things. Your father created that company young lady?” Tywin asked Brienne. Brienne blushed.

“He did Mr Lannister. My Uncle Edmure runs it at the moment.” Brienne replied, a flush gracing her cheeks, as she was not used to such attention being on her. Edmure nodded.

“Selwyn Tarth was a good man. He had moral values and he executed them well. He taught me how to run the company. Brienne is the majority shareholder though. She’s never been interested in fishing at all.” Edmure said kindly. Brienne smiled at him and looked down at her plate, not wanting to think of her father.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime could see the question about Brienne’s father had made her very quiet. She answered questions when spoken to, but didn’t speak much afterwards until after dinner. The men were supposed to help with the dishes while the girls relaxed and Jaime offered his help to Ned, Edmure, Benjen and Brynden. The children went outside to play for a little while. The snow had fallen overnight, and the garden was full of the crisp whiteness that was almost blinding. Bran was allowed to sit on the porch in his chair as he watched the other children play, and Jaime felt rather bad for him. Arya ran up and smiled at her little brother then.

“Hey, we’ll do something you want to do in a minute. Mum will call us all inside before long.” Arya said gently. Bran grinned.

“Hey can we watch Percy Jackson and the Lightening Thief?” Bran asked. Arya nodded.

“We can watch Sea of Monsters too if you want.” Arya replied. Bran nodded.

“Yeah. I think I’d like that.” Bran said. Arya nodded.

“I’ll go and find them.” Arya said. Then she called to her mother to tell her what she was doing, and was off, and Jaime thought no more about it as he went into the kitchen to help out.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne suddenly realised that Arya was missing, and a horrible feeling coiled its way into her stomach. She went into the house and noticed that Tywin and Tyrion Lannister were in the kitchen with the other men, and the women too. But Principal Baratheon was not there, and neither was Arya.

“Aunt Cat? Where’s Arya?” Brienne asked.

“She went to go and find that Percy Jackson film for the kids to watch. She’s been a while actually.” Catelyn replied. Brienne felt sick to her stomach and all she could think of was that she had to go and find Arya now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime saw Brienne’s face change completely. Her eyes looked afraid, the blood drained from her face and her whole body tensed up as she disappeared out of the room. She hadn’t even realised that Jaime had been watching her and so Jaime followed. He saw Brienne go straight towards the study. Jaime blinked as he heard noises coming from there. Jaime felt a knot of dread coiling in his stomach as he walked to the door to see Robert towering over Arya, cornering the small fourteen year old girl, and Brienne had practically flown to the girl’s side.

“Arya. Aunt Cat said that you were looking for a film for the kids to watch.” Brienne stated quite loudly. Robert seemed confused as he lumbered backwards a little. He also looked angry. Arya looked frightened.

“Yeah. Yeah I just found it. I was on my way back to the living room and...” Arya trailed off looking between Brienne and Robert. It was a completely silent exchange and even Jaime could read it. Robert had cornered the littlest Stark girl looking for something he shouldn’t be. Brienne placed a hand on Arya’s shoulder.

“Let’s go Arya. Principal Baratheon, you should sit down. You don’t look so well.” Brienne said. Her voice held a bite of coldness that even Jaime felt. Robert glared at Brienne.

“You didn’t say that the last time I saw _you_ in here.” Robert stated. Arya gaped, Brienne glared and Jaime felt his heart drop into his stomach. Brienne looked as though if she had the power, her very glance would light Robert Baratheon on fire, burn him alive and the room around them.

“The last time I was in this room alone with you I was drunk. That will certainly never happen again. Stay away from my cousin or I’ll tell my Uncle exactly what kind of man his best friend is.” Brienne said. She guided Arya out of the study only to come face to face with Jaime. Arya looked at Jaime and then at Brienne.

“Later Arya. I promise. Go to the living room okay?” Brienne told Arya. Arya nodded, looking unsure. Brienne looked at Jaime as Arya went down the corridor.

“How much did you hear Jaime?” Brienne asked softly.

“I followed you when you went looking for Arya.” Jaime replied, feeling a sinking sensation in his stomach. Brienne looked panicked. She was trembling as she looked Jaime in the eyes.

“I’ll... I’ll tell you the whole story. But not today. Please Jaime. Just... please don’t tell anyone.” Brienne pleaded. Jaime gently pulled Brienne into a hug.

“We’re going to have a long talk soon.” Jaime said. Brienne nodded as she hugged Jaime back.

“But not today right?” Brienne asked, almost childlike.

“No. Not today.” Jaime replied softly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night, Brienne sat in the darkness of her room, listening to _Whispers in The Dark_ by Skillet. She wanted to cry. She had never wanted anyone to know about Robert Baratheon. And now, in one day, two people she cared about deeply knew her darkest secret. She heard a knock on her door, and she didn’t answer, hoping whoever it was would think she was sleeping. The door opened and it was Arya.

“Brienne?” Arya asked softly.

“Close the door please Arya.” Brienne whispered. Arya did. She came over and laid down on the bed beside Brienne.

“You... you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to...” Arya trailed off.

“No. I promised you and I will tell you. Just... you can’t tell anyone.” Brienne said. She felt like a naughty child when she said it, but she couldn’t bear the shame of the world knowing the truth. Arya nodded.

“I promise.” Arya said. Brienne nodded, sucking in a deep breath between her teeth.

“Do you remember Jon’s sixteenth birthday party?” Brienne asked. Arya nodded. “Well I’d just heard about... about the bet... what Ron Connington and Hyle Hunt were up to... and I’d just heard about my father... I wanted to make the pain stop. I wasn’t even going to go to the party. I didn’t want to ruin it for Jon. But he asked me to, and so I went. I drank the punch. I should have known it would be spiked, perhaps I did. I wanted to numb how hurt I was by everything Arya. I just wanted it all to stop for a little while. I went into the study, because I was feeling sick. Principal Baratheon was there. He handed me a glass of water and I don’t remember too much of what happened after that, accept... accept that I knew that he’d... that we’d...” Brienne didn’t want to say the words. It made it more real. Brienne had tried to lock it away in a part of her memory where she stored bad, painful or confusing memories. She looked at Arya who looked up at her.

“You were fifteen at that party. He had no business touching you.” Arya said softly.

“He hasn’t got any business touching _you_ either Arya. Be careful around him. Just be careful.” Brienne told Arya softly. Arya hugged Brienne as the tune _Fireflies_ by Owl City played from Brienne’s Ipod.

“I’ll be careful, and he’d better be careful. If he ever touches you again Brienne, you have to promise you’ll tell someone. He... you should tell Mum and Dad.” Arya said. Brienne shook her head.

“No. It was ages ago and it’s over. It’s done with.” Brienne said softly. Arya didn’t argue with Brienne anymore, and the pair just sat in the dark listening to music, Arya offering her older cousin comfort in the only way she knew how. By being there for her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Three days passed until Jaime heard the knock at his door. He’d been looking over some of Catelyn’s lesson plans and reading some of the texts prepared, hoping to have a little more time on his hands once everyone was back from the Christmas holidays. Jaime was strangely amazed and horrified by how Brienne acted seemingly normal with almost everyone, but he knew her well now. He could see in her eyes that she was disturbed by what had happened. So Jaime was not surprised when he opened the door to see Brienne standing there.

“So? Are we going to have that conversation?” Jaime asked her softly. Brienne nodded as she walked the house and looked at Jaime as she sat on one of the sofa’s in his living room. Jaime watched as Brienne wrung her fingers and he wondered exactly what kind of story he was about to hear. Brienne looked at Jaime rather fearfully.

“It wasn’t something I planned.” Brienne said softly.

“He said you didn’t argue, and you said you were drunk Brienne.” Jaime said. Brienne took a deep shuddering breath.

“I don’t... I haven’t really spoken about this to anyone. Apart from Arya and now you because I have to. I was drunk. It was the first time I’d ever been drunk. I’d just heard about... about the bet. You know about it Jaime. I know you know about it. It’s something all the girls talk about. The first time guys made a bet to see who could get into an ugly girl’s pants. And I’d also just been told about my father, that he was dead from Cancer. I couldn’t even stand looking at myself in the mirror. I just went to Jon’s birthday party and got so blind drunk that nothing mattered anymore. That was when I ran into Principal Baratheon in the study. He was kind to me and I was just so naïve. He offered me a glass of water and said it would help me feel better. I believed him. After I drank it, I didn’t feel better, I felt like I was floating away and I... I didn’t really have the strength or the wits to refuse.” Brienne said softly. Jaime was fuming.

“He took advantage of you.” Jaime said calmly. Brienne could see the anger in him though, despite his calm voice.

“Not quite. I could have refused. I didn’t even really... I...” Brienne couldn’t seem to carry on.

“How old were you?” Jaime asked. Brienne clenched her fists. “I’ve seen how nervous you get whenever he comes near you Brienne. How? Old? Were? you?” Jaime asked. Brienne bit hard at her lip. She didn’t want to tell Jaime this, but she knew she had to.

“I was fifteen. Jon just turned sixteen. He’s family, like a brother, and even though I’d considered not going at all, he called me to check if I was still coming, told me I shouldn’t let those bastards, who he informed me were not invited to the party whether I came or not, ruin my night. So I went to the party. Maybe I shouldn’t have when I knew there would be so much access to alcohol. Principal Baratheon was there as my uncle’s friend. He was supposed to be helping to keep an eye on us to make sure we didn’t drink. That’s the biggest joke when I heard from other boys how he’d given them a bottle of vodka to spike the punch. I hated myself when I woke up the next morning. I hated myself more than I’ve ever hated myself. It took me a long time to get over that.” Brienne said softly.

“Get over what Brienne? The fact that you...” Jaime couldn’t carry on. Brienne shook her head.

“I... I didn’t care too much about losing my virginity. I wanted to lose it eventually. I just never intended for it to be to my school principal, who is a married man and... I was disgusted with myself. I couldn’t... I’ve heard enough stories about his wife and his kids from others. I... I’m sorry Jaime.” Brienne said sadly.

“Why are you sorry Brienne? He took advantage of you. You were a fifteen year old girl and you were drunk. You couldn’t consent to anything like that. He abused his power as your principal and as a responsible adult in the household.” Jaime said. Brienne could see he was still angry.

“Because I found out that his wife is your cousin. I’m one of the _many_ other women that your sister has every right to hate.” Brienne said sadly. Jaime found himself in front of Brienne, pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly while she cried.

“You do not have to be sorry to me Brienne. None of this was ever your fault.” Jaime soothed gently. Brienne looked up at Jaime earnestly from where she sat on the sofa. Jaime had perched himself beside her to offer her comfort, and now he looked down at her, into her eyes, waiting for what she would say next.

“I’m... I... I think I love you.” Brienne said softly, blushing a bright red. Jaime leaned forward, taking hold of Brienne’s chin gently, and placing his lips on hers.

“I _know_ I love you.” Jaime replied gently after he pulled back. Brienne smiled brightly. Then she frowned. She looked at Jaime.

“I’m scared for Arya.” Brienne said. Jaime blinked in confusion. “Didn’t you see the way he cornered her on Christmas day? She hadn’t drunk anything. She was scared and he had her backed up against a shelf. She’s only fourteen Jaime. She’s just a kid and she was scared and she didn’t know what to do. If I hadn’t gotten there when I had...” Brienne trailed off.

“Because you knew he was going to take advantage of Arya the way he did you.” Jaime said. Brienne pressed her lips together tightly. “Brienne, it’s a hard thing to admit to. A lot of girls can’t admit to the fact that someone abused them while they were unable to defend themselves. You threatened him with your Uncle. You wouldn’t if you didn’t know that what he did to you was wrong. You wouldn’t be so concerned for Arya if you didn’t think what he did to you was wrong.” Jaime tried to get Brienne to see what he was seeing. “What you’ve just described with Arya, is exactly what your Uncle and Aunt would think if you told them what happened. You were a kid. You didn’t deserve what happened to you and nobody else does either.” Jaime said gently. Brienne took a deep breath. Jaime could hear her sucking it in through her teeth. She looked at Jaime.

“There isn’t anything I can do now Jaime. It’s my word against his. If he can make it look like I’m lying, which will be what his high powered lawyers are paid to do, then I’ll be kicked out of King’s Landing Academy and no other school will take me, because other teachers will fear the same recriminations coming down on them. I’ll admit that it was wrong. It felt wrong and I was too drunk to say no, even though I shouldn’t have been drunk in the first place. All I care about now Jaime is protecting Arya. She acts so tough, but she’s just an innocent little kid, and Robert Baratheon is a predatory pervert. He looks at girls and sees something to fuck. He looks at Arya and he sees her Aunt Lyanna. I’ve heard him talking about Jon’s mother before.” Brienne said softly. Jaime pulled Brienne into his arms more closely.

“He was engaged to Lyanna Stark once. She... it had been arranged between their fathers and Lyanna decided that wasn’t what she wanted. She ran off. Nobody saw her for nearly two years. From what I heard, she came back with Jon, but he was just a little baby and she was sick. They took her to a hospital but they couldn’t save her life. Nobody knows who Jon’s father is. Maybe Ned does but he’s never said anything about it. Robert never got over losing Lyanna.” Jaime replied.

“He married your cousin though.” Brienne said.

“Another arrangement between fathers. It’s different now obviously. Years ago though, marriages were arranged amongst the rich and the peerage, and the Bride and Groom had no real say in the matter at all. Cersei was quite happy to marry Robert. He was ‘going places’ so she told me. She didn’t think she would have to put up with him gallivanting after other women.” Jaime said. Brienne nodded sadly.

“No wonder she’s so unhappy.” Brienne said softly. Jaime gave Brienne a half smile and kissed the top of her head.

“I’m more worried about you.” Jaime said. Brienne smiled up at Jaime.

“I’ve got you. So you don’t need to be worried about me. I’m tough. I’ll survive. I’ve only got this year to finish and I’ll have graduated. Maybe I can come and teach here.” Brienne said softly, a gentle smile crossed her face and Jaime thought it was a beautiful smile. It made her whole face light up with an inner joy that Jaime had never really seen before in anyone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne knew, for the last six days, Jaime had been avoiding touching her at all. He was worried about her, and Brienne wanted to prove that she didn’t need protecting, especially not from Jaime. It was New Year’s Eve, and Brienne went to Sansa’s room where she knew Arya would be with Sansa. The pair had been getting along a lot better recently. It was probably more to do with the fact that they now had more in common, what with both of them having secret boyfriends.

“Hey Brienne.” Arya said, as Brienne knocked on the open door. Brienne smiled and walked in, closing the door behind her.

“So? I’m assuming there are plans.” Brienne questioned.

“We’re going to ask Mum if we can go out together to see another film. The three of us. We’ll have to promise to be back by eleven thirty, but that should be fine if we leave at eight. Mum and Dad like us all to be together when the clock strikes twelve, you know that. So they’ll be fine with us going out if they think we’re all together.” Sansa said. Brienne nodded, and the trio made their plans.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Margaery had decided to go to White Walker’s again. She walked in and heard _Dragula_ by Rob Zombie blasting all around her. She went to the bar, her skin tight, purple mini dress clung to her curves as she walked. She ordered herself a Cinzano and Lemonade again. It always went down easy, and she loved the taste. She didn’t realise that she was being watched. She didn’t take notice of the boys looking her way as she drank her first drink and ordered another. When the music changed to _Yeah Yeah_ by Bodyrox, Margaery began to dance.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime had just finished in the shower, when there was a knock at the door. Jaime found himself wondering who it was as he wrapped a towel around his waist, and when he answered the door, he practically gaped at Brienne. She cocked her head to the side, as though asking his permission to let her in. He moved to the side and let her past, and then he closed the door behind her. Brienne removed her boots and socks, standing in his hallway with bare feet. She took off her jacket and hung it up, and Jaime couldn’t help staring at her. The half light in the corridor, coming from Jaime’s study left an almost golden glow on Brienne’s skin, and her blue eyes shone more brightly then Jaime could remember them being as she faced him, looking him dead in his own eyes.

“Jaime I know what you’ve been doing and you can stop.” Brienne stated firmly.

“Oh and what might that be?” Jaime asked, cursing that he made it so obvious.

“You’re trying to protect me. You don’t need to. I’m not a little girl, and I’m not afraid. If I didn’t want to be with you, then I wouldn’t be here. So stop trying so hard to save me. I don’t need saving from you, and what I needed saving from is long over and gone.” Brienne said gently. She placed a hand on his cheek, and her touch was so gentle that Jaime found himself leaning into it.

“I’m not going to stop trying to protect you Brienne. Just like you wouldn’t stop trying to protect me if you thought I needed it. That’s what love is.” Jaime said. Brienne smiled and leaned in, her lips barely brushing his, and Jaime found he wanted, _needed_ , more. He wrapped his arms around Brienne and pulled her closer, his mouth pressed hard against her own. His damp skin pressed into her shirt.  Brienne tentatively ran her tongue over Jaime’s lips, and Jaime could do nothing but comply, opening his mouth to let her in. Both of them let out half swallowed moans as Jaime felt every inch of Brienne pressed to him and his cock grew hard at just the scent of her. Brienne had her arms wrapped around him, her hand running through his damp hair, and Jaime was too busy trying to get Brienne’s shirt open, and her jeans off. Once he’d managed to strip Brienne of her clothing, she knelt and picked up her jeans, pulling some condoms from the back pocket. Jaime practically growled as she took hold of the towel around his waist and yanked gently, allowing it to fall away and reveal him in all his glory. Jaime yanked the packet open and managed to get the condom over his aching length. Brienne was kissing him again, almost sucking on his tongue, which made him groan with want. He positioned himself at her entrance, and thrust into her. Brienne let out a satisfied gasp, and Jaime almost wondered when he’d learned to read her so well. Before he could even think about it, he was thrusting into her, pinning her against the wall, her left leg, hooked over his left arm, and her left arm hooked around his neck, giving him the leverage he needed to reach deeper than he had before. All too soon it seemed they were both tripping over each other’s names, crying out their ecstasy and how they managed not to end up on the floor in a pile of limbs, Jaime didn’t know.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Margaery heard _YKK_ by Fluke blasting through the nightclub as she went to find the bathroom. When she exited, she saw Joffrey Baratheon waiting for her.

“What do you want Joffrey?” Margaery asked.

“Want? Well what everyone else has already had. Apparently you’re a pretty good fuck.” Joffrey replied. Margaery scowled at the use of his crude language.

“I don’t fuck assholes.” Margaery replied coldly. She went to walk away, and Joffrey grabbed her arm. “Let go of my fucking arm before I slap you so hard your great grandkids will feel it.” Margaery hissed.

“I think my friends might have something to say about that.” Joffrey said. Margaery felt every nerve ending in her body light in fear when she saw that from both ends of the corridor there were four other guys coming. She recognised Meryn Trant, Boros Blount, Janos Slynt and Mandon Moore from the school. They were Joffrey’s gang. Margaery yanked her arm away from Joffrey and made to run, but she was grabbed by Meryn Trant and Mandon Moore, who pinned her arms to her side. Margaery tried to kick out, but Boros Blount grabbed her kicking leg and Janos Slynt grabbed the other one.

“Let me go!” Margaery yelled.

“I don’t think so. Boys, hold her down. I’m going to enjoy this.” Joffrey said coldly, a poisonous smile on his face. Margaery struggled as they managed to get her to the ground and pin her. She’d kicked Boros Blount in the face, bloodying his nose. He slapped her in the face, making her own nose bleed. She felt her lip split, and tasted the blood. Margaery shook her head as she struggled, and Joffrey undid his belt.

“You can’t do this.” Margaery said. “You can’t. Let me go.” Margaery added. Joffrey just laughed at her.

“Why not? Everyone else has.” Joffrey replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne was curled up into Jaime’s side. It was late, but not too late for Brienne to get back home. It was only ten o clock. From the hallway, they had made it to the stairs, and from there they had made it to bed.

“Have you noticed we have sex in some of the weirdest places?” Brienne asked, as her hand trailed up Jaime’s chest. Jaime grinned.

“I plan for us to christen my garage and my car at some point... and every bedroom in the house... maybe some of the showers...” Jaime said. Brienne giggled as Jaime tickled her side a little. “So what time did you promise to meet Sansa and Arya then?” Jaime asked, Brienne let out a breathless laugh.

“Eleven thirty at the bus stop near Winterfell House. We’re supposed to be together of course.” Brienne replied. Jaime allowed a smirk to cross his face.

“Then I’m sure you have time for a repeat performance Sweetling.” Jaime said, and his lips descended to kiss Brienne’s throat. His lips trailed lower, to her collarbone, and then lightly over her breast, when suddenly Brienne’s phone rang. Brienne looked at Jaime, slightly worried, as she grabbed her phone to look at it. Margaery’s name flashed across the screen, including a silly picture she’d taken of Margaery at the Christmas Party last year, when she’d dressed up as a sexy Alice, from Alice in Wonderland, and had been blowing a stupid kiss at the camera. Brienne answered the phone.

“Margaery? Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Brienne asked, knowing something _was_ wrong. Margaery would never call her when she was out at New Year’s, without there being a good reason. She heard violent sobbing on the other side of the phone.

 ** _“Brie!”_** Margaery exclaimed, choking on sobs. **_“Please Brie! Please! I need your help! Please Brienne! Please!”_** Margaery sobbed into the phone.

“What’s happened Margaery? Margaery? Calm down Margaery! What’s happened? Please tell me!” Brienne exclaimed, sitting straight up in the bed. Jaime was looking at Brienne strangely, obviously wondering what was wrong. Margaery’s crying was more disturbing then Brienne could even manage to articulate mentally. Margaery wasn’t the kind of girl who cried. She heard more broken sobbing on the phone.

 ** _“I-I-I’ve b-been raped.”_** Margaery practically whispered, and Brienne felt her whole world stop.

“I’m coming right now Margaery. I’m coming to get you. Where are you?” Brienne asked.

 ** _“I’m at White Walkers. Please hurry Brienne. Please.”_** Margaery sobbed. Then she hung up. Brienne looked at Jaime.

“Margaery is in big trouble.” Brienne said softly. Jaime looked at Brienne.

“What’s happened?” Jaime asked.

“She’s been raped. That’s all she said. It’s all she could get out. She’s in tears. I can’t abandon her.” Brienne said softly. Jaime nodded his understanding, and as Brienne went to grab her clothes, he grabbed his as well. “What are you doing?” Brienne asked.

“Going with you to pick Margaery up. She needs to go to the police station and report this Brienne, but I won’t force her. But there is no way in the seven hells _you_ are going to pick her up from the place she was _raped_ alone.” Jaime said. Brienne nodded her own understanding and the pair dressed in silence.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Where is she?” Jaime asked Brienne once they were in the car.

“The White Walker’s Nightclub.” Brienne said. Jaime had to do a double take.

“How did she get into a nightclub?” Jaime asked her, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer. Brienne shook her head.

“I don’t know. She has a fake ID I think. She said she’d been before, plenty of times. She even went on Christmas Eve too! Gods who would do this to Margaery?” Brienne said. Jaime could see the pain and fear for Margaery eating away at Brienne and took hold of her hand.

“Brienne, you need to calm down. I know that you’re scared for Margaery. I’m bloody scared for her, and she isn’t my best friend.” Jaime said. Brienne shook her head.

“No. You didn’t hear her Jaime. She was terrified and she’s all alone...” Brienne trailed off.

“Brienne this isn’t your fault. You can’t blame yourself. There is nothing you can do until we get there.” Jaime said gently. He hoped they could convince Margaery to go to the police. But he had a horrible feeling they wouldn’t be able to. He listened as Brienne called Sansa and Arya and told them to come and meet her and Jaime near White Walkers, and a brief explanation of what she knew.

When they finally pulled up at the White Walker’s Nightclub, Margaery was sat outside, looking terrified. Her face was bruised, one of her lips split, and her nose was bleeding, and she was covered in cuts and littered in bruises all over the skin Jaime could see. Her jacket was just draped over her shoulders, and Jaime could see that her purple dress was ripped and covered in bloodstains and other stains Jaime didn’t even want to think about. Brienne got out of the car and ran over to Margaery. He saw Brienne say something to her, and Margaery looked up at the car, panicked, but Brienne calmed her down and gently guided her over to the car. Margaery still looked fearfully at Jaime, who got out of the car.

“Margaery, I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to. But I have a feeling that your family is going to ask how you got into such a state if you don’t go and talk to the police about it.” Jaime said gently. Margaery seemed to be thinking about it for a moment.

“I don’t... I can’t...” Margaery sobbed out.

“Margaery, who did this? Whoever did this deserves to be punished for it. Even if you feel you can’t go through with pressing charges now, you can go to a hospital and have a rape kit done, and get treatment. If you ever feel strong enough to press charges, that kit will have all the evidence. If you just go home and wash, you’ll wash away any chance of the bastard who did this, ever being sent to jail.” Jaime tried to tell Margaery.

“Bastards.” Margaery whispered.

“What?” Brienne asked.

“There was more than one. They held me down and they... took turns...” Margaery sobbed.

“Oh my Gods!” The trio looked to see Sansa and Arya both standing there. It was Sansa who had spoken.

“Oh Margs,” Arya said softly.

“Who Margaery? Who did this? Do you even know?” Brienne asked gently. Margaery shook her head and pulled away from Brienne, standing in the road on shaky legs that barely seemed to hold her up.

“I can’t! I can’t do this! I can’t!” Margaery sobbed.

“Margaery, who did this to you?” Brienne asked.

“Joffrey! Joffrey Baratheon, and his little bastards!” Margaery screamed at Brienne and Jaime. Then her legs buckled, and Brienne, Sansa and Arya ran forward and knelt beside Margaery, who sobbed brokenly on her knees in the road. Once she managed to stop sobbing, though her whole body was trembling, she looked at Jaime. “I want to go to the police. I can understand if you don’t want to take me. But I want to go to the hospital and speak to the police.” Margaery pleaded. Jaime nodded.

“I’ll take you. Joffrey... I don’t know why he did this... why he would... but he shouldn’t get away with something so terrible.” Jaime said gently. Brienne helped Margaery into the car, and Sansa and Arya also got in, and Jaime drove to the Aegon Targaryen Memorial Hospital, wondering how this had happened. How could Joffrey do such a terrible, violent and cruel thing? Jaime wasn’t sure if he would ever know the answer, and he wasn’t sure if he even wanted the answers he might get at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA! So you finally got your desk sex! At the price of Margaery's misery! No not really, Margaery was getting to this point anyways. But I'm not even going to tell you the plan, I just hope you'll all forgive me for being so cruel to Margaery and Brienne and everyone else, and I hope you'll all be here for the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7 - Wrath (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, thanks so much to everyone who read and commented and added kudos. I am so grateful. This chapter is going to be angsty. I'm giving fair warning now. For notes on things in this chapter please go to the end notes. (nods) Here are some little notes that hopefully will be helpful in some way. LOL!
> 
> Rohypnol: Rohypnol is also known as ‘the Date Rape drug’ the effects of it on anyone who takes it can be different every time. It usually works twenty minutes after consumption. Where some people completely black out and don’t remember the things that happened the night before, some people do remember certain things but not others, and some remember but were unable to do anything at the time because Rohypnol can cause a temporary paralysis of the muscles. 
> 
> The Slipper and The Rose: The Slipper and The Rose is a musical version of Cinderella that was released in 1976. I loved it when I was a little kid because my mother used to put it on for me all the time. My brother would always complain it was a girl’s film, but he knew all the songs off by heart and sang them with me. So it can’t have been that much of a girl’s film. LOL! Here is the Wiki link for information - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Slipper_and_the_Rose
> 
> Flowers In The Attic: Flowers in The Attic was the first novel released by Virginia (Or V.C.) Andrews. It was released in 1979, and is a story (based very slightly on true events) of four children who are locked away in an attic by their own mother and their lives there for over three years. It’s a very sad controversial story, but it’s literally one of my favourite books of all time. Again, here is the Wiki link for information – http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flowers_in_the_Attic
> 
> Walkman: A walkman (for those who don’t know) is a portable cassette tape player. Like the VERY FIRST MP3 player. LOL! Here’s a link so you can see what it looked like – http://i.telegraph.co.uk/multimedia/archive/01436/walkman1_1436143i.jpg
> 
> Discman: The second version of the walkman. A portable CD player. Here’s a link to an image – http://www.forestfly.com/images/ProductImages/ProdImagesLarge/SONY_DNE300.jpg
> 
> Mad Hatter’s Day: Mad Hatter’s day is a day in celebration of the Mad Hatter from Lewis Carroll’s Alice in Wonderland. Officially Mad Hatter’s day is on two separate days. The 6th of October in America or the 10th of June in England. This represents the 10/6 on the card in the Mad Hatter’s hat that’s been drawn with him and always visible. It’s a day of silliness and tea parties in basic terms.
> 
> The Sand Snakes, Arianne, Oberyn and Ellaria: I realise that in the show they don’t have faces. (nods) Well they may do eventually, Oberyn and Ellaria have been cast for Season 4 (which I can’t wait to see) but for right now most of them don’t. So I’m giving them faces.
> 
> Arianne Martell (I used a pic of Frieda Pinto) – http://www.jamrockmagazine.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/freida_pinto_1280x960.jpg
> 
> Oberyn Martell (He’s going to be played by Pedro Pascal and he just looks so yummy in his Game of Thrones outfit so that’s the pic I’m using and I don’t care how shameless it is LOL!) – http://images2.mtv.com/uri/mgid:uma:content:mtv.com:1720316%3Fwidth%3D281%26height%3D211
> 
> Ellaria Sand (She’s going to be played by Indira Varma) – http://sueterryvoices.com/images/news/indira-varma-silk.jpg
> 
> Obara Sand (I used a pic of Zuleikha Robinson) – http://www.pathe.nl/gfx_content/allocine/medias/nmedia/18/36/00/zuleikha-robinson_21654.jpg
> 
> Nymeria Sand (I used a pic of Emmanuelle Chriqui) – http://eclectikrelaxation.com/appreciation/wp-content/uploads/2012/02/Emmanuelle-Chriqui-29.jpg
> 
> Tyene Sand (I used a pic of Keirnan Shipka, but obviously Tyene has blue eyes. I know Kiernan looks a little young, but Tyene is said to look very sweet and innocent genrally, so... Also she’s fabulous in the 2014 Flowers In The Attic movie) – http://www.trbimg.com/img-52cf955b/turbine/zap-overheard-at-tca-press-tour-winter-2014-pi-012
> 
> Sarella Sand (I used a pic of Crystal Reed, who plays Allison Argent in Teen Wolf) – http://allisonargent.weebly.com/uploads/1/3/6/0/13605793/1285426_orig.jpg
> 
> Elia Sand (I had to use a pic of Jennifer Lawrence playing Katniss Everdeen because THAT BRAID, just so Elia! LOL!) – http://litlaughlove.files.wordpress.com/2012/03/katniss.jpg
> 
> Obella Sand (I used a pic of Selena Gomez as a kid) – http://i1.ytimg.com/vi/jiFuUHe-mUk/hqdefault.jpg
> 
> Dorea Sand (I used a pic of Mackenzie Foy) – http://wallpaperpassion.com/upload/29600/mackenzie-foy-log-hair-wallpaper.jpg
> 
> Loreza Sand (I used a pic of Jennifer Lopez as a little kid. She was so sweet. LOL!) – http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-VFtKjrk_et8/UGsjkcdaoSI/AAAAAAAAFIg/xfDZK8piw-g/s1600/jennifer_lopez_childhood_pictures-%7B4%7D.jpg
> 
> The banner was created by Ro Nordman. A link to Ro's Tumblr page is in the intro chapter notes of this story. (nods)

The Seven Deadly Sins of King’s Landing Academy.

Chapter 7 – Wrath (Part I)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When the group arrived at the hospital, Jaime took charge. He called a female nurse over, explained the situation, and asked for the police to be called. The nurse looked horrified, and Jaime couldn’t blame her. He came outside with the nurse, where he’d parked his car, and she had brought a wheelchair. Margaery was shaking violently as she sat in it. But she wouldn’t let go of Brienne’s hand.

“Please! Please let her stay with me! Please!” Margaery pleaded weakly.

“Now dear, we need to call your family and they can come to sit with you.” The nurse tried to say gently. Jaime knew that hospital policy was that friends didn’t sit with patients, family did. Margaery started hyperventilating, and screamed like she was being murdered when one of the doctors tried to wheel her away from Brienne. So Brienne, Jaime, Sansa and Arya were allowed to go in with her, for she wouldn’t leave them without panicking and screaming. When the female doctor came to examine Margaery and get the samples she needed for the rape kit they bought out, Margaery was shaking like a leaf.

“I’m afraid you all need to leave.” The doctor said gently. Margaery began shaking even more.

“No please. Don’t make them go.” Margaery pleaded. The doctor looked as though she was uncomfortable with the situation.

“Only one of you can stay with her for this examination. There are too many people in here at the moment.” The doctor said.

“I’ll stay with you Margaery. Arya, Sansa and Jaime will wait just outside and they’ll come back in when the doctor is finished. But I’ll be here with you the whole time.” Brienne told Margaery gently. Margaery grabbed hold of Brienne’s hand and held on tightly, then looked at the doctor.

“They can come back? Right?” Margaery asked. The doctor nodded. So while Jaime, Sansa and Arya had to leave the room, Brienne stood by Margaery’s side throughout the examination. She couldn’t see what they did, but Margaery held her hand in a vice grip. Brienne had never seen Margaery look so vulnerable and scared before, and it scared Brienne. She hoped that Margaery would find a way to get over this, get past it, because it seemed wrong for a strong girl like Margaery to be terrified of her own shadow.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Mum? Where are the girls?” Robb asked. It was ten minutes to midnight, and they had not returned. Catelyn tried again to ring them. All three of their phones rang off to voicemail.

“I don’t know. I’ve tried calling them. This will be the third time I’ve tried them. Their phones ring and go to voicemail.” Catelyn said, the worry seeped into her voice. Robb frowned.

“It’s not like them not to call and say they’ll be late. Maybe they met Margaery in town and got chatting and they haven’t realised the time.” Robb said. Catelyn nodded, biting her lip and looking anxiously at the clock again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“We need to get in contact with your family sweetheart.” The nurse tried again gently. After the doctor’s examination, Jaime, Sansa and Arya had come back into the room as promised. The police wanted to speak to Margaery, but without her legal guardian there, Margaery wasn’t of age to speak to them alone. But Margaery hadn’t given them a number for her family. She shook her head, her face full of fear, and Brienne knew why. She knew that Margaery’s family would be comforting, but she also knew they’d want to know where she was. She was afraid of their reactions.

“Margs? It’s okay. Your family will just be glad you’re okay.” Brienne told her gently. Margaery nodded and Brienne gave the nurse the number for Highgarden Hall.

“He said... he said everybody else had had me, so why couldn’t he.” Margaery whispered. Tears were streaking down her cheeks.

“You have the right to say no Margaery.” Brienne told her firmly. “You have that right. It doesn’t matter who you’ve slept with in the past, you have a right to say no to sex with anyone if you don’t want it.” Brienne told Margaery. Arya and Sansa both nodded, and Jaime stayed silent. Margaery looked at him.

“You think I deserved it.” Margaery said. Jaime felt shock run through his being.

“No Margaery. I could never think you deserved this. I just... I couldn’t say anymore then what Brienne has already said to you.” Jaime said gently. Margaery nodded, she was still trembling and afraid, and the girls had never seen her this way before. All of them were frightened and none of them knew what to do really.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Mum? Where’s Brienne and Arya and Sansa?” Rickon asked. Catelyn Stark was worried as she looked at the clock on the wall. It was one o clock in the morning. She’d tried to call the girls several times, but had gotten no answer. Ned came into the room then.

“Still no word?” Ned asked. Catelyn shook her head, looking more worried than she ever had.

“We could go looking for them Aunt Cat?” Jon said as he stepped into the kitchen with Robb just behind him.

“The three of us will look for them.” Ned said. He looked at Catelyn. “If they call...” Ned trailed off. Catelyn knew he was thinking of when Lyanna had disappeared one day, and had returned over a year later with a baby. They still had no idea who Jon’s father was, and they all felt it didn’t really matter. Jon was a Stark, he was one of them, that was all that mattered.

“I’ll call you if they call or if they come home.” Catelyn replied. Rickon was yawning. “I think it’s time for you to go to bed sweetie.” Catelyn said to Rickon. Rickon shook his head.

“Mum I wanna wait for Brienne and Arya and Sansa.” Rickon pleaded. Catelyn begrudgingly agreed the Rickon and Bran could sit up with her. She felt the worry creep through her for every minute that went by without hearing any news.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Olenna Tyrell arrived, the group saw her old wizened face crumple at the sight of Margaery in a hospital bed. None of the girls could ever remember seeing Olenna look so devastated. They didn’t know the woman could show any emotions that weren’t rooted in sarcasm and dry wit, and the occasional smile for things that pleased her. To see the old woman wrap her arms around Margaery and sob was something none of them had ever considered before. Loras was right behind her, his own arms wrapped around his sister and grandmother.

“Who did this Margs? Who fucking did this to you? I’ll hunt him down and fucking kill him!” Loras exclaimed. Margaery shook her head and clung to her little brother. Brienne had wondered for a moment where Garlan and Willas were, but then recalled Margaery telling her that Willas had gone with Garlan and Leonette to their home in Rosewood Way for a couple of weeks before he went on a journey to the Free Cities, and Brienne wondered if Willas would cancel the journey now. He loved his little sister and would never abandon her. Olenna looked at the girls and Jaime.

“Girls, should you not call your mother and let her know where you are?” Olenna asked. Brienne gasped.

“Oh Gods! I didn’t even think! Aunt Cat is going to be furious!” Brienne exclaimed. She looked at Margaery. “Margaery, we’ll be right back. We need to call Aunt Cat. She must be so worried.” Brienne said gently. Margaery nodded.

“Come back.” Margaery whispered, even as she was enfolded in her brother’s arms. The girls left and Jaime followed them knowing he would need to give an explanation for his presence. The girls looked at Jaime, Brienne holding her phone.

“We met Jaime in town after the film, he saw us, offered us a lift home, but Margaery called and we went to her.” Arya stated. It was a likely story and none of them could find fault with it. The group agreed, although none of them really felt good about lying, it was the only way to keep them all out of the limelight, especially in this situation. Brienne looked at the missed calls on her phone.

“Aunt Cat’s been trying to get hold of us for hours.” Brienne said sadly. Sansa and Arya both looked down at the ground, feeling guilty for making their mother worry. Brienne called, and the phone barely rang once before it was quickly answered.

 ** _“Brienne”_** Catelyn sounded extremely worried. **_“Where are you all? I’ve been worried sick!”_** She exclaimed.

“I’m so sorry Aunt Cat. We’re at the hospital.” Brienne barely got the words out before Catelyn gasped audibly.

 ** _“Oh Gods! Are you alright? Has something happened to any of you? Why are you at the hospital?”_** Catelyn asked.

“Aunt Cat, please calm down. We’re fine. We... it’s Margaery.” Brienne said. She felt a lump in her throat that she could not swallow down, no matter how hard she tried.

 ** _“What’s happened to Margaery Sweetheart?”_** Catelyn asked. Her voice soft as she asked, knowing how close they all were to Margaery. Brienne wanted to cry but she didn’t.

“The police want to speak to us about it. We’ll explain everything when we get home Aunt Cat.” Brienne said softly. Catelyn seemed to pause on the other end of the phone. Brienne could picture her, sitting in the armchair in the front room, on the edge, the phone pressed to her ear, her other hand in her lap, tangling in the fabric of her skirt.

 ** _“Alright sweetheart. I’ll get your Uncle Ned to come and get you.”_** Catelyn said.

“It’s alright Aunt Cat, Mr Lannister is with us. He’s already offered to give us a lift home.” Brienne said.

 ** _“Which Mr Lannister? Why would he be there?”_** Catelyn asked.

“We’ll explain _everything_ when we get home. I swear Aunt Cat.” Brienne replied. She heard her aunt sigh and could picture her nodding tersely. “I’m so sorry that we worried you all. We really are alright Aunt Cat.” Brienne said.

 ** _“Alright. We’ll see you when you get home. We’d like to speak to Mr Lannister too.”_** Catelyn said.

“Okay Aunt Cat.” Brienne said softly. She finally hung up and looked at Jaime. “She wants to talk to you too.” Brienne said. Jaime nodded.

“I can’t blame her. She must be worried sick about you all.” Jaime said. Brienne nodded and Sansa and Arya both looked as guilty as she felt for making her Aunt Catelyn worry about them. That was when the police arrived.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime was driving the girls back to Winterfell House after the police had spoken to them. It had been traumatic for Margaery. She insisted on having Brienne with her, at the very least, and Brienne could not refuse her closest friend, outside of her family, anything. Especially not now when she was so broken. Olenna had stood there on her granddaughter’s other side, not saying anything, but as Margaery explained what had happened to the police, Olenna’s frown had deepened.

“She’s a sixteen year old girl. She never should have been able to get into that club.” Olenna had stated angrily. The police nodded their understanding.

“We will be checking over White Walkers. I can promise you that Mrs Tyrell.” One of the officers, a female, told Olenna gently. She had looked at Margaery. “You are definitely sure of who they were? You have no doubts whatsoever?” The woman had asked Margaery gently. Margaery had nodded.

“Yes. I know them all from school.” Margaery had said. The police had spoken to the girls and Jaime as well. They were honest about what they knew. The only thing none of them told the police was where they had all been when this happened. None of them were supposed to have been with Margaery in the first place, so their whereabouts didn’t truly matter. Margaery only calmed down when Brienne promised to come back as soon as she could, and Margaery could call her. Olenna and Loras were still with her.

Now, as Jaime pulled up in front of Winterfell House, Catelyn Stark came running out to see them, Ned followed behind her, with Jon and Robb behind him.

“Jaime?” Ned greeted.

“Ned.” Jaime greeted back. Catelyn ushered them all inside. It was nearly eight in the morning now. All of them had been at the hospital for hours, and Jaime was grateful for the cup of coffee that Catelyn handed him. They sat in the kitchen. Rickon and Bran had fallen asleep in the living room waiting for them to come home and Catelyn hadn’t had the heart to wake them.

“What happened?” Ned asked sternly. Arya started out.

“We went to see the film at the cinema, and when we came out we bumped into Mr Lannister.” Arya said. Sansa nodded.

“Yes, we were talking and he offered us a lift home.” Sansa added. Jaime knew he should say something.

“I’d just met some friends of mine that I’d known in Braavos. I saw them by themselves, and what with the time I couldn’t just let them try and find a bus alone. If it was Myrcella wandering around at that time I know you’d both probably do the same.” Jaime said gently. Catelyn nodded her understanding. Brienne was holding on to her phone tightly, her knuckles turning white.

“Margaery called me. She was... she was in a panic... she told me... she told me she’d been raped... that she needed my help...” Brienne said softly. “I couldn’t leave her all alone.” Brienne added. She looked up at her Aunt and Uncle and Jaime could see the hidden pain in Brienne’s eyes that they wouldn’t know to look for. The pain of someone who understood all too well what had happened to her friend.

“She called you? Where was she? Poor girl.” Catelyn asked.

“She was... she was at the White Walkers nightclub.” Sansa said.

“White Walkers? She shouldn’t have been able to get in there!” Catelyn exclaimed.

“Mrs Tyrell said the same thing.” Sansa said.

“It was Joffrey and his little cronies who did this to Margaery!” Arya exclaimed. “She told us.” Arya added. Catelyn sucked in a breath, and Ned looked ashen.

“Does Robert know about this?” Ned asked.

“Who cares what he knows? I don’t! I care about Margaery! She may have been in a nightclub when she shouldn’t have been, but so were Joffrey and Meryn Trant and Boros Blount, and Janos Slynt and Mandon Moore! They gang raped her and beat her bloody! I don’t care about Robert Baratheon and I hope that little bastard Joffrey rots in jail for the rest of his life!” Brienne exclaimed angrily, her face red with rage. Yet Jaime thought that Brienne still looked beautiful as her blue eyes sparkled with rage. Brienne was trembling with how angry she was as she jumped up from where she was sitting and walked to the kitchen door. “Oh and I hope he drops the soap! I hope he drops it a few times so he knows what he and his bastard friends did to Margaery!” Brienne added as a parting shot, before storming out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

“Brienne!” Catelyn called after her. But Brienne didn’t answer. Distantly they heard the slamming of her bedroom door.

“Did Brienne just yell?” Sansa asked. Arya nodded.

“She’s angry. We all are.” Arya replied. Catelyn looked at Jaime.

“I’m sorry if what Brienne said offended you Jaime. I know Joffrey is your nephew...” Catelyn trailed off. Jaime just shook his head.

“It’s alright Catelyn. Brienne didn’t offend me. What Joffrey did to Margaery was horrible. I saw that girl after. We took her to the hospital. She wouldn’t allow us to leave her without screaming and crying and panicking. Does that sound like the Margaery Tyrell you know Catelyn? She didn’t deserve this and Joffrey should pay for his crimes.” Jaime said honestly. Then he stood up and wished them all a good night, even though the sun was already up, and it was day time. He also wished them a Happy New Year and left. He got a text message on his mobile phone. It was from Brienne. He decided to look at it before driving home.

_I’m sorry for leaving and not saying goodbye Jaime. Thank you for everything you did. Not just for me, but for Margaery, Arya and Sansa too. I love you. Brienne._

Jaime couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. He looked up to see Brienne looking out of her window, and he gave her a wave before starting up his car. She waved back and then Jaime drove home. He hoped he could sleep, but the image of seeing Margaery Tyrell kneeling in the street, broken, beaten and fragile, was haunting him even now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne slept badly. She had maybe three hours tossing and turning. She got up and showered and dressed in her King’s Landing jersey and a pair of her baggy jeans. She pulled on her brown suede ankle boots, it had started to snow again and she knew she was going to need the extra protection to walk around in the icy weather conditions. She made to go downstairs and heard a door open.

“Brienne?” Brienne looked at her sleepy seven year old cousin. “Where were you? Me and Bran waited forever.” Rickon said. Brienne pulled the boy into a hug.

“I’m sorry Rickon. Me and Arya and Sansa had to go and help Margaery. But we’re alright. I promise. Arya and Sansa are probably still sleeping.” Brienne said. She looked at the clock on her phone. It was half past one in the afternoon, and Brienne knew that Margaery probably had had less sleep then Brienne. She gave Rickon a kiss on the forehead. “I have to go see Margaery at the hospital. But I’ll be back okay?” Brienne told him. Rickon nodded.

“Is Margaery sick?” Rickon asked. Brienne didn’t know how to answer her little cousin. He wouldn’t understand the truth. Not the full implications of it at any rate. Brienne crouched down so that she could look into Rickon’s eyes.

“Rickon, somebody... somebody hurt Margaery. She has to get better before she can go home.” Brienne said. Rickon nodded, almost as if he understood.

“I like Margaery. Why would someone hurt Margaery?” Rickon asked.

“I don’t know Rickon. I wish I could tell you why.” Brienne replied. She went to go downstairs.

“Tell Margaery to get better soon. Then she can come here and we can watch The Slipper and The Rose. It’s a girl’s film, but that will cheer Margaery up.” Rickon said. He looked so happy at the thought of cheering Margaery up that Brienne couldn’t say it would take so much more than a film to do that.

“I’ll tell her Rickon. I promise.” Brienne said gently. Rickon nodded and went into his room again. Brienne made her way downstairs to see her Aunt in the kitchen.

“You’re heading to the hospital?” Catelyn asked. Brienne nodded.

“I promised her Aunt Cat. You didn’t see her. She was in such a state. I’ve never known her to be so...” Brienne trailed off. She didn’t know how to describe Margaery’s state. She hated the word broken, but it seemed to be the only one she could use. Catelyn nodded her understanding.

“It’s alright. I understand. I was so worried about you girls last night. After Bran... I was scared something had happened to you all...” Catelyn trailed off. Brienne really looked at her aunt then. Catelyn’s eyes were red rimmed and Brienne could see the tear tracks on her cheeks.

“Have you been crying Aunt Cat?” Brienne asked, knowing the answer. Catelyn looked out of the kitchen window.

“I’m just so glad you’re all safe. Promise me Brienne that if something happens you won’t hide it from me.” Catelyn pleaded. Brienne felt like her heart had turned into a rock and fallen into her stomach.

“I can’t promise that Aunt Cat.” Brienne said sadly. Catelyn looked at Brienne incredulously.

“Why not?” Catelyn asked.

“Because sometimes we need to protect you just as much as you need to protect us.” Brienne replied. Then she left the house, making her way to the bus stop and hoping that buses were running today.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime heard banging at his door. He groaned into his pillow, half asleep.

 _“Go away!”_ He thought to himself. He wanted to go back to sleep. Then he sat up in bed. _“Oh Gods it might be Brienne! Something might have happened!”_ Jaime thought again after a few moments. So he pulled himself out of bed, threw on a robe, and headed down the stairs. He opened the door to be confronted by a furious Cersei as well as Tyrion.

“You! You took that Tyrell tart to the hospital and let her press charges against Joffrey!” Cersei screamed as she shoved her way past Jaime and into the house. Tyrion followed, closing the door behind him.

“Let her? Cersei, Joffrey raped her!” Jaime exclaimed. Tyrion frowned.

“He did rape her? You’re absolutely certain?” Tyrion asked Jaime.

“You didn’t see the state of that girl. Covered in blood and bruises and Gods knows what else. Whatever else anyone may think of that girl, Margaery Tyrell isn’t a liar.” Jaime said firmly. Tyrion nodded.

“Which is why I’ve declined representing Joffrey and his little friends in court.” Tyrion stated. “I just had to ask you and make sure.” Tyrion added. Cersei looked at them both.

“And you call him your nephew? You two are supposed to be family! You should believe him when he says he didn’t rape her!” Cersei yelled.

“We call Myrcella and Tommen our niece and nephew. Joffrey, we call a little shit. But we’re stuck being related to him.” Tyrion replied. Cersei flamed as red as a tomato, but her blush was in no way endearing, it made her face look ugly, as she reached down and slapped Tyrion in the face.

“Cersei! This is my house! Tyrion can say whatever the fuck he wants to in here! Don’t ever touch him again!” Jaime growled. Cersei stared at him.

“And to think I once loved you.” Cersei hissed. She turned on her heels and stormed to the door, wrenching it open, stomping out, and wrenching it closed with a slam, leaving the two brothers in silence.

“Well, that settles that.” Tyrion said. Jaime shook his head.

“You were supposed to be bringing me that dossier.” Jaime stated, trying not to think of how twisted Cersei had become. Tyrion shrugged.

“I got a call to try and get Joffrey out of jail first thing this morning. You think I had time to think about that?” Tyrion asked. Jaime shook his head. “You realise Daven is an attorney for the court right?” Tyrion asked. Jaime nodded.

“He is, but with one of the defendants being a relative he wouldn’t be able to take the case.” Jaime said softly.

“What about Addam Marbrand? He’s a friend of yours.” Tyrion said.

“What is it you want me to do here Tyrion?” Jaime asked.

“Make sure that the lawyer for the prosecution is not someone Cersei can buy.” Tyrion replied. Jaime nodded.

“I’ll give him a call.” Jaime said softly. Tyrion nodded.

“I’ll bring the dossier by next week when I come to the school. I’m supposed to be giving an inspirational speech on how you can achieve anything if you try.” Tyrion stated. Jaime snorted.

“So, you have a law degree, you worked as a member of the board of directors for the school, you write novels in your spare time and you give speeches now? Is there anything you don’t do?” Jaime asked.

“Grow?” Tyrion shot back. Both Lannisters burst into laughter then.

“It feels good to laugh. What I saw last night... I just can’t believe that Joffrey did this.” Jaime said. Tyrion sighed.

“Let’s take a seat.” Tyrion suggested. They went to sit down in Jaime’s living room. “Jaime you weren’t here when Joffrey was a kid. There are things you don’t know about.” Tyrion said. Jaime waited for Tyrion to carry on explaining himself. “When he was about nine he got hold of Tommen’s pregnant cat and killed it.” Tyrion said.

“Gods no! What’s wrong with him?” Jaime asked.

“That’s not all. He cut open it’s stomach and removed the unborn kittens and took them to show Robert. He belted the brat so hard he lost his two front teeth. His only attempt at disciplining Joffrey, Cersei went ballistic. It didn’t stop Joffrey though. He’s a twisted little shit. There’s no doubt. It’s awful, what he did to that girl, but it doesn’t surprise me in the slightest. It’s probably happened before and other girls haven’t spoken before.” Tyrion said. Jaime felt sick.

“Like father like son.” Jaime said softly. Tyrion nodded.

“I’d best go. Like I said, I’ll bring the dossier next week when the kids go back to school.” Tyrion said. Then Tyrion left, leaving Jaime to his thoughts.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne went to Margaery’s hospital room, to find Olenna sitting by Margaery’s bed. Margaery was sleeping, seemingly peacefully.

“They had to sedate her. She wakes every hour screaming.” Olenna said softly. Brienne sucked in a breath.

“I’m sorry Mrs Tyrell.” Brienne said gently.

“It’s not you that should be sorry Brienne. You’re a dear girl and a good friend to Margaery. You, Sansa and Arya dropped what you were doing and you came to help her. Even Jaime Lannister did. He did not have to. He could have left you all to it. He didn’t.” Olenna said softly.

“He’s a good man.” Brienne said. She felt a warm feeling come over her, being able to say it without fear of recrimination. Olenna nodded.

“It’s a shame his nephew didn’t inherit that.” Olenna said sadly.

“Tommen and Myrcella inherited it.” Brienne said. Olenna smiled sadly.

“Yes, they are good children.” Olenna agreed. Margaery groaned as she woke up. She looked like she was about ready to cry.

“Hey Margaery, I’m back.” Brienne said gently. Margaery smiled half heartedly at Brienne.

“I almost didn’t think you would come back.” Margaery said sadly.

“I promised you I would be back. I always keep my promises.” Brienne replied.

“The doctors said they’re letting me go home tonight.” Margaery said.

“I thought you were sleeping.” Olenna interrupted.

“I heard you talking Gramgram. To be honest I’d rather be at home then here.” Margaery said sadly. Brienne gave Margaery a sad smile. Olenna nodded and stood up.

“I’ll go and see what I can do.” Olenna said. Her battle face was on and expression clear as she stalked into the corridor.

“What did your Aunt say?” Margaery asked.

“She’s worried about you.” Brienne replied.

“She’s glad it wasn’t any of you.” Margaery said, a little bitterness tinged her voice.

“Can you blame her for that?” Brienne asked. Margaery shook her head.

“No. I can’t blame her.” Margaery said sadly.

“Rickon said he wants you to get better soon. Then you can come round and watch ‘The Slipper and The Rose’ with us. Because you’re a girl and girly musical films will cheer you up apparently.” Brienne told Margaery. Margaery let out a half laugh.

“Rickon is such a good kid. Maybe if Gramgram can drop me one day, then I can come round and watch that damn film.” Margaery said softly. Brienne stroked back the hair falling over Margaery’s forehead.

“I’m so sorry Margs.” Brienne said.

“This isn’t your fault. I... is it wrong that I want those bastards to die? I want them to hurt just as much as I’m hurting. I want them to be afraid like I’m afraid.” Margaery said. Brienne shook her head.

“It’s not wrong for you to want revenge Margaery. You’ll get it by putting them in jail.” Brienne said gently. Margaery nodded and Brienne sat in another chair, holding Margaery’s hand, and hoping that Margaery would recover from this.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When school started up again, talk was rife. Girls and boys gossiped in corners and it took Brienne, Arya, Sansa, Loras, Daenerys, Asha, Theon, Beric, Arianne and her cousins, Robb, Jon, Pod, Gendry and Mya, to ward off many who would spit insults at Margaery. Jaime found himself looking through notes when his office door burst open.

“Is it wrong to want revenge?” Jaime looked up at Loras Tyrell standing in the doorway of his office, Brienne behind him with a confused look on her face. That meant he did not have an appointment with Loras, but Jaime had been expecting his arrival sooner or later. All of this had to be traumatising for him in some way. From what Jaime could tell, Loras and Margaery were very close and what had happened to her was obviously going to affect him.

“Come in Loras and we’ll talk.” Jaime told the teen. Loras went to sit in an arm chair and Brienne closed the door behind them. “You want revenge?” Jaime asked Loras.

“Look what happened to my sister! Of course I want revenge! Margaery has completely changed since... she’s frightened of her own shadow! She wakes up screaming in the night! What those bastards did... it deserves some kind of punishment.” Loras said. Jaime could see Loras was visibly shaken and upset and put a hand on the boy’s shoulder. Loras just broke down crying then. “I just want my little sister to be alright again. I just want Margaery back.” Loras sobbed. Jaime couldn’t blame the boy for wanting revenge. It was after Loras had talked it out and left the office that Jaime picked up his phone. His door was still closed, where Loras had closed it after he left.

“I need to speak to Addam Marbrand.” Jaime said into the receiver when someone picked up at the other end.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A few days later, a bail hearing was set for Joffrey, Meryn, Boros, Janos and Mandon in the afternoon. Margaery had decided she wanted to go. She wanted to see whether the judge would allow Joffrey to simply walk free. Of course many wanted to go. Margaery wanted Brienne, Sansa and Arya to go with her. Olenna drove them, and Loras had to stay at school. But he had hugged Margaery for luck before she left. Many of the boys noticed the changes in Margaery. She no longer flirted with anyone. Her uniform was no longer modified to be sexy. It was now a simple uniform like Brienne’s and Arya’s and Sansa’s uniforms. In fact, Brienne could tell that the shirt was baggy and the skirt a little longer. The group made their way to the viewing gallery and stayed near the back. Margaery hid herself beside Brienne, knowing that with her height, no one would see Margaery standing there. Of course they could see and hear everything.

“We are here to discuss posting bail for five young men who have been charged with rape, sexual assault, grievous bodily harm and actual bodily harm. Make your case Mr Bolton.” The judge said. This judge was a woman, she seemed kind, but that didn’t necessarily mean that she would be kind enough to keep the boys in jail until the trial. She was a stern looking, older woman, glasses on the end of her nose as she presided over the proceedings.

“This is a first offence your honour. Surely they should be allowed to forgo a prison stay until they are tried. They are not flight risks.” Roose Bolton said. “They’re members of prestigious families and are not going to run away. They want to prove their innocence.” Roose Bolton finished.

“They are flight risks your honour. All of them have the money to pick up and run, whenever and wherever they wish to. Prestigious families have the money for people to change their whole identities.” Addam Marbrand stated. Margaery and the girls had not met him before this bail hearing. He was a criminal prosecutor and he was very good at his job, or so people said when Olenna asked around. In fact people that Olenna had asked seemed surprised that Addam Marbrand had taken on the case. He was usually the one assigned to murder trials and high profile cases. The bail hearing had been set up so quickly that they had not been given the chance to speak with him.

“They want to prove their innocence.” Roose Bolton stated. Addam Marbrand glared.

“Your honour, if you allow these boys to go free, they will be able to run if they so choose. They have committed a terrible crime and they should not be allowed to slip away and get away with this crime. Also they would be free to commit the same crimes against other girls.” Addam stated. The judge nodded.

“I will post bail at twenty million gold dragons. If they can afford that they can go.” The judge stated.

“What? My son can’t stay in jail until you have this trial! You can’t do this!” Cersei yelled.

“I can and I will. These boys are a possible danger to young women who have the right to walk the streets unmolested.” The judge said. She hit her gavel on the desk, and that was that. Each boy would need twenty million gold dragons to let them leave prison. This gave Brienne a warm feeling. Margaery was safe for now at least, because rich as they may be, none of them had twenty million gold dragons to post their bail. The only one who might have been able to do it was Joffrey, and only if Tywin Lannister agreed, and he didn’t seem the type to agree to post a twenty million gold dragon bail, if he was going to lose it by letting Joffrey run.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Jaime?” Jaime blinked as he looked up to see Tyrion had walked into his office. Jaime knew today was Joffrey’s bail hearing, but he also knew that he couldn’t attend it. He wanted to, to support Brienne and Margaery, but he knew his presence there would be too difficult to explain away. Tyrion held a black file in his hands. “You wanted it, I found it. You’re not going to like what you read.” Tyrion said sadly. Jaime nodded.

“I know. But I have to know what’s going on here before I can do anything.” Jaime replied. Tyrion nodded his understanding.

“There are a lot of things that will shock and disgust you. There are things in there that shock and disgust me, and everyone calls me ‘The Demon Monkey’ so that should tell you something.” Tyrion said. Then he looked worriedly at Jaime. “I’ll see you soon.” Tyrion finished. Jaime nodded.

“Of course. Hopefully very soon.” Jaime replied. Tyrion nodded and left the office, leaving the dossier in front of Jaime for him to read through.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“What those bastards did to Margaery was horrible.” Sansa stated. Sandor watched as Sansa paced back and forth under the great heart tree that had been planted at the school many years ago when it was first built. They had got back to the school and Sansa had sought Sandor out so she could talk to him.

“You’re right.” Sandor said. He may have had a grotesque face, but he could only think that he preferred being grotesque, if being good looking meant acting like Joffrey Baratheon and hurting innocents like Sansa Stark, or decent people like Margaery Tyrell. Margaery had never judged him on his looks and he thought her a good person from what he knew of her. So he listened quietly as Sansa raged against the world, because everyone needed to rage sometimes.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime stared at the dossier in front of him. He opened it up and on the first page he saw a brunette woman, a simple girl, brown hair and eyes, just a normal looking girl. Jaime read the details, feeling a little sick as he did.

 

 **Name:** Anna Stone

 **Age:** 15

 **Date:** Wednesday February 12 th 1997

 **Complaint:** Anna Stone claims to have been raped by Principal Baratheon at the Christmas Party, held on Friday December 6 th 1996\. She claims she is now pregnant and she says she is frightened. **SDFD**

 **Solution:** She insists that she wishes to forget the event ever happened and I sent her to Nurse Florent, to convince her to take the Misoprostol that we acquired and keep for our more promiscuous students who ask for confidentiality in dealing with unwanted pregnancies. She says her religion prevents her from having an abortion, but hopefully Nurse Florent will be able to convince her.

 **Note 1:** Anna Stone refused Misoprostol, still claiming it is against her religion to have an abortion. Blood tests performed by Nurse Florent found that Anna is most definitely pregnant.

 **Note 2:** Anna Stone turned 16 on the 3 rd of March 1997.

 **Note 3:** I was informed on June 6 th 1997 that Anna Stone’s parents have discovered her pregnancy. She has been disowned. She has officially dropped out of school having no money to pay for the fees.

 **Note 4:** Anna Stone gave birth to a daughter, 7 pounds 6 ounces on September 11 th 1997\. She named the child Mya.

 **Note 5:** Anna Stone has become a prostitute. I was informed, on April 25 th 1999 that she was seen taking men to her apartment on various dates. I have also been told that she has become addicted to Heroin and has been seen taking it often.

 **Note 6:** Anna Stone is deceased. She was apparently diagnosed as having contracted the AID’s virus on January 1 st 2003\. She died on the 10th May 2004. Her daughter Mya has been taken in by Mr Renly Baratheon. He has no idea that his brother raped Anna Stone.

 

Jaime was almost sick when he saw the next page. The dark haired Lyanna Stark was well known to Jaime. They had met on a few occasions when they were both younger, though he could not call her a friend, merely an acquaintance with both their families a part of the peerage. She’d disappeared and when she returned she left her son with her brother after dying. How she had died wasn’t something Jaime knew the details of. But the information being revealed to him was horrifying alone.

 

 **Name:** Lyanna Stark

 **Age:** 26

 **Date:** Monday 15 th July 1996

 **Complaint:** Lyanna Stark came to my office in tears. She insisted she could not speak to her family. I insisted that she take a seat. She explained that while she was putting away the books students had left lying around this evening, Principal Baratheon came into the library. Lyanna claims he forced himself on her. **SDFD**

 **Solution:** I did not need to do anything. Lyanna demanded that I keep my silence about the incident and left my office before I could send her to see Nurse Florent.

 **Note 1:** Lyanna Stark resigned her job at the school on Tuesday 16 th July 1996, handing in her resignation notice to Vice Principal Jon Arryn.

 **Note 2:** Lyanna Stark has disappeared. Her whereabouts are unknown to any member of her family.

 **Note 3:** I have tracked down Lyanna Stark to Joy Tower Apartment building in Sunspear. Lyanna is pregnant. My agent did not approach her, but after a few words with some neighbours, I’ve deduced the child is most definitely Robert Baratheon’s. There is no need to speak to her family about this. I am sure the girl will do what she wishes to at any rate. She is volunteering at an impoverished school on the outskirts of Sunspear, teaching poorer children to read and write. She seems to enjoy the work, but also seems to have no intention of letting her family know where she is.

 **Note 4:** My agent reports that Lyanna Stark gave birth to a son that she named Jon, weighing 5 pounds 8 ounces, on April 5 th 1997\. Her family has still not heard from her.

 **Note 5:** Lyanna Stark has been diagnosed with Zaire Ebola Virus on October 10 th 1997\. She has apparently caught the virus from children at the school she works in. She discharged herself from the hospital in Sunspear and has left Joy Tower Apartments.

 **Note 6:** Lyanna Stark returned to her family at Winterfell House leaving her son Jon with her family on October 15 th 1997\. She admitted herself to hospital a few hours later.

 **Note 7:** Lyanna Stark is deceased. She died from the Ebola virus on the 29 th October 1997. This seems to be a normal fatality rate for Ebola, being that death usually occurs within 2 to 21 days. The child has not shown symptoms. This is not surprising as he would have had to be direct contact with Miss Stark’s bodily fluids to contract the disease, but of course the hospital were very careful about it all. Apparently she is to be buried at the Stark family plot. There has been no word as to whether Eddard Stark knows the paternity of his sister’s child.

 

Jaime wondered if young Jon Stark should know that Robert Baratheon is his father. That Robert Baratheon raped Lyanna Stark, and Jon was the result.

 _“He might just be better off never knowing the truth of that.”_ Jaime thought to himself. The next page was of a blonde girl. Her name was Jenny Waters. Jaime carried on reading the information.

 

 **Name:** Jenny Waters.

 **Age:** 16

 **Date:** Monday November 1 st 1998

 **Complaint:** Jenny Waters came to me saying that she was feeling unwell at the Halloween Party last night on Sunday 31 st of October, and went to sit down in the nurse’s office for a little while. She claims Principal Baratheon followed her and offered her a glass of water. Afterwards she felt dizzy and light headed, and said she could not fight off Principal Baratheon, who she claims raped her at that point. **SDFD**

 **Solution:** I sent Jenny Waters to Nurse Florent and informed the Nurse to give her the morning after pill and tell her it was a vitamin.

 **Note 1:** Jenny Waters refused the morning after pill and left the office after Nurse Florent took blood and urine samples. After testing these samples, Nurse Florent reported finding traces of Rohypnol.

 **Note 2:** Jenny Waters went to Nurse Florent on March 8 th 1999 with complaints of nausea, vomiting, dizziness and sensitive areolas, along with lethargy. Nurse Florent confirmed Jenny is pregnant.

 **Note 3:** Jenny Waters has dropped out of school. Her scholarship programme states that if she becomes pregnant she no longer has access to the scholarship, as her actions will portray the funders in a bad light. Jenny has no family and is living in a flat above a pub in the Fleabottom Road Estate.

 **Note 4:** Jenny Waters gave birth to a son, 9 pounds and 5 ounces, on 30 th July 1999. She named the boy Gendry.

 **Note 5:** Jenny Waters is deceased. She committed suicide on October 31 st 1999, the anniversary of her liaison with Principal Baratheon. The baby, Gendry, is now in Renly’s custody. It is assumed that she committed suicide because she was alone and had no family and could not cope with the baby. Or that she was suffering from Post Natal Depression.

 

The next page Jaime turned to, had a blonde girl staring back at him.

 

 **Name:** Lara Hill.

 **Age:** 16

 **Date:** Tuesday 28 th March 2000

 **Complaint:** Lara Hill claims that she was attacked by Principal Baratheon in the school library, near the history section in the evening, on Monday 27 th March 2000. **SDFD**

 **Solution:** I sent her to Nurse Florent with orders to give her the Morning After pill. I also told her she must be mistaken, that Principal Baratheon was at home on the evening in question. He was not. He was wandering around the school. It is far easier to allow the girl to think she’s wrong in this situation.

 **Note 1:** Nurse Florent has administered the Morning After Pill, telling Lara Hill that it was a vitamin.

 **Note 2:** The Morning After Pill has not worked. Lara Hill came to Nurse Florent on Monday 19 th June 2000. Nurse Florent took blood and urine samples and confirmed that Lara was pregnant. I think I should suggest to Principal Baratheon that he get a vasectomy. Too many of his dalliances seem to end in pregnancies.

 **Note 3:** Lara Hill has withdrawn from school as of Friday 7 th July 2000. My agent tells me she has told her parents that she was raped and is pregnant. Apparently she is too scared to tell her parents who attacked her.

 **Note 4:** Mr Daniel Hill and Mrs Edwina Hill have hired an investigator to try and find out what happened to their daughter. A man named Thoros Myr came and asked me some questions on Friday 13 th October 2000. Not just about Lara Hill but about other girls as well. This man must be kept under surveillance. At least until he stops poking his nose around here at the school.

 **Note 5:** Lara Hill gave birth to twins on November 25 th 2000\. A boy and a girl. Darian Hill, the boy, weighed 9 pounds 9 ounces. Marissa Hill, the girl, weighed 7 pounds 6 ounces. Lara is staying in her family’s country estate with the twins to recuperate from the birth.

 **Note 6:** Lara Hill has moved to Volantis to study abroad taking her twins with her, on Friday 11 th August 2001.

 

The next page Jaime read had another pretty brunette girl staring at him from the photograph attached to the notes.

 

 **Name:** Elaine Rivers.

 **Age:** 14

 **Date:** Monday 11 th June 2001

 **Complaint:** Elaine Rivers came to me saying that Principal Baratheon may have coerced her into having sex with him, during the Mad Hatter Day party the school holds every year. She also claims she was drugged. **SDFD**

 **Solution:** She has asked that I tell no one. She says she is embarrassed and ashamed, and just needed to talk to someone about it. I sent her to Nurse Florent with a note to give Elaine some ‘vitamins’ our code word for the Morning After pill now.

 **Note 1:** Elaine Rivers refused the pill. She claims that she won’t take vitamins unless her mother has given them to her specifically, as her mother has given her a strict diet to follow. The family are apparently Jewish, which means that Elaine isn’t allowed to eat anything that isn’t Kosher. Nurse Florent took blood and urine samples and confirmed traces of Rohypnol in Elaine’s system. This does not surprise me.

 **Note 2:** Elaine Rivers is pregnant. Nurse Florent confirmed this on Monday 8 th October 2001. Nurse Florent has tried to convince Elaine to take Misoprostol by telling her the pill will help rid her of nausea. Elaine has refused, stating she takes no tablets not prescribed to her by her doctor.

 **Note 3:** I have tried to incite some rows between some of the boys on the stairs. I had hoped that Elaine Rivers would get knocked down and miscarry. It has not worked. Elaine is starting to show, and has no idea what is wrong with her. She came to Nurse Florent today on Wednesday November 28 th 2001\. Nurse Florent has not told her what is wrong with her. Elaine has decided to stay at school until the 21st of December, so that she might do some extracurricular lessons that we offered this year.

 **Note 4:** Elaine Rivers had taken a nasty tumble whilst taking her horse riding lessons today. She seemed fine, but later this evening one of the other girls came to fetch Nurse Florent because Elaine was screaming. The fall caused a preeclampsia and Elaine gave birth in her dorm room. The paramedics did not come in time. Elaine suffered a monstrous haemorrhage and being too young to give birth safely, died in her room. Elaine’s daughter, who she named Bella before she died, was born on Thursday 20 th December 2001. She weighed 10 pounds 10 ounces. It is unsurprising that Elaine was unable to give birth easily. The paramedics have taken the baby into hospital. They are unsure if she will survive. She seems to have breathing difficulties, despite her healthy weight. This could be due to her premature birth. I dread to think how large the child would have been if Elaine had carried her to term.

 **Note 5:** The parents of Elaine Rivers have broached a complaint with the school board. They are distraught that their daughter somehow became pregnant, gave birth prematurely in her dorm room and died without anyone knowing how it happened. This complaint will most likely be brushed under the carpet. One girl dying is a tragedy, but Nurse Florent will claim the girl never came to her. I have already edited the records to show just that. Apparently, Elaine’s diet is what killed her. According to the doctors, the placenta was very gritty, and there was too little amniotic fluid to protect the baby from such bumps as the one Elaine took falling from her horse. Had her diet been more robust, the placenta would have very likely sufficiently protected the baby. Apparently it was pure luck the baby survived the ordeal.

 **Note 6:** Bella Rivers has survived. She was placed in an incubator so that she could develop properly. Her breathing has apparently calmed. Elaine’s parents have taken custody of their granddaughter. They were allowed to take her home on 15 th April 2002.

 

Jaime found himself reading another page with another dark haired and dark eyed woman. Most of the girls seemed to bare certain resemblances to Lyanna Stark, either being dark haired or strong willed, or both, from what Jaime could tell.

 

 **Name:** Alyse Snow.

 **Age:** 15

 **Date:** Friday 4 th April 2003

 **Complaint:** Alyse Snow came to me saying that she had been engaging in an affair with Principal Baratheon. She has discovered that she is four months pregnant. She says she has spoken to Principal Baratheon about the baby but he denies all knowledge. She asked for advice. **SDFD**

 **Solution:** I told her no one would believe her story. I told her I certainly didn’t believe it. She left the office very upset.

 **Note 1:** Alyse Snow has been removed from the school as of Thursday 12 th June 2003. She has told her parents of her pregnancy. Either she did not tell them who the father of her child is, or she did and she was not believed.

 **Note 2:** Alyse Snow attempted suicide on Sunday August 3 rd 2003\. She was unsuccessful.

 **Note 3:** Alyse Snow gave birth to a daughter, weighing 6 pounds 6 ounces on Saturday 20 th September 2003. She named the child Emberlei.

 **Note 4:** Alyse Snow attempted suicide again on the Tuesday 9 th of December 2003. She has been hospitalised.

 **Note 5:** Alyse Snow has been institutionalised on Wednesday 5 th May 2004.

 **Note 6:** After several attempts to end her life, Alyse Snow has been institutionalised at Harrenhal Mental Institution on Monday 31 st of January 2005. This will continue until such a time as the doctors believe she can return home without harming herself. Custody of her daughter Emberlei has been given to her parents.

 

Jaime knew that Alyse Snow was obviously still alive, and most likely still institutionalised after nine years, as there were no more notes on the subject. Her daughter was eleven years old and the woman had never had a hand in raising her by the looks of the notes. It was a sad fate for anyone. When he turned the page, he was sure he recognised the woman on the next page. Jaime thought this was Stannis Baratheon’s sister in law, but he wasn’t sure, he hadn’t seen the woman in many years.

 

 **Name:** Nurse Delena Florent.

 **Date:** Monday 12 th December 2005

 **Complaint:** Nurse Florent came to me to say that Robert seduced her at the Christmas Party on Friday 9 th December 2005. She says they spoke, he offered her a drink and she didn’t remember much else. **SDFD**

 **Solution:** Nurse Florent says she wants no one involved. She insists upon it. She says she has done all the necessary and does not need anyone to know what she has been up to. I cannot trust whether or not she has tested herself for Rohypnol or other substances. I must keep Nurse Florent under surveillance.

 **Note 1:** My agent has informed me on Friday 7 th July 2006 that Nurse Florent is pregnant.

 **Note 4:** Nurse Florent gave birth to a son on Friday 25 th August 2006. He was born prematurely and he weighed 7 pounds, 9 ounces. She named him Edric.

 

Jaime was surprised to see a red haired girl on the next page. She was a deviation from Robert’s usual girls. Usually blonde or brunette, and Jaime read through the page, wondering how Robert managed to get away with manipulating and seducing so many young girls.

 

 **Name:** Nina Flowers

 **Age:** 18

 **Date:** Wednesday 21 st June 2010

 **Complaint:** Nina came to me to ask about the state of Principal Baratheon’s marriage. She is pregnant after carrying on an affair with Principal Baratheon. **SDFD**

 **Solution:** I informed Nina that Principal Baratheon is happily married, and has no intention of leaving his wife. Nina seemed mainly unconcerned by this. Nina stated she would raise her child alone. She left my office.

 **Note 1:** Nina graduated from King’s Landing Academy on Thursday the 15 th July 2010.

 **Note 2:** Nina has given birth to a daughter that she named Barra, on Friday 3 rd December 2010. The baby weighed 5 pounds 6 ounces.

 **Note 3:** Nina has taken her daughter to Lorath to work as a nurse in the war going on between Lorath and Qarth. She left Westeros by boat on Wednesday 30 th March 2011.

 

Jaime read through so many pages, all with girls, their names, ages, complaints and how Pycelle dealt with them. Then he came across some familiar faces. Faces of girls who he knew. He came across Brienne. Her innocent eyes stared at him from the picture attached to her pages. Her hair was longer, and she looked so young even though this photo was only taken two years ago.

 

 **Name:** Brienne Tarth.

 **Age:** 15

 **Date:** Wednesday September 5 th 2012

 **Complaint:** She said she was very confused. She thinks that she was manipulated into having sex by Principal Baratheon at her Uncle’s home, during her cousin, Jon Stark’s 16 th birthday party on Thursday April 5th 2012\. She’s frightened and she’s been feeling sick for days, having nightmares, and feeling exhausted. I asked her how long ago she thinks this happened. She claims this happened in April, but she was frightened and very confused about it all as she was drunk, mourning her father and suffering other problems at school. **SDFD**

 **Solution:** I recognised the few symptoms that Brienne gave me. These symptoms she gave as signs of depression, or of guilt over what had happened, I quickly recognised as signs of a possible pregnancy. After Anna Stone, Jenny Waters, Elaine Rivers, Lara Hill and others, I could not afford to take the risk. I informed her that it wasn’t possible that she was raped. She’s hardly the type that Principal Baratheon would go for. She seemed to accept that. Especially after I told her that no one would believe Principal Baratheon had slept with her. I sent her to Nurse Florent with a note. If the girl is pregnant, it is better that it’s dealt with now. I told the Nurse to give her the Misoprostol that we keep for emergencies as a cure for her nausea, and to come back to get another one in a week’s time to completely rid her of it and the child, but it’s better she not know about it. She might decide she wants to keep the child. With her reputed strength she would survive childbirth, unlike Elaine Rivers, and with Eddard and Catelyn Stark as her guardians, the truth of paternity would eventually be revealed.

 **Note 1:** Brienne Tarth refused the pill. This must be dealt with. Nurse Florent informed me that Brienne is definitely pregnant. She has not told the girl yet under my orders. She must not know the truth.

 **Note 2:** I incited some of the boys to push the girl down the stairs. Hopefully, that should rid her of the child and all the troubles will be solved.

 **Note 3:** Brienne was brought into the Nurse’s office with severe cramping and kept there all day. She told Nurse Florent that she’d been knocked down the main stairs by Ronnet Connington, and had landed hard on her stomach. The cramps started soon afterwards. She also told Nurse Florent that she had not had her menstrual cycle since her cousin’s birthday. Nurse Florent told her that she was suffering a rather painful period and kept her in the office, telling her that due to stress she had obviously skipped a few periods and that it was entirely possible the fall down the stairs and the landing on her stomach had caused a jolt large enough to restart her periods. However, she told Brienne she was to stay there just in case Brienne was really sick. The girl did not argue apparently, being in too much pain to argue.

 **Note 4:** After spending the night in the Nurse’s office, kept under sedation, Nurse Florent came to me this morning, informing me of the inevitable. Brienne Tarth has miscarried. There was a good deal of blood loss and at five months the foetus had to be burned in the incinerator, which is worrying, but the girl has no idea that she was pregnant, and it is better that she is not. Keeping an eye on her is imperative to make sure there are no adverse effects. If the girl collapses as a result or haemorrhages, Catelyn and Ned Stark would insist on taking her to a hospital and the truth would be found out. Nurse Florent informed me that it seemed a clean miscarriage. This cannot be certain, so I must keep her under observation.

 **Note 5:** Brienne Tarth seems to have suffered no more adverse effects. Nurse Florent let her leave the Nurse’s office after a few days. The bleeding had apparently calmed, and Brienne has been sent back to classes. Of course she has been given a note not to attend Physical Education for two weeks. Oberyn Martell complained to Nurse Florent. She informed him that he doesn’t know about women’s problems. He seems unhappy with the situation. Must keep him under observation and make sure he doesn’t know anything about what has been done for the better of the girls.

 

Jaime felt sick to his stomach. The idea of Brienne being abused and hurt in such a way made Jaime’s blood boil, and he wanted nothing more than to hurt Robert Baratheon, to destroy him. He turned to the next page to see another familiar face. Obara Martell, the eldest child of Oberyn Martell and Ellaria Sand. Her sullen face stared out at him, and Jaime read through the notes.

 

 **Name:** Obara Martell.

 **Age:** 15

 **Date:** Wednesday December 12 th 2012

 **Complaint:** She says she wants to report a rape to the police. She claims that her drink was spiked at the Christmas Party last night, Tuesday 11 th December 2012. **SDFD**

 **Solution:** I sent her to Nurse Florent, to give her the morning after pill, disguised of course, and to tell her she was just having an extremely painful period.

 **Note 1:** Obara took the pill given to her, but did not seem to believe Nurse Florent’s explanation. She insisted she was raped to Nurse Florent. Nurse Florent informed me that she insisted to Obara that she saw nothing out of the ordinary. She took blood and urine samples from Obara, and she confirmed high traces of Rohypnol and informed me that Obara was used rather harshly to be so sore and to be bleeding as she was. She claims Obara might well be telling the truth. It may be that we need to find a new school nurse.

 **Note 2:** Obara has taken no interest in any men. She steers away from all male company accept for that of her father. Must keep her under surveillance to make sure she does not tell her father about what she thinks happened to her.

 

Jaime wondered exactly how Oberyn Martell would deal with this information if he knew of it. Most likely the man would murder Robert Baratheon. He loved his daughters and there was no way he would accept that Obara had been raped by the school principal without some kind of retribution, and Jaime couldn’t blame him. He turned the next page to see Jeyne Poole staring back at him.

 

 **Name:** Jeyne Poole.

 **Age:** 14.

 **Date:** November 1 st 2013

 **Complaint:** Claims that she was raped by Robert Baratheon. She insisted that she said no, and that she had not been drinking. **SDFD**

 **Solution:** I sent her to Nurse Florent. Ordered her to give her the Morning After Pill for a headache or as a vitamin.

 **Note 1:** Jeyne took the tablet as ordered by Nurse Florent. Nurse Florent took blood and urine samples and confirmed traces of Rohypnol. Obviously it did not work as Principal Baratheon intended it to.

 **Note 2:** Jeyne Poole seems to have lost a great deal of weight. She may possibly have developed an eating disorder. Must keep her under surveillance to make sure she doesn’t speak of Principal Baratheon.

 

Jaime felt very ill. Jeyne Poole, the teenager that dressed up as Cleopatra and hadn’t left the sides of Pia Harren and Josmyn Peckledon all evening, had been raped a year ago. He wondered how well he could spot if she was having any problems in her eating habits. He also wondered what the bold notes on each page meant. _“SDFD? What the hell does that mean?”_ Jaime thought. He saw it on every one of the girls’ patient notes. He then remembered that there was a DVD player and television that was hidden away in a cabinet in his office. Jaime had never used it himself. He didn’t believe in recording appointments and he also didn’t think it appropriate to watch television when he was supposed to be working. But that would make the DVD player the perfect place to hide a disc. No one would suspect what it contained. When Jaime opened the cabinet doors and turned on the DVD video player, he pressed the eject button and a tray opened up, revealing a shiny DVD. Jaime nodded to himself. _“SDFD means See DVD or See Disc For Details. He recorded them. That bastard.”_ Jaime thought to himself angrily. He hoped that he could get Tyrion’s help to make sure that none of the disc was encrypted, hoping that the footage wouldn’t be ruined, or that it would be enough to use as evidence in a court of law. With Anna Stone, Jenny Waters, Elaine Rivers and Lyanna Stark all dead, it might well be, the only way to give them some justice and a way for them to testify beyond the grave about what was done to them. Jaime noted that pictures of Robert’s illegitimate children were added on with pictures of their mothers. All of them possessed Robert’s dark hair and blue eyes.

Then Jaime considered what he had learned about Brienne and he felt sick. Poor, sweet, innocent and naïve Brienne had been pregnant. She’d been pregnant, and hadn’t even been given a choice on what she wanted. She’d had a miscarriage and she didn’t even know about it. A miscarriage that had been instigated by people she had trusted, by people she had asked for help from. His Brienne had been abused by the school thanks to his father’s meddling, and Robert Baratheon’s inability to leave the younger girls alone. With that, he pulled himself out of his desk chair, taking the disc with him. He would give the disc to Tyrion, and he would also go and see his father and find out exactly what part the man had played in this horrible cover up. He went to find Tyrion before he left and handed him the DVD he’d found.

“What is this?” Tyrion asked.

“I found it after reading the dossier. I want to know if it’s encrypted and if what I think is on there, is actually on there.” Jaime said. He was trying not to think about what could possibly be on that disc. Tyrion nodded.

“Well this is where my degree in computer science should come in handy. I’ll bring it to you as soon as I’ve worked it all out.” Tyrion said. Jaime nodded and then he was off, walking down the corridor. “Jaime! Where are you going?” Tyrion called.

“To see our father!” Jaime called back. He didn’t need to turn back to see the confused and incredulous look on Tyrion’s face.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne and Margaery were sat together at lunch. Arya and Sansa had just gone to join the line to get lunch themselves, and Arianne and Daenerys had not arrived as yet.

“Hey slut? Wanna take a ride on my disco stick?” Hyle Hunt yelled over.

“Go fuck yourself with a fishing hook Hunt!” Theon yelled back, then he came to sit beside Margaery and Asha followed him sitting across from Brienne. Margaery looked pale as she just pushed her food around her plate.

“Don’t listen to those fuckers Margaery. They’re not worth it.” Asha told the younger girl. Beric Dondarrion arrived and sat beside Asha.

“If you need anyone to help you out with them I’ll be happy to Margaery.” Beric said gently.

“That goes double for us.” Brienne and Margaery looked up at Robb and Jon. It was Jon who’d spoken. Margaery gave them all a half smile. Sam nodded at Margaery and sat down beside Theon. Arya and Sansa then arrived, sitting the other side of Brienne. The table soon filled with their friends, and Margaery seemed to be not as anxious. Brienne could hardly blame her. The more people in a group, the less chance of an attack being aimed at her. Brienne grabbed Margaery’s hand under the table and gave it a squeeze before letting go. It was a way of reassuring her, without letting everyone know that she was. Margaery smiled properly at Brienne, reached out, and squeezed her hand back before managing to shove some of the pasta she’d gotten for lunch into her mouth.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime stormed into his father’s study, shaking with rage.

“Jaime? What is the meaning of this?” Tywin asked coldly, from behind his desk. Jaime handed him a copy of the dossier. He’d kept the original. He couldn’t afford for his father to burn the original documentation.

“You knew about this. Pycelle was in your pocket. How could you condone this?” Jaime asked angrily. Tywin blinked and opened the file. As his eyes scanned the pages, one after the other, the frown marring his face turned into a scowl, and then an angry look passed over his face. He put the file down and looked at Jaime.

“I had no idea about this. I knew about the first two of course. They made claims. A lot of girls make claims like that. Remember Robert didn’t used to be a fat, disgusting drunk. The girls didn’t take anything any further, and I thought that this had stopped. Pycelle did this without my orders and without my knowledge. I had no idea... I had no idea there were so many of them...” Tywin trailed off. He stood up from his desk and handed Jaime the file back.

“You honestly didn’t know?” Jaime asked. Tywin shook his head.

“No! Of course not! I raised your cousin like my own daughter. Do you think I could ever approve of this? These girls were mostly underage, or drugged or both. I was told that Anna Stone and Jenny Waters were of age to consent. They were not.” Tywin stated.

“You obviously trusted Pycelle too well.” Jaime stated. Tywin took in a deep breath.

“Do whatever you have to do Jaime. I wash my hands of that oaf. If Cersei chooses to stand by him that will be her choice, but I will wash my hands of her also. I’ve already washed my hands of Joffrey. Gods help us all, it’s no wonder he’s such a monster when you look at his father.” Tywin said. He went and sat back in his chair at his desk and Jaime nodded. He made to go to the door when Tywin called him back. “Jaime?” Tywin asked. Jaime looked at his father. “I would like to hope that you and even Tyrion might provide me with some grandchildren that I can be proud of.” Tywin said sadly.

“Tommen and Myrcella are grandchildren you can be proud of Father.” Jaime replied.

“Of course. But I would like Lannister grandchildren. Grandchildren that carry the Lannister name.” Tywin said. Jaime nodded his understanding.

“When I find the right woman, I’ll be sure to breed children with her.” Jaime replied. Tywin snorted, and Jaime knew he was trying to hold back a laugh. His father had never been one to trust laughter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Margaery was about to go into the English Literature class. She’d read _Flowers in The Attic_ by _Virginia Andrews_ and felt rather good about speaking about it. She’d geared herself up for this, and she was still terrified. Jaime hadn’t turned up yet, but the classroom was open and Margaery saw Daenerys sat waiting for her. She made to go in when a hand closed around Margaery’s shoulder and spun her around. Margaery screamed, fully prepared for it to somehow be Joffrey or one of his minions, back to hurt her. When she saw it was Cersei Baratheon, Margaery wasn’t sure whether or not she should scream again, as the woman looked down on her.

“You! You’ve always been a slut! You go and drop those charges against my son right now!” Cersei yelled. Margaery was shaking as Cersei cornered her.

“Leave me alone.” Margaery uttered. “Your son and his friends raped me. I’m not letting them get away with doing that.” Margaery added, trying to be more confident in her words. Cersei frightened her, especially now, with her back against the lockers and Cersei directly in front of her blocking off any escape route.

“You are ruining my son’s life with your filthy lies! I promise you there is nowhere you’ll be able to hide from me you little bitch!” Cersei spat.

“Leave her alone Mrs Baratheon!” Margaery almost cried in relief to see Brienne was back. She was like a fierce warrior come to life from a story as she strode up, long legs and all, and placed herself between Cersei and Margaery.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne heard Margaery’s scream from where she had turned the corner to head to her psychology class. Brienne spun round and ran back to see Cersei Baratheon screaming at Margaery.

“Leave her alone Mrs Baratheon!” Brienne yelled. She was angry that the woman was trying to make Margaery drop the charges against Joffrey, when Joffrey was the one in the wrong.

“You stay out of this! All you sluts stick together I’m sure!” Cersei exclaimed.

“Did you know that harassing Margaery can get you arrested for witness tampering and trying to pervert the course of justice?” Brienne shot back. She felt Margaery grab hold of her arm. Daenerys came out of the class to see what was going on.

“It’s not witness tampering if the little bitch is lying!” Cersei hissed.

“How in the seven hells would you know if she’s lying?” Brienne lost her temper. “Were you there holding the flashlight? Is that it? Is that how you can be so sure your precious son didn’t rape Margaery?” Brienne asked angrily.

“If I were there, Joffrey would not have been anywhere near this slut!” Cersei growled out.

“Well wouldn’t that have just been better for all of us. Then Joffrey wouldn’t have raped Margaery and we wouldn’t be having this discussion. Maybe if you paid more attention to what kind of boy your son is and what he was up to, we wouldn’t be here today.” Brienne said calmly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime heard the commotion going on as he got closer to his classroom. He knew those voices. One was Brienne, the other... was Cersei. Jaime sped up and saw Brienne stood between Cersei and Margaery, Daenerys stood at the side, half hugging Margaery, who was trembling and holding on to Brienne and Daenerys. Jaime knew what had happened without even having to ask just by the scene in front of him.

“How dare you talk to me like that you little bitch!” Cersei yelled. Jaime sighed. He hated how Cersei talked to Brienne, and he had a horrible feeling that this was not going to change.

“What in the seven hells is going on here?” Jaime asked. Cersei spun around.

“What is going on is that this slut had my son put in prison for something he didn’t do!” Cersei yelled.

“Cersei, you need to leave. Margaery can call the police and have you arrested for trying to intimidate her.”Jaime stated. Cersei was shaking with rage, and Jaime could tell that Cersei had been drinking. He could practically smell the wine on her breath. She stormed off, not bothering to talk to Jaime or anyone else. He looked at Margaery and Brienne.

“Are you okay Margaery?” Brienne asked gently.

“Yeah Margaery. You know Brienne and Mr Lannister were right. You can call the police and stop her hassling you.” Daenerys said gently. Margaery nodded, but she was still trembling.

“Brienne, you’ll come and meet me after class right?” Margaery asked. Her voice was trembling as much as her body was. Brienne nodded.

“Of course I will. You wait here with Dany and Mr Lannister and I will come and meet you. I promise. Then we can go to see Mrs Tyrell before I have to head to Mr Lannister’s office.” Brienne said gently. Margaery nodded and Daenerys led her inside. Jaime looked at Brienne.

“Are you alright?” Jaime asked her gently. Brienne nodded.

“I’m fine. I’ll just go to my Psychology class with Mrs Tyrell and I’ll be back to walk with Margaery.” Brienne said gently. “Then I’ll see you straight afterwards.” Brienne added, a soft smile on her face. Jaime smiled back, watching her walk to her next class. Once she turned the corner, Jaime went into the classroom to discuss _Flowers in The Attic_ with his sixteen year old students.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next week, Sansa, Arya, Margaery and Brienne went to the office of Addam Marbrand, an attorney who represented the state, and Margaery, against Joffrey Baratheon and his group. Addam Marbrand discussed what would likely happen in court and explained that he was there to guard their best interests in the court. He also promised to do his best to make sure that Joffrey, Mandon, Janos, Meryn and Boros went to jail. He did not make promises and the girls liked him better for that. After they left, Jaime stayed behind.

“You wanted me to take this case against your nephew Jaime. You know I can’t be bought.” Addam said firmly.

“That’s the exact reason I want it to be you on this case. I know you will fight that girl’s corner. She didn’t deserve what happened to her.” Jaime said. Addam nodded.

“I’ll represent them to the best of my abilities. I just hope we don’t get Judge Rossart. He’s a misogynistic fucker. We got Judge Roelle for the bail hearing, luckily. She isn’t known for letting possible rapists run around on the streets so we were lucky to get her, but I don’t know who we’re getting for the trial yet.” Addam said.

“How did the bail hearing come before you even met with the girls?” Jaime asked.

“Money talks. Obviously Cersei and Robert paid to get the hearing quickly. They want the trial quickly as well. Two months Jaime. The date is set for two months from now and if Cersei has her way it’ll be even sooner because Joffrey was basically refused bail. We need to be prepared.” Addam said sadly. Jaime nodded. Then he left after wishing Addam luck with the research and headed home. He hated that this was something that seemed to be being rushed for money. When Jaime got home, he saw Tyrion’s car parked next to his usual parking space. He held up a blue plastic case and then Jaime remembered.

 _“The DVD! I gave it to him last week. He’s obviously looked at it.”_ Jaime parked and got out of his car. “I should really give you keys.” Jaime said. Tyrion laughed.

“You wouldn’t want to do that if you knew what I got up to in my own house.” Tyrion stated as Jaime opened the door and the brothers walked in. As soon as the door as closed and the pair sat in Jaime’s kitchen, Tyrion handed Jaime the disc. “It was encrypted. Pycelle had someone put something on it. I got rid of the encryptions. I can’t believe he taped them all without them knowing about it. It’s... it’s...” Tyrion seemed unsure of what to say.

“It’s sick Tyrion. How could he allow these girls, these women, to be abused like this? Lyanna Stark, Anna Stone, Jenny Waters and Elaine Rivers all died as a direct result of what happened to them. Lyanna would never have caught Ebola in Sunspear if Robert had left her alone. Anna would not have gotten into drugs and prostitution to forget her pain, Jenny wouldn’t have killed herself and Elaine never would have been pregnant to die in childbirth in the first place. Alyse Snow is still in an institution Tyrion. That poor woman is locked away.” Jaime said. Tyrion nodded.

“You know that Brienne is on that disc. You read the dossier, you know what was done to her.” Tyrion stated. It was not a question. Jaime nodded.

“He’s after Arya now. Brienne is trying to protect her. She... she won’t even admit it was rape. She was dosed with Rohypnol Tyrion.” Jaime said sadly.

“Some girls can’t admit it to themselves Jaime. Some of them deal with it that way. You could ask Olenna Tyrell. She has a degree in Psychology. Brienne is dealing with what she knows about in the only way she probably knows how to deal with it.” Tyrion replied. “I want to give this to the police Jaime. He shouldn’t be allowed to get away with what he did to these girls. If he’s after Arya Stark, she’s only fourteen years old. She’s in classes with Myrcella.” Tyrion said. Jaime nodded.

“I know. She’s Myrcella’s best friend.” Jaime said. He held the disc, turning it over in his hands, the case shining dully in the light.

“Are you sure you want to watch this Jaime?” Tyrion asked. Jaime nodded.

“Pycelle doesn’t put all the details of what he discussed with these girls in the notes. If I want to know the truth of everything I have to watch it.” Jaime said. Tyrion nodded.

“I’ll stay. I’ve already seen it. I can’t be anymore shocked by it then I already was. You might want a drink before you start.” Tyrion said. Jaime took a deep breath in through his nose and the brothers made their way to Jaime’s living room where Jaime felt dread coil in his stomach as he placed the disc in the DVD player and started to play it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“So what do you think of Addam Marbrand?” Sansa asked. The group were sat in the Water Gardens Café, eating dinner, Brienne and Margaery having missed dinner in the dining hall at the dorms. Arya and Sansa had not wanted to leave yet. Robb, Jon and Theon had joined them, and _Talk Dirty_ by Jason Derulo was playing.

“He seems to give a shit.” Margaery said bluntly. That was about all she would say on the matter. Brienne and Arya couldn’t help agreeing.

“He was honest. It’s good that he was honest.” Arya said. There was an almost imperceptible sadness in Arya’s eyes, and Brienne could tell it was because Margaery was no longer acting like Margaery and it made Arya feel deeply sad. They carried on eating as they all thought about what was going to happen in just two months time.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime and Tyrion watched as Anna Stone appeared on the screen. Her eyes were red and puffy from obvious crying and she was looking at the camera. Pycelle had to have hidden it somewhere close to get that sort of position. Though Jaime couldn’t think where, and nor did he want to.

“Anna. You are telling me that Principal Baratheon raped you?” Pycelle asked, off screen.

“He _did_ rape me. He raped me at the Christmas party.” Anna said.

“Then why did you not tell anyone then?” Pycelle asked her.

“I wanted to forget it ever happened. Now I don’t think I can.” Anna said. She looked afraid.

“Why not?” Pycelle asked.

“Because I think I’m pregnant. I... I don’t even want children.” Anna said sadly.

“That can be easily solved Miss Stone.” Pycelle said.

“It’s against my religion to have an abortion.” Anna stated firmly.

“Well you can go and discuss it with Nurse Florent. She will be discreet. My suggestion, is if you do not want a child, you should take the pills we keep on hand for... _emergencies_... such as yours.” Pycelle said. Anna stood up, shaking.

“He _did_ rape me! I’m not lying!” Anna exclaimed. She was shaking. “I’m... I’m going to go and talk to Nurse Florent.” Anna said softly. She stood up and left the office. The screen went black.

 

Then Lyanna Stark appeared on the screen.

“Lyanna what’s wrong?” Pycelle asked the young woman. She was sobbing, her clothes torn, her hair a mess, and there were marks on her skin. Bruises, hickies, there wasn’t a guarantee of what they were. Lyanna shook her head as she sat in an armchair.

“I can’t. I can’t do this.” Lyanna sobbed.

“What’s happened to you girl?” Pycelle asked. Jaime noted that Pycelle seemed more concerned about Lyanna’s welfare then he had about Anna’s.

“Robert... he... I was just putting books away in the history section. Listening to _Two Princes_ on my walkman. I was just putting away some books.” Lyanna sobbed.

“What happened Lyanna?” Pycelle asked.

“Robert told me... he told me I shouldn’t be so nervous of him... that we were going to be married soon... I told him I wasn’t nervous, I was doing my job. He trapped me, between him and the bookshelf...” Lyanna began sobbing again. She seemed unable to catch her breath. “He raped me. I said no. I told him no over and over again. He wouldn’t listen to me. He ripped my clothes...” Lyanna gestured to her ripped skirt and blouse as she sobbed, great heaving sobs, tears dripped down her cheeks.

“Lyanna, what is that you would like me to do? What I can I do to help you?” Pycelle asked.

“Nothing. Say nothing, do nothing. This never happened.” Lyanna said. Suddenly her grey eyes were full of fire and she looked as though she would kill anyone who told her differently.

“Surely your family will-” Pycelle was cut off by Lyanna’s glare.

“No. My family doesn’t need to know a damn thing. This is my business. You have a confidentiality clause with students and staff who come to speak to you. I will not have this spoken of ever again.” Lyanna said firmly. “I can’t tell my family. It would destroy Ned. I can’t.” Lyanna added. Then she got up and walked out of the office.

 

Then Jenny Waters appeared on the screen. She looked horrified. Jaime could see there were blotches of red on her skin, and she also looked like she had been crying.

“Jenny, can you explain what has bought you to me?” Pycelle asked.

“I just told you that I was raped. I was raped by a member of staff.” Jenny said. Her voice trembling.

“Which member of staff was that Jenny?” Pycelle asked. Jenny looked doubtful. “I can’t help you unless you tell me who it was.” Pycelle added after a few moments of silence. Jenny was shaking as she looked at the camera, more than likely she was looking Pycelle really.

“It was Principal Baratheon.” Jenny said.

“Can you be certain of this Jenny?” Pycelle asked. Jenny burst into tears, her face in her hands.

“I felt sick at the Halloween party last night and I just wanted to go and sit down for a minute. Principal Baratheon came and asked me what was wrong, so I told him that I wasn’t feeling well. He... he gave me a glass of lemonade and said that it would make me feel better. That it settles his son’s stomach when he’s not feeling well. So I believed him. I drank the lemonade, but I started feeling really strange. Twenty minutes later... maybe less... I couldn’t move. I couldn’t even think. He shook me, but I couldn’t respond and then he...” Jenny began to sob.

“Do you know for sure it was Principal Baratheon?” Pycelle asked.

“It had to be him. No one else was with me.” Jenny sobbed.

“It is sincerely doubtful that Principal Baratheon would take the time to look after you just to rape you Jenny. Maybe he realised you were very unwell and went to find Nurse Florent? It’s possible that someone else came to the office after he left. Did you see Principal Baratheon?” Pycelle asked. Jenny trembled shaking her head.

“I couldn’t see anything properly. Everything was blurred.” Jenny said softly.

“It’s alright Jenny. We can call the police if you wish.” Pycelle said. Jenny shook her head. “Go and see Nurse Florent and she’ll give you some vitamins. Maybe you’ll feel a little better after you see her.” Pycelle replied. Jenny nodded shakily, stood up and left the office. Jaime could barely believe these girls had been manipulated so easily. Of course, Jaime knew that anyone could be manipulated in such a way given the right circumstances and motivations.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The group were still eating, and _Superman_ by Five For Fighting was playing when Myrcella Baratheon came into the café. The group all stopped in dead silence and stillness. Margaery had already taken abuse from Cersei, and no one was going to allow her to take any more abuse. Myrcella looked determined as she strode over to Margaery.

“Myrcella?” Arya asked. Myrcella didn’t look at Arya. She stopped in front of Margaery. That was when the group noticed it. There was a sheen of tears over Myrcella’s eyes as she looked at Margaery. Myrcella did not allow the tears to fall.

“I’m so sorry Margaery. Joffrey will never say it and my parents certainly won’t. I hope you win in court. I hope he goes to jail for what he did. I’m so sorry Margaery.” Myrcella said. Her voice cracking a little at the end, a couple of tears slipped from her eyes. Margaery stood up and hugged Myrcella tightly as the younger girl sobbed.

“This isn’t your fault Myrcella. It’s not. It’s not down to you to apologise for that little bastard.” Margaery told her gently. Myrcella just sobbed harder.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime and Tyrion watched as Lara Hill appeared on the screen. Far from the pretty picture on her notes, this girl seemed vastly upset, ruffled and unkempt. Her hair was knotted and her eyes red.

“What happened Lara?” Pycelle asked.

“I was in the school library last night. I was just listening to my discman, looking for a book about Napoleon in the history section.” Lara said softly. Her voice was a little raw, probably from crying.

“Do you recall what you were listening to?” Pycelle asked.

“I was listening to _Come Out and Play_ by The Offspring. I like that song.” Lara replied. She was shaking and she looked lost in whatever memory she was having. “I was just there and Principal Baratheon grabbed me and turned me round.” Lara said.

“Did you know it was him beforehand?” Pycelle asked.

“Only once he’d turned me around. It made me scream. He scared me.” Lara replied.

“What happened Lara?” Pycelle asked her.

“He said I shouldn’t be so nervous around him. So I apologised and said he’d scared me. I was going to leave. When I went to go, he stopped me. He put his arm in front of me and blocked my way.” Lara said, her voice starting to shake.

“Then what happened?” Pycelle asked her.

“He raped me.” Lara said. Then she started to genuinely cry. “He raped me.” She sobbed out again.

“But that is entirely impossible Lara. Principal Baratheon left school to take his son to the dentists as soon as the bell rang yesterday.” Pycelle told her. Lara shook her head.

“He must have come back.” Lara said.

“I’m afraid not.” Pycelle said. Lara stood up, looking shaken. “I think you should go and speak to Nurse Florent dear girl. She might be able to give you something to calm you down.” Pycelle added. Lara nodded, and then shakily left the office.

 

Then Elaine Rivers appeared on the screen and she looked so young and tiny and innocent that Jaime couldn’t understand where Robert’s notion to sleep with this girl came from. She looked like a child. Elaine looked like a little doll as she sat on the chair, her dark hair perfect, her lips pouted as she looked at Pycelle.

“Elaine, may I ask you what has brought you to me today?” Pycelle asked her. She looked nervous and anxious.

“I... I’m a little confused Mr Pycelle. I could be wrong...” The girl said. She sounded as gentle as she looked. She wrung her hands and her feet only just touched the floor. She was tiny, smaller than even Arya Stark, who people often mocked for being the midget of the school.

“What are you confused about Elaine?” Pycelle asked. Elaine looked at Pycelle with wide eyes as she started to speak.

“Well, at the Mad Hatter Day party, yesterday, I think... well... I think someone drugged me.” The girl said.

“What makes you think that?” Pycelle asked her.

“Well I was helping Osha in the kitchen. I like to bake and the Mad Hatter party always has a lot of cake. So I helped Osha to make some of the cupcakes. Principal Baratheon offered me a glass of Lemonade when we were done. There were other girls. We all got lemonade. I... felt very strange afterwards. I... I can’t even remember the party.” Elaine said. “I... I think someone had sex with me.” Elaine added.

“Someone had sex with you? With your consent?” Pycelle asked.

“How can I consent if I’ve been drugged? I couldn’t remember the whole night. The only face I remember seeing was Principal Baratheon’s.” Elaine said. She was nervous, still wringing her hands and wrapping the fabric of her skirt in her fingers.

“How do you know someone... had sex with you?” Pycelle asked.

“I was a virgin. I woke up sore and there was blood on my bed sheets. I know it wasn’t my period. I finished my period last week. They don’t come back that quickly.” Elaine said firmly. Then she looked at Pycelle. “You can’t tell anyone what I’ve said here. My parents... my parents would be so upset if they knew. I have friends here and I don’t want to leave.” Elaine pleaded. Jaime could see how young this girl was just from her words.

“Of course I won’t tell anyone if you do not wish me to.” Pycelle replied. Elaine seemed relieved. Then the screen faded to black again.

 

Then Alyse Snow appeared on the screen. She was another girl with dark hair and eyes, and she sat in the arm chair.

“I need help Mr Pycelle. I’m pregnant.” Alyse said.

“You’re pregnant? I don’t know whether to congratulate you or not.” Pycelle said. His voice was not unkind, but Jaime knew Pycelle was as insincere as a clown at a circus.

“Principal Baratheon is the father. We’ve been... well... we’ve been seeing each other. He told me he can’t stand his wife. Everyone calls her ‘Cersei the Sow’ you know.” Alyse said. “He said he was going to leave Cersei for me. As soon as I left school we were going to be together. Now he’s denying we were ever together. He says there is no possible way that he fathered my baby. I need your help Mr Pycelle. I don’t know what to do.” Alyse added.

“Now that is ridiculous Alyse. Principal Baratheon’s youngest son just celebrated his first birthday. There’s talk of them having more children. Why on earth would he risk his family to sleep with a student? It would be unethical and immoral. Nobody would ever believe such a story. I certainly do not.” Pycelle said. Alyse looked grief stricken and jumped out of the seat. She ran out of the office looking distraught, tears falling down her cheeks.

 

“I hate that bastard Pycelle. I can’t believe father hired him.” Tyrion stated angrily. Jaime nodded.

“He says he didn’t know anything about all of this.” Jaime said softly.

“He’s probably telling the truth. Father doesn’t generally lie. If he had told Pycelle to keep the girls quiet he would just tell you why he did it rather than deny it. You know father. He believes in family loyalty.” Tyrion replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once Myrcella had stopped crying the group made some space for her to sit down at the table with them. _No Air_ by Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown was playing as Myrcella ordered a cherry and peach smoothie and she looked at the group.

“I wanted to come and talk to you at school Margaery. But my mother... when she’s not trying to get to visit Joffrey at the detention centre, she’s at the school. She’s hoping to _convince_ you that you should drop the charges. If she sees me with you...” Myrcella didn’t have to say it. They all knew. Cersei would not allow Myrcella to get away unscathed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Nurse Delena Florent appeared on the screen, and Jaime decided to ask Tyrion if he was right.

“Isn’t she Selyse Baratheon’s sister?” Jaime asked Tyrion.

“Yes. You didn’t know she worked at the school?” Tyrion asked. Jaime shook his head.

“Nurse Florent?” Pycelle asked.

“I’m afraid I’ve done something rather foolish. I allowed Robert to seduce me. I’ve been rather... depressed since my engagement fell through. He... he seemed so kind. I should really have known better after seeing all the carnage that has been wrought by his... appetites.” Delena said sadly.

“You realise you cannot disclose what has been going on here I assume?” Pycelle asked her.

“I was drunk and he slept with me. That isn’t consent. I should have him arrested.” Delena stated.

“If you do that, you’ll have to admit to being an accomplice to the other rapes he committed. Do you want to lose your job? Your nursing license, all for petty revenge on a man who fucked you when you were drunk?” Pycelle asked. Delena glared.

“If he comes near me again I will go to the police.” Delena stated. Then she left the office. The screen faded to black.

“I don’t know whether to feel sorry for her, or whether to feel vindicated.” Tyrion said. Jaime shook his head.

“She’s as much complicit in this as Pycelle. She followed his orders. She helped him. She made a conscious decision to do that.” Jaime replied.

 

Then Nina Flowers appeared on the screen. The sultry red head was sat across from Pycelle, and strangely, her confidence reminded Jaime a little bit of Margaery. But she was different. Jaime couldn’t put his finger on what was different, but Nina was most definitely different.

“Nina? What can I do for you today?” Pycelle asked her. Nina frowned as she looked at Pycelle.

“I need your advice Mr Pycelle. I’ve been told that what I say is confidential here. So I suppose you are the only one I can ask advice from without it going all over the school.” Nina replied.

“Do you wish to know of some good scholarship programmes for you to attend college?” Pycelle asked.

“No. I know I am a scholarship student here, but my plan was to go into nursing in Lorath when I graduate.” Nina replied.

“It _was_ your plan?” Pycelle asked.

“I’m pregnant. I’m not sure if I can still go to Lorath and work as a war nurse with a child.” Nina stated.

“You’re pregnant?” Pycelle asked.

“Principal Baratheon is the father. He did tell me that he and his wife are separated. That is why I’m here. I want to know if he was telling me the truth. I’ve heard it was a lie.” Nina replied.

“It was a lie. I’m sorry to tell you Nina, but Principal Baratheon is happy with his wife.” Pycelle said. Nina nodded tersely and stood up from where she had been sitting.

“In that case, my plans have not changed. I’ll raise my child alone. I prefer that you do not discuss this with anyone Mr Pycelle. I have a right to my privacy.” Nina stated. Then she was gone, and the screen turned black again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The group made their way back to the school. Robb, Jon, Sansa, Arya and Myrcella travelled with Theon, Margaery and Brienne.

“I told my parents I was studying in the library. I... I wanted to see you all.” Myrcella said softly.

“So your mother is around some corner waiting for you?” Arya asked. Myrcella shrugged.

“My mother is at the prison trying to visit Joffrey. My father is probably drunk in his office. Tommen is with Gendry and Mya.” Myrcella replied.

“So you can come and hang out with us for a little while?” Arya asked. Myrcella nodded. The group made for the girl’s dorm, where Margaery felt safest.

xXxXxXxXxXxX 

Jaime’s breath caught in his throat when Brienne finally appeared on the screen. She was dressed completely in black, her hair still long, like the photo attached to her notes. She looked pale, and frightened, and Jaime hated that she had ever had to be frightened and confused like that.

“What can I do for you Brienne?” Pycelle asked.

“I... I’m not sure... I think that I was raped by Principal Baratheon.” Brienne said softly.

“When was this?” Pycelle asked.

“It was... it was my cousin, Jon’s birthday party. I... I’d been drinking. I’d just found out that my father was dead and... some of the football boys made a bet about me, about who could take my virginity... I was... I was very unhappy, so I thought drink would block out the pain.” Brienne said softly.

“You’re cousin’s birthday was five months ago. Why on earth would you wait so long to talk to someone about this?” Pycelle asked her.

“I... I’ve been grieving Mr Pycelle. I don’t really know what to do. I thought about telling my Aunt Cat and Uncle Ned a million times but...” Brienne trailed off. “How can I tell them that their friend raped me?” Brienne said softly.

“Brienne, you’re telling me that Principal Baratheon forced himself on you?” Pycelle asked from the screen. Brienne looked so lost.

“I... I don’t... I’m not sure what really happened. I was... I was... it felt like I was floating away. I barely remember anything... but... I know that he... that we... He gave me a glass of lemonade... he said that I shouldn’t be drinking and that he had to take care of ‘Ned’s Niece’ and I don’t remember what we spoke about. Twenty minutes later I couldn’t even move. I felt like I wasn’t even in control of my body and he...” Brienne’s blue eyes shone with tears that started drop down her cheeks. Jaime’s fists clenched.

“Why would he bother with you when he has a wife? I mean no great offence Brienne. But you are not even pretty. You’re hardly the type of girl he would consider cheating on his wife with.” Pycelle stated firmly. Brienne jerked in her seat, like she’d been slapped in the face, and Jaime wished Pycelle was still alive so Jaime could kill him again.

“I know what happened. A lot of my night might have disappeared, but I know he slept with me. I was half unconscious and I couldn’t move, and he... I was a virgin Mr Pycelle. I know what happened to me.” Brienne said.

“If you were drunk and distraught, how can you be sure of what happened?” Pycelle asked. How Jaime wanted to kill the bastard, even though he was already dead.

“Drunk doesn’t mean stupid.” Brienne said softly. “It doesn’t mean that I’m incapable of knowing what happened.”Brienne added.

“But you just told me you barely remember what happened. For all you know it could have been someone else you slept with, even willingly.” Pyrcelle said. It was horrible to watch Brienne looking so broken. She didn’t seem to know what to say or do. “I’m sure that you think you know what happened, but unless you know for sure, you shouldn’t speak of it dear girl. After all, Principal Baratheon could lose his job, his family, over something that may not have even happened.” Pycelle stated. Brienne seemed to shrink into herself.

“Maybe you’re right.” Brienne said sadly.

“Well, Brienne, you pop along and see Nurse Florent. I know you’ve been in a terrible state since your father was diagnosed with cancer. I know you’re still in mourning for his death. Have you been sleeping?” Pycelle asked. Brienne shook her head, her long hair smacking her cheeks gently. “Well maybe Nurse Florent can give you something to help you sleep, or perhaps you can just take a nap.” Pycelle said gently. Brienne nodded.

“I’m so tired. I have nightmares on a nightly basis. I’ve been feeling sick most mornings. I wake up and I can’t help vomiting. Maybe it’s just... maybe I just feel guilty.” Brienne said sadly. Jaime once again clenched his fists, wishing he could reach through the screen and shake the girl by her shoulders. In fact he only noticed a slight swell to her stomach because he was looking for the tell tale signs. She truly had had no idea what was wrong with her and Pycelle took advantage of it. It made Jaime’s blood boil with anger, and he could see that Tyrion was angry as well.

“I don’t know how that man managed to keep his job for so long.” Tyrion hissed angrily.

“He had Robert’s and Father’s help for that.” Jaime said angrily. Tyrion nodded his agreement.

 

Then Obara Martell appeared on the screen. She looked angry and sullen and her hair was longer.

“I’m telling you that I was raped and it was Principal Baratheon who did it.” Obara said.

“You’re wrong Obara. Principal Baratheon was with his wife all night at the Christmas Party.” Pycelle said. Obara shook her head.

“He gave me a glass of lemonade and after about twenty minutes I felt like shit. He did something to me. I know he did.” Obara stated.

“How can you be sure of that?” Pycelle asked.

“Because I was a virgin. I never fucked anyone before. I _know_ what happened to me.” Obara stated. She looked angry and freaked out.

“Obara, how can you know if this was Principal Baratheon?” Pycelle asked her. Obara was trembling with rage.

“He gave me the drink. He sat and talked to me and then I don’t remember a damn thing. I woke up with _blood_ between my legs. I _know_ what that means Mr Pycelle.” Obara stated firmly.

“Well, I’ll send you to talk to Nurse Florent. She’ll examine you and tell you if what you suspect, is true, if you would like.” Pycelle told her gently. Obara shook her head.

“Okay. I’ll go and see Nurse Florent.” Obara said. She stood up she was gone. The screen faded again to black.

 

Then Jeyne Poole appeared on the screen.

“Mr Pycelle I needed to talk to someone. I needed to.” Jeyne said. She was sat completely still, but her bottom lip trembled with suppressed sobs. “Principal Baratheon raped me. He did. I said no. I said no and he wouldn’t listen to me.” Jeyne pleaded. “You can’t tell anyone. I don’t want anyone to know.” Jeyne added.

“Well I am bound to keep the confidences of anyone who comes to this room to speak to me. I can send you to Nurse Florent and she can examine you if you like. Give you some sleeping pills to help you settle tonight.” Pycelle stated. Jeyne nodded.

“Yes. I think that might be best.” Jeyne said softly. She gave no more details and the screen went black again.

“She was the last one we have files on.” Tyrion said. The disc stopped playing. Jaime wasn’t sure what the hell to think.

“None of them had any clue they were being filmed.” Jaime said. Tyrion nodded and Jaime wanted to vomit. The very thought that Pycelle had invaded their privacy this way after they had already been violated, left an awful taste in Jaime’s mouth.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The group were all sat in Brienne’s room. _Moves Like Jagger_ by Maroon 5, was playing on the radio that Brienne had clicked on for white noise. Margaery seemed more at ease there and no one argued.

“Are you going home tonight Myrcella?” Sansa asked her. She shook her head.

“No. Tommen and I are gonna make our way to Uncle Jaime’s, or maybe Uncle Renly will drop us on his way.” Myrcella replied. “Mother barely notices I’m alive at the moment, or Tommen, we’re better off going to Uncle Jaime’s until things cool down.” Myrcella added. Brienne could understand that. They all could really. The song changed to _Disco Stick_ by Lady Gaga.

“Please change this song.” Margaery asked. Brienne switched radio stations and _Somewhere Only We Know_ by Lily Allen was playing. The group seemed to relax.

“I thought you liked that song Margaery.” Myrcella asked. Margaery frowned.

“I used to love that song, until Hyle Hunt and Ronnet Connington started singing it at me every time they see me in the corridors now.” Margaery said sadly. Myrcella looked down at the ground.

“They shouldn’t be allowed to do that.” Myrcella stated.

“But they will anyway.” Margaery said. The group didn’t really speak about it anymore as they started talking about something else. All of them were hoping to bring Margaery out of her dark mood.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

One week later, Arya was looking for a book in the history section. It was afternoon, second to last period before lessons ended for the day, but Arya had a study period. Her earphones in her ears as her Ipod blasted out the song _Sing Me To Sleep_ sung by Emily Browning as she searched. She wasn’t paying any attention to her surroundings when a large hand fell on her shoulder. Arya yelped, dropping her history book on the floor. Her earphones fell out of her ears as she was spun around, cutting off the start of _Dream A Little Dream_ by Mama Cass. Arya stared up at Principal Baratheon. She could smell the whiskey on his breath as he moved his face closer to her own.

“Principal Baratheon?” Arya asked, feeling all her nerve endings short circuiting, trying to tell her to get away.

“Lyanna.” He slurred. Arya’s eyes went wide.

“No Principal Baratheon, I’m Arya, Ned’s daughter.” Arya tried to say. Robert leaned in as though to kiss her. “Principal Baratheon? What are you doing?” Arya asked.

“We’re going to be married soon Lya. Why are you so cold to me?” Robert said. Arya was very worried now. She made to move away, and Robert grabbed hold of her school shirt collar, yanking her towards him and ripping off two of her buttons.

“Uncle Robert I’m Arya not Lyanna!” Arya exclaimed, trying to get the man to snap out of whatever kind of haze he was in. She felt frozen in fear. _“Did he do this to Aunt Lyanna? Is that why she ran away?”_ Arya thought to herself, as Robert’s other hand grasped at her hair. Arya’s small hands moved to separate herself from Robert. “Uncle Robert! Let me go!” Arya tried yelling. She hit him with all her strength on his chest, but he seemed to feel absolutely nothing. That was when Robert was knocked away from her, and when Arya felt someone grab hold of her and pull her out of Robert’s way. Arya felt the familiar hands of Brienne on her shoulders.

“Arya, go to your next class.” Brienne said. Arya blinked. Brienne knew that Arya had no next class today. Then she realised Brienne was asking her to go and get help. Arya didn’t even pick up her bag which was still lying on the ground by the shelf. She just ran.

 _“Where do I go? Who do I go to?”_ Arya thought as she rushed down the corridors. Her hair was a mess, her shirt gaping at the neck, and she knew if anyone saw, her that she’d look like someone who’d been mauled. _“I have been mauled. I’ve been pawed over by my father’s best friend.”_ Arya thought to herself, she was almost hysterical, until she shook her head to clear her thoughts. _“Mr Lannister. Jaime. I can go to Jaime. He knows about Principal Baratheon and what he did to Brienne. He’ll go and help. He’ll listen to me.”_ Arya thought. She changed her direction and started to run as fast as her legs could carry her, to Jaime’s office. She saw the door and didn’t knock, just threw the door open and ran in, hoping he was there and able to help.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime was looking over the dossier again. Trying to work out how Pycelle had managed to keep all of this hidden for so long, when Arya came running into the office. Her face pale and her hair wild, and her clothing in disarray. She looked terrified and Jaime feared the worst.

“Arya? What’s happened? What’s wrong?” Jaime asked the girl. She shook her head, her braided hair falling undone, and her arms wrapped around herself.

“Please Mr Lannister you’ve got to go to the Library. Brienne stopped him but I don’t know what he’ll do to her. I... she told me to go so I thought...” Arya trailed off. Jaime merely nodded.

“Stay here until I come back with Brienne okay?” Jaime told her gently. Arya nodded and Jaime left, closing the door behind him. He headed down the corridors and around the building, past the great hall and the gym, and to the other side of the school, where the library was situated. He practically sprinted and was lucky no one else had seen him. He burst through the library doors and he heard Robert before he saw him.

“You should stay out of my business girl! You might be Ned’s niece but I won’t put up with you interfering with what I do in my school!” Robert yelled.

“You will _not_ get your hands on Arya! You’ll _never_ touch her like that again! I swear by the Old Gods and the New I’ll bloody kill you _myself_ before I let you lay hands on her!” Brienne shouted back. Jaime couldn’t help being rather proud that Brienne would face down Robert Baratheon. He rounded a corner and came face to face with the argument. Robert had Brienne pinned against the same shelf in the History section that he had once pinned Lyanna Stark against over seventeen years ago. His hands gripped Brienne’s shoulders tight enough that Jaime was sure there would be fingertip shaped bruises on her skin. That was when Jaime saw red.

“What in the seven hells is going on here?” Jaime asked. His voice calmer then he thought it would be. But that was when Jaime could tell that he was angry. Brienne looked at Jaime then, her face calmed with relief, and that made Jaime even more furious, because Brienne should never have to have been scared enough to need to be relieved in the first place. Robert, seeming to realise where he was, let go of Brienne’s shoulders and Brienne slipped from where she was pinned to the shelf, grabbing a bag that Jaime knew was Arya’s. “Brienne? Are you alright?” Jaime asked her. Brienne nodded. “Go to my office.” Jaime said. Brienne nodded and looked between Jaime and Robert warily. But she did as Jaime has asked her for once, no questions asked, and left the library. Jaime looked at Robert, who was still red faced, and looked furious. “The girl is a student Robert. She’s a seventeen year old girl. What were you doing manhandling her?” Jaime asked angrily. Robert merely grunted angrily himself as he made to walk away. Jaime grabbed his arm. “If I see something like this again Robert, I promise you, your son is already in jail. You don’t want to be joining him.” Jaime hissed. Robert scowled and wrenched his arm out of Jaime’s grip.

“What the fuck are you talking about _Lannister_?” Robert hissed.

“I’m talking about Pycelle’s dossier, _Baratheon_. His dossier on all the girls you’ve stuck your cock in that went to him. Most of them were underage. Statutory rape is the best you could hope for if that file goes public.” Jaime stated. Robert glared at Jaime.

“Do you think you’re irreplaceable at this school Lannister? Do you think I can’t find someone else to do your job?” Robert asked angrily.

“You should ask yourself that question Robert. Ask yourself if your best friend, Eddard Stark, would forgive you for raping his little sister and his niece. Because it _was_ rape. I have no doubt about that.” Jaime shot back. Robert trembled with rage and then made to walk off again. “You’d best keep away from the girls here. I’m going to petition for a uniform change to be implemented after half term, giving the girls options to wear trousers like the boys and you will be agreeing to it Robert.” Jaime said.

“You think I’m going to bow to your demands Lannister?” Robert stated.

“Yes, I think you are.” Jaime shot back. Then he walked away from Robert and left the Library, heading back to his office, to see if Brienne and Arya were alright.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After that incident, Brienne had walked Arya to her last class of the day, before heading to her own. It was then she bumped into Robert Baratheon. Brienne was determined that she wasn’t going to let the man intimidate her. He glared up at her, for he was shorter then her now. When she was fifteen she had been shorter than him. But she had grown. She was strong enough for any fight that was to come.

“You think whoring yourself out to Lannister will protect you? You’d better believe he’ll be gone before he can ask to implement any uniform changes and then who’s going to protect you, you slut?” Robert hissed. Brienne could still smell whiskey on his breath and she stayed silent. Robert merely grunted and walked away, and Brienne felt a kind of anger come over her as she realised that Jaime had blackmailed Robert Baratheon on her behalf. He’d put his career at risk, his whole livelihood, without even thinking to tell her he was going to do it. She decided she was not going to her last class today, as she silently fumed.

 _“How could he put himself at risk like that?”_ Brienne thought to herself angrily. Then she decided that she would have to deal with this herself, for Jaime was trying to protect _her_. She needed to prove she had the capability to protect herself in some way.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne stormed into Jaime’s office looking furious. Jaime merely looked up from where he was sat in his usual armchair. Brienne slammed the door to the office closed and locked it, then turned furious blue eyes on Jaime.

“What in the seven hells were you thinking?” Brienne asked angrily. Her eyes shone like blue flames, ready to leap out and burn him alive.

“What are you talking about Freckles?” Jaime asked. He knew what she was talking about. He knew that she knew what he’d done, or at least that she would find out sooner or later. Robert had a big mouth, and he was likely to confront Brienne. Jaime had just hoped it would be later rather than sooner.

“I didn’t ask for protection Jaime. I don’t need to be handled like some delicate flower. I’m _not_ a delicate flower. You should know that by now and if you don’t I guess I’ll have to prove it to you.” Brienne stated. Jaime noticed that Brienne hadn’t even changed out of the school uniform like she usually did before coming to his office. He felt his mouth go dry as she strode towards him, her long legs still on display, her face flushed with anger and she climbed onto the chair, her thighs either side of him, straddling him, as she glared down into his eyes with her own dark blue orbs. She grabbed hold of the back of his head, bringing their lips together in a heated, bruising clash of tongues and teeth that rivalled their first kiss in his office before the Christmas fancy dress party last year. Jaime groaned into her mouth as she ground down on him. He could feel his cock coming to life against her warm skin and Brienne moved her lips from his own, and started to trail them down his neck, laving attention at his pulse point with her tongue and making Jaime hiss, as he breathed in deeply. He almost jumped as he felt Brienne’s hands on his pants, undoing the belt buckle and then the button, and finally the zip, as she reached her hand in and palmed his member through his boxers.

“Brienne.” He uttered softly, trying to keep himself calm. Brienne practically smirked against his neck, as her hand travelled into his boxers and found him stiff and terribly aroused. “Brienne.” Jaime hissed again, as he moved his hands to her hips. Brienne sat up straight and looked down at him from where she straddled him. Her hand was still in his pants and boxers. She was gently stroking him and Jaime was being driven crazy by it.

“Would you like me to stop?” Brienne asked. Jaime practically growled at her as she made to move from her straddling position in his lap. He guided her hand back and she smirked as she carried on stroking him.

“Brienne? I...” Jaime trailed off as his left hand made it’s way under her skirt and he almost couldn’t believe that Brienne was bold enough not to be wearing any underwear under her skirt.

“What Jaime? Is there some sort of problem?” Brienne asked. Jaime allowed his right hand to travel under her skirt and find that he wasn’t imagining things. Brienne was wearing no panties, and somehow that aroused Jaime even more.

“Fuck.” Jaime breathed out.

“Oh is that what you want? Why didn’t you just say so?” Brienne shot back. She let her free hand go into the top pocket of her shirt and pulled out a single condom. “It might be a little difficult with you still wearing your pants.” Brienne said softly. Jaime wasn’t sure whether he wanted to kiss her or kill her at that moment. Brienne shifted from her position and urged Jaime to move his hips, with mere motions. Jaime did as he was silently asked, and Brienne tugged down his pants and boxers, letting them drop to his ankles. Then she got back into her former position straddling his hips, and started to stroke him again. He groaned, trying with every bit of strength he had not to come undone then and there. Brienne grinned at him as she stopped her motions and he let out a disappointed noise against his will. “Well I’ll need my other hand for a moment unless you’d like to put your hands to use.” Brienne stated cheekily. Jaime smirked.

“I think I can put my hands to better use right where they are.” Jaime replied, allowing his hands to travel up her skirt again, and to her inner thighs. Brienne let go of him and started to tear open the packet when he gently stroked her outer lips with his left hand. Brienne shivered deliciously at the touch. She gently pulled open the top of the wrapper as Jaime slipped two fingers between her folds, only to find her wet and as wanting as he was. He used his own skills to have Brienne trembling and making wanton noises in his arms even as she tried to open the condom wrapper. Finally she got it open and rolled it onto his length. She ran a finger along the underside of his cock, making him gasp. He removed his fingers from Brienne’s slick folds and pulled her closer to him as he positioned himself near her entrance. His pants and boxers were still caught around his ankles where Brienne hand managed to yank them down and they both let out groans as Brienne slid herself onto him, impaling herself in a quick motion. She rolled her hips forwards, trying to take him deeper and Jaime thrust his own hips forwards to meet her. The pace was slow at first, almost gentle. But what Jaime really wanted was a repeat of fucking her on his desk at home, in his study. Brienne was not about to give him the control at this point though. She started to speed up, her hair coming loose from it’s messy bun, as she rode him wildly, her large, red lips were parted as she gasped out his name over and over. Jaime found himself determined to match her pace as he met her thrusts with his own, practically drilling into her from below. It seemed to be over all too soon, and as they both came down from their respective highs, Jaime still inside her, Brienne looked down into his eyes and smirked.

“Don’t _ever_ do something like _that_ again, without at least letting me know. I’m not a baby, or a child, I have a right to know when you’re about to do something really stupid on my behalf.” Brienne stated firmly. Jaime could only nod.

“As my wench commands.” He stated, a satisfied grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here are some links and information for you all for this chapter. Yes I know I've made up a few characters, but they will NOT have huge important roles in this story. They're there on the basis that Robert messed with a LOT of women. He was said to have 16 illegitimate children. So I'm working in that parameter. This is how I imagined most of them looking. Please comment and let me know what you though, because I love to hear it. Thanks for sticking with this story so far. LOL!
> 
> The Dossier: I used pictures of actresses who rather fit what I thought these girls looked like. Brienne gets a different photo of Gwendoline Christie with longer hair because 1, it’s Gwen Christie, and I really can’t imagine Brienne looking too differently from her accept for the freckles, and 2, I just imagine that Brienne might have had longer hair as a young teen. (nods) Also you got Obara with the Sand Snakes earlier, so I'm not reposting her picture again. LOL!
> 
> Brienne at fifteen – http://us.cdn283.fansshare.com/photos/gwendolinechristie/gwen-christie-982450455.jpg
> 
> Jeyne Poole (gets to be Lily Collins because the actress who played her on the TV show just looks WAY too young (nods and she has brown hair and eyes. I just think she looks like a Jeyne Poole. She was always described as pretty) – http://www.hji.co.uk/blogs/wp-content/uploads/mt/hairdressersjournalweb/blogs/celebrity-hair/2012/03/19/photos/lily-collins-hair-march-2012.jpg
> 
> Anna Stone (I used a pic of Eva Green) – http://www.irishfilmboard.ie/files/eva%20green.jpg
> 
> Jenny Waters (I used a pic of Saoirse Ronan) – http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/25600000/Saoirse-Ronan-the-host-25660760-449-594.jpg
> 
> Elaine Rivers (I used a pic of Emily Browning) – http://api.ning.com/files/t1CrdIA3JdbcmoQyw2mPTyH9xYktTXiVt4K0Ji92nLvxLP3qbPwHgFmslW3vncWMtP7d1vr9o*DpZVF2aFaO2Ov7Ia2IIncU/EmilyBrowning.jpg
> 
> Bella Rivers (Not even sure who this is but I was looking at pictures trying to find one of Emily Browning with black hair and this picture popped up. So just imagine this is who Bella would be just with blue eyes. LOL) – http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_pRjo6imaq20/TLYHNnXtjAI/AAAAAAAAAv0/tCS1aZvCCv8/s320/Grace-Lucy.jpg
> 
> Delena Florent (I used a pic of Mia Wasikowska) – http://trend911.com/wp-content/Mia-Wasikowska-dress-Tracks-Photocall-during-the-70th-Venice-Film-Festival-1.jpg
> 
> Edric Florent (I used a pic of Asa Butterfield) – http://www.boomtron.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/11/Asa-Butterfield.jpg
> 
> Alyse Snow (I used a pic of Laura Fraser) – http://s.wsj.net/public/resources/images/OB-YQ877_laura_EV_20130824224456.jpg
> 
> Emberlei Snow (I used a pic of Amanda Bynes with her hair dyed black but it’s kinda blurry) – http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2013/02/15/article-2279269-179AA2EB000005DC-102_634x774.jpg
> 
> Lara Hill (I used a pic of Amanda Seyfried) – http://static4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130929172509/lesmiserables/images/e/eb/Amanda_Seyfried_portrait.jpg
> 
> Marissa Hill (I used a pic of Katie McGrath) – http://static3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130721012054/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/2/29/Katie_mcgrath_photo20f.jpg
> 
> Darian Hill (I used a pic of Alexander Vlahos) – http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mc9p9cFDd71qfs1jqo1_500.jpg
> 
> Nina Flowers (I used a pic of Rose McGowan because there had to be one red head in this whole list. LOL!) – http://cdn.evilbeetgossip.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/02/rose-mcgowan-2002-absolut-party-0wNDxH.jpg
> 
> Barra Flowers (I used a pic of Christina Ricci as a kid) – http://img2.timeinc.net/instyle/onlyonaol/images/pg/022105_pg_01.jpg
> 
> Lyanna Stark (I used a pic of Gemma Aterton, because feasibly I could only see her playing Lyanna ever) - http://th02.deviantart.net/fs71/PRE/i/2012/019/3/a/gemma_arterton_by_pootangodude-d4mx8ak.jpg


	9. Chapter 8 - Lust Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, thanks to everyone who commented and read this story and left me Kudos. I really appreciate it. I know this chapter has been a long time coming, but life has gotten in the way, not to mention that I found this chapter really hard to write for more than a few reasons. But thank God for almostabeauty who never let me give up and asked me about when I was updating because otherwise I'm sure you'd all be waiting longer. Her words spurred me into action even when I just felt like giving up at certain points. So a big thank you to almostabeauty too. 
> 
> The banner I'm using was created by Ro Nordman, and a link to Ro's Tumblr page is in the intro chapter notes of this story. (nods) I actually really like this banner, so I've put it up on each chapter. (nods) LOL! I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

The Seven Deadly Sins of King’s Landing Academy.

Chapter 8 – Lust (Part II)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Uncle Jaime?” Jaime found Myrcella and Tommen waiting for him at his car on Friday afternoon. This seemed to be a regular habit. Jaime didn’t mind having Myrcella and Tommen staying with him but he was wondering what was going on, what with neither Cersei nor Robert, showing any obvious concern for the whereabouts of their youngest children.

“So you’re coming to my place again? Want to tell me what’s going on yet?” Jaime asked.

“Yes and maybe.” Myrcella replied. Jaime sighed.

“Come on. Where do you two wait for me all evening?” Jaime asked as he opened his car and Myrcella and Tommen got in.

“Tommen hangs out with Gendry and Pod. I hang out with Brienne, Mya, Daenerys and Arianne. Sometimes I hang out with Margaery when she comes out of her room. She spends a lot of time alone now.” Myrcella replied. Jaime nodded his understanding. He had heard the tales come from others who were Margaery’s friends. He heard from Loras too, and as her older brother he was having a difficult time dealing with the change in his older sister. As Jaime buckled his seat belt, he saw a red car zoom past out of the school parking lot and speed off down the road, practically bumping along on it’s tires.

“Who in the seven hells was that?” Jaime asked angrily. The speed the car was going at was dangerous, and Jaime felt a knife of dread at the idea that someone driving like that could kill anything or anyone they hit.

“That’s Ronnet Connington’s car. He’s a dick.” Tommen stated.

“Tommen!” Myrcella exclaimed, almost seeming to be shocked by Tommen’s language.

“What? He is! Everyone says it! Gendry says it all the time!” Tommen exclaimed.

“Don’t ever tell mother that Gendry says it, otherwise she won’t let us go to Uncle Renly’s house and see them.” Myrcella stated.

“She doesn’t want us going there anyways. So I don’t care.” Tommen replied sulkily.

“Alright, what is going on?” Jaime asked. He pulled the car out of the parking lot and started to head towards his home.

“Ever since Joffrey was remanded in custody until the trial, Mother spends most of her day visiting Joffrey at the Aegor Rivers Juvenile Detention facility. Since he hasn’t been proved innocent or guilty they’re willing to let her visit him for a few hours every day. She drives up there, drives back, drinks herself to sleep and repeats the same routine.” Myrcella said sadly. Jaime sighed.

“This is going to go on for the next two months. You know this right?” Jaime asked. Myrcella nodded in her seat beside her uncle. Tommen frowned in the back seat and just looked at his shoes. “I’m gonna take you guys to get some things from home. Where’s your mother now? Do you know?” Jaime asked.

“Still at the detention centre.” Tommen replied.

“And your father?” Jaime asked.

“Fuck knows where he is. He’s probably with some whore or some young girl. He’s never at home.” Myrcella replied acidly, and Jaime could see the resentment growing in Myrcella and Tommen for the way their parents were behaving towards them. Jaime turned the car around and headed towards Baratheon Manor. Not really wanting to go there, but knowing he didn’t have a choice.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Margaery was in her room, laying on her bed, listening to music. She’d just finished listening to the Renholder Remix of _Young Blood_ by The Naked and The Famous, and she was now listening to _I’m Not Sick, But I’m Not Well_ by LIT. She’d hung up fairy lights around her room and turned them on so that she would never be in the dark. The green, blue and gold lights glittered in the dark of the room as Margaery laid there on her bed. She kept her curtains closed, never allowing the sun to enter her domain. She didn’t feel it had a right to be so cheery when she could not be. Margaery had changed out of her uniform as soon as her lessons were over, and she had showered, scrubbing her skin almost raw. The school uniform had never bothered her before. She had found a certain, almost perverse, joy in altering her uniform to make it more alluring. She had in the past. Now wearing the regular, unadorned, unaltered school uniform made her feel like a tart. It made her feel unclean. She no longer wore skirts or dresses, but jeans and baggy t-shirts. She showered three or four times a day, with scalding water, she didn’t even turn on the cold tap. But it wasn’t enough to make her feel clean, to make her feel like herself again, it felt like nothing was. There was a knock at her door. Margaery knew it was Brienne. It was close to dinner time and Brienne was always on time to walk with her to the dining hall so they could eat. Brienne wasn’t a big eater, but she wanted Margaery to eat. She could see that Margaery wasn’t eating properly unless Brienne was with her. Margaery got up and answered the door to see Brienne standing there, just as Margaery had thought.

“Come on Margaery. You have to eat something.” Brienne stated firmly, just like an older sister might. Margaery had no older sisters, just brothers. There was Garlan’s wife Leonette, but she and Margaery were not that close. Leonette often spent her time at Rosewood Way, and Margaery felt strangely distanced from her. Brienne is the sister that Margaery would have chosen, and because of this, Margaery slips on her shoes and follows Brienne down to the dining hall, trying to choke down a few bites of her meal as Brienne watched her carefully.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Jaime had pulled up at Baratheon Manor, he saw the large garage that was detached from the house, was open. He saw a dark red Roadster convertible sat there.

“Who’s car is that?” Jaime asked.

“Joffrey’s. Mother deemed him worthy of it, even though I’m not allowed to join the Roller Derby or paint my room purple.” Myrcella stated angrily before storming towards the front door of the great manor. Jaime also took note of another red car. A candy apple red, Mercedes Benz. The car had a broken headlight, a few nasty gashes and scrapes along the front bumper, and a dent across the bonnet. Jaime wasn’t impressed to see there was some blood stains on the bumper and on the broken glass of the headlight.

“Who’s car is that Tommen?” Jaime asked.

“Mother’s. She took her red Mini Cooper to visit Joffrey. She says she isn’t using this car at the moment because she needs to send it for repairs. She said she hit a deer with the car last month. I don’t know why she didn’t take it for repairs yet.” Tommen replied. Jaime felt a horrible knot of dread forming in his stomach. He wondered if it was possible. But then he shook the thought from his head. He didn’t want to think about all that right now. It might have been more than a little selfish on his part, but Jaime needed to concentrate on Myrcella and Tommen at the moment. They needed him and he couldn’t let them down. Jaime followed Tommen into the grand manor. Jaime felt blinded by the gaudy, old furnishings and followed Tommen up the stairs. He saw that Tommen had not picked the design of his room at home. Everything was red, but Tommen’s favourite colour was sky blue.

“You get what you need Tommen, anything you want with you. I’ll go and talk to Myrcella okay?” Jaime asked. Tommen frowned as he looked around the room.

“Uncle Jaime?” Tommen asked softly.

“Yes Tommen?” Jaime asked.

“Do you think that maybe... we can paint my room at your house blue? I’ve been trying to get mother to let me change my room for years. She won’t. She says red suits me. But I hate it. Myrcella’s room is even worse. The only one of us who got to decide what their room looks like is Joffrey.” Tommen stated. Jaime grinned.

“I’ll see what I can do Tommen.” Jaime said, knowing that if he made a promise and couldn’t keep it, for whatever reason, that it would hurt the boy, who was only twelve. So Jaime did not promise. He went to go and find Myrcella and felt ill looking into her room. He had been to Baratheon Manor many times since he had come back from traversing the Free Cities. He’d seen some very bright and gaudy colours, especially in Tyrosh. However, Myrcella’s room, a mix of hot pink and bright red, was a horrible mix of colours. The room looked tasteful. Of course it did, Cersei having picked everything meant it had no choice but to look tasteful. It might have been well loved by another girl, but it didn’t look like Myrcella’s room. It looked like another teenage girl’s room. Myrcella liked purple. It was something she had in common with Arya Stark apparently, or so Brienne had said once when Jaime asked. He wanted to know his niece and nephew well. “Are you alright Myrcella?” Jaime asked gently. Myrcella shook her head.

“Not really. I hate living here. I hate living with my parents. I know a lot of kids say that Uncle Jaime, but I mean it. Father has done terrible things. You don’t even know how terrible. But Mother brushes it all under the carpet. I saw him... I saw him...” Myrcella stuttered to a stop. Her fists were clenched, her green eyes swum with tears she didn’t want to shed, and her shoulders were shaking. “I can’t even tell you. I can’t because you would murder him.” Myrcella whispered. Jaime had an awful feeling churning around in his stomach.

“You obviously have something you need to get off of your chest Myrcella. So tell me.” Jaime said gently. Myrcella shook her head.

“I can’t. I don’t even care about what happens to my father anymore, but you’re the closest thing that Tommen and I have to a real parent. You care about us, you make sure that we’re loved and looked after and give us what we need, instead of just what you think we might want. I don’t want to tell you, because if you go and kill my father... you’d go to jail, then we’d never see you and it would just be us and Mother. And if Joffrey got out of jail...” Myrcella trailed off. Jaime made Myrcella sit down.

“Myrcella, if I make a promise to you that whatever you tell me I will not go and kill your father, will you tell me what is worrying you?” Jaime asked her. Myrcella was trembling as she nodded. “Then I promise you that I won’t kill your father.” Jaime said gently.

“I was at Jon’s sixteenth birthday party. I was looking for Brienne. Arya and I... Arya and I had made a collage for our English project and we wanted to show it to her while she was there.” Myrcella started. Myrcella was shaking. “I looked everywhere. Then I got to the study...” Myrcella looked straight into Jaime’s eyes. “He... my father... he had Brienne pressed down on the floor. She wasn’t even moving. She... I saw her hands trying to push him away, her eyes were glazed over, like she was... there was something wrong with her, but father... he... he had her... I saw him... he raped her Uncle Jaime. He did and I saw it and I... I never told anyone except....” Myrcella was shaking violently now.

“Except for who?” Jaime asked, feeling desperately sickened and angry, but he knew he couldn’t show it, for Myrcella’s sake.

“I tried to tell Mother. I tried to tell her what I’d seen. I tried but she... she told me not to tell lies and to keep my horrible thoughts to myself and if Brienne was a filthy slut then it was nothing to do with me. But she... she was trying to push him away. She wasn’t a slut, she was a victim and she was a kid, and Mother just... she just brushed it off. It meant nothing to her. That’s when I made a promise to myself that once I finally got to leave this house I’d never come back. I’d go to college in Dorne, travel the Free Cities like you did and just... stay away... but... I couldn’t leave Tommen, and... I keep thinking that I should go to the police. I keep thinking that I... have you ever heard that saying, ‘Evil triumphs when good men do nothing’ Uncle Jaime?” Myrcella asked. Jaime nodded.

“Yes I have.” Jaime said softly. He could see how damaged Myrcella was by the things she had witnessed.

“I did nothing. I saw and I ran because I was scared. I didn’t... I didn’t even know what in the seven hells to do. I kept my mouth shut and never told anyone apart from Mother. She never told anyone. Brienne was only a year older then I am now. She was just a child. It’s not like... you and Brienne... she’s of age, and she consents to be with you, whatever you choose to do you’re both making a choice. But back then... she was just a kid and she needed help and she was left alone to handle it by herself. Evil triumphed because I did nothing. Then when Ramsay Bolton tried to feel me up in the school corridor, Brienne came from out of nowhere and pushed him off. She got into a fight with him. She saved me. She didn’t have to. She could have walked away, like I ran away when I saw her in trouble. She didn’t walk away. She protected me. I... I want to help her. I want to... I don’t know what in the seven hells I can do Uncle Jaime to make up for running away like I did.” Myrcella said sadly. Jaime hugged Myrcella and let her cry.

“You were a little girl Myrcella. You’re still a kid. You did try to do something. You told your mother and she should have done the right thing instead of dismissing you. This isn’t your fault. It couldn’t be your fault any more then it was Brienne’s fault.” Jaime assured Myrcella calmly and gently. But inside, Jaime was raging, his blood was boiling. How he hated Robert for his lusts and his animalistic treatment of so many, and how he hated Cersei for her indifference and her need to bury her head in the sand. Between them they’d destroyed Myrcella’s sense of herself and it broke Jaime’s heart to see the girl so broken, just as it had broken his heart to see Brienne broken down. If you loved people, you cried for their pain as well as your own, and Jaime wanted to cry for his sweet niece. But he also knew he needed to be strong for her and for Tommen, because they needed someone to be strong for them. So he hugged Myrcella tightly and determined that he would be her rock, so at least she had someone she could count on.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As she lay on her bed, on top of her duvet, wearing baggy pyjamas, Margaery heard a knock at the door. It wasn’t Brienne. Margaery had eaten dinner and had managed to keep it down. Brienne had sat and talked with her for a while after dinner, but Margaery spent a great deal of time alone recently. It was what she wanted, so even though Brienne always looked unsure, she left when Margaery feigned tiredness, but always reminded Margaery that she knew where Brienne was if she needed anything. Margaery got up off of her bed and went to the door. It was locked. No one could get in unless she opened it and that was the way Margaery liked things now.

“Who is it?” Margaery called out.

“It’s Theon, Margaery. I just came to talk to you.” Theon called from the other side. Margaery nodded to herself.

 _“Theon wouldn’t hurt me. Theon’s been my friend for years even before we even considered being fuck buddies. He wouldn’t hurt me.”_ Margaery thought to herself and willed herself to open the door. When she did, Theon was standing there in his usual dark clothes, a bag over his shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” Margaery asked him.

“I thought I’d come and see you. You’ve been... well... you’ve been different. I was hoping to cheer you up.” Theon stated.

“Well I’m not interested in sex at the moment Theon.” Margaery replied. Theon shook his head.

“That’s not what I meant Margs.” Theon stated. He handed the bag over to Margaery and when she opened it she couldn’t help smiling. Inside were two tubs of Ben and Jerry’s Phish Food ice cream and some DVDs that Margaery knew well. She shook her head as she pulled them out, ‘The Princess Bride’, ’10 Things I Hate About You’, ‘Frozen’, ‘She’s The Man’ and ‘Bride and Prejudice’, and she wondered exactly where Theon had found these films.

“If you wanted to talk to me, why bring ice cream and DVDs?” Margaery asked.

“Well, it could be because when my sister is upset she eats ice cream and watches crap films that I usually end up watching with her. I wanted to _attempt_ cheering you up. I know things have been shit Margaery. I’m not... I’m not expecting anything from you. But I do want to help in some way. I can’t get to that fucker and his fucking cronies, they’re in jail. I can’t turn back time and make all this shit, go away. This is what I _can_ do. So I’m hoping you’ll let me try.” Theon said gently. Margaery looked at the ice cream.

“How the hell did you get these DVDs? And since when did you know my favourite flavour?” Margaery asked. Theon snorted out a laugh.

“Firstly, I paid the iron price for them. My sister will... eventually realise they’re missing if I don’t take them back, but I’m sure she’ll get over it. Secondly, the amount of times that you, me, Robb, Jon, Sansa, Arya and Brienne have gone to the cinema and you’ve picked that ice cream every single time, if I didn’t know your favourite by now I’d be beyond hope.” Theon replied. Margaery stood aside, inviting Theon into her room. She needed to trust men again, and not just her brothers, and Theon was being Theon. He expected nothing from her, and for her that was great. It meant they were still friends and he didn’t only care about sex. He wanted to be there for her. He hated all of these films, but he was willing to watch them with her, for her. So she decided to trust him. At least for now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

On Monday afternoon, Jaime was in his office looking at some work he was supposed to be marking, when there was a knock at his office door. Before Jaime could answer, the door opened and Margaery walked in, closing the door behind her.

“Margaery? Are you alright?” Jaime asked her.

“I only knocked to make sure that you and Brienne weren’t doing the dirty in here before I walked in. It’s weird that she isn’t outside. She normally is.” Margaery said.

“She went to Catelyn and Ned’s house to look after Rickon while Ned and Catelyn take Bran for a hospital appointment. It seems that with Robb and Jon at football practise, Sansa at Theatre group, and Arya trying out for the hockey team, Brienne was the only one left to look after Rickon.” Jaime said. Margaery frowned for a moment, before nodding.

“I completely forgot. Brienne told me about that yesterday. They’re hoping that this new electrode therapy will help Bran regain feeling in his legs. It sends little pulses through his nerve endings on his legs, and may help him regain some feeling.” Margaery replied.

“Did you want to talk to me about anything Margaery?” Jaime asked her, as Margaery seemed to remain silent for a little while. Margaery nodded.

“I don’t know if I’m allowed to. What happened to me... I know you’re supposed to be a witness. But I don’t know who else I can talk to about this. I don’t want to just depend on Brienne. Sansa is the same age as me, and Arya is too young for me to talk to her about it. Theon is a guy so I can’t really talk to him about it.” Margaery said softly. “Not that you’re not a guy, but you are a guy I haven’t slept with. I suppose that makes it less awkward. I know Loras has been coming to talk to you. I don’t ask him what he talks about. I think he’s finding it hard to deal with all of this like I am...” Margaery trailed off.

“It’s okay Margaery. You can take a seat and you can talk to me. I am a witness but I wasn’t a witness to... the actual crime... I saw you afterwards and took you to hospital, so nothing you say can influence my testimony.” Jaime said. Margaery nodded, and she went and sat down in an arm chair. She was wearing baggy jeans and a large, baggy, green hoodie. Her long brown hair was tied into a braid, that hung over her shoulder. She no longer wore even a hint of make-up. She was very different to the girl who had walked into his office only just over two months ago.

“I hate myself you know.” Margaery said. She paused, almost as if to take a break. Jaime waited, knowing Margaery would carry on speaking. “I hate that I couldn’t fight back. I hate that they thought it was okay to rape me because I’ve been with other varied partners. I hate that sometimes... just when I’m trying to make myself sleep at night... that sometimes I think that I must have deserved it, even though I _know_ I didn’t. I hate that I can’t even _breathe_ sometimes without being afraid that _somehow_ they’ll get off and come for me. I hate that I feel like some dirty, used tissue that should just be thrown in the nearest bin. I hate that even though I shower four times a day and I never turn on the cold tap, that I _still_ feel dirty. I hate that I have nightmares about that night. I wake up screaming and I’m alone in the dark and I _know_ that I’m not back in the corridor outside the girl’s bathroom in White Walkers. I _know_ it, but for a _split second_ I think I am and I think I’m alone and they’re going to hurt me again. I hate feeling so weak and pathetic.” Margaery said.

“Margaery, none of this was your fault. You can’t be blamed for it. But at the same time, it’s only natural that you’re afraid. It’s only natural that you’d react in some way to what happened to you. I can’t even imagine how horrible and traumatic it all was. I can honestly say I’d never want to. Nobody should go through what you went through Margaery.” Jaime told Margaery. Margaery nodded.

“I know that. I know that. But it’s like... somewhere deep inside I just feel like...” Margaery didn’t know how to say it.

“You blame yourself.” Jaime said softly. Margaery nodded.

“I went to that club. I _knew_ it was seedy. _I knew that_. That is _why_ I went there in the first place, because _I knew_ they wouldn’t look at my fake ID twice. I never thought about what would happen if I screamed in there. I never thought that if I screamed that everything and everyone would be too loud to hear me. I didn’t ever stop to think that if I screamed in a place like that, that nobody would give a shit.” Margaery replied. “Did you know my parents died five years ago?” Margaery asked. It was almost an afterthought.

“No. I didn’t know that. I’m sorry.” Jaime said.

“Don’t be sorry. When someone tells you their parents died you’re always expected to be sorry. I didn’t even know what to feel when I was told they were dead. I barely knew my parents at all. My father and mother were ambassadors who travelled all over the world. They went to Valyria before the volcano eruptions. They made peace with, and cared for, all the people of the world. They never spent a single week in my presence. Gramgram... Mrs Tyrell... she raised us. We barely knew our parents well enough to be anything but a little sad when they died. The only time my mother gave me a piece of advice was when I... started my monthlies... when I was about... eleven? It was the last conversation I even had with her before she died. She told me that I was becoming a woman, and that meant that I would need to start having a woman’s responsibilities. She told me that I would have to avoid boys. She acted like they would eat me alive. She even wanted me to go to a Septa’s School for girls. Maybe she was right, because I sure as the seven hells, didn’t remain some chaste, pure little flower that she could be proud of. They... my parents... they were killed in Yunkai at a peace summit. Someone had placed a bomb under the stage. My parents weren’t the only diplomats killed. I didn’t even manage to cry for them. I... I saw them at Christmas every year and maybe a handful of days in between, whenever they deemed it time to come home. So for eleven years I can count on my fingers the months they actually spent at home. I think they spent a month’s worth of days each year at home. That was it. So I couldn’t cry for them. I barely knew them.” Margaery told Jaime. Jaime listened as Margaery explained her feelings over what had happened to her. She poured her whole heart and soul out, to put on display and Jaime could see it was desperately painful for her. Her life had abruptly changed and Margaery didn’t even seem to know what to do about it all.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne was reading Anne Rice’s _The Feast of All Saints_ , as Rickon played in the garden. He was playing football, and the ball sailed high, and went flying out into the road that backed off of the property. Rickon went running and Brienne got up, knowing that Rickon was likely to run into the road to get his ball without looking. She ran up to see Rickon picking up his ball and saw a red car speeding down the road. Brienne sped towards her smallest cousin and grabbed the back of his t-shirt, yanking him off of the road before the car could reach him, only just pulling him out of the way in time. The red car stopped and it was Ronnet Connington who looked out of the window.

“You idiot! You could have killed my little cousin!” Brienne yelled at him.

“He shouldn’t be in the middle of the fucking road, bitch!” Ronnet yelled.

“Who do you think you’re talking to Connington?” Brienne saw Robb and Jon getting out of Robb’s car and looking at Ronnet Connington angrily. They were obviously on their way home from school, and had seen what was happening. Ronnet sneered as he just revved his engine and was gone.

“He’s a dick.” Rickon stated.

“Rickon! Watch your language!” Brienne exclaimed at Rickon. Rickon blinked.

“Robb and Jon call him a dick all the time.” Rickon replied.

“That doesn’t mean you can go around swearing Rickon.” Brienne stated firmly. Rickon pouted but soon ran off into the back garden to play with his ball.

“Thanks for watching him Brienne.” Robb said.

“You don’t need to thank me for that.” Brienne said.

“Mum and Dad should be home soon. You missed dinner at the dining hall. You might as well come and eat with us. Mum said she’s getting Pizza.” Robb said. Brienne grinned.

“Yeah. Okay. Where are Arya and Sansa?” Brienne asked, as Robb walked over to the car. Robb got back in.

“I’ll just drive round and park.” Robb stated before driving off. Brienne looked at Jon.

“Sansa is still at theatre group and Hockey tryouts are on until eight. Arya is one of the last in the group. You know, what with her surname being Stark? Coach Renly is doing it in alphabetical order, to be fair.” Jon said. Brienne nodded her understanding and they walked back to the back garden together in companionable silence.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night, after Jaime had gotten Tommen and Myrcella to go to bed, Tyrion arrived at the house. Jaime looked at his younger brother and could see something had made him deeply unhappy.

“Little brother? What’s wrong?” Jaime asked him.

“We need to talk about the dossier.” Tyrion said sadly. Jaime had a bad feeling about this and led his brother to the study. He didn’t want Tommen and Myrcella to awaken to talk about their own father, no matter if Myrcella knew what the man was, he was still their father.

“What’s the problem? We hand the damn thing to the police, they go and arrest that bastard.” Jaime stated. Tyrion shook his head.

“We could take this to a police station. But they could do nothing about it. It would be inadmissible in a court of law. None of the women or girls involved in this personal dossier of Pycelle’s knew they were being filmed, or that records were made about them. This means they did not give their consent and minors definitely couldn’t give their consent anyway. If they didn’t give their consent, the evidence is considered as being obtained by coercion and subterfuge. It would be dismissed by most Judges, and those that would allow it, would be in serious trouble, and it would be dismissed as evidence sooner or later. Without the girls in question to testify, or agree to, the use of the dossier in a court of law, it’s useless.” Tyrion told Jaime firmly. Jaime felt sick to his stomach.

“What the fuck can we do then?” Jaime asked.

“I can do only one thing Jaime, but it would be painful for all involved.” Tyrion replied. Jaime waited for his brother to carry on. “I could release a copy of this dossier and the DVD to the media. It would ruin Robert in the eyes of the community, and the police and other authorities would keep an eye on him from then on. But this is something we have to think carefully about before we do it. It’s not just these girls that will be hurt Jaime. The children, both Tommen and Myrcella, and the illegitimate children, would be affected by this. The families of these girls would be destroyed. We wouldn’t just be hurting Robert, Jaime. We’d be dragging up painful memories for these girls, or the families of the girls who died. Renly and Stannis would be furious as well, and what with Gendry and Mya attending the school, they would know the truth about their own mothers, so would Jon Stark. Is this something you really want to carry on with Jaime?” Tyrion asked him.

“I don’t know. I want to, but at the same time I know what kind of destruction this would cause. I also know that Robert will never stop attacking these young girls. He’s already after Arya Stark, and these girls have been destroyed by what happened to them. Can we really allow more to join the ranks?” Jaime asked Tyrion.

“I’ll give you some time to decide Jaime. After Joffrey’s trial, we’ll talk again. I hope you will have decided. I would do it myself, but I don’t think it’s fair to do this without you at least giving Tommen, Myrcella, Renly and your Brienne, a warning about what is to come to pass.” Tyrion said. Soon he bid his brother goodnight and left him alone to his thoughts.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne was sleeping when she heard the pounding at her door. Brienne blinked herself awake and went to answer the door, only to see Margaery. Her face streaked with tears, her hair was wild and her eyes were wide and full of fear. Brienne stood aside and Margaery flew into her room. Brienne closed and locked the door, and Margaery hugged Brienne tightly.

“Promise me you’ll come to the trial Brienne! Promise you’ll be there!” Margaery sobbed.

“Margaery, what’s happened? You know I would be at the trial. Of course I will be.” Brienne replied. Margaery sobbed.

“I went to bed and I dreamed that I was at the trial all alone, and they... they got off and they... they came for me... in the middle of the courtroom, and no one stopped them. No one helped me.” Margaery sobbed out.

“I promise you Margaery that I will definitely be there, even if I have to skip classes to go. I will be there for you.” Brienne promised. “Come on. You need to sleep.” Brienne added. Margaery looked so terrified. “You can stay here if you want to.” Brienne finished. Margaery nodded, and Brienne let Margaery stay in her bed with her. Margaery felt safe with Brienne and Brienne would not deny her best friend the only safety she felt she had. She had never asked before and Brienne knew she had been having nightmares, knew by the dark bags that had formed under her eyes. She knew that Margaery had had nightmares before, but she had never come to Brienne. This time she had, and Brienne would not turn her away. Before they drifted off to sleep, Margaery spoke again.

“You know, I never had a sister Brie. But if I did, I would’ve picked you every time.” Margaery said softly, sleepily. Brienne allowed a smile to cross her face.

“I’d have picked you too.” Brienne replied gently. Both of them fell asleep soon enough.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was Saturday, just under a week before the trial, and Myrcella and Tommen had gone out with Renly for the day. Jaime found himself alone, looking over some things. The hated dossier was in the top drawer of his desk, and he wanted to hand it in to the police. He wanted it to be enough proof. But it wasn’t, and he knew it and all he wanted was to find some justice for these girls, for Brienne. He heard his doorbell ring and he went to the door to find Brienne standing in front of it. He pulled her inside and hugged her to him tightly. She blinked as she looked him dead in the eyes.

“Jaime? What’s wrong?” Brienne asked gently. Jaime knew that Brienne needed the truth. She needed to know everything.

“There is something that you need to see.” Jaime said softly. He led her into his study and pulled the dossier out of the draw. He opened it to her pages and handed it over. Brienne blinked. “Pycelle kept a record of every girl Robert assaulted, and that included you. But there’s more Brienne. There’s much more and you should know it.” Jaime said softly, knowing the truth would break Brienne’s heart, but knowing if he lied that the lie would shatter her heart to dust. A broken heart could mend, but a shattered heart of dust would blow away on the wind, never to return. Brienne looked at the pages, her hands shaking. Tears started to fall down her cheeks as she dropped the file on the ground.

“No.” Brienne said softly, shaking her head. “It’s a lie. It has to be.” She added.

“Brienne.” Jaime started. Brienne shook her head.

“How could I not know?” Brienne asked. Her blue eyes swam with tears and glistened with sadness. Jaime pulled her into his arms again and let her cry. Jaime knew Brienne needed to get over all of this before he could just let Tyrion give out her story to the newspapers. She needed to know the truth before anyone else, and he was glad that he was able to tell her, to let her know and be there for her, because he wasn’t sure how she would have taken it any other way.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“I made the Hockey team!” Arya yelled as she ran into Brienne’s dorm room that evening. Brienne blinked as she looked at Arya’s excited face.

“That’s brilliant Arya.” Brienne said gently. She was still recovering from the shock of what had been revealed to her. _“I might have had a baby. A kid like Arya, to come and tell me about Hockey. That bastard Pycelle and that bitch Nurse Florent knew and they took that away from me.”_ Brienne thought this over and over again, throughout the days and nights. It was painful. It was more painful then Brienne had ever imagined it could be. She let Arya prattle on about Hockey and Basketball and football, all teams that Arya had tried out for and gotten on. Brienne had tried out and made it on to the basketball team too. But Brienne still felt her heart ache. Now every time she saw a mother pushing her baby in a pram, or saw them playing at the park, all she could think of was that she should have had her own baby. If she had known, she might have chosen to have an abortion, she might have chosen to give up her child for adoption, or she might have kept her child. It was the fact that she wasn’t given the choice, that her child was basically murdered inside her, that cut her most of all. She had had no idea. She hadn’t been able to protect one small life. But as Brienne saw Arya talking excitedly about football and basketball and hockey and even the swim team, Brienne made a decision that one day, she truly wanted a child of her own. She’d never considered it before, always thinking herself too ugly or boyish to have a child, but now... with Jaime in her life and so many other things revealed to her, Brienne knew she could maybe afford to dream about a future she had never thought about before. A future that involved a family of her own to take care of.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The day of the trial arrived, and Margaery was terrified as she walked into court. She looked at Brienne, who was in the viewing gallery, just as she promised she would be. Of course she couldn’t be there when she gave evidence. But she could be where Margaery could see her, when she wasn’t. Margaery sat beside Addam Marbrand. She was the victim, so that was where she had to sit. Just behind her, her grandmother and her brothers sat in their seats. Even Leonette had come. They were there to support her. Margaery glanced up into the gallery and she saw that Brienne wasn’t alone. Sansa and Arya were one side, and Jaime was the other. He must have brought them. Margaery couldn’t help being grateful. On the defendant’s side, to her left, barely ten steps away from her, she saw them. Joffrey, Boros, Mandon, Meryn and Janos. They all stared at her from their places in the dock, and their lawyer sat only a few feet away from her and Addam, and Margaery could feel her hands starting to shake. She willed herself to stop trembling.

 _“I am a Tyrell of Highgarden Hall. My grandmother is Olenna Tyrell, who was a nurse during the first war against Yunkai. My parents were Mace and Alerie Tyrell, ambassadors of Westeros, who faced death in most of the countries they visited. They died for their cause. I will not break.”_ Margaery thought to herself, as she saw the Judge arrive.

“All rise for the honourable Judge Tristram Rossart.” The clerk stated. Margaery got to her feet. The conservative dress she wore, reached her shins, but as the Judge stared at her, Margaery felt practically naked. She knew that look in a man, no matter how old. This was a man who didn’t think a woman should ever leave home, let alone be educated or go to nightclubs, or have any form of life. This man was a chauvinist, the kind of man who thought a woman’s place was in the kitchen. This thought just sent a spear of dread stabbing through Margaery’s heart. She felt the trembling in her hands return as the Judge sat, and the clerk spoke again. “This is case X318999, The City of King’s Landing against Mr Joffrey Baratheon, Mr Boros Blount, Mr Mandon Moore, Mr Janos Slynt and Mr Meryn Trant, for Sexual assault, rape, grievous bodily harm and aggravated bodily harm. Presiding over this court today is Judge Tristram Rossart. Representing the city of King’s Landing is Mr Addam Marbrand. Representing the accused is Mr Roose Bolton. Please be seated.” The clerk said in a strong, clear voice. Everyone sat, and the Judge looked at both Roose Bolton and Addam Marbrand.

“You may make your opening statements gentlemen.” Judge Rossart said. Addam stepped forwards, as was customary. Prosecution always started opening statements. He stood in front of the Jury and began to speak.

“Honoured members of the Jury, Judge Rossart, it is my solemn duty to stand before you today. In this trial we are not just deciding the fates of five young men, but the young girl they assaulted.” Addam stated. “I will prove that Joffrey Baratheon, Boros Blount, Mandon Moore, Janos Slynt and Meryn Trant are here today because they attacked a sixteen year old girl, a schoolmate. These young men raped and beat her repeatedly. I will prove these young men are not innocents. They are monsters and they deserve the highest punishment the law can give them.” Addam said. He went and sat back down beside Margaery. Roose Bolton stood up and went to speak in front of the Jury.

“I am here to prove these young men did not rape or assault anyone. The young woman in question, Miss Margaery Tyrell, is known as promiscuous and has slept with various and multiple partners, together and separately for her own gratification. I will prove Miss Tyrell gave consent and has brought us here out of spite against my clients.” Roose said. Then he too went and sat down. The Judge looked at Addam.

“Your first witness Mr Marbrand.” The Judge stated. Addam nodded and rose to call his witness. Then the trial truly began.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Mr Marbrand is starting first?” Arya whispered.

“The prosecution always starts at a trial.” Jaime told Arya. The group watched as Addam Marbrand called his first witness.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“I call Nurse Chataya Summer to the stand.” Addam said. A door to the Jury’s side of the courtroom was opened and a dark haired, Summer Islander female stepped into the court, escorted by one of the court officials. She stood in the witness box and a copy of the Seven Pointed Star was held out to her. Chataya placed her hand on the holy book.

“Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you Gods?” The Judge asked her.

“I do.” Chataya replied.

“Miss Summer has been sworn in. Please be seated.” The clerk said. Chataya sat. Addam walked over to stand in front of Chataya.

“Can you state your name and profession for the record Miss Summer?” Addam asked her kindly.

“Of course. My name is Chataya Summer and I’m a nurse at Aegon Targaryen Memorial Hospital.” Chataya said.

“Were you working on the thirty first of December 2013 to the first of January 2014?” Addam asked.

“I was on duty from eight o clock pm on the thirty first of December 2013 until eight o clock am on the first of January 2014.” Chataya replied.

“It was New Year’s Eve. Was the hospital very busy?” Addam asked.

“It’s always busy on New Year’s Eve. Hundreds of people arrive injured after silly incidents. New Year’s Eve is always busy.” Chataya replied. Addam pointed out Margaery, sat at the prosecution desk.

“Do you recognise this girl?” Addam asked.

“Yes. I recognise her. Though at the time her face was covered in blood and bruises and cuts.” Chataya said.

“Objection your honour, the witness is not sticking to the facts of the question.” Roose Bolton called out.

“Sustained. Miss Summer, try to only answer the questions put before you.” The Judge said. Chataya nodded. Addam gave Chataya a firm look.

“Miss Summer, what brought this young woman into the hospital?” Addam asked. Chataya frowned.

“She came to the hospital claiming she had been raped.” Chataya said.

“Can you explain what you saw in detail?” Addam asked. Chataya looked at the Jury, then at Margaery, then the Judge, and back at Addam.

“Well I was at the Nurses station. I’d just seen to a man who’d punched a glass window and stitched up his hand. A man came into the hospital and said we needed a wheelchair for a young lady who had been raped. He said she had been beaten badly and he had bought her here, along with some of her friends. I followed the man to his car where four girls waited. One of them helped the young lady there.” Chataya pointed at Margaery. “To sit in the wheelchair. She was shaking and trembling and crying. She was absolutely distraught.” Chataya said. She looked at the Jury. “She wouldn’t let go of her friend’s hand. We tried to move her to a separate room so we could speak to her, but if we tried to wheel her away from her friends she screamed like she was being murdered. We had to keep her calm, so her friends stayed with her. When we finally managed to get her to tell us a number to reach a relative and her relatives finally arrived, she still didn’t want to let her friends leave.” Chataya finished.

“In your professional opinion, as a nurse who has most likely seen this sort of thing before, do you believe that Margaery Tyrell was lying about what had happened to her?” Addam asked.

“Your honour! He’s asking the witness a leading question!” Roose exclaimed.

“Overruled Mr Bolton. He’s making it clear that he is asking her professional opinion, not her personal one.” Judge Rossart said. Roose Bolton looked furious as he sat back down.

“In my professional opinion, Margaery Tyrell was traumatised. She had to be sedated because she woke screaming every few hours. She was beaten and bloody and the clothes we took from her to be examined were covered in blood and dirt and semen. My professional opinion is that Margaery Tyrell was raped.” Chataya replied. Addam nodded.

“No further questions your honour.” Addam said and walked back to his seat. The Judge looked at Roose.

“Your witness Mr Bolton.” The Judge stated. Roose Bolton got up from his seat and walked over. Margaery hated the man beyond belief. He exuded a slimy confidence that was akin to a snake.

“Miss Summer, how long have you been a nurse?” Roose asked. Addam stood up from his seat.

“Objection your honour. Miss Summer’s career length has nothing to do with this trial.” Addam stated.

“I’m trying to establish her experience for a reason your honour.” Roose replied.

“Sustained. This had better be relevant Mr Bolton.” The Judge said. Roose looked at Chataya and Chataya looked back at him.

“I’ve been a nurse for over twenty years at the Aegon Targaryen Memorial Hospital.” Chataya replied.

“And in your professional opinion, could Margaery Tyrell have not been play acting for the audience around her?” Roose asked.

“Objection, your honour! He’s leading the witness!” Addam called out.

“Let me rephrase that, could Miss Tyrell have been faking her trauma at all?” Roose asked. Chataya frowned at Roose.

“I sincerely doubt that Miss Tyrell was faking her trauma.” Chataya replied.

“But it is not impossible.” Roose stated.

“Objection! He’s not asking a question.” Addam said angrily.

“I withdraw the statement.” Roose said. He walked back to his seat and the Judge allowed Chataya to leave the witness stand. She looked angry, and who could blame her after a cross examination from Roose Bolton?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne hated that she couldn’t sit with Margaery. She could see Margaery was afraid and she wanted to comfort her. Arya and Sansa both looked at Brienne, Arya more knowingly, as Addam called Doctor Maege Mormont to the stand. She felt Jaime squeeze her hand, and Brienne squeezed back as the proceedings carried on.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Could you state your name for the record Doctor?” Addam asked. The older woman nodded.

“I’m Doctor Maege Mormont, I’m a gynaecologist at the Aegon Targaryen Memorial Hospital.” She said. Margaery felt sick as she watched Addam bring out photos of her injuries, blown up so the Jury could view them. Doctor Mormont explained the injuries and how they could have been made. She also explained what she found upon giving Margaery an internal examination and Margaery thought she was going to throw up. Maege Mormont seemed absolutely firm in her convictions. It was when Roose Bolton got to cross examine her that Margaery wondered how many people thought the same way.

“Doctor Mormont, you insist these injuries were caused by violence, but is it not entirely possible that this was consensual?” Roose asked. Doctor Mormont looked pointedly at Roose Bolton.

“No. The wounds Miss Tyrell suffered were defensive. If she had been consenting there would be no defensive wounds. She would not be bruised and marked and hurt as badly if this was due to rough sex Mr Bolton. Miss Tyrell fought back, she tried to defend herself. Those are not the actions of someone who consented to rough play.” Doctor Mormont stated.

“Maybe she liked to fight in the bedroom? There are weirder fetishes in this world after all.” Roose stated.

“Your honour!” Addam exclaimed.

“Mr Bolton. You know that you are only permitted to ask questions relevant to this case, not make statements about the personal life of the young lady involved in this case.” The Judge said.

“I do apologise, your honour. I’ll withdraw the question.” Roose said. But he had a small smirk on his face and Margaery wished she could go and strangle him herself.

“Do you have any further questions for this witness Mr Bolton?” The Judge asked.

“No your honour. I have no more questions for this witness.” Roose stated. The Judge looked at Doctor Mormont.

“You may step down, Doctor Mormont.” The Judge said. Maege left the stand, and Margaery wondered how many more people Roose Bolton would try to discredit because of her, or how many more times he would discredit her openly in court before this was over.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once Doctor Mormont had finished her testimony, Addam called a police officer to the stand. A red haired woman named Ros Townsend came into the court. She was the one who had been called to the hospital and Brienne, Arya and Sansa had also spoken to her. Brienne watched as she was sworn in and sat in the box to give evidence. Arya and Sansa both looked on, pressed closer to Brienne, as Addam started to speak to Ros.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Officer Townsend, could you state your name and profession for the record please?” Addam asked. The red head nodded.

“My name is Ros Townsend, and I am a police officer at the King’s Landing Police Department.” Ros replied.

“And how long have you worked at King’s Landing Police Department?” Addam asked her.

“I’ve worked there for three years, but I’ve been a police officer for ten years. My first seven years of service was at Winter Town Police Department.” Ros replied.

“So you’ve been a Police Officer for ten years?” Addam asked.

“Objection your honour. What has any of this got to do with the case at hand?” Roose Bolton asked.

“I’m about to come to that with my next question your honour.” Addam replied. The Judge frowned.

“Remember, Mr Marbrand, keep your line of questioning involved in the case at hand.” The Judge stated. Addam nodded.

“Of course your honour.” Addam replied and then looked at Ros again. “Officer Townsend, you were working on New Year’s Eve? The thirty fist of December 2013?” Addam asked. Ros nodded.

“Yes I was. We were short staffed. I came in to start a double shift from five in the evening until nine the next morning.” Ros replied.

“And can you explain how you came to deal with Miss Tyrell’s case?” Addam asked. Ros nodded.

“I received a call from my superior, Chief Superintendent Varys Wispar, at about one o clock on the morning of January first 2014. He asked me to respond to a call at the Aegon Targaryen Memorial Hospital because a nurse had called in a rape against a patient. So I responded. That is my job. When I got there, I was shown to Miss Tyrell. She was frightened, traumatised and covered in blood and cuts and bruises. She didn’t want her friends to leave while she was being questioned. As a sixteen year old girl, Miss Tyrell is a minor, so her grandmother stayed as she gave her statement to me. But Margaery... Miss Tyrell... seemed particularly frightened to be separated from her friend, a Miss Brienne Tarth. When I took her statement we had to stop a few times so that Miss Tyrell could recompose herself. After I spoke to Miss Tyrell I spoke to her friends, Miss Brienne Tarth, Miss Sansa Stark and Miss Arya Stark, as well as their teacher, Mr Jaime Lannister.” Ros said.

“Can I ask why you spoke to these four in particular, Officer Townsend?” Addam asked. Ros nodded.

“After the rape and assault, Miss Tyrell called Miss Tarth on her phone. Miss Tarth and the two Miss Starks, were together at the time and had met up with their teacher in town, and Mr Lannister offered to drive them to go and pick up Miss Tyrell, who was distressed. This made them witnesses. So I had to speak with them and take their statements. After this I collected the rape kit and Miss Tyrell’s clothing, which had been bagged as evidence, so I could take it back to the station to be analysed in our forensic labs.” Ros replied.

“Were you one of the arresting officers involved when your colleagues went to arrest the defendants?” Addam asked.

“I was. I was involved in the arrest of all of the defendants.” Ros replied.

“Is there anything that struck you as odd when you and your colleagues arrested the defendants?” Addam asked.

“None of them had changed their clothing from the night before. They all had blood on their clothes that proves to belong to Miss Tyrell, and none of them spoke at all as they were arrested.” Ros replied. Addam nodded.

“Thank you Officer Townsend. I have no more questions for this witness.” Addam said. The Judge looked at Roose.

“Mr Bolton, your witness.” The Judge said. Roose stood up and looked at Ros.

“Officer Townsend, you said that none of the defendants had changed their clothing, that they still wore clothing stained with blood.” Roose said.

“That’s right.” Ros replied.

“Why do you think they would do that if they were guilty?” Roose asked.

“I wouldn’t know. Maybe they thought that they were beyond the reach of the law. Maybe they thought they could do as they pleased and no one would care, and someone did care. Maybe they’re just not that smart. All are appropriate answers to your question Mr Bolton.” Ros said. Roose frowned.

“Your honour I would like to ask that Officer Townsend’s last remark be struck from the record as it is inflammatory.” Roose stated.

“Your honour, I object to that on the grounds that my learned colleague asked the question and got a satisfactory answer.” Addam said. The Judge nodded.

“Overruled Mr Bolton, you opened the door, you asked the question, you cannot ask the records to be changed because you did not like the answer.” The Judge replied. Roose frowned, then looked back at Ros.

“Officer Townsend, Where did this supposed assault take place?” Roose asked,

“In a corridor of the White Walkers nightclub, near the Ladies bathroom.” Ros replied.

“Tell me Officer Townsend, what is the legal age to enter an establishment such as the White Walkers Nightclub?” Roose asked.

“The legal age is eighteen. This is not the first time that sixteen year olds or younger have been caught inside this particular nightclub. That is why the club has been shut down pending further investigation.” Ros replied.

“But what would a sixteen year old girl normally be doing in White Walkers Nightclub?” Roose Bolton asked.

“Objection your honour, this line of questioning has nothing to do with the case.” Addam asked.

“Your honour, I’m merely trying to establish reasons why Miss Tyrell was even in such an establishment. If she had not been there, as she legally wasn’t meant to be, this whole trial would not be taking place.” Roose replied.

“Overruled Mr Marbrand, Officer Townsend, you will answer the question.” The Judge said. Ros looked at Roose.

“She may have been there out of curiosity. Your own clients are underage as well Mr Bolton. A lot of teenagers have made their way into White Walkers before now. Most because they want to try drinking, partying, or simply because they’re curious as to what happens in that environment.” Ros replied.

“Do they not also go to White Walkers looking to ‘hook up’ with other men or women? Does White Walkers not have this reputation?” Roose asked.

“Objection your honour! The reputation of the location has nothing to do with this case!” Addam yelled.

“Sustained. Mr Bolton, keep your questions relevant to the case.” The Judge stated.

“I do apologise your honour and I withdraw the question. I have no further questions for this witness.” Mr Bolton said.

“You may step down Officer Townsend. We shall take a recess and reconvene tomorrow to carry on the trial. Take the defendants below.” The Judge stated. Meryn, Mandon, Boros, Janos and Joffrey were taken from the dock and led away as the Judge hit his gavel and the court started to clear.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“So? Have you done as I asked?” Cersei asked, looking at Roose.

“I have, Mrs Baratheon. This is a dangerous game you’re playing. If it goes wrong...” Roose trailed off.

“My son is all that matters. I don’t care about anything else.” Cersei replied as she sat behind her husband’s desk in the study at Baratheon Manor. Roose nodded.

“I understand completely Mrs Baratheon.” Roose replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, Brienne, Arya, Sansa and Jaime were all back in the viewing Gallery. First, Addam called the forensic expert who had handled the examination of Margaery’s rape kit, her clothing, and the clothing of her attackers. The expert insisted that Margaery’s blood was found on every item of clothing. Also the semen of all five defendants were found upon examining the rape kit, and there was also a great deal of internal bruising according the kit provided, and with the way Margaery’s clothing was torn, that it was unlikely that Margaery had consented. Of course Roose Bolton was quick to point out that the forensic expert could not disprove that Margaery was or was not consenting. He also asked about Margaery’s alcohol intake on the blood that was taken from her. Of course Margaery had been drinking that night, and Roose insinuated more than once, that Margaery had plainly been too drunk to really make a useful testimony. Brienne was so furious as she saw Margaery sat at the prosecution table, looking white as a sheet, and like she wanted to simply run away and hide.

Addam then called a psychologist to the stand. Brienne looked at Jaime.

“Why would he call a psychologist to the stand?” Brienne uttered, feeling deeply confused.

“She must have spoken to Margaery before the trial. It will be her job to prove that Margaery has been deeply affected by this, and therefore couldn’t be making the story up.” Jaime whispered back. Brienne felt sick as she watched the psychologist insist that Margaery was a victim, she had suffered terrible trauma, including night terrors and deep paranoid fear. Roose Bolton tried to make out that Margaery could be lying about everything. Then the Judge called an end to proceedings for the day. Tomorrow it would be Brienne, Arya, Sansa and Jaime’s turns to take the witness stand. After them it would be Margaery and the case for the Prosecution would rest, and it would be the Defence’s turn to present their case. Brienne wasn’t sure how she could deal with being cross examined by someone like Roose Bolton, but she knew she had to be prepared.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night, Jaime was reading over some notes. He didn’t like the idea that he would have to defend every word he spoke to a slimy man like Roose Bolton. Tommen was up in his room. Jaime had recently had Myrcella and Tommen’s rooms at his house redecorated, simply so the pair would have one place that they felt comfortable in. Myrcella’s room was purple, of course, and Tommen’s was a light blue. As Jaime looked through some paperwork that he had to deal with, he heard a knock on his study door.

“Come in!” Jaime called. Myrcella came in and went to sit down on a chair. “Are you alright Myrcella?” Jaime asked. Myrcella nodded.

“Yeah, I’m alright Uncle Jaime. I just... I wanted to come and sit with you for a while. I... it must be hard to think about all this stuff going on.” Myrcella said.

“I’m doing what I think is right Myrcella. Yes, it’s hard. Not because I have to testify against Joffrey, but because I have to testify at all. I don’t like the idea of having to defend what I say to that scum that your mother hired.” Jaime replied. Myrcella nodded. She picked up a picture frame from Jaime’s desk. It was a picture of him, Myrcella, Tommen and Tyrion, after a trip to the Lannisport Amusement Park last summer, before Jaime started his job at the school. Joffrey had deemed himself too old for amusement parks and had refused to go.

“You should have pictures of your own kids Uncle Jaime.” Myrcella said sadly.

“Maybe I will one day.” Jaime replied. Myrcella grinned.

“Yeah, you and Brienne would make some cute kids. I hope you guys have loads. I totally want to be a bridesmaid at your wedding too. That’s what Uncles are for right? So that I get an opportunity to be a bridesmaid at your wedding.” Myrcella stated. Jaime couldn’t help laughing.

“Hey, don’t get too far ahead of yourself Myrcella. Don’t get me wrong, I love Brienne, but I think the both of us need to decide if we’re ever going to get married and have kids, when the time is right.” Jaime said gently. Myrcella grinned, a knowing look in her eyes.

“Yes I’m sure you both need to discuss all of this. I’m also sure that one day, you _will_ be discussing it.” Myrcella stated, before she stood up and placed the frame back on Jaime’s desk. Before Jaime could say anything else, she was gone, and Jaime couldn’t help imagining what it would be like to have kids of his own with Brienne. He could imagine them all with his tanned skin and her freckles, his golden hair and Brienne’s blue eyes, and all of them tall. The thought made Jaime smile, even with his life mired in the midst of chaos now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Jaime was the first one to be called to the stand. Jaime found himself sat in the witness box and waited as Addam looked at him.

“Mr Lannister, can you state your name and profession for the record?” Addam asked.

“My name is Jaime Lannister and I am a qualified teacher and student counsellor. I work at the King’s Landing Academy Private School.” Jaime replied.

“You know Miss Tyrell as well as the defendants?” Addam asked.

“Yes. One of the defendants is the son of my cousin, Mrs Cersei Baratheon.” Jaime replied honestly.

“Yet you’re here for the prosecution? May I ask why?” Addam asked.

“Objection your honour! This line of questioning is irrelevant to the case!” Roose exclaimed.

“Your honour, this is highly relevant to the case. Mr Lannister, being a relation of one of the accused could have refused to be a witness.” Addam said. The Judge nodded.

“Overruled Mr Bolton. I will allow the question, but be careful that your questions do not become irrelevant, Mr Marbrand.” The Judge stated. Addam nodded. Jaime looked at Addam and then at Joffrey and his friends in the docks, then at Margaery, who looked white and pale. Her eyes were ringed with dark circles and she looked as though she hadn’t slept the night before. Her anxiety shone through clearly.

“I am here today, because as a school counsellor I know all of my students well. I know that what I saw on New Year’s Eve was not an act. I am here because I believe that I should be honest and speak the truth here in this court.” Jaime replied.

“Can you give us an account of what you saw that night?” Addam asked. Jaime felt the bile in his throat as he explained that he had driven the three girls, Brienne, Sansa and Arya, to White Walkers and they had found Margaery cowering, curled into a ball, covered in blood and bruises and cuts and only the Gods knew what else. How Margaery had broken down in the middle of the street, crying and afraid and broken and fragile. After that, it was Roose Bolton’s turn to question Jaime.

“Mr Lannister, you believe Miss Tyrell is telling the truth?” Roose asked.

“Without any doubt.” Jaime replied.

“Yet you must surely know of Miss Tyrell’s promiscuity as the student counsellor that all the students seem to come to.” Roose said.

“Miss Tyrell’s sex life has no bearing on this case Mr Bolton. Consensual and non consensual sex are two very different things.” Jaime replied coldly. Roose Bolton looked furious, but Jaime was allowed to step down. The next one to speak would be Arya, then Sansa and then Brienne. The girls had agreed to this, wanting Arya to go first as the youngest. They wanted her to be less in the line of fire and hoped that if Arya was first that what she had to say was not too inflammatory to Roose Bolton. They didn’t want her to be torn apart by the man on the stand.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arya was nervous as she stepped into the witness box. She was brought both a seven pointed star and a red, Heart tree leaf to swear on. Her father worshipped the old gods and her mother the seven, so they wanted to be sure, obviously. Arya swore and it was Addam who spoke to her first.

“Miss Stark can you state your name for the record and your relationship to Miss Tyrell?” Addam asked. Arya nodded.

“My name is Arya Stark and Margaery Tyrell is my cousin Brienne’s best friend, but also a great friend of mine and my older sister’s. We’ve all known each other since we were very young.” Arya replied. Addam nodded.

“Okay, Miss Stark, can you tell us what you saw when you arrived at the White Walkers Nightclub with your cousin and sister and teacher?” Addam asked. Arya nodded again and took a deep breath. Then explained what she had seen. How Margaery had screamed and cried.

“This bothered you Miss Stark?” Addam asked, as Arya fidgeted.

“Yes. Of course it bothered me. Margaery is a strong person. She’s changed since all of this happened. I’ve never known Margaery to be afraid or sad or... broken down... like she was that night. Anyone would be bothered seeing their friend in a state like that.” Arya replied. Then it was Roose’s turn.

“Miss Stark, can you honestly say that Margaery would not lie about such a thing? Can you prove that you are not lying yourself?” Roose asked.

“Objection your honour! My learned Colleague should know that questioning the validity of a witness to the witness is inappropriate.” Addam stated angrily.

“Sustained. Mr Bolton, you should know better. The last question shall be struck from the record. The witness does not have to answer and the Jury should disregard the question.” The Judge said. Arya glared at Roose Bolton.

“Can you prove that your clients are not lying Mr Bolton?” Arya stated loudly. This caused an uproar in the courtroom and a recess was called for lunch and to give the Jury time to calm down.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sansa felt anxious as she stepped into the witness box and was sworn in. Addam asked her the same basic questions and Roose Bolton tried to discredit her. Sansa kept her cool, and then it was Brienne’s turn to step into the witness box. But because of the recess that had been called, Brienne would have to testify tomorrow, along with Margaery, and then it would be Roose Bolton’s turn to present his own witnesses and his clients.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night, Ned and Catelyn saw Arya and Sansa looked shaken up over the events of the day. Brienne was simply sat reading to Rickon, and when Sansa said she wanted to watch Pride and Prejudice and Arya did not complain, and even sat watching it with her and Brienne joined them, Catelyn and Ned both felt a sense of concern. They went into the study and Catelyn stared out of the window, whilst Ned sat in his old chair, behind his desk.

“Do you think the kids hide things from us Ned?” Catelyn asked him. Ned frowned.

“What do you mean?” Ned asked. Catelyn sighed.

“On New Year’s Day, I asked Brienne to promise me that she wouldn’t hide it from me if she was in some sort of trouble, if she had been hurt in any way. You know what she said to me?” Catelyn commented.

“She promised she would?” Ned questioned back, thinking that was the only possible answer.

“She said she couldn’t make that promise.” Catelyn replied. Ned frowned.

“Why?” Ned asked.

“Because she said sometimes they need to protect us just as much as we need to protect them.” Catelyn replied. Ned shook his head.

“We’ve been too distant with them. Since Bran’s accident, we’ve spent so much time and effort on him. It’s not his fault and we’re not wrong for wanting him to have the best care, or for being so worried about him that we spend most of our time with him. That’s all natural Cat. But we haven’t paid any attention to the others. I’m almost positive that Arya, Sansa and Brienne have boyfriends. They spend a lot of time out. They say they’re together, but I know for a fact that isn’t always true. I saw Arya meeting Sansa and Brienne at the bus stop during the Christmas holidays. I didn’t think much of it until you told me they went to see a film. I haven’t confronted them. I don’t think they would do anything truly wrong. I just think they’re all so worried about what our reactions might be that they’re hiding things from us Cat. It’s not right.” Ned said softly. Catelyn nodded.

“Robb and Jon have been acting strange too. Rickon is just confused and he wants attention. But that’s not unusual for kids in this situation. We need to keep a closer eye on them. We... we need to look after them Ned. What if... I think... When Brienne said that to me... she had the strangest look on her face. This look in her eyes... it was like she’d seen more pain then she cared to admit and I don’t even know what it is she might be so desperate to hide. She’s like another daughter Ned. We need to watch out for them all. We can’t keep ignoring what might be going on right in front of us.” Catelyn said. Ned nodded.

“We need to be more vigilant.” Ned said. The pair looked out of the window, lost in their own thoughts about their family, while Arya, Sansa and Brienne watched the love affair of Mr Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett play out on screen.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Brienne was on the witness stand. Addam was the first one to question her.

“Miss Tarth, the first you knew of this incident was when Miss Tyrell called you?” Addam asked.

“Yes. Margaery called me. She was... she was crying and hysterical. She begged me to come and get her.” Brienne replied.

“Can you explain what happened on the night in question from the moment you received the phone call?” Addam asked her. Brienne took a deep breath.

“My phone rang and it was Margaery. She... she was in a state and I couldn’t understand what she was saying at first because she was so upset. Margaery... Margaery is not the type to get upset for no reason. I asked her what was wrong, what had happened, and she told me she needed me to come and get her from the White Walkers Nightclub. She told me she had been raped.” Brienne said.

“Did you know Miss Tyrell had gone to the White Walkers Nightclub that night?” Addam asked.

“No. I didn’t know.” Brienne replied. “Once Margaery told me that she had been raped and where she was, we... my cousins, Mr Lannister and myself... we went to go and pick her up. She was... she was a mess. We... we asked who had done this to her.” Brienne carried on.

“And who did she name?” Addam asked.

“She named the defendants.” Brienne replied. She looked down at her hands for a moment before she continued. “We... Mr Lannister drove us to the hospital and stayed with us until we were questioned and then he drove us home.” Brienne finished. Addam nodded.

“And, having seen what you saw, do you believe that Miss Tyrell is being truthful about her accusations?” Addam asked. Brienne’s eyes went hard as chips of azure.

“Even if I had not seen anything at all I would believe Margaery. She is not a liar and never has been.” Brienne replied.

“No more questions your honour.” Addam said, and walked back to his seat. The Judge nodded.

“Your witness Mr Bolton.” The Judge said. Roose stood up from his seat and walked over to the witness stand.

“Miss Tarth, how exactly are you affiliated with Miss Tyrell?” Roose asked.

“She’s my best friend. She’s like my sister.” Brienne answered.

“Not your lover then?” Roose asked. Gasps rang out through the crowd, and Brienne could see that Jaime, Sansa and Arya were in the viewing gallery. She could see Jaime looked angry.

“No. I’m not that way inclined, and if I were, Margaery is like my sister.” Brienne said.

“Are you sure? I have a witness that will testify that you and Miss Tyrell spend almost every waking moment together, not to mention that she goes to your bedroom at night.” Roose stated.

“Objection your honour!” Addam exclaimed loudly.

“Sustained. Mr Bolton you will refrain from this line of questioning. Miss Tarth’s relationship with Miss Tyrell is not at issue here and this line of questioning has become inappropriate.” The Judge said. Roose merely nodded.

“Of course your honour. I shall be more... delicate with my questions in future.” Roose said. “No more questions for the witness.” Roose added. He went and sat down and Addam stood again.

“Permission to cross-examine my witness, your honour?” Addam asked. The Judge nodded and Addam stepped forward. “Miss Tarth, what Mr Bolton asked was highly inappropriate and might give the Jury the wrong idea about why you are here. May I ask why Miss Tyrell might have gone to your room at night?” Addam asked. Brienne looked at Margaery, who looked hesitant for a moment before nodding.

“Margaery has been having a lot of nightmares since she was attacked. She’s my best friend and I’m hers. She doesn’t like to talk about her nightmares with others. She sees it as a weakness. So she comes to me. That’s all there is to it.” Brienne answered. She knew Margaery didn’t like that Brienne had had to reveal this in public, but she knew Brienne had no choice. If the Jury thought Brienne was there for the wrong reasons, they might assume that Sansa and Arya were as well, being Brienne’s cousins, and dismiss what all of them had said from their minds. Brienne knew she had to be honest and Margaery understood. That was all that mattered. Now it was Margaery’s turn to be called to the stand and everyone was waiting with baited breath.

“We shall take a short recess and return to proceedings in one hour.” The Judge said. The courtroom began to clear and everyone could feel the tension in the room as they waited to see what would happen.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime was furious as he went down to meet Brienne. Arya and Sansa had gone to the bathroom and Jaime had promised he would bring Brienne to them. He went and saw her coming out of the witness area, with Addam Marbrand next to her. She looked straight ahead and she saw Jaime. She gave him a half smile. Jaime heard Addam speaking to Brienne.

“Just make sure all of you are back here in half an hour. I don’t think Margaery will be able to do this alone.” Addam said gently.

“We will be.” Brienne said nodding. She walked over to Jaime, who led her away, giving a nod to Addam as they left. As they got to a quiet corridor Jaime paused and looked at Brienne, who seemed to be pale and she looked distressed. Though only those that knew her well would know it.

“Are you alright Brienne?” Jaime asked her. Brienne nodded.

“I’m fine. I’m worried about Margaery. I’d love to rip that little weasel’s head off.” Brienne stated irritably. Jaime allowed a half smile to cross his own lips at the thought of ripping Roose Bolton’s head from his shoulders.

“I’d like to rip his head off too. But right now that won’t help any of you and especially not Margaery. You need to calm down so that you can help her calm down.” Jaime said honestly. He saw no one in the corridor and so he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Brienne’s. “Don’t let what that scumbag said bother you. He’s just doing whatever he can to discredit all of the witnesses against his clients.” Jaime said gently. Brienne nodded.

“I know. I’m just angry because this isn’t fair. Margaery shouldn’t have to go through this. None of us should.” Brienne replied. Jaime grinned and pulled Brienne into an embrace.

“You’re right, but you know that it doesn’t always matter who’s right or who’s wrong. You just have to keep fighting for what’s right.” Jaime whispered into Brienne’s ear as he held her tightly. He felt her own arms around him, and her chin rested on his shoulder.

“I know. But I’d like to hope that things will change.” Brienne whispered back. They let go of each other and started to walk towards the bathroom where Sansa and Arya were still waiting for Brienne. Neither one of them noticing that someone was watching them. A pair of green eyes followed them intently, flashing with interest and saying nothing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Margaery was dressed in a grey trouser suit, her feet clad in a pair of black flats, and her hair tied into a simple braid. She wore no makeup and she looked years younger. She was shaking as she waited to go into the witness box. She looked at Brienne, Sansa, Arya, Jaime and her family as she waited.

“We have to go back in a minute Margs.” Loras said softly.

“I know.” Margaery replied. She took deep breaths trying to calm herself. She was afraid that Roose Bolton would try to tear her apart on the stand. Slowly, one by one, Margaery’s brothers left to go back to the courtroom. Willas left first, but not before giving Margaery a reassuring hug. Garlan and Leonette left afterwards. Sansa and Arya hugged Margaery before heading back to their place in the viewing gallery. Jaime followed, leaving Olenna, Loras and Brienne. Margaery looked at Brienne.

“You are going to be alright Margaery. You are. You haven’t done anything wrong. They hurt you and they deserve to pay for it. So you don’t let that bastard, Roose Bolton, rattle you. You’re Margaery Tyrell, the strongest person I know. You can do this.” Brienne said firmly. Margaery hugged Brienne tightly.

“No I’m not strong at all Brienne. You’re stronger than me. You’re a true friend. Thank you for being here for all of this, through all of this.” Margaery whispered. Brienne hugged Margaery back.

“You don’t need to thank me for that.” Brienne whispered back. “Good luck.” Brienne said as she stepped back.

“Thanks. I’ll need it.” Margaery said back. Then Brienne left the room to go to the viewing gallery. Loras and Olenna were the last ones left.

“What Brienne said is true. You are Margaery Tyrell. You’re a Tyrell of Highgarden Hall. You’re my Granddaughter. Nothing else matters. Nothing those scum did matters. It does not change who you are sweetling.” Olenna said gently. Margaery hugged Olenna tightly. Loras nodded.

“You can do this Margaery.” Loras said, as he hugged her. Then they both had to leave the room. Margaery waited anxiously as Addam told her she would be alright. But Margaery was as unsure of that as she was of everything around her. She wore the grey because it was a neutral colour. She wore her hair in a braid because it made her look more innocent. These were things that Addam had suggested, saying that she had to look like a victim. It sounded terrible, but Margaery knew he was right. She had been dressing that way since this trial started. She knew that if the Jury didn’t see her as a victim, then they would see the boys as victims. Margaery refused to let them destroy her. So she walked into the courtroom and took her place on the witness stand. She looked up at the viewing gallery and she saw Brienne, Arya, Sansa and Jaime, all there for her. She looked at her family, sat behind the prosecution table, and knew they were there for her too.

 _“I can do this.”_ She thought to herself as she was asked to swear on a copy of the Seven Pointed Star. Addam was the first one to question her. She knew he would be.

“Miss Tyrell, I would like you to explain all that happened on the night in question.” Addam said softly. Margaery took a deep breath. Her hands were shaking.

“I... it was New Year’s Eve and I just wanted to go out and have some fun.” Margaery started. She thought back to New Year’s Eve, when she had dressed up, put on some makeup and left the house. “My two eldest brothers had already left our family home and it was just my older brother, my grandmother and I. My brother had already gone out for the night and my grandmother said she had some business to attend to. This wasn’t unusual. So I decided to go out to White Walkers.” Margaery continued.

“You consciously made the decision to go to this particular nightclub. Why?” Addam asked. Margaery took another deep breath. She licked at her lips nervously before she continued.

“I’d been there before. They didn’t really check ID’s thoroughly and I liked the music they play. I was able to drink without being hassled by anyone and sometimes I saw friends of mine from school there too. I just... I wanted to see what it was like to go to nightclubs. I was curious and I thought it was fun. That was why I was there.” Margaery replied.

“And that was what you intended on New Year’s Eve?” Addam asked. Margaery nodded.

“Yes. I just... I suppose I wanted to play at being an adult when I’m not one yet. I’m not the first teenager to ever go to a nightclub with a fake ID.” Margaery replied.

“What happened in the nightclub?” Addam asked. Margaery felt her breaths coming quicker. She was trying desperately not to panic.

“I went to the bathroom. When you drink anything you need to go to the bathroom sooner or later.” Margaery replied. She was trembling and she tried to get it under control.

“What happened after you left the bathroom?” Addam asked. Margaery’s hands shook violently as she tried not to break down. The images of that night flashed through her mind.

“I... I walked out of the bathroom, and Joffrey was there waiting for me.” Margaery said.

“Joffrey?” Addam asked.

“Joffrey Baratheon, the defendant.” Margaery amended. She was terrified but she knew she had to name them, one by one. “I asked him what he wanted and he said... he said he wanted what everyone else had already had. That apparently I was... that I was... a good fuck.” Margaery said. She was shaking as she recalled the events of those moments. “I told him no. He grabbed hold of my arm and I told him to let go of me. He wouldn’t. His friends, Mandon Moore, Boros Blount, Meryn Trant and Janos Slynt all came out from... I don’t even know where they were hiding or where they could have been hiding. I tried to run, but Meryn Trant and Mandon Moore grabbed hold of me and pinned my arms to my sides. Boros Blount and Janos Slynt grabbed my legs and tried to hold me still. Joffrey Baratheon told them to hold me down and that he would enjoy it. I tried to kick my way free, but I didn’t get very far.” Margaery said softly. She looked at the boys, sat in the dock, and she took another breath, deep and shuddering. She didn’t want to carry on with this but she had no choice. “I kicked out. I managed to kick Boros Blount in the face and he slapped me hard enough to make my nose bleed. Joffrey... undid his belt. I said they couldn’t do this but Joffrey said they could. I said no over and over again. They... all held me down and...” Margaery trailed off as tears started rolling down her cheeks. She wished she could block the thoughts from her memory. She wished she could block their sneering faces, their laughter, her pain, but she knew she couldn’t.

“Take your time Miss Tyrell.” Addam said gently. Margaery shook her head.

“They took turns... one after the other, holding me down and... and raping me... when they were done with me...” Margaery hadn’t spoken to anyone but the police about what had happened, not truly. She’d spoken of her feelings about it, but she hadn’t ever spoken of the acts themselves. “When they were done they started kicking me... and punching me... and as they left me there, half passed out on the floor, lying in my own blood... Joffrey said that maybe the beating would make sure I didn’t get pregnant because he didn’t want a whore to have his kid.” Margaery said. She broke down then, great heaving sobs made her shoulders shake and she could feel the tears dripping down her cheeks, but she couldn’t stop. After a few minutes she managed to calm her crying enough to finish her testimony. “After... after they left me, I found my phone. I... I called my best friend, Brienne Tarth. I was scared to call my family. I didn’t... I didn’t want them to know what had happened to me. I didn’t...” Margaery trailed off. She looked at her brothers and her grandmother then. “I didn’t want them to think I was... I didn’t want them to be ashamed. It sounds stupid. I didn’t do anything wrong. I was raped. But I felt dirty. I just wanted to... I just wanted to protect them from that. So I called Brienne, because I know that she would always help me.” Margaery said.

“When you called Brienne... Miss Tarth... what happened?” Addam asked. Margaery clenched her fists in her lap.

“I... I couldn’t stop crying. I told her that I’d been raped. She said she was going to come and get me and I told her where I was. I made my way out of the club. I... I don’t really remember how I made my way out. I just know that I was sitting on the curb outside the club when they got there. Mr Lannister had brought them and Brienne jumped out of the car and came to help me. I... I couldn’t even stand up.” Margaery choked on another sob. She wanted to be sick even talking about what had happened to her. She looked up to see Brienne, Arya and Sansa standing there in the viewing gallery with Jaime and then she looked at her brothers and grandmother and hoped their presence would give her strength. “I was scared when I saw Mr Lannister at first. Not because he’s a bad person, but because Joffrey is his cousin’s son and I was afraid that he either wouldn’t believe me or wouldn’t want to help me. But it was him and my friends who convinced me I should go to the police.” Margaery said honestly. Addam nodded. He could see Margaery was in a state and not really ready to face Roose Bolton, but there weren’t many choices.

“I have no further questions for the witness.” Addam said. Roose stood up and headed over to look at Margaery.

“Miss Tyrell, you claim to have been raped by my clients, yes?” Roose asked.

“I was raped.” Margaery replied firmly.

“But is it not true that your accusations of rape are just a smoke screen to hide your varied sexual partners from your family?” Roose asked.

“Objection your honour!” Addam yelled.

“No, that is not true. Whatever my sexual conduct in the past, I did not deserve to be raped and I shouldn’t have been raped.” Margaery replied.

“So Miss Tyrell? You brought up your sexual past. How many sexual partners have you had exactly? Just a vague estimate?” Roose Bolton asked.

“Objection your honour! Miss Tyrell’s sexual partners in the past have nothing to do with the case presented today!” Addam Marbrand stated.

“Your honour, I’m merely trying to prove that Miss Tyrell was by no means an innocent victim. I can bring forward witnesses that can testify that Miss Tyrell was a regular participant in group sex activities. Joffrey Baratheon, Meryn Trant, Boros Blount, Mandon Moore and Janos Slynt are the victims here.” Roose stated coldly. Addam looked like he wanted to launch himself across the court and punch Roose Bolton in the face, but he kept calm.

“Whatever activities Miss Tyrell engaged in, in the past, are of no consequence here.” Addam said.

“And yet her sexual exploits are the reason we’re here today.” Roose stated.

“Mr Bolton, you will control yourself! This is a court of law. The Jury will ignore Mr Bolton’s last remark.” The Judge stated firmly. Addam clenched his fists at his sides. He knew better than anyone that you could ask a Jury to ignore a statement, but they never did. Everything they heard was filed away into their heads to be discussed with each other later. Roose Bolton was trying to paint Margaery as a whore with loose morals, and if he succeeded then Joffrey and his cronies would walk free to do this to another girl. Margaery was sobbing in the witness stand.

“I have no further questions for this witness your honour.” Roose said.

“Then I think it prudent that we take a short break so that your client can compose herself Mr Marbrand. We’ll reconvene in thirty minutes.” The Judge said firmly. The courtroom began to clear and Margaery got to her feet shakily, as Loras ran to her side to help her. Margaery could barely feel her feet holding her up as she was walked out of the courtroom, but she saw the smug look on Roose Bolton’s face and on Joffrey’s and Margaery felt sick to her stomach.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne had tried to go and see Margaery in the witness room, but they weren’t letting anyone else in. After the break they had taken, Brienne was making her way back towards the viewing gallery when she saw Joffrey sitting in the smoking area. It had been designed so that defendants could not escape by going outside to smoke. He had a cigarette hanging between two fingers. Brienne hated the sight of his arrogant face and so made to walk past. Joffrey stood up and smirked at her.

“It’s strange. You’re the whore’s lover and my Uncle’s lover too. What a predicament it must be for two attractive people to have such an interest in an ugly bitch like you.” Joffrey stated. Brienne froze in her tracks. She turned to look at Joffrey.

“I don’t have to explain myself to scum like you.” Brienne said. She knew that there were security guards around. She knew if Joffrey attacked her and she yelled for them that they would come. She stayed far enough away from Joffrey that she couldn’t be accused of hitting him.

“You don’t have to. I saw your little... _moment_ with my uncle in the corridor earlier as I was going for a smoke. Whores can’t generally hide their trade. Although I have to admit, I never thought my Uncle would pick someone like you. He could have any piece of ass that he looked at. He and my father rather have that in common. But he picked you to fuck. Maybe he has an ugly fetish.” Joffrey stated boldly. Brienne was afraid. She wondered how much Joffrey knew about what his father had done to her and to other girls. She would neither confirm nor deny what Joffrey had said. She knew if he had seen her with Jaime then he would never accept anything she said anyway. But maybe, just maybe she could help Margaery’s cause.

“I’d rather have an ugly fetish than be a rapist. Maybe your Uncle is just smarter than you. After all, rape is a crime.” Brienne stated.

“I didn’t rape her.” Joffrey replied.

“When someone says no it’s rape. When someone doesn’t give consent it’s rape. When five boys hold down one girl, it’s rape. What you did to Margaery was sick and wrong. Are you too stupid or too deluded to understand that?” Brienne asked angrily. Joffrey scowled.

“Don’t worry whore. When they find me not guilty, I’ll come and find you to celebrate. I’m sure my Uncle won’t mind sharing.” Joffrey replied.

“If you value your pathetic life I wouldn’t dare try it. You come near me and I’ll end you.” Brienne said, deadly calm.

“You’ve got a big mouth.” Joffrey replied. “I wonder if you put it to better use sucking cocks then making threats.” Joffrey added. Brienne glared.

“Even if I sucked cocks, I’d certainly never come near that little worm between your legs.” Brienne replied. She knew she’d got him them. She saw the anger radiating from him, and suddenly, Joffrey had rushed at her, grabbing her throat and pinning her to one of the pillars that decorated the courtyard. Brienne could feel herself choking, but as she had figured, the security guards came running. She felt them pull Joffrey away from her. She looked at the security guards.

“Are you alright young lady?” One of them asked. Brienne nodded her head, pretended to be fearful. That was when Addam Marbrand appeared, Jaime at his side. Jaime looked worried.

“What is going on here?” Addam asked.

“This one went for the young lady here. Tried to strangle her.” One guard stated. Jaime looked at Brienne worriedly.

“I’m alright.” Brienne said softly. Addam glared.

“Can you not keep a better eye on your charges? This girl is a witness.” Addam spat out.

“He won’t be given the privilege to attack anyone else. He’ll be kept in solitary until the trial is over.” The guard said. He took hold of Joffrey’s arm.

“She did it on purpose! That little whoring bitch provoked me!” Joffrey exclaimed angrily. The guards were not listening to Joffrey as they dragged him away.

“Did you?” Addam asked Brienne when the courtyard was clear.

“Did I what?” Brienne asked.

“Did you provoke him on purpose?” Addam asked. Brienne glared at the floor.

“Maybe a little. But I certainly didn’t seek him out. I was walking past, until he spoke to me. Anything I said was provoked by the foul things he spat out first. So you can’t call it provocation.” Brienne replied honestly. Oh she had wanted to get him out of the way so Margaery could at least wander the halls freely, but Joffrey had given her the perfect opening and she had taken it. The trio headed back towards the courtroom to wait for the defence to start their side of the case.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When they arrived in the courtroom, Roose Bolton was speaking to the Judge. Margaery was sat at the prosecution table, watching everything happen. She had heard that Brienne had tried to come and see her, but only family were allowed to sit with a witness to calm them down in these circumstances. Margaery appreciated that Brienne had tried. Court was back in session and Margaery watched as Roose Bolton brought his own witnesses forwards. Doctors who said that Margaery’s injuries could have been caused through rough play rather than rape and assault, and Margaery watched as Addam made a case against this with his own questions. After Roose’s experts had come forward, including a doctor called Qyburn, who had insisted that these ‘supposed injuries’ were not nearly as bad as Doctor Mormont had made out, Roose looked at the Judge and then at the Jury.

“I would like to call Ronnet Connington to the stand.” Roose said.

“Your honour! I object! This Ronnet Connington has nothing to do with the case!” Addam stated.

“He knows Miss Tyrell’s character and the character of my clients.” Roose said.

“Overruled. You may call your witness.” The Judge said. Roose smirked at Addam and Ronnet Connington was led to the stand.

“So Mr Connington, you know Miss Tyrell and you know the defendants?” Roose asked.

“Yes sir. I know the defendants well. We’re all on the football team at school.” Ron stated coldly.

“And Miss Tyrell?” Roose asked.

“She’s been around half the football team as it is. It was only a matter of time before she finally opened her legs for the others.” Ron replied.

“Objection!” Addam yelled.

“Sustained. Please do not answer beyond the scope of the questions you are asked Mr Connington.” The Judge said. Ron nodded.

“Yes your honour, I understand.” Ron said. After he had finished, and laid a few more insinuations about Margaery’s sex life on the table, he stepped down. Then Hyle Hunt was called to the stand and said the same things. It was obvious that the boys had been coached, but no one said anything to point this out. The last witness was Ramsay Bolton, Roose Bolton’s son. Of course Addam had had questions for them all, but none that they didn’t know the answers too seemingly. It made Addam furious that Roose was using witnesses not involved in the case to make everyone think Margaery was at fault. It just wasn’t right.

It finally came to the point that everyone had been waiting for. The point where Joffrey and his cohorts would testify. Roose Bolton stood up.

“The defence rests it’s case.” Roose said. The Judge frowned.

“Mr Bolton, your clients haven’t given testimony in this court.” The Judge said.

“They have decided they do not wish to take the stand. They have nothing to say that has not already been said, apart from the fact they are innocent.” Roose replied. A ripple of confusion washed over the courtroom as the Judge hit his gavel on his desk.

“Your honour this is completely inappropriate.” Addam stated.

“But it is their choice Mr Marbrand.” The Judge replied. “You may give closing statements and then this will be in the hands of the Jury.” The Judge added. Addam watched at Roose, who was already standing near the Judge’s desk made his closing statement first.

“Members of the Jury, I have presented all the evidence to tell you that Miss Tyrell is lying about these young men. Mr Marbrand would have you believe that Miss Tyrell is an innocent victim, but as you heard from the lips of three of her own schoolmates, Miss Tyrell is far from innocent and engages in such activities on a regular basis. The fact that any of her injuries could have been caused by a rough sexual encounter rather than rape or assault has been proven with the testimony of my own experts. In a court of law, you have to be able to prove without any doubt that the defendant is guilty. In this case you cannot prove this. The only choice to make, I implore you all, is to let these innocent boys go free. Let them go home to their families.” Roose said. Addam stood up once Roose sat down.

“A woman’s sexual prowess should not determine whether or not she has been raped. I’m sure that you, the members of the Jury, must surely know this. Rape is a terrible crime, one deserving of a harsh and swift punishment. My own expert witnesses and others, have come forward and shown that Margaery Tyrell was raped and assaulted and left in a pool of her own blood. This teenage girl... no teenage girl... deserves to be abused in such a way. These boys think that what they did is alright. Show them that what they have done is not alright, that people will not tolerate what they have done. The way to show this is to mark them as guilty. They are guilty of the crimes that they have committed. Show them that our justice system does not allow things like this to go unpunished.” Addam said. Then it was over. Everyone left and all anyone could do was wait until the Jury came back with their verdict.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Margaery was curled up on the sofa in the living room. She had fallen asleep watching a film called _‘Populaire’_ and Loras had thrown a blanket over her. He didn’t want to wake her when she seemed to be sleeping so peacefully for once. He went into Olenna’s study and sat before his grandmother.

“We can’t let this stand Gramgram. If it goes wrong tomorrow... if they get set free... we can’t let it stand.” Loras said. Olenna’s eyes glinted as she looked at her youngest grandchild.

“We won’t sweetling. We are Tyrells, Loras. We will never let this stand.” Olenna said softly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Jury came back the next morning. Brienne, Arya, Sansa and Jaime were back in the viewing gallery and Margaery awaited the decision at the prosecution table with Addam Marbrand and her family stood behind her again. The families of the defendants, including Cersei, were stood behind the defence table. The Judge came and sat down. Then he looked at the Jury. The Foreman stood up.

“Mr Foreman? Have the members of the Jury reached a verdict?” The Judge asked. The foreman nodded.

“For the crimes of Rape, Sexual Assault, Grievous Bodily Harm and Actual Bodily Harm, how do you find the defendants?” The Judge asked.

“We the Jury, find the defendants, Joffrey Baratheon, Meryn Trant, Boros Blount, Mandon Moore and Janos Slynt, not guilty.” The Foreman said. Brienne wanted to scream in outrage.

“Is this the verdict of you all?” The Judge asked.

“Yes your honour.” The foreman replied. Margaery looked like she was about to pass out. Brienne yelled then.

“You can’t do this? They’ll attack more girls! What’s wrong with you people?” Brienne yelled.

“Silence in the court young lady or I’ll have you held in contempt!” The Judge boomed. He looked at the boys.

“You have been found not guilty of the crime of rape, the crime of sexual assault, the crime of grievous bodily harm and the crime of actual bodily harm. You are free to go. I’d like to thank the jury for their time on this case.” The Judge said. He slammed his gavel down, and that was it. Margaery fled into the hall and Brienne wasn’t sure what the hell to do. She felt Arya’s arms wrap around her, and Jaime’s hand on her shoulder.

 _“But Margaery is the one who needs comforting.”_ Brienne thought to herself sadly. “We need to go and find Margaery.” Brienne said softly. The group agreed and they left the viewing gallery to go and find Margaery.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Margaery found herself sobbing in the corridor.

 _“How could they find him not guilty? How?”_ Margaery thought to herself.

“Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in.” Margaery’s head shot up at the sound of Joffrey’s voice. He was standing so close, all he would have to do was reach out and touch her. Margaery jerked away, as Joffrey reached out a hand and made to touch her hair.

“Don’t you fucking touch me.” Margaery hissed. “Stay the fuck away from me.” Margaery added.

“I’ve been found not guilty Margaery. I was stuck in jail for two months because of you. I’m going to make you pay bitch. Who knows? I might pay a visit to your dorm room. Me and the boys. How would you like that sweetheart?” Joffrey asked coldly. Margaery back away from Joffrey, absolutely terrified.

“You stay away from me.” Margaery uttered.

“I think we might even visit you tonight. What do you say? Want to help us celebrate our new found freedom? I owe your friend a visit too. The little bitch Brienne, the whore. She’s fucking my Uncle, I might just find out what all the fuss is about.” Joffrey said, a cruel smile lighting up his face.

“You stay the fuck away from Brienne or I promise you I’ll kill you.” Margaery hissed, feeling something like her old strength come back to her when she felt her friend was threatened.

“Oh don’t worry. We’ll be seeing to her, just like we’ll be seeing to the other Stark bitches. They need their comeuppance for going against me in court. What with the Jury being bought, I’m sure they can always be bought again.” Joffrey said. Margaery felt her eyes widen.

 _“He had the Jury bribed. They found him not guilty because he bribed them.”_ Margaery thought to herself in horror.

“Joffrey what the hell are you doing?” Margaery almost cried in relief when she heard Jaime and she saw Brienne, Arya and Sansa with him. She ran to bury herself in Brienne’s outstretched arms, looking for the only comfort she could get in this moment.

“Nothing Uncle. Just being friendly. Nothing wrong with that is there?” Joffrey asked coldly. That was when Cersei appeared.

“Come Joffrey. They’re not worth your time.” Cersei stated. Cersei left with Roose Bolton, Joffrey and the other boys and their guardians. Jaime, Brienne, Sansa, Arya and Margaery made their way out of the courthouse then. They had just come out of the door when they saw it. A motorcycle drove up to the steps, stopped, and suddenly, the driver pulled out a semi automatic machine gun. Jaime’s eyes widened. He pushed the girls towards the pillars and they saw as the driver opened fire on the group. When the driver sped off on their motorcycle, Jaime heard screaming and saw that Meryn Trant was lying at the bottom of the steps of the courthouse, dead. Janos Slynt was slumped against a pillar, riddled with bullets. Mandon Moore was lying face down on the stairs, his back marked with several bullets as well. Boros Blount had rolled into the street after falling down the courthouse steps himself. They were all dead. Jaime looked to see Joffrey was still standing, Cersei was beside him, but when Joffrey turned, he collapsed to the ground. Cersei screamed.

“My son! My son’s been shot! Somebody do something! Somebody call an ambulance! Do something!” Cersei screamed. Joffrey was lying there, cradled against his mother’s chest, blood gurgling from his mouth, choking him. He seemed to be speaking wordlessly, and then he simply stopped. His head slumped to the side, his chest stopped rising and falling, and he stopped making any sound. Joffrey too was dead. Cersei let out a terrible keening wail into the sky, and Jaime found it hard not to feel sorry for her. To her, Joffrey was her innocent baby and now he was dead. But Joffrey had been no innocent and Jaime knew he deserved what he’d gotten. They heard the sounds of sirens heading for them, saw police cars, ambulances. Jaime knew they were too late. It was far too late. Margaery looked down at the blood, the carnage, and she smiled. Jaime felt slightly chilled by that smile.

“They got what they deserved.” Margaery said. “I’m glad they’re dead. I’m glad those fuckers are dead.” Margaery added. Jaime moved the girls back into the courthouse, trying to stop them looking at the bodies, but Margaery stayed by the windows, watching the scene as the bodies were removed one by one. Jaime knew this was only the beginning of the ordeal now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I'm a horrible person and I'm sure everyone wanted for Joffrey to go to prison and drop the soap a few times, or to suffer greatly. But remember that this story showcases some of the darker aspects of society. People do tend to get away with doing terrible things, even against all the odds. But hopefully the fact I didn't let Joffrey and his cronies just walk free should hopefully mollify the pain from the fact that a jury didn't convict him. LOL! Anywho, please comment and let me know what you thought, because I love to hear from you all. The next chapter should be up in much less time than this chapter took. LOL!


	10. Chapter 9 - Gluttony (Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, thanks to everyone who sent me comments and kudos and read this story. I really appreciate it. I hope that you will all enjoy this chapter, even though it's not as long as the others. I thought there were enough twists and turns to leave you all reeling for one day, so enjoy! XD

The Seven Deadly Sins of King’s Landing Academy.

Chapter 9 – Gluttony (Part II)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A month had passed since the shooting. People had been interviewed, statements had been taken. No one knew who the masked man on the motorbike had been. No one had seen his face. Just the gun, just the shootings, just the blood and the bodies of five boys. Jaime, somehow, could not find it in himself to feel sorry for any of them, not even Joffrey who had called him uncle. They were monstrous. He knew what they had done, and Margaery had told them what Joffrey had said to her as she watched them cordoning off the scene and taking evidence, clearing up the bodies and all those things the police did in these situations. Cersei had bribed the jury. He should have known. How she got to them, and why they would accept was of no matter really. They had been bribed. Jaime had sat with the girls. Joffrey, Meryn, Boros, Janos and Mandon were not the only ones shot. But they were the only fatalities so far. Cersei had been unharmed physically, but Jaime worried that mentally, Cersei was becoming even more unhinged. His concerns were more for Myrcella and Tommen, rather than Cersei. He worried who would care for these two children that he had grown so attached to.

Some of the parents had been injured by glancing scratches from bullets, but mostly bystanders were unharmed. Jaime knew from the information alone, that this had been a professional job. Whoever had done this had perfect aim, and had set out to kill those five perpetrators and them alone. It was strange to see it in the news over the coming days. Jaime himself had been interviewed by the police. He, Brienne, Arya, Sansa and Margaery had all been witnesses to the shootings, and the police knew that those in the court had had no time to make any calls to an assassin, so after a quick scan over the viewing gallery, the police knew that Jaime, Brienne, Arya and Sansa were not possible suspects. Margaery was with Addam Marbrand the whole time and could not have given an order either. Willas Tyrell had been called to urgent business in Dorne and so was not there for the sentencing. But a search of his office proved he was there at the time, and not on the phone. Garlan, Leonette and Loras Tyrell, along with Olenna, had also been in the court, sat behind Margaery. All the usual suspects, had been in the courtroom, unable to use a phone. The police were stumped. They had gone through every avenue, but could not find a plausible suspect. They had even investigated Tywin Lannister, knowing he refused to pay for his adopted grandson’s bail, but they found nothing that pointed to him either. The police searched the phone records of all their suspects, asked for step by step accounts of what they had been doing during the case and before, pulled up camera footage, hoping to catch them with known men or women for hire. All these efforts had come up empty. After a month, the investigation was already growing cold, and if they were honest, the officers working on the case didn’t really want to catch the assailants, because they knew those boys were guilty. What they had done to Margaery Tyrell had been a travesty and it had been made worse by the fact that they had been found not guilty.

Cersei was preparing for Joffrey’s funeral, which was to take place the next day, when Jaime went to Baratheon Manor. The police had finally released the bodies for burial. Meryn Trant had been buried two days ago. Boros Blount had been buried two weeks ago. Janos Slynt had been buried yesterday, and Mandon Moore had been buried six days ago. Jaime had tried to contact Cersei more than a few times about Myrcella and Tommen. He’d tried to speak to Robert, despite how he hated the man, but Robert was consistently absent and Ned Stark was left in charge while Robert was off doing Gods knew what and Gods knew where. Cersei had answered no communication. All she cared about was Joffrey, and Jaime was disturbed by how calm Myrcella and Tommen actually were about it all. They preferred the company of Jaime, or Tyrion, or Renly. Even Stannis and his strict rules were preferred to going to the place they were supposed to call home. They would spend most of their time at Jaime’s, but tended to give him a break on the weekends by going to spend time with Renly, Stannis or Tyrion. Today was such a day. It was Friday evening, the funeral was tomorrow afternoon, and Myrcella and Tommen would be back in the morning to shower and get ready for the funeral that neither of them wished to attend. Jaime had determined to go and try to speak to Cersei about her children, because someone needed to do it. She could not avoid the responsibility of her own children forever. They needed her love just as much, if not more so, than Joffrey.

Jaime walked into Baratheon Manor to the cloying scent of roses. They were all blood red, and an almost golden yellow, overflowing from the living room where Cersei had kept Joffrey’s body for the vigil the last seven days. She had apparently kept vigil herself, praying to the seven, and had not taken any food, only water, and it showed. Cersei was thin and pale. Her eyes were red rimmed and her face was like stone.

“Cersei.” Jaime spoke. Cersei glared from where she knelt.

“Why are you here?” Cersei spat, as she stayed kneeling.

“It’s the day before the funeral Cersei. His body was released to you eight days ago. You’ve done your vigil and your motherly duty. Now you have two other children that you have responsibilities to.” Jaime stated coldly. Cersei got up from where she had been kneeling, looking at Jaime furiously.

“You think I care about them? My sweet Joffrey is dead! My first born! He is what matters! If that whore, Margaery Tyrell hadn’t pressed false charges against him he would still be alive!” Cersei screamed. Jaime didn’t flinch. He was expecting this.

“He was guilty Cersei. He was guilty and you know it. You bribed the jury to find him innocent. He was a monster and you made him that way by coddling him and giving him his way in everything.” Jaime said coolly. Cersei’s eyes softened.

“I’ve missed you Jaime.” Cersei said softly. She reached to touch him, but Jaime backed away.

“We’ve been over for a long time Cersei. Nearly seventeen years. Don’t pretend to give a damn about me now.” Jaime stated firmly. Cersei clenched her fists as her face went red with rage.

“He was yours you know.” Cersei said. Jaime blinked, confusion washing over him in waves.

“What are you talking about Cersei?” Jaime asked.

“Joffrey. He was your son.” Cersei stated. Jaime felt sick.

“As soon as I found out that you were marrying Robert, I ended any relationship we had Cersei, Joffrey wasn’t mine.” Jaime stated. Cersei smiled at him, and it made Jaime feel even sicker.

“I was pregnant when I married Robert. Joffrey was yours. It was easy to pass him off as Robert’s. Myrcella and Tommen? They’re yours too.” Cersei said. Jaime wanted to vomit. He could feel the bile rising in his throat.

“You’re insane.” Jaime said.

“I took a sample of your sperm, after I gave you a blow job. I knew you would react the way you did. I had it frozen for my purposes. I lied to Robert of course, told him I was having trouble conceiving after Joffrey, so I could use it. My perfect golden children, are also yours. So you take care of them. You look after them. I’ve been doing it for years.” Cersei said. Jaime almost choked on his tongue as he looked at Cersei, his whole body trembling. He had no idea if she was telling the truth or not. He didn’t know whether to believe her or not. But either way, he loved Myrcella and Tommen and he wouldn’t see them hurt.

“You’re a sick woman Cersei. If you did that, you’re sick for lying to me, and to your husband, and to those children. If you’re lying to me now, that’s a sick thing to lie about.” Jaime stated. He turned to leave. Cersei grabbed his arm.

“Jaime wait!” Cersei exclaimed. Jaime spun around, almost knocking her over as he trembled with rage.

“What is it you want me to wait for Cersei? For you to tell me something else that makes me feel sick to my stomach?” Jaime asked angrily.

“You don’t mean that. Once you told me I was the only one for you, your other half, it makes sense, you and me, it always made sense.” Cersei said, her voice trembling. Jaime shook his head.

“No. No it didn’t make sense Cersei. You used me because I was so stupidly in love with you that I allowed you to, you treated me like I was a commodity. Then you married Robert because you thought you’d climb higher with him, because I had no ambition to climb so high on the social ladder. You made your choices then, and now you expect to change everything with your sick tricks? No. You’ve betrayed me in every possible way Cersei. There is nothing more for us to say to each other.” Jaime said. Then he was gone, walking out of the house, not wanting to even consider Cersei’s words. All he wanted to do was find the one woman in the world he knew would never betray him. He needed Brienne.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 Brienne was in her dorm room. It was dark, and Brienne had closed the curtains. After she’d managed to get Margaery to eat, she had come back to her room to try and get started on the latest book she was supposed to be reading for her English Literature class, Leo Tolstoy’s _Anna Karenina_ , when there was a knock on her door. Brienne put a bookmark in the book and placed it on her desk.

 _“It’s probably Margaery. It might be Asha. She did say she wanted to borrow my copy of Frankenstein.”_ Brienne thought to herself as she went and unlocked the door. She opened it to see Jaime standing there, looking as though he’d seen a ghost. “Jaime?” Brienne questioned. He’d only ever visited her room once, and only for a few moments, after her fall in the great hall, to check that she was alright.

“Can I come in?” Jaime asked. Brienne nodded and moved aside, letting Jaime through her door, before she closed it.

“Jaime what’s wrong? What happened?” Brienne asked. She could see something was bothering him, something had upset him, but he didn’t speak. He pulled Brienne to him, almost crushing her with his tight embrace. She was as tall as him, but rested her head on his shoulder, as her arms wrapped around him. “Jaime, talk to me.” Brienne said softly. She wanted to know what had bothered him so terribly. Jaime’s hands moved to Brienne’s face and cupped it, making her look into his eyes.

“I... I can’t talk about it... not yet...” Jaime said softly. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, his hands still cupping her face. “All I can say is that I need you and all I can ask is that you never lie to me, even if you think it’s something I don’t want to hear.” Jaime said softly. Brienne could see Jaime’s earnestness and all she could do was nod. Brienne wasn’t one for lies at any rate. “Can you promise me that you won’t lie to me?” Jaime asked.

“I promise you that I won’t lie to you Jaime. I may not be able to tell you everything going on in my head, just like you don’t want to talk about what’s bothering you now, but I won’t lie to you.” Brienne promised. Jaime nodded and his lips caught hers in a searing kiss that left Brienne breathless. Before Brienne could really think again she found Jaime’s hands at her waist, gently tugging at the jeans she wore and Brienne found herself helping to divest Jaime of his own clothes between kisses, not really thinking about anything else.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime had soon rid Brienne of her clothing as she had helped to rid him of his own. He knew only one thing as he gently laid her down on her bed, that was that he needed her, almost as much as he loved her. He was gentle with her even as he thrust into her and kept a gentle pace, not wanting to hurt her in any way, wanting to show Brienne that to him, she was more than just a girl he bedded. Brienne wrapped her endlessly long legs around Jaime’s lower back and her arms around his neck, as she kissed him softly, seeming to understand his need at that moment. She let out an almost inaudible moan as he hit that spot that made her see stars, but he was being so gentle in his pace that he was driving them both insane by taking his time. Brienne grabbed his shoulders with her hands, and flipped them, and as she looked down at him, her blue eyes fathomless pools, Jaime knew he would give her everything he had to give. She may not have been described as a conventional beauty, but as Brienne took him in again, with a roll of her hips and rode him with abandon, Jaime dared anyone to deny that she was beautiful in that moment.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Margaery made her way down to Brienne’s room and frowned as she heard a noise. Margaery carefully opened the door a crack to see something she never thought she would see. Her best friend, riding Jaime Lannister as if she had been born to it. It was a shocking moment, but Margaery had to admit that Brienne had caught her in stranger situations (with her cousins no less) and so Margaery gently and quietly closed the door and made her way to the end of the hall to deflect anyone asking for Brienne. It was almost like payback for all the times Brienne had walked in on Margaery and Margaery couldn’t really complain.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As Jaime and Brienne lay sated in Brienne’s large dorm bed, Brienne resting her head on Jaime’s chest, Jaime stroking his right hand through Brienne’s hair as they enjoyed the afterglow of their activities, Brienne looked up at Jaime and smiled at him.

“I’m not going to ask what’s bothering you. I’m sure you’ll tell me if and when you feel it’s time, but I’m here when you need me, and even when you don’t. No matter what.” Brienne told him gently. Jaime smiled at her as his hand kept twining in her straw coloured hair.

“I know. I will tell you. I just... I can’t really face it today.” Jaime said gently. Brienne nodded her understanding.

“Are you going to Joffrey’s funeral?” Brienne asked.

“I have to take Tommen and Myrcella. No matter what he was, he was their brother, and I won’t make them face his funeral with just Cersei. She... she doesn’t seem to care about them at all.” Jaime said softly. Brienne nodded again as she curled into his side.

“I know. Uncle Ned has been asked to go by... by Principal Baratheon. Apparently we have to show up as support for him, no matter what we thought of Joffrey.” Brienne said softly. Jaime could see this bothered her.

“Don’t let your Aunt and Uncle make you go to this farce Brienne. If I didn’t have to go then I wouldn’t be there either. A funeral is supposed to honour someone’s life and passing and Joffrey was an evil little shit. No one is going to miss him, except for maybe his mother.” Jaime said sadly. Brienne shook her head.

“I won’t do that to my Uncle. Uncle Ned... he’s like another father to me. I think... I don’t think he really wants to bring us, but apparently Robert insisted, and Uncle Ned is only taking us because he feels he has to support his friend. I’m more worried he might try to make a move on Arya at some point. So I can’t refuse to go. I need to protect her.” Brienne said. Jaime tightened his arm around Brienne’s shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

“You are the bravest fucking person I know.” Jaime said gently. Brienne shook her head.

“I’m not brave. I just love my little cousin and I wouldn’t see her get hurt.” Brienne replied.

“And to do that, you’d confront your own rapist on a regular basis.” Jaime said. Brienne frowned, her eyes blinking as though something had just occurred to her.

“I’d never thought of it that way. I have to confront him in school too. I just see it as another point where I have to be stronger.” Brienne said. Jaime wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her, so her skin was flush against his own. She radiated a heat that Jaime wasn’t quite sure she understood sometimes. But it was her heat, and Jaime loved it as he loved the rest of her.

“Go to sleep Brienne. We’ve both got a long day tomorrow.” Jaime said gently. He didn’t think about leaving even though he knew he should. All he cared about was making sure that Brienne was safe and with him, at least for tonight.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, as Jaime stood between Tommen and Myrcella, with his father on Myrcella’s right, and Tyrion on Tommen’s left, all of them were dressed in black, though none of them truly mourned. Jaime looked to the side and saw Brienne stood with Arya and Sansa, and they were shielded by Robb and Jon and Rickon held tightly to one of Brienne’s hands. Catelyn and Ned had Bran with them in the front row on the other side, the rest of their family stood behind on the second row, as Jaime was on the opposite side. Cersei and Robert stood in the front row, directly in the view of the casket. Cersei was weeping unashamedly, and Robert was barely standing on his feet without wobbling.

 _“He’s drunk.”_ Jaime thought to himself angrily. Then again, was Robert ever sober? Jaime hated every moment of being stood there in the Sept as the Septon droned on with his prayers. Tommen clutched his left hand and Myrcella held on to his right arm, but both were dry eyed. After what felt like an age, the service was over and it was time to go to the cemetery and watch as Joffrey was entombed within the Baratheon family plot. _“He can rot there for all I care.”_ Jaime thought to himself as they made their way to the large Baratheon family plot in the cemetery outside.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne hated that she was standing there. She hated that she was involved in the funeral of her best friend’s rapist. But she saw that her Uncle seemed to need their support. Ned Stark did not appear to wish to be there anymore than the rest of them, but he was there because Robert Baratheon was his best friend. So Brienne gritted her teeth and held Rickon’s hand, hoping they did not have to go to the wake.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After the burial, people filed away and no one noticed the two figures who approached Joffrey’s grave. They only made their way to it when the last person was gone, and when the first removed a hood, it was Margaery Tyrell. The other figure removed his hood to reveal himself as Loras Tyrell.

“Thanks for coming with me.” Margaery said softly. She looked down at the freshly packed grave, knowing that Joffrey was buried under the ground. She spat on the freshly turned up earth. “I’ve spat on all of your graves now. I wish I could have spat on your coffins, or in your faces, but this will have to do. You sick fucks thought that you were going to destroy me, but I get to walk away while you’re all buried in the ground. And I’m glad. I’m glad that you’re dead and I’m alive. I’ll keep on surviving and growing stronger, but you’ll just become rotting worm food.” Margaery stated to the grave. Then she pulled up her hood and left, with Loras following behind her, leaving the grave with the single smear of Margaery’s saliva as the only mark in the otherwise pristine dirt.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arya was anxious. They had had to come to the wake, and Arya didn’t want to be in Baratheon Manor at all. She stuck close to Brienne and found herself angry as she noted that Robert Baratheon seemed to be too drunk to even stand, but in her eyes that made her safer from him. If he couldn’t stand he couldn’t follow her. Still, she stayed with Brienne, just in case.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night, after the wake, back at Jaime’s house, Jaime heard Tommen and Myrcella talking in hushed voices and came to the door of Tommen’s room. He looked inside to see that Myrcella had practically tucked her little brother in, despite that fact he was twelve years old.

“It’s going to be alright Tommen. We have Uncle Jaime. You don’t need to be scared of anything. Joffrey is dead and he can’t hurt anyone ever again.” Myrcella said. Tommen shook his head, his eyes big and green and fearful.

“I hope you’re right Myrcella.” Tommen said softly. Myrcella stroked the golden curls from his forehead before placing a kiss on it. Then she stood up.

“I am right Tommen. We need to sleep now. You never know if mother will actually bother with us tomorrow, so we might as well enjoy a restful night’s sleep while we can.” Myrcella told her little brother. Tommen nodded and practically buried himself under the covers as Myrcella left the room. She noticed Jaime standing outside and turned off Tommen’s light before pulling the door so it was slightly ajar, allowing the light from the corridor to shine in. Myrcella walked downstairs with Jaime and Jaime could see something was bothering her.

“I know he was your brother, no matter what he was.” Jaime said gently.

“He was a shit and I’m glad he’s dead. He’s ruined every life he touched and he deserved what he got Uncle Jaime. Let’s leave it at that.” Myrcella stated firmly. Jaime wanted to question her, wanted to ask her why she and Tommen were so frightened of Joffrey, or why they were completely unbothered by his death, but Jaime had a feeling that now was not the right time.

“Do you want some hot chocolate?” Jaime asked his niece, his possible daughter, trying to break the tension that seemed to have frozen the very air they breathed. Myrcella nodded, a small smile glanced across her lips and Jaime made her a hot chocolate, still wondering what Myrcella had meant.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was two weeks after the funeral that Jaime confirmed that Jeyne Poole was indeed suffering from an eating disorder. He was walking past the gym, on his way to pick up a book out of the school library, when he heard a crash from within the room. Jaime frowned, and knowing he had a duty of care, decided to go in and hoped he was not disturbing yet another bunch of students having sex. He’d seen Asha Greyjoy with Beric Dondarrion and Tristifer Botley having a threesome in the gym only last week and he had hoped to block it from his mind completely. But when Jaime walked into the gym, he saw that Jeyne Poole was collapsed in a heap on the floor by the running machine. The machine was still going, and Jeyne was lying in a crunched up position, like a ragdoll, one arm still resting on the machine, and her head lying on the ground. Jeyne had a head wound and Jaime had no choice but to call on Nurse Florent, despite his dislike of the woman since he’d learned of what she had done, not just to Brienne, but to all the girls that Robert Baratheon had abused in this school. Nurse Florent had arrived and they had gotten Jeyne to the Nurse’s office.

“This isn’t the first time that she’s collapsed like this. She works out three times a day and barely eats. You can take a horse to water, but you can’t make them drink. It’s the same with teenage girls. You can offer them help but you can’t make them take it.” Nurse Florent said sadly. Jaime wondered if Nurse Florent felt any guilt about what she had done.

“Have her parents been informed of what’s been happening to her?” Jaime asked. Nurse Florent shook her head.

“No. Mr Pycelle didn’t really take much concern over it because she never came to him. But even if she had, whatever a student says to a school counsellor or nurse is confidential.” Nurse Florent said. Jaime glared at Nurse Florent.

“Do you think that I don’t know about Pycelle’s dossier, Nurse Florent? Do you think that he and Robert Baratheon were respecting these girls? Or that what you’ve done to cover up what they did makes you less guilty then they are?” Jaime hissed. Nurse Florent went pale and fled, where to, Jaime did not know. He sat waiting for Jeyne Poole to come around, and when she finally did she looked at Jaime.

“I’m in the nurse’s office?” Jeyne asked softly.

“Yes. How many times has this happened before exactly Jeyne?” Jaime asked her. Jeyne frowned, then tried to sit up but seemed to flop back against the hospital bed that was kept in the nurse’s office for students. Jeyne looked at Jaime and frowned, tears welling in her eyes that refused to be shed.

“A few. Does it matter?” Jeyne asked.

“It matters a great deal Jeyne. According to Nurse Florent, you’re not eating properly.” Jaime said softly.

“She hasn’t got any right telling anyone what I do or don’t eat.” Jeyne stated angrily.

“Jeyne, you do know that by not eating and then working out in the gym, you can cause yourself serious harm?” Jaime asked her. Jeyne shook her head.

“None of it matters anyways. I’ll never shift the weight. I’m fat and ugly and every time I look in the mirror I can see everything sticking out. So what does it matter anymore?” Jeyne said. Jaime could see Jeyne’s hands shaking.

“Jeyne, how much do you eat?” Jaime asked her. Jeyne shook her head.

“I don’t want to talk about this Mr Lannister.” Jeyne said. Then she hauled herself off of the bed and before Jaime could say anymore to her, she was gone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was a month after the funeral when Margaery walked into her grandmother’s home, visiting for Willas’ birthday. It was tradition that they all gathered for birthdays and had dinner together. Margaery had seen Willas’ car outside, but the house seemed too quiet as she opened the door and walked in. She headed for the study, which is where her grandmother and Willas usually sat and chatted. Especially as it was a Saturday, Margaery knew her grandmother was home. As she got close to the study door she heard voices.

 _“Ah, Gramgram and Willas are in there.”_ She thought to herself.

“Willas, I can’t believe you did this.” Olenna stated.

“You should. I was raised by you, remember? I wasn’t going to let those little fuckers get away with what they did to Margaery.” Willas said. Margaery felt her heart stop and then start beating again rapidly.

“Willas, you hired a Tarly as a hit man and had them shot dead outside the court? I don’t even know how you managed it. The police believe you’re innocent, what with your political connections and having looked at the footage in your office.” Olenna asked her eldest grandson.

“I had help. Someone else made the call for me of course.” Willas said softly. Margaery burst into the office then.

“How could you not tell me?” Margaery asked angrily, looking at her shocked older brother and grandmother as she tried to get her breathing under control.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne was sat with Arya in the library doing homework. Since the incident with Robert in the library, Arya was nervous to come by herself, and so Brienne often came with her. It was Saturday so few people were around. In fact, no one was really there, accept for the old librarian, who was asleep on the desk chair at the front of the school library. Brienne and Arya were at the very back.

“So... how are things with you and Jaime?” Arya whispered to Brienne. Brienne tried to shush Arya who just smirked. “The only ones here are you, me, and the old librarian. Heck I can’t even remember her name, she’s always sleeping. You know Aunt Lyanna used to be the librarian before she left to go to Dorne.” Arya said softly. Brienne sighed.

“Things are fine. But something is bugging you.” Brienne stated. Arya took a deep breath and looked at Brienne.

“I think someone is following me when I walk home from school and when I walk around the school buildings. I don’t know who, I haven’t caught sight of them, but it’s freaking me out. Maybe I’m just paranoid but...” Arya trailed off and Brienne rested a hand on Arya’s.

“Arya, I promise you that I will do whatever I have to do to keep you safe. I will. You’re my little cousin and I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you.” Brienne told Arya firmly. Arya nodded and smiled weakly at Brienne, but her nervousness shone through as she tried to read a passage from Christina Rosetti’s _Goblin Market_ , and Brienne carried on with her maths homework, wondering if she would be able to catch whoever was possibly stalking Arya.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Margaery looked at her brother and her grandmother and they both seemed too calm.

“You had people murdered on my behalf?” Margaery uttered softly.

“They weren’t people Margs! What they did to you... what they did was something I couldn’t forgive! You’re my baby sister! No one has a right to hurt you!” Willas exclaimed. Margaery stared in shock.

“Who else was involved in this?” Margaery asked. “You hired a Tarly? I didn’t even know they were assassins! So who was it so I can at least thank them for their hard work?” Margaery asked. Willas sighed.

“It was me Margaery.” Margaery gasped in shock as she saw Sam standing in the doorway of the study. He walked in and settled on one of the chairs that were within the room.

“I... I don’t understand...” Margaery trailed off. She looked at Sam in shock.

“My father wanted me to take on a hit. My family run a small corporation, but it’s just a cover for our real business, which is killing for money. I never really wanted to be a killer. The money is good, but I wasn’t sure I could ever be okay with taking another life. But I was taught everything I needed to know anyway. How to aim a gun, how to shoot, how to hit a target, how to plan and how to escape in good or bad situations. When he told me about those bastards being a target I took them as my first assignment.” Sam said. Margaery stared at same with wide eyes.

“Why?” Margaery asked.

“Because of you. Because you deserved justice and they didn’t give you it in court. Because you’re my friend and I wanted revenge for what they did to you. Because if it wasn’t for you and Theon, I never would have had the courage to talk to Gilly, and I really like her. I wanted to do something for you, to help you, so I took on the assignment.” Sam said.

“You killed them for me?” Margaery asked.

“I killed them for what they did to you.” Sam replied.

“So who made the call?” Margaery asked. The other three occupants of the room were silent. “Who made the call to let Sam know what was happening? Someone had to have told him they were coming out. Was it Loras? Garlan? Was it Theon? Who else is involved in this?” Margaery asked.

“I was.” Margaery spun around again to look at the door only to see the golden haired Myrcella Baratheon stood in the doorway.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne walked Arya home, deciding that she would keep an eye out for whoever was possibly following her little cousin as they went. It was worrying to think that anyone would follow Arya, and Brienne wondered if it was someone looking to get revenge on Arya for testifying at Joffrey’s trial. It was only when they were very close to home that Brienne spotted it. It was Robert Baratheon’s black car. She recognised it as the one he drove and parked in the school parking lot every day. Brienne felt a chill go through her spine as she watched the car drive away. She wondered just how far Robert Baratheon would take his obsession with her little cousin.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The group looked at Myrcella. Willas gestured to her to take a seat.

“What are you all doing here?” Margaery asked.

“I was here to pick up the payment for my father. But I walked into this.” Sam said softly. Willas handed over a briefcase and Sam opened it, counting the money carefully before closing it. “Thanks Willas. I know I can trust you but I always have to count it. My father would murder me if he thought I hadn’t.” Sam said. Willas nodded. Myrcella closed the study door.

“I came to borrow a book from Mrs Tyrell for my English assignment, she said I could come and pick it up. You have a right to know what I did.” Myrcella said.

“He was your brother.” Margaery said.

“He was a monster. I know that better than anyone. He... he abused me and Tommen for years. He wanted... he wanted things from me that brothers don’t want from sisters, and when I refused...” Myrcella trailed off, her voice and whole body trembling. She pulled down her t-shirt at the left side, revealing her shoulder, where an awful burn scar appeared. “He did this to me.” Myrcella finished. Margaery felt sick. “He should have gone to prison and if my mother hadn’t bribed the jury he would have gone to prison. But she had to give him everything. She had to spare her favourite from prison, because she didn’t care what happened to me, to Tommen, to anyone else that Joffrey felt like abusing. He threatened Brienne too, and Arya and Sansa, and they’re my friends. I knew what I had to do. I heard it all. My mother insisted on my being there and I was in the corridor when Joffrey went to strangle Brienne, and he threatened all of you. I wasn’t going to let him hurt anyone else. I couldn’t let him hurt anyone else. I was responsible Margaery, because I didn’t do anything, I didn’t tell anyone and I should have. But I was afraid my mother wouldn’t listen. She never listened to anything else I had to say, so I... I didn’t run away, I did what had to be done. I came to Willas and offered to make the phone call for him while he went to Dorne for ‘an emergency meeting’ and couldn’t be suspected of planning their assassination.” Myrcella told Margaery honestly. Margaery stood up and pulled the younger girl into a hug, letting Myrcella sob, and wondering how many lives Joffrey had actually ruined before he was put in the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please comment and let me know what you all think. I always appreciate it when I hear from you all. (nods) Hopefully I won't take too long to update.


	11. Chapter 10 - Sloth (Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have to apologise for taking so long to post this chapter. I got a major block in the middle of it, and I was so angry with myself about that too, so I'm really sorry for taking ages to post this. However, if not for almostabeauty, and her constant encouragement I may never have managed to write this chapter the way I wanted it. So thanks so much almostabeauty. 
> 
> Also I'd like to thank everyone who's commented and read this and sent me kudos. I really appreciate it. It means a lot. That's why, even though it's my birthday I'm giving you guys an update present! LOL! I really hope that you all enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Valentine’s Day: Valentine’s Day has a lot of different celebration dates all around the world. So I’ve given Westeros their own special Valentine’s Day. (also it rather works into my timeline so forgive me for being all presumptuous about it, but I got lost in all my dates and timelines and stuff)
> 
> Song Lyrics: The song lyrics that come up later are from the song ‘My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light ‘Em Up)’ by Fall Out Boys. Other songs are mentioned by name, just as books and movies are. I should make more notes, but I’m happy for anyone to ask me any questions they want about things I mention.
> 
> Jon and Robb’s Cupid Costumes – http://www.bostoncostume.com/images/products/9052.jpg
> 
> Asha and Sarella’s Cupid Costumes – http://www.sparklingstrawberry.com/product_images/o/528/soh7536__43074_zoom.jpg
> 
> Margaery’s Dress – http://www.nopatternrequired.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/07/Red-Dress.jpg
> 
> Sansa’s Dress – http://productshots0.modcloth.net/productshots/0134/5861/471c241e57783778a8928df15c88e414.jpg?1381854243
> 
> Brienne’s outfit – http://images.sodahead.com/profiles/0/0/2/9/6/5/4/4/7/Red-Outfit-96676734819.jpeg
> 
> Myrcella’s Dress – http://www.multemargele.ro/img/cms/fashion/Passionate-Red-Outfit-with-Jewelry.jpg
> 
> Arya’s Outfit – http://ep.yimg.com/ay/bestdressedchild/isobella-chloe-girls-cherry-red-grey-stripe-dots-drop-waist-dresses-8.jpg
> 
> Obara’s Dress – http://www.thegothiccatwalk.co.uk/images/large/red%20black%20gothic%20tunic%20top%202.gif
> 
> Arianne’s Dress – http://modernqipao.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/03/16/Woven-floral-red-silk-brocade-qipao-Chinese-3-quarter-sleeves-traditional-cheongsam-dress-006.jpg
> 
> Tyene’s Dress – http://www.vastkid.com/hearts-and-roses-london-red-prom-dress-50-s-dresses-styles/
> 
> Nymeria’s Dress – http://www.alreadypretty.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/04/4_27_11_outfit1.jpg
> 
> Elia’s Dress – http://cdnb.lystit.com/photos/2011/11/26/modcloth-cherry-cherry-me-up-dress-product-1-2452689-442440487_large_flex.jpeg
> 
> Ellaria’s Dress – http://media.atomiccherry.com.au/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/v/o/voodoo-vixen-cherry-leopard-dress-1_2.jpg
> 
> Melisandre’s Dress – http://www.kitsylane.net/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/Red_Valentine_Outfit.png
> 
> Daenerys’ Dress – http://cdna.lystit.com/photos/2013/04/19/vilshenko-red-cherry-tomato-cotton-folk-dress-product-1-7980427-642790413_large_flex.jpeg
> 
> Mya’s Outfit – http://cloud4.collegefashion.net/wp-content/uploads/2012/10/ruby-red-leather-outfit.jpg

The Seven Deadly Sins of King’s Landing Academy.

Chapter 10 – Sloth. (Part II)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Life was getting back to normal at King’s Landing Academy. Well... as normal is it ever got at any rate. A week after the funerals, Margaery seemed to be coming back to herself slowly but surely, but she would never be the same person she had been. Arya was making sure to be with someone at all times and Brienne still noticed the black car following Arya. She feared the worst and she knew it would come to the point where she might need to speak to her Aunt and Uncle about everything. Just the idea of that made her shudder as she tried to sleep at night. There were still times when Margaery would come and knock on Brienne’s door and sleep with her, times when the nightmares got so bad that Margaery couldn’t make herself sleep again. Brienne never asked, she simply let Margaery in and closed and locked the door. Brienne knew that if Margaery wanted to talk about it she would.

Jaime was starting to notice similarities between Jon Stark and Gendry Waters. They were brothers, but they didn’t even know it, and Jaime sometimes wondered if there was a chance they noticed the similarities between them. They both raised their eyebrow in exactly the same way when they questioned a silly action. They both frowned in the same way as well. They had the same wide grins, when Jon actually chose to smile that was, and both boys were tall and broad shouldered, even though Gendry was heavily muscled and Jon was more a wiry athlete. It was strange to think on it really.

Robert seemed to have returned to his duties as principal at the school since the funeral. Though where he went after school was a complete mystery. Jaime worried for the female students. He also worried for Brienne, but he knew she wouldn’t allow him to coddle her in any way. He also knew that if she needed him, she would come to him. He knew this, but he hated the idea that he couldn’t protect Brienne the way he wished he could. However, Robert was paying no attention to Myrcella or Tommen. Cersei hadn’t been in contact about them either, so Jaime seemed to be their caretaker at the moment. He was concerned about how Myrcella and Tommen were being affected by all of this. He wanted to ask them, but at the same time, he didn’t want to be the one to hurt them by asking them how they felt about their parents neglecting them. So he just did what he could to make sure they were safe and happy and hoped that was enough for now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Hey! Obara!” Obara Martell turned to see Jory Cassel running down the hall towards her. Today was May the twelfth, Westeros Valentine’s day, and as usual, the school was having a party to celebrate. The afternoon was to be filled with, what the students called, the Red Hearts Ball, though it was extremely casual. Each student had to wear something red and Valentines would be gathered and given to the respective students. Certain students were made cupids, to hand out the Valentines, two boys and two girls were voted in to it, the week before. Obara had snickered when she found out that Jon and Robb Stark had been voted into it this year, along with Asha Greyjoy and her little sister Sarella. Robb and Jon had probably become a shoe in after their stint in their red devil costumes at the Christmas party. Sarella was thirteen years old, nearly fourteen, and all the Martell girls had all been cupids at least once, Obara, Nymeria, Tyene and their cousin Arianne. Obara and the other girls had all voted for her, for the sake of family tradition. Asha had probably been voted in after the girl students saw her bra burning protest before the Christmas party, and thought it would be fun to vote for her. Obara looked at Jory as he caught up to her, where she stood outside the dining hall.

“What’s up Jory?” Obara asked him. He was in the same classes as her and Arianne. The pair were the same age after all. They’d be leaving this year. Obara was glad to put the school behind her. She suppressed a shiver as she remembered why she hated the school so much. Jory was catching his breath.

“I just wanted to ask you... do you... do you have a date for the Red Heart Ball?” Jory asked. Obara blinked.

“No? I never have a date.” Obara replied, wondering how Jory could _not_ know this. It seemed to be a fact of life at King’s Landing for her. Jory smiled.

“Well...” Jory trailed off, almost blushing, and Obara wondered what was making Jory so nervous. “Would you like to come to the Red Heart Ball with me?” Jory asked. Obara’s world stopped. No one had ever asked her to any school party or function. No one paid much attention to Obara. She had always seen herself as plain and unattractive and she had done her best to put off most people that came near her. But she knew Jory. She knew him very well after being in classes with him for years. Jory was a nice guy. He wasn’t the type to hurt anyone. He never had been. Obara had always liked Jory for precisely that reason. She wanted to be like other girls. She wanted to have a date for once. She smiled at Jory.

“Sure. I’d like that.” Obara said. Jory’s grin seemed to get bigger.

“I’ll meet you at the girl’s dorms at quarter past one.” Jory said. Obara nodded and smiled as Jory blushed again. “I’ll see you later Obara.” He said as he ran off towards his next class, and Obara was sure she had a dopey looking smile on her face, but she didn’t care. For once, she was going to have a date, with a nice guy. Today was going to be a good day.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime was sat in his office when a knock came at the door. It was lunchtime and Jaime knew the students were preparing for the party, which would start at around half past one.

“Come in!” Jaime called out. He was surprised to see Jeyne Poole open the door. She was pale and Jaime could see she was dreadfully underweight. “Jeyne? How can I help you?” Jaime asked gently. Jeyne licked at her lips nervously, looking down at the floor and then at a point on the wall. Her hands were trembling and she looked at Jaime, her brown eyes filled with sadness.

“I think I need help Mr Lannister. I... I think I have an eating problem.” She said softly.

“Come and sit down Jeyne. I will do everything I can to help you.” Jaime said, just glad that the girl had finally come to speak to someone, even if it hadn’t been him, he would have still been glad.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne was chatting to Margaery in her room, they had eaten lunch, Margaery was starting to eat properly again, which made Brienne happy. _Boom Clap_ by Charlie XCX was playing on Margaery’s Ipod. There was a knock at the door. Brienne and Margaery looked at each other.

“Who is it?” Margaery called.

“It’s Obara!” Obara called back. They opened the door to see Obara looking nervous and tugging at her hair, wrapping strands around her fingers.

“Are you okay Obara?” Brienne asked. Obara looked from side to side, obviously checking for anyone listening in, before she looked back at Brienne and Margaery.

“I have a date. I need... I need some... help. I can’t ask the others. I know that Arianne, Nym and Tyene would help. I know that. But they’d tease me too, and tell my dad, and I can’t deal with him being overprotective all day. I’m...” Obara trailed off.

“You’re nervous.” Margaery said gently. Obara nodded.

“I know you know what you’re doing. Besides, you and Brienne are best friends, and Brienne’s as trustworthy as anyone I know. I just... you two were the first ones I could think of.” Obara said. She looked terribly embarrassed to be saying all this.

“Come on Obara, let’s go to your room and find something for you to wear and then I can help with your hair and any make up you want.” Margaery said kindly. Brienne nodded.

“And you don’t need to worry. We won’t tell anyone you don’t want us to tell.” Brienne added. Obara nodded and the girls walked towards Obara’s room with purpose.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Oberyn hadn’t seen his eldest child all day. When he met with Ellaria in the corridor, before they went to the hall he couldn’t help asking.

“Have you seen Obara today my love?” Oberyn asked her. Ellaria looked confused.

“No I haven’t. Have you?” Ellaria seemed worried now.

“We might just have missed her. Everyone’s been running around all day. It could just be that she’s been helping out today and she’s in the great hall already.” Oberyn stated firmly. Ellaria nodded nervously.

“Yes that must be it.” She said. She looked anxious. “We’ll see her there with the other girls.” Ellaria added. The couple made their way to the Great Hall and saw Arianne, Nymeria, Tyene, Sarella and Elia waiting for them outside. Sarella was in her cupid costume and Oberyn and Ellaria were not quite sure what to think of the get up.

“Have any of you seen Obara today?” Oberyn asked the girls.

“Of course Daddy. She’s in the Great Hall with Jory Cassel.” Sarella replied cheerfully. The rest of the group stood open mouthed and wide eyed in shock.

“What? Why didn’t you say so sooner? We could have been watching this while we waited for your parents!” Arianne exclaimed, before opening the door to the great hall and looking for Obara.

“Wait, is Obara wearing... make-up?” Tyene asked, having spotted her.

“Not a lot, but she definitely is!” Sarella stated.

“And look at her hair! She... she’s actually... done something to it!” Nym said. The group saw that Obara had her dark hair pinned up, the ends sticking out at the top, looking artfully arranged.

“And she’s wearing a dress!” Sarella exclaimed happily.

“And leggings, it doesn’t count. Her and Arya Stark will never bare their legs in public. It is known.” Tyene said.

“Wait a sec! Since when did Obara date?” Arianne asked as they all saw Obara smile brightly and laugh at something that Jory had said. He touched Obara’s shoulder and Oberyn glared.

“I will kill him in his sleep.” Oberyn stated calmly.

“Oberyn! Don’t be silly. Jory Cassel is about as gentlemanly as they get in this school. He’s not about to hurt her in any way. If you think about it, he’s a lot better then you were at his age.” Ellaria told her partner firmly. Oberyn frowned.

“Um... ew! That’s just gross! We didn’t need to even _hear_ that!” Nym stated. The others all gave Ellaria and Oberyn the look that stated they had been given weird images in their minds. Oberyn glared as he noticed Jory Cassel was now holding Obara’s hand.

“He is holding my little girl’s hand. I want to mount his head on our living room wall as an example to all the rest that might come along.” Oberyn stated in a matter of fact tone. Arianne giggled.

“Uncle, you do realise that seeing as you have eight daughters that will be a lot of boys you’ll have to murder.” Arianne said.

“Oh your boyfriends come under that category too Arianne. Your father already gave me permission to protect you however I feel is necessary, as he can’t do it himself with his condition.” Oberyn told his niece firmly. Arianne gaped at her uncle.

“Wait! That’s not even fair!” Arianne exclaimed as the group walked into the Great Hall.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When he went to the great hall, Jaime saw that the students had draped red hearts from everything they could reach, and he wondered how they managed to get to some places. Ellie Goulding’s _Beating Heart_ was playing on a stereo that seemed to have been set up for the occasion, so Gendry was not DJ’ing for this party. Jaime saw Margaery, dressed in a red dress, and Theon wearing a red shirt. It was one thirty and the party was just starting really. The pair were chatting and he saw Margaery blush, and felt rather glad that Margaery was allowing Theon close to her. She needed to let people get close to her again, and Jaime figured that Theon was trustworthy enough, when he recalled Brienne telling him they had all known each other since they were young children. This was proven to Jaime when Arya ran up and jumped on Theon’s back, scaring him and making Margaery laugh. He saw Brienne laughing as Theon pulled Arya off of his back, and then tickled her side, making the younger girl shriek in the most girly way Jaime had ever heard, at least from Arya. Jaime frowned at the heeled shoes he saw Myrcella wearing when she came into the great hall at that moment, Podrick Payne following her, a red scarf around his neck. Jaime was more worried that Myrcella might trip in the heels then he was about Podrick giving her any trouble. Podrick was an inherently good kid, at least in Jaime’s opinion, and from what he had seen of the boy so far. That was when Jaime finally spotted Brienne, as she moved to stand beside Margaery and Theon. Sansa and Sandor Clegane joined them, but Jaime didn’t pay much attention once he saw Brienne.

Brienne was simply dressed. She wore a red, long sleeved top, jeans and red flats. Apparently Margaery had insisted that Brienne wear shoes and Brienne hadn’t had the heart to argue with her, as Margaery hadn’t been excited about anything for a while. That was what Brienne had told him yesterday and Jaime didn’t dispute it. Jaime noted that many students were dressed in something red. He noted that Arya was wearing a skirt and top for once, a pair of leggings setting off her outfit. He wanted to laugh, mainly because he knew Arya well enough to know she was never going to just wear a dress. He also noted Obara chatting to Jory Cassel. She seemed happy. Jaime saw Oberyn giving half glares across the room, as he watched his eldest daughter chatting with a boy. Jaime was glad that Obara seemed to be finally coming out of her self-imposed shell. He noted that she wore a dress, as Arya wore a skirt and top, but like Arya, she wore black leggings under the skirt. Jaime walked over to Brienne, who was now chatting to Arya. Margaery, Sansa, Sandor, Theon and Gendry were all stood around them. Jaime then asked how they were all doing once he made it to the group. Jaime found himself wishing he could be in a public relationship with Brienne, but knew it was impossible until she left the school.

 _“It won’t be long. This is her last year, she leaves the school for good when the summer holidays start.”_ Jaime thought to himself happily, as he listened to the students’ responses.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne couldn’t help smiling as Jaime spoke to the other students. She knew he cared about what happened to all of them, and she wondered if she would ever be able to care about every student, the way Jaime seemed to. She wanted to be a teacher, but at the same time, she feared that she couldn’t trust people enough to become one. Today, however, Brienne brushed aside her doubts and fears and decided to just enjoy the party. She knew Arya would stay close to Gendry and so she didn’t have to worry about her. But there was always that fear that Arya would go to the bathroom, get lost in the crowd, and find herself alone, and Brienne was determined that that wouldn’t happen.

As _Everyone Wants To Rule The World_ by Lorde came on, Sarella came running up to the group. A red sack in her arms. She handed Margaery twelve red envelopes and a red rose, with a card attached to it.

“Thanks Sarella.” Margaery said. Sarella grinned.

“No problem. I wish I could say there won’t be any nasty ones, but we’re not allowed to read them.” Sarella said softly. Margaery gave the younger girl a grin.

“It’s alright. I’ll see soon enough and I’ll just throw away any mean ones Sarella. I get the feeling you have Valentines for Brienne too.” Margaery stated. Sarella laughed as Brienne blushed a bright red. Sarella nodded and handed no less than five red envelopes to her. Brienne blinked in complete confusion.

“I don’t know who would send me these but we’ll see about that too.” Brienne said. “Thanks Sarella.” Brienne added. The younger teen grinned and looked over at Obara.

“I have one for Obara too. Did you guys know she had a date? With Jory Cassel? Daddy is so crazy over protective it’s kinda funny.” Sarella said. The girls laughed and Sarella ran off to hand out red envelopes to other people.

“Poor Obara. Mr Martell is going to be grilling her tonight over her date.” Theon said.

“It’s a bit unfair for him to grill her when he and Miss Sand have such a hugely open relationship. Hell they were caught in a threesome in the Drama hall. She’s just having one date.” Margaery said.

“I think he’ll chill eventually Margs.” Brienne said, smiling as she looked at one of the cards. She recognised Jaime’s slanted handwriting on one and couldn’t help grinning. “I think I’ll open them later.” Brienne said softly. Margaery nodded.

“I think I’ll open mine later too.” Margaery said back. The group simply went back to discussing the Cracked video channel on YouTube, and asking each other which Disney villain was the most sympathetic.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The party was in full swing. Students were dancing to a very strange song that Jaime had never heard. The lyrics blasted out over the speakers.

_I'm in the de-details with the devil_

_So now the world can never get me on my level_

_I just gotta get you off the cage_

_I'm a young lover's rage_

_Gonna need a spark to ignite_ __  
  
My songs know what you did in the dark  
  
So light 'em up, up, up

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

Jaime didn’t want to ask. He was keeping an eye on things, what with Robert hanging around in the great hall. Jaime had a bad feeling when he saw Robert offering Sarella Martell a glass. He saw her take it and drink it, offering her principal a shy smile and a clear thank you, from what Jaime could see. Jaime kept an eye on Sarella, only to see that after a little while, she seemed unsteady on her feet, while Robert seemed to be leading her away. Then he saw Obara, who looked across at her sister, her face completely drained of blood, and was off like a rocket, leaving Jory Cassel looking confused. Jaime went after them, hoping that it wasn’t too late.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Obara had been having fun. She’d been speaking to a boy, who was speaking back to her, for the first time ever. She’d been on a date. Her first ever date in fact. Now... now she was chasing down her little sister, praying that the same man who had preyed on her innocence would not have the time to do the same thing to Sarella. Obara barged into Robert Baratheon’s office to see Sarella slumped on a couch and Robert leaning over her. His hands at the edge of her skirt, just about ready to lift it. Obara couldn’t breathe.

“What the fuck are you doing to my sister?” Obara screamed, pushing all the air she could gasp in, into her lungs. Robert glared at her.

“She wasn’t feeling well I bought her in here to sit down for a few minutes.” Robert stated angrily. Obara was shaking with rage.

“Sit down?” Obara asked, almost as though she couldn’t quite believe that Robert Baratheon had the audacity to tell her such a blatant lie. “She’s passed out on the sofa and you had your hands on her skirt!” Obara exclaimed, feeling sick to her stomach.

“You’re talking nonsense girl.” Robert Baratheon stated. Obara shook her head, moving a step closer, despite her fear. The only one she was concerned for now was Sarella.

“Get the _fuck_ away from my little sister. Just get away from her!” Obara yelled. She sounded firmer than she felt. Inside she felt like she was about to have a panic attack.

“What’s going on here?” Obara breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Mr Lannister standing in the doorway. He placed a hand on Obara’s shoulder, and Obara felt herself tense up out of instinct. “Are you alright Obara?” He asked gently. Obara didn’t know how to answer.

 _“Am I alright?”_ She thought to herself. “I need to get my sister.” Obara whispered. Mr Lannister nodded.

“I know.” He said kindly.

“No. No you don’t know.” Obara said pointedly, feeling frightened, as she saw how pale Sarella was.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime could see that Obara was terrified. He could see Sarella was pale and out of it. Her eyes glassy and unfocused, her pupils dilated. Jaime couldn’t blame Obara for being frightened.

“Okay Obara. Let’s get Sarella to your father and mother. I think she might need a hospital. She doesn’t look well.” Jaime said gently. Obara was shaking as she nodded and Jaime went to the couch, where Sarella was lying prone.

“Give the girl a few minutes and she’ll be fine.” Robert stated.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. Her parents need to know she’s unwell.” Jaime stated firmly. He was not going to leave either girl with Robert, alone, under any circumstances. Jaime placed an arm under Sarella’s knees and another under her arms, and gently lifted her up. Obara wrapped one of Sarella’s arms around Jaime’s neck, and held her other hand. Without another word, Jaime walked out of the office with Robert’s former victim, and his next potential victim, all at once.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne was looking for Jaime, and had gotten to the door leading out of the great hall and into the corridor, when she saw that Jaime was walking with Obara Martell towards his office, Sarella in his arms, looking unconscious. Brienne felt a horrible shock of dread and fear, go through her.

 _“This was Principal Baratheon.”_ Brienne thought to herself as she tried to force down the feelings of nausea that rose in her throat. No one else seemed to have noticed them going through the hallway and Brienne left to follow them and headed towards Jaime’s office. She saw Jaime set Sarella down on the sofa in his office and gently told Obara to sit down as well. That was when Brienne decided to make her presence known.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime looked at Sarella, who seemed quite ill. She’d barely moved since Jaime had taken her and Obara from Robert’s office. Jaime looked at Obara, who was holding on to Sarella’s hand, looking almost as pale as her little sister.

“What happened?” Both Jaime and Obara turned to look at Brienne, who stood in the doorway. Obara looked terrified to speak. “It’s alright Obara.” Brienne said softly.

“No it’s _not_. It’s _not_ alright. You couldn’t understand how this isn’t alright.” Obara shot back angrily.

“I understand better than you think.” Brienne replied and Jaime couldn’t help thinking that Brienne was braver than most people he’d ever met.

“I’m... I’m going to go and get your father Obara. I think Sarella needs a hospital.” Jaime said gently. Obara looked fearful.

“You can’t... you can’t tell him about all of this...” Obara trailed off. Jaime could almost see what Obara was thinking. If Oberyn knew exactly what Robert had done to Obara, and what he was about to do to Sarella, then he might very well kill Robert, and Obara didn’t want to put her father in jail with mere words. Jaime did wonder what it was with girls wanting to protect their relatives from jail at this school.

“Obara it’s up to you to talk to your father about all this. But your sister isn’t well she needs a hospital.” Jaime said softly. Brienne walked over to Obara and knelt next to her on the floor beside the sofa where Sarella was still lying, passed out.

“Obara, it’s going to be alright. Your dad needs to take Sarella to the hospital. I know you’re scared.” Brienne said softly. Obara shook her head.

“You don’t understand Brienne.” Obara said, her voice thick, choked up, as though she were ready to cry.

“I understand more than you know.” Brienne said gently. Obara looked at Brienne in confusion. Jaime took a breath.

“I’ll go and get Oberyn. You two stay here and look after Sarella.” Jaime said. He left the room and hoped that Brienne could convince Obara to talk to her father.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne knelt beside Obara on the floor next to the couch. Sarella looked pale, and the girl had never been pale, having been born in Dorne with all it’s heat and sunshine, Sarella had always had a permanent tan, like the rest of her family.

“She will be alright Obara. Once she goes to a hospital she will be fine.” Brienne assured.

“You don’t understand.” Obara said, not taking her eyes from her little sister.

“I do. You’re worried about her. If I were in your position I’d be worried too.” Brienne started. Obara looked at Brienne and shook her head.

“I should have been protecting her. Instead I was on a date!” Obara exclaimed.

“You have a right to date Obara. You have a right to a life.” Brienne said firmly.

“Not here! Not at this school! Not when I should’ve been making sure that my little sister was safe!”

“From Principal Baratheon?” Brienne asked. Obara’s eyes went wide for a moment, and she started trembling. “I _know_ Obara. I know better than you think. I’ve been protecting Arya for the last year.” Brienne added honestly.

“How could you know?” Obara asked.

“That you were abused by Principal Baratheon? You wouldn’t have been so concerned for Sarella unless you knew what he was planning. The only way you would know is if you went through it yourself.” Brienne replied. Obara’s eyes widened again.

“You? He... he did the same to you?” Obara asked.

“We’re not the only ones Obara. There’s a whole dossier on all of Principal Baratheon’s victims and conquests over the years. Pycelle compiled it. He apparently videoed us, though I haven’t seen that. Only my pages.” Brienne told Obara. Obara shook her head.

“That bastard taped us? Filmed us and put us in a file? For what?” Obara asked.

“The Gods only know Obara. He’s dead he can’t explain himself now. Mr Lannister found the dossier. He showed me my pages but no one else’s. I still knew Obara. Not before today. I didn’t know before today. You were good at hiding it, I guess we’re both good at hiding it. But the way you went after Sarella... I knew... I’ve been doing the same to protect Arya. I know what it is to care about someone more than you care about yourself. I know how it feels to want to protect someone you love, so much, that you feel like you can’t breathe and you just want to shout the truth of everything. But you know if you do... if you do that your loved ones will be devastated, your dad will go after Principal Baratheon, attack him, possibly kill him. It would destroy your family, and you don’t want your dad doing time for that scumbag. You don’t want your family ripped apart, so you keep it a secret, and you hope you can keep it secret for the rest of your life.” Brienne told Obara honestly.

“You want to protect your family too? You don’t want your Uncle and your cousins to flip out and go searching for blood. You want to keep it a secret for the rest of _your life_ too.” Obara said.

“But protecting them comes first. Your little sisters, your cousin. They’re safety is always going to come first because you would rather die than let that dirty pervert lay one finger on them like he did to you.” Brienne said. Obara’s eyes held unshed tears as she nodded.

“I had to protect her.” Obara said.

“I know. Just like I have to protect Arya and Sansa and even Margaery.” Brienne said. She hugged Obara then, and Obara hugged her back and sobbed on her shoulder. They both knew each other’s darkest secrets and it would bind them forever.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime found Oberyn quickly in the great hall. Oberyn and Ellaria looked worried.

“Oberyn?” Jaime called him. Oberyn walked over to Jaime, still looking worried.

“Obara and Sarella have disappeared. We can’t find them anywhere.” Oberyn said.

“They’re in my office. Sarella isn’t well. I think she’s had her drink spiked. I told Obara I would come and get you.” Jaime said. Oberyn looked angry then, a glare marring his face, and Ellaria gasped in horror, her hands over her mouth. Both of them headed out of the great hall and straight for Jaime’s office. Jaime followed them, hoping things would be alright. Behind him, the other Martell girls were running after them, wanting to know what was wrong with Sarella.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Obara watched as her father walked into the office and straight over to the couch where Sarella was laying. He attempted to wake Sarella, and her mother looked ready to burst into tears. Brienne squeezed Obara’s hand in reassurance. Oberyn hefted Sarella into his arms.

“We need to take her to a hospital.” Oberyn stated firmly. Ellaria nodded her agreement.

“Obara, what happened?” Ellaria asked.

“I just... I found her like that and Mr Lannister helped me get her here and...” Obara didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know whether to tell the truth or not. She was so terrified of what would happen if she did. Oberyn took a deep breath.

“We’re going to take your sister to the hospital. All of you go to the car. Calling an ambulance might take too long.” Oberyn told his daughters and niece. Obara could only nod as she got up from her kneeling position by the sofa in Jaime’s office and left the room, following her family, hoping that Sarella would be alright.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Can you believe someone spiked Sarella Martell’s drink at the Valentine’s Red Heart Ball?” Brienne cringed inside as the two girls walked past her talking about it. This had happened only three days ago, and Sarella was still being kept in the hospital under observation. Brienne couldn’t blame anyone for being concerned. Sarella had apparently had an allergic reaction to some compound in the Rohypnol that had been found in her bloodstream at the hospital. She had nearly died. They had pumped her stomach and examined the contents to confirm that the underage teenager had been given Rohypnol. In fact she had been given a very high dosage of Rohypnol, more than would usually be needed on anyone. Now a police officer and a private investigator were coming to the school to speak to the students in a school assembly that afternoon, to warn them about the dangers of drinks being spiked and how to watch out for it. It was a strange situation for all of them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Catelyn Stark was making her way to the great hall when she saw Sansa sat on a bench, under a tree, with Sandor Clegane. Catelyn made her way closer and could hear Sansa speaking.

“I can’t believe that anyone would want to do that to Sarella. She’s just a kid Sandor.” Sansa said.

“There are sick people in this world Little Bird. Did you not learn that from what that shit Joffrey did to Margaery?” Sandor said gruffly. Catelyn felt her eyes widen at the coarseness of the language being used around her daughter.

“I know that Sandor. I fucking know that. It makes me sick that that happened to Sarella. But it could have happened to me, or to Arya, or Brienne, or Margaery... it could have happened to any other girl too and I don’t know whether to be relieved it wasn’t me, or scared that it could happen to someone else.” Sansa said.

“I wouldn’t fucking let that happen to you Sansa. No one would get near your drinks.” Sandor stated. Catelyn pressed a hand over her mouth as she saw Sansa lean up to kiss Sandor. It was no innocent, chaste little peck on the cheek.

 _“I really need to talk to Ned about this before I overreact.”_ Catelyn thought to herself, not sure if she liked the idea of her daughter being involved with the Clegane boy.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ned found himself near the school library. He knew Robert sometimes liked to sit in there. Lyanna had worked there, and Robert liked to think about her there. Ned wanted to speak to his friend about Myrcella and Tommen. They were his children too, and Ned knew Robert wasn’t paying any attention to them or their needs. Not since Joffrey had been arrested, had Ned seen Robert spend a single iota of time with his other children. It was worrying, and Ned wondered if Robert needed to speak to someone about grief counselling. Joffrey was a vile little monster, but he had been Robert’s son, and parents grieved for their children, no matter what evils they’d committed. Ned stopped in his tracks at the sound of Arya’s voice.

“Gen, I just... I don’t even know what to think. If I hadn’t been with you through the party it might have been me. I’m relieved it wasn’t me or any of my other friends, but at the same time, Sarella is my friend. I hate that I’m relieved when she’s still in the hospital, and who knows what could have happened if no one had seen her?” Arya said. Ned found himself standing in the history section, his youngest daughter one shelf away.

“Arya, it’s okay to be relieved that you’re okay. I’m relieved that you’re okay. Of course you’re upset about Sarella. I don’t even know her as well as you do and it makes me sick to my stomach. It’s not right. But we can’t do anything about it Arya. All I can do is promise I’ll keep an eye on your drinks at school functions. But it’s so...” Gendry trailed off. At least, Ned recognised the voice of Gendry Waters.  

“I know. You wanna watch out for Mya and Myrcella and I wanna watch out for all of them. It’s not easy Gendry.” Arya said.

“Well no matter what Arya I’m going to look out for you.” Gendry said firmly. Ned wasn’t sure whether to be angry or completely disgusted by the wet, sucking noise that could only be two teenagers shoving tongues down each other’s throats. He decided to get out of there and talk to Catelyn before he decided to become an angry and over protective father.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Everyone was making their way to the great hall, where seats had been set up for everyone. All the students and staff and those parents who wished to attend, were taking seats. Brienne found a seat with her cousins and friends. She was sat between Margaery and Arya as always. She saw Obara sat with her sisters and cousin, and Obara nodded at her. Brienne nodded back. They understood each other. Brienne saw that her Aunt Cat and Uncle Ned were also there. Both looked at her, Arya and Sansa with worry. Brienne wanted to reassure them that she was fine.

 _“How the fuck do I tell them I’m safe because I’ve already been a victim? Gods I wish they didn’t have to worry.”_ Brienne thought to herself. That was when the police officer, Sergeant Major Jeor Mormont and the Private Investigator, Thoros Myr started the assembly. Brienne listened as they explained the dangers of Rohypnol, the side effects, how to spot someone who may have been spiked and how to help them, and also all the major tips to prevent anyone spiking your drink.

“As you all know, one of your fellow students had her drink spiked in this hall. She is still very sick, but luckily on the road to recovery. If anyone knows anything about how this happened, you should get in contact with the police. We want to stop this happening to anyone else. I know this might be very hard for any of you to understand, but covering for this person isn’t going to make your life or anyone else’s any easier.” Sergeant Major Mormont said firmly.

“Why would anyone want to cover for someone that would do that?” One girl asked loudly.

“It could be for many different reasons young lady. It could be they have been victims themselves and don’t want to discuss it. It could be because they fear repercussions for or against a family member, or a friend. It could simply be because they simply don’t want to believe what they’ve seen sometimes. People react to these situations in different ways.” Mr Myr said gently. The girl still seemed a little confused, but Brienne felt ice tingles going all the way down her spine. She knew that she had to speak to Obara and ask her if Jaime could release the dossier to the police. She knew something needed to be done. Things were getting worse, and Principal Baratheon was becoming more of a predator. This disturbed Brienne as she grasped hold of Arya’s hand and squeezed it for reassurance. She knew Arya was alright, but she wasn’t sure how long she could keep Arya safe. That was the frightening part.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After the assembly, Jaime was back in his office. There was a knock on his open door and Jaime looked up to see Thoros Myr.

“Can I help you Mr Myr?” Jaime asked him.

“You took over from Pycelle yes?” Thoros asked him.

“I did.” Jaime replied.

“You know that Sarella Martell isn’t the first underage girl who’s been abused at this school and she’s unlikely to be the last.” Thoros said.

“She will be if I can help it.” Jaime replied. Thoros blinked as he looked at Jaime.

“You know something.” Thoros said.

“So do you.” Jaime shot back. Thoros nodded.

“Do you mind if I take a seat?” Thoros asked. Jaime nodded and Thoros closed the door and sat on the sofa that was across from Jaime’s chair. He waited for Jaime to sit down. “I was hired about fourteen years ago, by Daniel and Edwina Hill. Their daughter, Lara, had been raped here at this school. She was sixteen years old. I tried to speak to Pycelle, but he refused to answer any questions, insisted he had never spoken to Lara about this. But Lara told me that she had told Pycelle everything, and she was frightened that her rapist would come for her.” Thoros said.

“Did she happen to mention who the rapist was?” Jaime asked.

“No. She wouldn’t mention his name. But you know, don’t you Mr Lannister?” Thoros asked.

“Pycelle... kept a dossier of the... rapist’s victims, as well as a dvd with his sessions with the victims. My brother and I want to hand it to the police.” Jaime said. Thoros shook his head.

“It would be inadmissible in court. Unless it was all done with the permission of the victims, the dossier and dvd would be tainted by subterfuge. A lawyer would get that thrown out of court within minutes.” Thoros replied.

“Then what is it that you want me to do?” Jaime asked Thoros. The man looked disturbed himself.

“I’m not sure. I can only make one suggestion, but it’s extreme.” Thoros replied.

“I’m not going to shoot him, no matter how much I may want to.” Jaime said. Thoros shook his head.

“No. I meant releasing the dossier and dvd to the media. It’s extreme for everyone involved. Their lives and pain will be broadcast for the world to see. It would bring the rapist into the spotlight and the police would be keeping a close eye on him, waiting for him to fuck up. But these girls would be unlikely to get any measure of peace.” Thoros said sadly. Jaime wasn’t sure if he could do it, if he could hand over the stories of these girls for the media to make a circus over. Thoros stood up. “I’m sure I’ll be banned from the campus pretty soon.” Thoros said. Jaime frowned.

“Why would you be?” Jaime asked.

“You don’t intend to keep me from finding all of this information?” Thoros asked.

“If I were trying to keep anyone’s secrets, I never would have spoken with you in the first place.” Jaime replied. Thoros nodded and went to the door.

“Good day Mr Lannister.” Thoros said. Jaime nodded.

“Goodbye Mr Myr.” Jaime said back. Then Thoros was gone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After the assembly, as Catelyn and Ned watched the kids file out of the hall and off to classes, Catelyn looked at Ned.

“We need to talk.” They both said at the exact moment. Then both frowned at each other.

“Wait, who do _you_ think we need to talk about?” Catelyn asked.

“Arya. Who do _you_ think we need to talk about?” Ned asked.

“Sansa.” Catelyn replied.

“What about Sansa?” Ned asked.

“What about Arya?” Catelyn shot back. Ned sighed.

“Arya seems to be in some sort of romantic relationship with Gendry.” Ned said.

“Gendry? As in Gendry Waters? Renly’s Gendry? Robert’s Gendry?” Catelyn asked. Ned nodded and explained what he had seen and heard. Catelyn sighed. “Well... Gendry isn’t a bad boy. He’s a little stern sometimes, but so is Stannis and if we’re honest, so are we. I don’t think Arya or Gendry would do anything stupid so I’m more worried about Sansa at the moment.” Catelyn replied. Ned looked confused.

“Why are you more worried about Sansa?” Ned asked. Catelyn then took her turn explaining what she had seen to Ned. Ned blinked. “Well... we don’t know much about Sandor really Cat. We can’t just make a judgement on him without knowing him.” Ned said reasonably. Catelyn sighed.

“I know that. But still...” Catelyn trailed off.

“We can talk to them about it after Brienne’s birthday. We don’t want to spoil the whole thing for all of them, and just like Arya is smart enough not to do anything stupid, so is Sansa. We have to trust them at least a little. But maybe we can ask Brienne what she knows about Sandor. If anyone will know, it will be her. After all, Sansa and Arya share everything with her.” Ned said. Catelyn nodded.

“Yes... maybe...” Catelyn still seemed unsure.

“Come on Cat. Let’s go home. Everything is going to be alright. Our girls are smart.” Ned said. Catelyn nodded, and the pair left the hall, wondering how they were going to have this discussion with their girls.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Margaery frowned as she heard knocks at her door. She had it locked as always.

“Who is it?” Margaery called out. It was after classes and Brienne was sat outside Jaime’s office, as she always was in the afternoon after she walked Margaery back.

“Margaery it’s me, Sansa, Robb, Jon and Theon, oh and Asha just showed up too. Oh and Loras is here. Mind if we chat to you for a few minutes?” Margaery wanted to laugh at Arya’s seeming want to reassure her. Margaery opened the door, and the group traipsed into her room.

“What’s going on? Why the suddenly huge group of people?” Margaery asked.

“Well...” Arya began, but trailed off. She looked at Sansa. Sansa looked nervous.

“We... we um... wanted to talk to you about Brienne.” Sansa said. Margaery was slightly confused as she looked at the group.

“Why? What’s wrong with her?” Margaery asked.

“Nothing! Nothing’s wrong with her!” Jon exclaimed, looking panicked.

“Well not yet, but with you yelling, Stark, she’ll murder us.” Theon shot out. Margaery rolled her eyes and looked at Loras.

“I don’t have a fucking clue what’s going on.” Loras said. “I just arrived to chat for a little bit.” He added. Robb stood up then and seemed to take the initiative.

“It’s Brienne’s eighteenth birthday in like... five days. The twentieth of May.” Robb said.

“I know this. I already have a present plan. I’m assuming you guys have no idea what you’re getting her.” Margaery stated.

“No that isn’t it at all Margaery! How could you think that of me?” Sansa exclaimed. Margaery sighed and patted Sansa’s hand.

“Alright Sansa. I’m sorry. I know you’re the gift giving queen. But what’s going on?” Margaery asked. She looked at Robb, who blushed slightly under scrutiny.

“Well, you see... we want to arrange a party for Brienne. I know she’s not that into parties, but it’s her eighteenth and we want to invite friends. You’re the party queen Margs. You know who we should invite and who not to. I just think it would be nice if we did something for her. Mum and Dad already agreed.” Robb said. Margaery grinned.

“Okay. I’m totally in. I’ll draft you a list and message it to you later on tonight. You should be able to read it on your phone by the time you get up.” Margaery said.

“Wow, that was easier than we thought.” Jon said.

“I may be a bit messed up at the moment, hell I’m _a lot_ messed up at the moment. That does not mean I won’t be around to help for my best friend’s eighteenth birthday.” Margaery stated, a frown across her face.

“I didn’t doubt you for a minute!” Arya exclaimed cheerfully, a huge grin on her face.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime was doing some marking in the living room while Tommen and Myrcella worked on homework. Myrcella had turned on a music channel and the song _Maps_ by Maroon 5 was playing at the moment. There was a knock at the door and Jaime looked at Tommen and Myrcella wondering if Cersei or Robert had finally noticed the absence of their children and had come to collect them, though Jaime rather doubted it. Jaime got up to answer the door, and when he opened it, he saw Jon Stark.

“Jon? Can I help you?” Jaime asked him. Jon looked deeply uncomfortable. That was when Myrcella came out of the front room.

“Jon! What’s up?” Myrcella asked him.

“I wanted to invite you guys to Brienne’s eighteenth birthday party.” Jon said. Jaime wasn’t surprised by how uncomfortable Jon looked then. Jon wasn’t really one of those people that invited people to any parties. He preferred to sit and brood. He took after his uncle in that way.

“Does she know about this party?” Myrcella asked.

“Not a clue, so don’t tell her.” Jon replied. Myrcella shrieked happily and jumped on Jon, hugging him.

“Oh my Gods! Brienne is going to kill you guys! But it’s so sweet that you’re planning a surprise for her.” Myrcella said happily. Jon made choking noises as Myrcella’s arms seemed to be wrapped firmly around his neck.

“Myrcella?” Jaime questioned. Myrcella looked at Jon and then blinked.

“Oh! Sorry Jon! It’s just so cool!” Myrcella stated. Jaime shook his head at his niece’s antics.

“I know that you’re... not really seeing your father at the moment...” Jon trailed off. Jaime thought it was rather sad. Jon was Myrcella and Tommen’s older brother, and he was exactly the kind of brother that Myrcella and Tommen would have wanted. But none of them knew. At least they didn’t know yet.

“It’s okay. We’ll just get Uncle Jaime to bring us. Right Uncle Jaime?” Myrcella questioned, a knowing glint in her eyes. Jaime shook his head in amusement.

“Yes we’ll be there Jon. Are you making rounds anywhere else?” Jaime asked him. Jon blinked.

“I’ve already been through the list I had to go through. Robb, Sansa and Arya got the other lists. Margaery wrote the original list and we split it four ways. I think I spoke to everyone on this piece of paper.” Jon said, then looked thoughtfully at it. Then he nodded. “Yeap I spoke to everyone.” Jon said. Then he caught a glimpse of the clock in Jaime’s hallway and looked like a deer caught in the headlights. “Uncle Ned and Aunt Cat are gonna kill me! It’s nearly ten!” Jon exclaimed. Jaime blinked and then looked at the clock himself.

“I didn’t even realise the time. Myrcella, you and Tommen need to go and get some sleep. You’ve got school tomorrow.” Jaime said. Myrcella nodded and didn’t argue. Jon frowned a little.

“I’ve got to go Mr Lannister, I’m sorry I knocked so late. My phone died and I didn’t realise the time.” Jon said apologetically. Jaime nodded.

“It’s alright Jon. I didn’t even notice the time myself. Get back home alright, and just... be careful.” Jaime said. Jon nodded his understanding and was gone within moments, calling a quick goodnight over his shoulder. Jaime wasn’t sure if he was amused or worried as Jon disappeared down the road.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Officially it was Brienne’s birthday today. Tuesday the twentieth of May. But the surprise party was to be held on the Saturday. That way no one could claim to be too hungover or tired to go to class on Monday. Brienne frowned as she stared at her phone. It was close to the end of the day, and it seemed that everyone had hassled Brienne endlessly. Jaime felt a little sorry for her, though she didn’t seem to be too concerned about the fact that she’d spent most of her birthday being harassed by every single person she knew.

“Brienne?” Jaime called her. Brienne looked up at him. “Can I speak to you for a few moments?” Jaime asked. Brienne nodded and stood up from her seat and walked into the office. Jaime closed the door and grabbed hold of Brienne rather suddenly, pinning her to the door and kissing her. Brienne kissed him back. It was a harsh kiss but all the sweeter for it’s roughness. Jaime rested his forehead against Brienne’s and grinned. “Happy birthday Brienne.” He said. Brienne laughed.

“I’m sure that my cousins are planning some sort of surprise today. They’ve been bugging me all day long and I know any minute they’re going to come along and demand I go and help with something and probably drag me somewhere to eat. Probably the Water Gardens Café. It’s the place we all like to eat.” Brienne stated.

“Oh? You’d rather they didn’t make a fuss?” Jaime asked her.

“It’s not so much... parties aren’t really my thing, but at least I know they care, they try so damn hard to make my birthday fun.” Brienne replied. Jaime grinned at her.

“I have a present for you.” Jaime said. Brienne snorted.

“You did not have to go and get me a present, and if you give me some expensive, golden piece of jewellery I’ll bloody murder you.” Brienne stated matter-of-factly. Jaime grinned and pulled out the little box from his pocket. Since Jon had come to invite them to Brienne’s birthday, and before that, he’d been thinking about what to get her. He knew that anything overly expensive would offend her. He also knew that it had to be something special. Brienne looked at the little box warily, as though something might jump out and bite her.

“Are you going to open it, or stare at it like it might attack you?” Jaime asked. Brienne gave Jaime a slight glare, then carefully opened the little box. She allowed a finger to caress the object.

“A silver locket?” Brienne asked.

“I figured you’d hate gold. Too showy.” Jaime replied. Brienne looked at the symbol etched on it. It was the moon and stars of the Tarth coat of arms, and the lion rampant on the Lannister coat of arms in the middle, making it’s own special coat of arms. Brienne found herself deeply touched by this. It was a simple gift, but it was also heartfelt and Brienne found her arms wrapped around Jaime’s neck as she hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and she felt safe with him. It was strange, because Brienne had never thought to think about whether she felt safe with anyone, not for a while, but she felt safe with Jaime. That was what mattered.

That was when there was a knock on the office door. Brienne and Jaime both looked at each other, and Jaime pressed a kiss to her lips before stepping back. Brienne opened the door to see Arya and Margaery.

“Come on.” Arya stated. Brienne blinked.

“Come on where?” Brienne asked.

“We’re going to go and get something to eat. You’re not eating crappy cafeteria food on your birthday.” Arya stated firmly. This made Brienne laugh and shake her head in disbelief.

“Alright Arya. I’ll come. Don’t get your braid in a twist.” Brienne replied, making Margaery laugh. Arya shrugged and looked at Jaime.

“Can Myrcella come with us Mr Lannister?” Arya asked formally. Jaime nodded.

“Of course she can.” Jaime replied, knowing why Arya was being so formal when he noticed Stannis walking past the office. As Brienne was dragged off by Arya and Margaery, Jaime couldn’t help feeling as though things were going to go wrong soon. Everyone seemed so happy, and Jaime knew he was being negative, but he’d seen it happen too much over the last year. He really hoped he was wrong.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was Saturday morning. Brienne was sleeping peacefully. That was until her bedroom door was thrown open loudly. Brienne sat up in bed with a start, her head just missing the dreamcatcher hanging from the headboard. There was Margaery in all her morning cheerfulness.

“Rise and shine sweetie! Rise and shine!” Margaery exclaimed. Brienne groaned as she flopped back onto her pillow.

 _“I’m sure I locked that door before I went to sleep.”_ Brienne thought to herself groggily. “I _will_ kill you Margaery. I’ll kill you with a straw and bury the freaking body in the woods.” Brienne stated firmly. Margaery merely grinned back.

“Oh come on Brienne. It’s a beautiful day, the sun is shining, the birds are singing and I want to go shopping! So rise and shine!” Margaery said cheerfully as she pulled open Brienne’s curtains with a flourish. Brienne hissed angrily, almost like a cat, before dragging her pillow over her head and trying to block out the light. “Brienne! Come on!” Margaery pleaded. Brienne thumped her head against the mattress a few times before lifting the pillow up slightly and looking at Margaery. “So... rise and shine? Yes?” Margaery asked. Brienne sighed as she saw the happy grin on Margaery’s face and gave up.

“I’ll rise but I refuse to shine.” Brienne muttered darkly. Margaery cheered happily and Brienne wanted to just go back to sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Hurry _the fuck up_ Robb!” Sansa cursed as Robb attempted to hang up a banner alone. One side already pinned on one side of the arch in the living room, the other in Robb’s shaky hand, as he balanced on the ladder.

“I’m trying Sansa! This is _not_ easy!” Robb exclaimed.

“Did I just hear _Sansa_ swear?” Robb nearly fell off of the ladder in surprise and Sansa spun around in shock to face their Uncle Benjen.

“Uncle Benjen? When did you get here?” Sansa asked in shock.

“Just about the time you told Robb to ‘hurry the fuck up’ if I recall correctly?” Benjen replied. Both Stark children looked sheepishly at their uncle as he laughed at their embarrassment.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“What are we doing here Margaery?” Brienne asked as Margaery dragged her over to Winterfell House.

“Well I thought you might want to see everyone. I mean what with Bran having all that electro neuro whatsit therapy to help him regain feeling in his legs.” Margaery said. Brienne gave Margaery a look before knocking on the door. When Jon answered the door, wearing a pair of jeans and a short sleeved, black shirt, Brienne started to feel pinpricks of alarm.

 _“Tell me they didn’t do what I think they did.”_ Brienne thought to herself as she followed Jon into the house and into the living room. That was when everyone jumped out from random spots and yelled ‘Surprise!” and Brienne felt her face go as red as her aunt’s famous Tully hair.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“You know she will most definitely kill us later on, right?” Jon said to Robb. Robb shrugged.

“Yeah, but it was totally to see the look on her face.” Robb replied. He felt a dig from a feminine elbow at his side and glared at Sansa, who glared back at him. “And of course to see Brienne celebrate her eighteenth birthday in style.” Robb added, giving Sansa a pointed look. She merely smirked and moved off with her drink to chat to Sandor Clegane.

“Have you noticed your parents have been giving Sandor the evil eye from the minute he got in the door?” Jon asked Robb. Robb frowned, then looked at his parents and noted they seemed to be keeping an especially close eye on Sandor.

“Now that you mention it, yeah. It’s weird.” Robb said.

“What’s weird?” Robb and Jon both jumped as they glared at Arya, who seemed to have snuck up on them from out of nowhere.

“You scared the crap out of us Arya!” Jon exclaimed.

“Speak for yourself.” Robb griped. Arya snorted.

“You jumped as much as Jon did Robb. Don’t try and make yourself out to be so macho.” Arya shot out. Jon snorted, trying to hold in laughter, and Robb huffed at the idea of being afraid of anything, especially his youngest sister.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Margaery was feeling slightly anxious at the amount of people around her. She was looking for a spot that was relatively quiet so she could take a few moments.

“Margs!” Margaery spun round to see Theon by Brienne’s bedroom door. “I asked Brienne if you can take a break in her room. So it’s cool.” Theon said, before opening the door for her. Margaery gave Theon a smile. They entered Brienne’s room and sat on the bed. Margaery laid down and at looked at the ceiling. “Are you okay?” Theon asked her. Margaery nodded.

“Yeah. I am now. It’s weird. None of this stuff ever bothered me before. But now... if I’m around too many people for too long I feel like I’m being smothered.” Margaery said softly. She didn’t look at Theon, but she could feel his eyes on her.

“Margs... it’s okay to be different after what you went through.” Theon said. Margaery could tell he was trying to comfort her, but she didn’t feel comforted by his words.

“I don’t want to be different. I feel like I’ve changed so much that... I don’t feel like the same person anymore, and I’m so fucking angry about it.” Margaery cursed. She sat up and looked at Theon, who merely looked back, not judging her but merely listening. Margaery leaned forward and pressed her lips to Theon’s. He placed a hand on her shoulder and deepened the kiss. Before Margaery knew it, she was lying back on Brienne’s bed, Theon hovering over her. But a jolt of dread and fear coursed through her and she held a hand out to press against Theon’s chest, he moved back and she sat up. “I’m sorry Theon. I just... I can’t...” Margaery didn’t even know how to explain it. She knew Theon wouldn’t hurt her. She knew she was safe with him, but she also felt afraid, anxious and like she was drowning, and she just couldn’t do it. Theon merely smiled at her.

“It’s okay Margaery. Really. I can’t even imagine how you’re feeling, so I don’t know what else to say, but don’t think you need to sleep with me or anyone else unless you want to. It’s got to be your choice Margs.” Theon told Margaery firmly. Margaery couldn’t help smiling at Theon then. She hugged him and he hugged her back and Margaery felt safe with him. For right now, that was all that really mattered.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As the party was getting underway, Myrcella noted Gendry dancing with Arya, Sansa dancing with Sandor, and Brienne talking to her Uncle. She was the first to notice the arrival of her father. Myrcella knew this would happen at some point this evening. She knew that her father would show up. She knew that Ned, or Uncle Ned as she called him, would have called his best friend and invited him. She could see that her father was drunk the minute he walked in the door. Myrcella took note that Brienne hadn’t yet noticed her father’s arrival. Myrcella made her way across the living room and into the corridor where her father stood, seeming a little confused.

“Father?” Myrcella questioned. Her father looked at her.

“Myrcella? What are you doing here? Does your mother know you’re here?” He slurred out. Myrcella glared and took her father’s arm. He was too drunk to shake her off as she pulled him towards the study. Once they were in there, Myrcella closed the door, folded her arms across her chest and looked at her father pointedly, while he seemed to shift in place, seeming deeply uncomfortable with his daughter’s gaze. “Why in the seven hells are you looking at me like that?” Robert cursed angrily. Myrcella found herself glaring.

“I want you to leave, father.” Myrcella said firmly.

“You are my daughter, I tell you what to do. You do not tell me what to do.” He said angrily. Myrcella stood her ground.

“Yes, I am your daughter. I witnessed what you did to Brienne, here in this very fucking room. If you think that I’m going to let you hurt anyone else, or that I’m going to let you make Brienne uncomfortable at her own birthday party, then you are sadly mistaken.” Myrcella stated.

“What are you talking about? Don’t talk madness Myrcella.” Her father hissed at her. Myrcella would not be intimidated by her father. She found herself clenching her fists in the crooks of her arms where they were folded across her chest. She felt angry and she’d never been allowed to get angry before. She’d never been allowed to confront her father about the moment that had shattered everything she had ever believed in.

“I _saw_ what you did here, father. I _saw_ you, and Brienne, and I _saw_ what you did. It makes me sick! It makes me _sick inside_ , like an apple _rotting_ from the inside outwards, and I hate you for it. I hate that you did this. I even went to mother. But she just told me to shut my mouth and that I shouldn’t spread filthy lies. You raped a teenage girl.” Myrcella said. The words tripped off her tongue like acid that she was spitting out, to keep it from melting her insides. Her father stared at her, in something akin to shock.

“How dare you talk to me like that Myrcella. I am your father.” He said. Myrcella shook her head.

“I wish to the Gods that you weren’t. She was a child, father. Brienne was a child. How many other little girls have you forced yourself on? How many have you drugged and raped and then fucked off to find the next one? I fucking hate you for that. I hate you for destroying other girls’ lives and I hate you for destroying mine.” Myrcella said angrily. She could feel a burn behind her eyes as she scrunched them closed to stop herself crying.

“Myrcella.” Her father was about to try and tell her she was wrong, she knew that. Myrcella just shook her head.

“I don’t want to hear it father. There was a time when I thought you were a good man. There was a time when I loved you and you were my father, no matter how much you neglected me and Tommen and even that fucking monster, Joffrey. Is it any wonder that he turned out the way he did? After all, like father like son right? That’s what people always say. But there was a time when I thought that one day you’d care about what Joffrey did to me and Tommen. He burned Tommen with cigarettes. He tried to... the things he tried to do to me are too fucking much for me to talk about. But I thought that one day... one day you would care, and even though you didn’t notice what was happening to us, I thought it was because you were busy being a good principal. I thought you cared about the students and that was why you were never there for us, your own kids. But I was wrong, wasn’t I? You never gave a damn about anyone but yourself. You used your position to hurt people, to hurt girls who were in your care. You were in a position of trust and power and you used it to destroy lives. So you are going to leave this study, leave this house and go home, and sleep it off, and if I ever see anything like what I saw on Jon’s sixteenth birthday party, I will go straight to the police with everything I know. If not the police, I’ll go to the fucking media, father. I’ll make sure that people know about you and what you’ve done, what you keep doing. I will. I used to be frightened. I’m not frightened anymore.” Myrcella said. She walked to the study door and then turned back to look at her father, her hand on the handle. “If you ever want to make things right and be a father to me, at least... a father I can attempt to be proud of... then you’ll go to the police and confess what you’ve done all by yourself, do your time and repent for all the terrible things you’ve done. Barring that, we will never have a father daughter relationship.” Myrcella added. Then she opened the door and stood aside. Her father didn’t speak to her. He simply walked past her, through the study door, and towards the front entrance, where he exited the house. Myrcella wasn’t sure whether or not she wanted to cry as she heard a car screech away into the night.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was only two weeks later that Margaery started noticing things. She was no longer so depressed, so she didn’t understand her incredible fatigue, and the fact she couldn’t seem to keep down any food was also bothering her. She had a terrible feeling of dread, deep in her heart, and she knew she would never be able to remove it unless she proved to herself that she was wrong about her fears. So after breakfast that morning, Margaery headed to the nurses office. When she saw that Nurse Florent was not present, Margaery crept into the office and sifted carefully through the cupboards until she found what she was looking for. Margaery stared down at the blue and pink box and prayed to all the gods she could think of, that she was wrong about her thoughts.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne was worried when it was lunch time and Margaery still hadn’t shown up. She hadn’t seen her at breakfast either, and Brienne didn’t feel right about it. The bell went off, signalling that they needed to go to class, and Brienne couldn’t get the idea that Margaery was in trouble, out of her head. This made Brienne determined to go and check on Margaery after class. She knew Jaime would understand if she was a little late. But Brienne just _knew_ that Margaery needed her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Margaery stared at the stick. **_Pregnant_** it said in bold letters. Margaery felt sick. She shook her head at the test. She looked at the digital clock on her bedside table and realised she had been sitting, looking at this test for hours. She’d missed lunch. She started to think about what she could do.

 _“I could have an abortion.”_ Margaery thought to herself. But then dismissed the idea. It was the beginning of June now, and she had been raped on New Year’s Eve. She was six months pregnant. No doctor would legally perform an abortion. _“Maybe I can give it up for adoption.”_ Margaery thought to herself. She dismissed that idea too. _“I don’t want anyone to know.”_ She thought to herself. Then a terrible idea came into her mind. It was an awful thing that Margaery wasn’t even sure would work, but she would try anything right now. “That old wives tale that I heard them talking about as a kid, it will never work...” Margaery thought to herself. She opened her bedroom door. Everyone was in classes now. There was no one to see what she was doing as she crept along the corridors and found her way up the stairs and to Arianne’s room. Margaery tried the door and found it open. This didn’t surprise Margaery. Arianne had never locked her door. Anything of value that she kept at school was usually kept at her Uncle Oberyn’s home. So she never thought that anyone would steal from her. Margaery felt bad, breaking her trust, but Margaery wasn’t looking for jewellery or money, she was looking for one thing. As she looked under the bed, she saw it. It was a huge bottle of vodka. The largest that Margaery had seen, apart from the ones attacked to taps in bars and pubs. Margaery took hold of it and headed down to her bedroom. She walked into her bathroom and turned on the hot tap of her bath. She plugged in the plug, once she was sure the water coming from the tap was hot, and she sat on the edge of her bed, opened the bottle and started to drink. Margaery spluttered a little as he vodka burned her throat and she couldn’t think about what she was doing, because the idea was too barbaric to her. But to Margaery it was her only way out. She carried on drinking until the bath was full of boiling hot water, that steamed so hot that even the mirror in Margaery’s room was misted over. Then Margaery stripped off her clothing and hated herself even more as she noticed the swell of her stomach. _“It’ll be over soon.”_ She thought to herself. Then she took the bottle of vodka and headed into the bathroom. As she slipped her foot into the boiling water, she didn’t even think to gasp at how scalding it was. Soon she was submerged from her neck down, and Margery just relaxed and carried on drinking the vodka.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne made her way to Margaery’s room. She saw Theon outside knocking and calling out for Margaery. Brienne knew something was wrong, something was deeply wrong.

“Theon, has she answered you?” Brienne asked.

“No. I tried her phone, but I can hear it inside the room. I want to break down the fucking door.” Theon stated. Brienne shook her head.

“I’ll go and get Bronn. He’s the caretaker and he usually has spares for the student dorm rooms. If we kick the door in, it might be that Margaery is having a panic attack.” Brienne said gently. Theon nodded, but Brienne could see he felt just as strangely about all this as she did. Brienne ran to find Bronn and saw him in the janitor’s office. “Bronn?” Brienne called him. Bronn looked up at her, seemingly a little confused. “We need your help. Margaery’s locked herself in her room and we think she might be in trouble.” Brienne told the stern man. Bronn nodded, got up from his seat and grabbed they keys, after searching for a few minutes. Then Brienne followed as Bronn went to Margaery’s room and straight away went to open the door. Brienne looked at Theon and he looked back at her.

“It’s open.” Bronn said, as he pushed open the door. Theon made to go in, but Brienne stopped him.

“I’ll go in first.” Brienne said. Theon didn’t argue, and Brienne found herself wondering around the room, seeing that it was empty. Then she opened the bathroom door and gasped loudly. Margaery was lying in the bath, unconscious. She had slipped under the water, and her brown hair was floating in the water around her face. Brienne grabbed hold of Margaery and pulled her out of the tub, then grabbed a large towel and wrapped it round Margaery, preserving some of her dignity. “Call an ambulance!” Brienne yelled out to the waiting men, not knowing what else she could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I left it on a cliffhanger, and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Please comment and let me know what you all think. I'm always glad to hear thoughts from others. (nods) Hopefully you'll all be here again to read the next chapter too.


End file.
